


Nodes Tollens

by Ruunkur



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: AU after Digimon Adventure, AU right after fighting dark masters, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate digimon evolution, I'm posting this tipsy whoooo, Multi, Plots that will be unveiled as we go, Romance?, Watch me forget to update this, Whoo hooooo, Will be updated as I goooooo, drama?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 126,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruunkur/pseuds/Ruunkur
Summary: The realization that the plot of your life doesn’t make sense to you anymore—that although you thought you were following the arc of the story, you keep finding yourself immersed in passages you don’t understand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my wonderful beta reader, YurImperial! He put up with my ramblings and is helping me keep this story on track!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This looks like it will be updated every Wednesday!

The leaves overhead were dancing in the wind, the scenery seeming to be ever shifting before the figure on the hill. It was a quiet wind that danced past him, silent and yet full of life. Even as it danced, he seemed to move with it, each breath moving along the wind itself.

The hill before the warrior sloped idly into desert, the sand barely stirred by the breath of the wind. A well worn staff was balanced in a relaxed grip as the warrior moved through each movement, each breath bleeding into the next. Like slow waters, he stilled, moving to stand straight and turned his head when he felt eyes on him.

For years, he had travelled the world, the only true human being in it. Ten years, he had learned every crack and crevice he could find, time passing him by slowly. Very little disrupted his life in the world, very little moved past his attention. Small things moved out in the sand and his gaze snapped to the movements, tracking it easily and finding them to merely be the village of Koromon venturing further than they would have if it weren't for the peace that had descended over the valley.

"Takeru."

He turned when he heard the voice, his gaze meeting that of the Pegasmon that landed next to him.

"How was it?" he asked, turning back to look at the desert beyond them.

"There have been disturbances," the digimon said, shifting forms and returning to the form of Angemon, taking up residence next to Takeru and surveying the land. "It's hard to explain, but there's the smell of a fight in the air."

"I felt it as well," Takeru admitted, his grip tightening around the staff he held. "Is it a simple matter for us to take care of?"

"More than likely, but the Harmonious Ones have requested an audience while I was scouting." Angemon responded, his tone turning almost reverent when he spoke of the four sovereigns.

"We shall see them then. When do they expect us?" Takeru asked, pulling a leather strap out of one of the pockets of his overcoat, tying back his hair so it wouldn't get tangled by the upcoming flight.

"Within two days," Angemon said, easily evolving into the form of Pegasmon once more. Takeru pulled himself up on the digimon with years of practice behind him. He settled down, his fingers smoothing out Pegasmon's mane as the digimon took off, galloping through the air.

*****

Hikari groaned as she heard the alarm blaring to her right, reaching out to try and find the phone that the alarm was playing from. She smacked the person next to her in the process, locating the phone she was looking for with a small grunt of success. It was another moment before she managed to hit the snooze button, pulling a pillow over her head.

She heard the person next to her whine, feeling a face press in between her shoulder blades as the alarm started going off five minutes later.

"I don't wanna," the teenager whined, Hikari pressing the pillow over her ears harder, trying to block the sound out.

"You have to," she said, her voice muffled by pillow and sheets.

"No," the girl said simply.

"Up," she instructed as she poked Miyako in the side.

"No," Miyako mumbled, burrowing deeper into the covers. Hikari sighed, squirming and pushing Miyako off of her with a shoulder, sending the girl nearly sprawling. Miyako stood up, letting herself grin as she yanked the blankets off of Hikari. She sat up, giving her a momentary glare before the alarm started off again.

"What are we even doing today?" Hikari asked, sitting on the bed and stretching out her legs, Miyako letting out a low whistle as she studied Hikari.

"Meeting up with Iori and the other two," Miyako responded, Hikari giving her a small grimace.

"You planned it for eight in the morning on a weekend?" she asked.

"I didn't plan _anything_ , that was all Ken and Daisuke." Miyako responded, sounding hurt at the words. "You were the one that agreed to the time."

"I suppose you're right," Hikari sighed. Miyako rolled her eyes, turning off the alarm. Hikari retrieved her own phone, logging into her email and browsing what was there. "But, we still need to get up."

"I'm up," Miyako grumbled, falling back into bed. The pair lay there for another twenty minutes, Hikari's alarm going off and Miyako let out a groan. "Why does breakfast have to be so early?" she whined.

"That is a question for another day," Hikari said, setting her phone down and getting dressed, Miyako already in the process.

"Hey, Hikari?"

She glanced over her shoulder as Miyako opened up one of the dresser doors, pulling out a picture with a frown. Hikari caught sight of it, grimacing when she realized what picture it was. She walked over after tugging on her pants, leaning against Miyako and resting her chin on Miyako's shoulder.

"That's me," she said, pointing to herself holding the egg. "That's my brother, and there's Yamato, Sora, Jou, Mimi, and Koushiro."

Miyako followed Hikari's finger, taking in the names that she was given. "Who's that?" She asked, her finger resting just above the blond haired boy that looked to be the same height as Hikari.

"Takeru, Yamato's younger brother," Hikari said. "This was taken back in ninety-nine, it's so old I almost forgot..."

"And all of those?" Miyako gestured towards the digimon, Hikari reaching over to take the picture.

"It must have been at a festival or something, I don't recall." she placed the photo back into the drawer before pulling it back out and resting it on top of the dresser instead. "I'd have to ask Taichi."

"You look cute," Miyako said with a grin, turning to Hikari. "I didn't know that Yamato had a younger brother."

"He doesn't," Hikari pressed her lips into a thin line. "Or, I guess he does? He disappeared right... shortly after this photo was taken."

Miyako nodded, dropping the subject as she started to get dressed. Hikari moved the photo to a place that it wouldn't get ruined, grimacing as she saw Takeru's smiling face.

"You coming?"

She glanced over her shoulder to see Miyako dressed, a hairbrush being dragged through her hair. Hikari smiled, turning and following her out of the room. "Of course."

***

"You should have seen the look on this guy's face when Ken took him down in the debate." Daisuke said, speaking quickly in between each bite, Ken shaking his head. Miyako listened to the eighteen year old talk, raising an eyebrow.

She shared a glance with Hikari, before they both grinned. "You're going to choke."

Daisuke's eyes went wide as he choked, Ken moving to pat him on the back. He frowned, pursing his lips with a shake of his head. "Perhaps you should eat smaller bites."

"Or don't talk while eating."

Miyako giggled at the suggestion, Hikari glancing towards their fifth party member. Iori met her gaze, rolling his eyes before he turned to Ken, the pair discussing something regarding the debate. Daisuke rolled his eyes, settling into his chair.

"How's your brother?"

Hikari glanced up from her food as Daisuke spoke to her, his gaze earnest in a way that made her want to squirm away. She considered the question, setting her fork down. "He's doing well. Currently negotiating his contract for the next five years of playing internationally. He's considering what he'll be doing long term."

"He's still in town, right?" Daisuke looked up at her, eyes shining.

"Yep, will be for the next two weeks!"

He gave the time constraint thought, glancing over at Ken. "Think he'd be up for a soccer game before he goes?"

"You two against him?" Miyako jumped into the conversation, a grin on her face. "I don't think you two stand a chance."

Hikari shook her head, laughing. "They might stand a chance, if Sora helps them."

Daisuke stared, eyes wide. "So, think you can arrange it?"

"I suppose." Hikari was already sending her brother a message as she spoke, her gaze darting up to Daisuke. "But you're not going to beat him."

"Sure we are!" Daisuke stood up, his hands meeting the wood of the table. Miyako snorted as Ken gave a sigh, pushing Daisuke back into his chair.

_"Children."_

Hikari frowned as she heard the voice, jerking her head towards where she thought it would have been. There was nothing there, a sudden ache coming over her body.

_"You'll take children to do this work?"_

Hikari took a breath as she heard the voice speak once more before standing and offering a quick excuse to leave the table. She saw Miyako's worried gaze from the corner of her eye follow her retreat, taking solace in the barrier of the bathroom door.

_"I can do it on my own."_

She reached out, gripping the counter and steading herself as the voice spoke once more, shaking her head to clear it. "I'm alone."

Her voice seemed distant, far away from her body. She felt like she was floating, her body feeling light.

_"The gates will open, they have been selected. If fate had deemed differently, they would have known this world long-"_

_"You're asking children to fight-"_

Hikari jumped as there was a knock on the door, flicking on the water and washing her hands before she stepped out, meeting Miyako's concerned gaze. "Later," Hikari flicked water droplets at her partner, forcing her to follow back to the table.

She sat back down, aware of Daisuke and Iori's gaze on her, Ken steadfastly working on finishing his food. She pulled out her phone, seeing the message from Taichi. "He's willing to crush you into the dust." Hikari felt the tension break as she spoke, Daisuke grinning wide.

"When does he want to go?" Daisuke demanded.

"Today, after breakfast, if you think you can manage it." Hikari grinned as Daisuke let out a whoop, eyes flashing.

"Bring it."

Hikari glanced over as Miyako touched her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Fine."

Hikari smiled at her, happily accepting another drink and holding it between her hands. She stared into the liquid, considering the words she had overheard.

It didn’t seem as if anything good would come from the words, her thoughts straying to the digital world that they had defended in what seemed like a lifetime ago.

****

Takeru felt the weight of the four Harmonious Ones’ gazes on him. He slowly looked up, Qinglongmon shifting in the air. The vision before them froze, Takeru feeling Pegasmon's nose against his shoulder.

"Children," he said quietly once more when the scene of the five teenagers was pictured. "You want children to fight against what I cannot handle myself?"

"They are the same age as you." Baihumon pushed himself upright as he spoke, his gaze resting on Takeru. "They are no more a child than you are a child."

Takeru bit back the next words that rose to his tongue, gaze flicking back to the picture frozen on the water. "They know nothing of fighting."

"You will teach them," Zhuqiaomon stated.

Takeru gritted his teeth, feeling them grind against each other as he moved a hand up, tangling it in Pegasmon's mane. "And if they prove unteachable?"

Xuanwumon heaved a sigh, the sovereign leveling a cold gaze at Takeru. "This is the path that we have chosen. They may seem like children to you, but they have the drive needed to rid the digital world of this evil. It must be stopped, before there are catastrophes that we cannot combat."

Takeru lowered his head like a child that had been reprimanded by the teacher and considered the sovereign's words. They stood in a forest clearing, a large pool of water giving him the space between the four. He glanced around, the corners of his mouth pulling into a frown. "And what of Huanglongmon?"

He saw the shifting of the four beasts, Pegasmon stepping closer as Qinglongmon shook his head.

"Our center has fallen silent. We fear the worst. The devas are searching for any sign of the source, but the unknown fear has created panic that even we did not estimate."

"Do not forget, it is your burden to protect the digital world."

Takeru bowed, feeling his back stiffen as Pegasmon copied his actions. "And I will serve to the extent of my abilities." The words felt hollow as he said them, his gaze flashing to the frozen picture of the five laughing teens. He moved to step closer; the brown-haired teenager looked familiar, though he couldn't recall where he would have met her before.

"You are dismissed."

Takeru sketched out one last bow, pulling himself up on Pegasmon. The digimon spread his wings, leaping into the sky and leaving the meeting behind. "Takeru?"

"They're children," he ground out.

The digimon nodded, Takeru settling down as he pressed his forehead against Pegasmon's neck. He felt the digimon hum underneath him, heading for the home that Takeru had built during his time serving the digital world. The digimon landed, Takeru sliding off as he folded his wings. The light of evolution overtook him, Angemon standing by his side once more.

"Who was the brown-haired girl?" Takeru threw the question over his shoulder as he walked inside the house, lights flickering on upon his approach.

Angemon followed behind him, watching Takeru hang up his overcoat, bare-chested underneath. "I do not know, but she looked familiar." He said after a moment of considering the question. Takeru nodded as he began to pull food out, determined to not let his bad mood infect him.

He set the knife to the side, looking up at Angemon, who was perched on a bar stool.

"It is our duty to protect the digital world. I do not see why they would feel the need to call forth others. I believe we could handle the matter on our own. We have done so in the past."

"Would help not be appreciated?" Angemon looked over the scarred teenager before him, his eyes going soft as Takeru grunted.

"They never offered us help before."

"No." The digimon breathed the word of agreement, turning away as his partner began to chop up the fish, a breeze stirring his wing feathers.

"We've faced a lot more dangerous things."

Angemon hummed in agreement, watching Takeru's hands shake. He placed the knife down on the counter, dragging his gaze up to the digimon.

"Why is it now that they try to condemn more children to a life of fighting?"

"They will help, nothing more. Once they are gone, it will be us that continue trudging along the path that was selected for us." Angemon said, voice gentle.

"They don't deserve it." Takeru took a breath, shaking his head and smiling at Angemon. "They are unneeded."

"Are they unneeded or are you worried they will be hurt?"

Takeru looked up, gaze sharp as he stared at Angemon. He pressed his lips into a thin line, shaking his head. He dropped his gaze to the food before him, taking it to the stove and beginning to fry it, unwilling to answer the question hanging heavy in the air.

*****

"I think we all should go!"

Hikari sighed as Daisuke pressed the issue, her gaze sliding to Iori. The young man shook his head, catching her gaze and offering her half a smile.

"I really don't want to watch two knuckleheads attempt to play football together," Miyako spoke up, her voice edging towards annoyance. Hikari moved closer, taking her hand and laughing.

"I won't play either, but it's always fun to watch them." She leaned over, stealing a kiss. "Will you watch with me?"

"Fine," Miyako sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Honestly,"

"So, Iori, that just leaves you. Wanna come?" Daisuke turned on the younger teenager, the person in question pausing in his tred. His gaze swung to Hikari and Miyako, the corners of his mouth seeming to tug down for a moment before he sighed.

"I can't seem to get out of it," he admitted. Daisuke let out a whoop and grinned.

"Did Taichi say he was bringing anyone?"

Hikari stepped back as Daisuke rounded on her. She shook her head, movements slow while she pulled away from Miyako. "I-I can ask, but more than likely it'll just be him, Sora, and Yamato."

"Great!" Daisuke took Ken's hand and pulled him along, chattering about nothing. Hikari sighed, slumping her shoulders and considering the event before them.

"Something wrong Hikari?"

Hikari jumped when she heard Iori's voice, looking up to find that she had stopped walking. Iori and Miyako glanced behind, their eyes intent on Hikari.

"If you're not feeling well, we can go home." Miyako promised, taking a step back towards her.

"Oh no, I'm fine!" Hikari said brightly, shoving a hand into her pocket. She felt the cool metal of her digivice, taking what solace she had in the small piece of her past. "Just feeling a bit off. I don't think breakfast settled well with me."

"Alright," Miyako said. Hikari met her gaze, a pleading lok entering her eye. Miyako nodded in return, beginning to walk once more. HIkari jogged to catch up, seeing that Daisuke and Ken had already entered the park. The laughter of her brother caught her attention, Hikari breaking off and turning to head towards the parking lot.

"Hikari!" He grinned as she moved to hug him, the older man picking her up and turning her in a circle. She grimaced at the movement, glad to be back on the ground.

"Glad to see you're in a good mood Taichi," Hikari took a step back as she talked, her gaze flicking over to where Yamato was leaning against the car, Sora saying something softly.

"Even better, I think I convinced the whole gang to come." Taichi grinned, Hikari's own smile fading.

"Mimi, Jou, and Koushiro?" she asked, Yamato's gaze flicking to her. She gave him a small wave of greeting, the blond returning it as Sora tugged on his arm, heading towards the field that Daisuke had picked up.

"Yeah, I figure it was time," Taichi commented.

"Ten years is not enough time." Hikari took her brother's hand, tugging him towards the field.

"You noticed the date too then," Taichi spoke idly as he let Hikari tug him, the girl seeing her friends greet Yamato and Sora.

"How could I not?" she responded.

"Well, Jou's bringing his medical emergency supplies, Mimi's bringing food, and Koushiro is... Well, I'm not sure what he's bringing. Probably drinks, said he'd grab something," Taichi explained, waving at Daisuke as he caught the teenager's attention. Daisuke turned from his talk with Yamato, grinning hugely at Taichi and jogging over.

"This is great." Daisuke bounced on the balls of his feet, Hikari taking a step back. "This will be the day that we beat you." His teasing was good natured, HIkari turning and finding the bench that Miyako and Iori had claimed. She sat down, Yamato joining them shortly.

"There are better things to do than watch Taichi make a fool of himself," Yamao decided, his back resting against the edge of the bench.

Hikari rolled her eyes, nudging the older man with her knee. "What more could you want?"

He paused, giving the matter serious thought before looking up at her. "How are you Hikari?"

"Me? Oh, I'm well," she answered with a half of a shrug. "It's a beautiful day to watch Taichi make a fool of himself."

"I'm glad that someone's on the same page as me." He nodded to himself, watching the two against two match up.

"How are you?" Hikari asked.

"Getting ready for a big concert next week." Yamato glanced up, Miyako catching his gaze.

"What do you play?" she inquired, Iori looking up only briefly from his book.

"I sing-"

"He's the lead singer for Knife of Day," Hikari cut in. She grinned in satisfaction as Miyako's eyes went wide, darting from Yamato to Taichi.

"All these famous people and you never thought to introduce me?" she squawked.

"You know them though," Hikari pointed out. She and Miyako had been dating since they were sixteen, this shouldn’t have been news to her, though Hikari supposed it had never come come up before. "You've had dinner with them on more than one occasion, they helped us _move_ three months ago. How did I not introduce you?"

"You never told me what they did!" Miyako sputtered, Yamato cocking a smirk.

"Does it surprise you that I'm famous?" he asked, tipping his head back to look at her fully. "I have these devilishly good lucks, I have to put them to use some time." He ducked as the football went over his head, Hikari reaching out and catching it. Taichi gave her a sheepish grin, Yamato pushing himself up and taking the ball, gaze locked on Taichi. "You're on," he warned, jogging onto the field and joining Daisuke and Ken's team.

Iori looked up from his book, marking his page and watching the game progress, Taichi and Sora slowly becoming overwhelmed, though they held their ground. "He seemed in a bad mood, just moments ago."

"Yeah," Hikari nodded. "He...lost his brother ten years ago. Never got over it."

"I think it's unfair to say that someone grieving should just get over it," Iori mused.

Hikari nodded, swallowing back the lump in her throat. She shot Iori a smile, getting up. "Of course."

She walked towards the entrance of the park, waving Jou and Mimi over. One of Jou's hands was wrapped around the strap of his medical bag, his other hand linked through Mimi's arm. Mimi waved, lifting the bag of food she had. Hikari walked over, taking it and smiling.

"How are you?"

"Hikari!" Mimi moved, throwing her arms around the girl and hugging her tightly. "It's so good to see you!"

"Good to see you too Mimi," Hikari said, returning the hug. Her gaze slid to Jou, the man nodding at her. He offered her a wave with his free hand, Hikari's gaze darting to the bag. "Expecting something?"

He gave a hesitant smile. "Never know what you'll run across on this day."

"I've been trying to tell him all day that nothing will happen." Mimi rolled her eyes as she spoke, taking Hikari's hand and pulling the girl back to where her friends were sitting. Iori hardly glanced up from his book, turning a page while Miyako bounded off, having spotted Koushiro pulling up.

Jou let out a little snort of disbelief, sitting next to Iori and placing the bag at his side. "Always be prepared."

Mimi sighed, taking Miyako's vacated seat with a roll of her eyes, meeting Hikari's gaze. "Taichi managed to rope Yamato into playing?"

Hikari glanced over her shoulder, turning to face the field with a quick nod. "Yeah, it didn't take too long to get him on the field. We were having a conversation and Taichi kicked the ball at his head. Of course, he was starting to brag about his looks."

"Ah, the ulterior motive comes out." Mimi laughed, Hikari settling back in her seat as Koushiro and Miyako rejoined them. She focused on their conversation for all of two minutes before phasing it out.

"Drink?"

Hikari jumped when the object was shoved in front of her face, Miyako grinning. She reached out, taking it with a nod of thanks and opening the can. It was another several minutes before the players returned from the field, Taichi grinning and Yamato looking downright flustered, Sora walking between them.

"That was illegal," Yamato pressed.

Taichi grinned, sticking his tongue out at him. "All's fair in love and war Yamato dear," he cooed, Sora knocking them both with her shoulders.

"What happened?" Mimi asked, turning her attention to the five players.

"Taichi tripped Yamato up to pass Sora the ball." Daisuke responded.

"You don't just stop in the middle of a game to _kiss_ someone," Yamato grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets. "What if there had been....people around?"

Koushiro looked up, a glint in his eyes. "Are we not people?"

"No, you're people but you-" Yamato fell gracefully onto the ground, Taichi laughing as he patted Ken and Daisuke on the shoulder.

"Good game, I'll admit I wasn't playing fairly. It's hard to get Yamato on the field. And when he really gets into it, he could probably smear the field with my face and your help! Mostly with your help, he has almost no skills of his own." Taichi grinned.

"I heard that."

Daisuke glanced down at the blond laying down on the grass. He let out a laugh, shaking his head. "That was the best game we have yet to play. We need to do that again."

"No."

Taichi sighed, sitting next to Yamato and tapping his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Yamato grumbled into the grass, Sora sitting on his other side and resting her elbows on his back. "I suppose it doesn't matter anyway. Mimi, did you bring the food?"

"Of course I did," Mimi said with a roll of her eyes. She gestured towards the food, Koushiro nodding at the cooler of drinks.

Hikari glanced up at the sky, shoving her hand in her pocket and pulling out her digivice when it began beeping. She glanced up at Koushiro, shoving it back in her pocket.

"That's strange."

Miyako glanced up from where she had started reading over Iori's shoulder, Koushiro's laptop balanced on his lap. He lightly tapped the side, his mouth pulling further into a frown.

"What's up?" Miyako asked, moving to look over his shoulder. Sora shared a glance with Taichi, Hikari looking up at the sky. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, when she felt the wind pick up, gusting through the area. Iori looked up, shutting his book so the pages wouldn't get torn. Miyako placed a hand on her hair, keeping her hat in place, while Daisuke and Ken moved closer to the bench, reaching out to anchor themselves.

"Get down-"

The words were ripped from HIkari as she tried to scream into the gail, feeling her body being tossed around. She looked down, seeing her brother and the others statue still, not even their hair rippling before the park vanished, depositing the five wind tossed-teenagers onto desert sands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by YurImperial. He has the best suggestions.

"What the hell?"

Hikari's head snapped up when she heard the voice, scrambling to stand in the sand.

"Taichi?" she called, turning to look at her four friends, her brother nowhere in sight. She tensed when she saw the Pegasmon, taking a step back as it swooped down, landing before her. The man on its back slid off, hand gripped tightly around his staff.

"Welcome," his gaze swept over the group, resting on Hikari, "To the digital world. Come, your partners are waiting for you."

Hikari felt Miyako's hand on her shoulder, turning to look at the purple-haired girl as she adjusted her glasses. "I'll second Daisuke, what the hell?"

"You have been chosen," the figure said, tipping his head to the side. He glanced over his shoulder, his eyes resting on Hikari's face once more. "More will be explained upon reaching our destination."

"And where's that?" Ken spoke up, brushing off the back of his pants as Daisuke hovered over his shoulder.

"Kidnapping people is illegal," Iori spoke up, his gaze settling on the man. "Though how you managed this is beyond me.”

The man let out a sigh, his shoulders slumping. "This is why they don't need more chosen," he grumbled under his breath, Hikari taking a step forward.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice causing the man to tense. He glanced over his shoulder, his free hand moving to tug at a strand of hair that had escaped his braid.

"I am the champion of the digital world, servant to the Sovereign Four," he responded, the Pegasmon touching his nose to the man's shoulder.

"That is not what she meant," the digimon protested.

"Ah, but it answers the question just the same," the man replied.

"Why are we here?" Miyako demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"To help the digital world, of course," the stranger responded. Hikari took a step forward, the man turning to face the group of teenagers once more, spreading his arms wide. "Long ago, it was prophesied that twelve chosen children would save this world. When the first eight came, one stayed behind, and became the champion. Now, in the time of crisis, the Sovereigns seek aide for their champion."

"Takeru," Hikari breathed, the man turning to look at her with a frown.

"Do I know you?" He turned towards Pegasmon, the digimon shifting before he shook his head.

Hikari opened her mouth before she sighed, Ken clearing his throat. "I believe that we are owed an explanation."

"And you have been given one," the man responded, pulling himself back up onto Pegasmon’s back. "We have enough distance to travel that I don't want to be caught out chattering when night rolls around. I will explain everything when we are in the safety of a home."

"Are you taking us to Gennai?" Hikari asked, moving to stand next to the Pegasmon. Miyako and Iori exchanged a look, the blond-haired man shaking his head with a low laugh.

"No, there's nothing he can do for you."

Pegasmon stamped his foot, snorting and turning to Hikari. "Tailmon's your partner," he said, the man winding his fingers through Pegasmon's mane.

"It's been ten years since I last saw her," Hikari agreed.

"Child of light." The man felt a sense of recognition run through him as he recalled her crest, gaze darting to the others. "They weren't here before."

"Do you remember me now?" she asked, stepping forward and staring at the man's face.

He looked into her eyes, meeting her gaze until she looked away. After the silence legenthed to uncomfortable, he shook his head. "I remember very little from days before."

"How old are you?"

He looked up when Iori voiced the question, brows furrowing. "Eighteen."

"So you're a teenager, like us." Daisuke said.

"I have long since given up on thinking myself a... teenager." The man responded. "My name is Takeru. It would be best if we moved quickly, there is little time left in the day."

"What's the danger?" Hikari asked as Pegasmon began to walk, the others falling almost into a line behind the digimon. She walked by his side, Takeru glancing down at her.

"The dangers are unknown." Takeru kept his voice even, Pegasmon pushing onwards. It was quiet as they covered the two mile walk, Takeru eventually sliding off to walk as well. He paused when Pegasmon shined brightly, returning to his more or less preferred form of Angemon. The digimon looked over his shoulder, tipping his head.

"Something is following us."

"Can you handle it?"

The digimon debated the question before him, nodding. He let out a sharp whistle, appearing calm as a pink digimon appeared before him, carrying a spear. "Piccolomon, may you open a portal?"

"Where to?" The small digimon hovered in the air, Hikari taking in a sharp breath as she saw him. She stepped forward, opening her mouth to ask a question.

"The farm."

The digimon bounced in agreement, turning its wings to the five teenagers to begin the work on the portal. Takeru nodded, watching Angemon take off. He gestured everyone through the portal, Hikari hesitating next to him.

"Thank you," she told the digimon, Piccolomon bouncing in response. Takeru glanced over his shoulder, stepping through the portal behind her. Piccolomon followed them, closing the portal and disappearing. Takeru turned his gaze towards the building in the middle of the clearing, a smile of what could be taken for happiness spreading across his face.

"Welcome to the farm."

"Holy shit." Daisuke whistled into the air, admiring the sprawling farmhouse. Takeru turned away from the main house, gesturing that the others follow him.

"Will Angemon be okay?"

Hikari fell into step next to Takeru, the young man frowning at the question and looking at her.

"He will be fine." He paused outside a smaller house, turning to face the teenagers. "This is the farm, it is the safest place in the digital world. This is my friend, Piccolomon."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The digimon moved between the five children, stopping in front of Hikari and frowning. "Why do you look sad?"

Hikari hesitated, shaking her head. "I'm remembering another Piccolomon I was friends with," she explained, Takeru narrowing her eyes at her. She glanced at the others, swallowing. "I came here when I was eight, with seven other children. We-"

"Fought the Dark Masters and, before that, Vamdemon in Odiaba," Takeru interrupted, his hand gripping his staff. "What was the past, is the past. Now, there is an evil that roams the digital world."

The four teenagers exchanged a glance with each other, Hikari staring at Takeru.

"You can't handle it alone."

The words were more of a statement than a question, though Takeru was bristling under the accusation. " _We_ can handle it on our own," he snapped. He took a breath, closing his eyes and recentering himself before he became angry, opening his eyes to stare passively at Miyako, who had spoken first. "Angemon and I are more than capable of handing it on our own, however the Harmonious Ones are the decision makers regarding the matter."

The five of them exchanged glances, Hikari clearing her throat.

"Where are the others?" she asked, voice strained.

Takeru swallowed, shaking his head slowly. "I have never come across them. When I inquired about them, the Harmonious Ones spoke of giving them a duty. Come, there are things we must do." He stepped towards a smaller building, Hikari falling into step next to Miyako.

"The digital world?" Miyako asked, glancing at Hikari.

She nodded absently, frowning. "I've been here before, but...it doesn't feel like it did, back then."

Takeru turned as he stopped outside of the small out-building, glancing up when there was a flash in the sky. Angemon appeared out of a portal, dropping down and picking himself up. He glanced over the group, turning his gaze to Takeru.

"Darkness seeps through the very air," he explained. Takeru nodded, opening the door and stepping to the side as four baby digimon and Tailmon scrambled out. Hikari dropped to her knees, scooping Tailmon into her arms with a cry of relief.

The four baby digimon glanced at each other before bounding over to their respective partners, though it was a stilted introduction from what Takeru could see. His gaze slid over the group, landing on Hikari as she spoke with Tailmon, their voices low. He took a step forward, straining to hear what they were talking about.

MIyako knelt down to the small ball of fluff, holding out her hand. The digimon leaned forward, sniffing her hand before glancing up at her and grinning. “My name’s Poromon, who are you?”

“Miyako,” the girl adjusted her glasses, watching as Poromon jumped into her arms. “Now, just what were you doing out here?”

“I was waiting for you,” Poromon’s voice was high pitched, Miyako nodding at him.

“Well, I’m here now,” Miyako promised. “I’m sorry if I kept you waiting long.”

“Not at all! We didn’t have long to wait at all,” the digimon promised as he snuggled into her chest, hiding behind strands of her hair in the process.

Ken watched as Miyako and Poromon interacted, turning his gaze back to Minomon. He squatted down, tipping his head towards the digimon. “And who are you?” he asked, keeping his voice soft.

“Minomon,” the digimon introduced himself, voice small as he moved towards Ken. He instantly withdrew as the digimon got closer, chiding himself and forcing him to hold his hand out once more.

“I think we’ll be good friends,” Ken offered, hearing Daisuke’s pleased cry as he greeted Chibimon.

“Oh man, I never had pets when I was younger.” Daisuke grinned as Chibimon smiled back, the pair almost seeming to dance in place. “This is going to be so great!”

“I can do a lot more things than a pet, I’m sure!” The digimon struggled out of Daisuke’s arms, hopping onto the ground. “I’ll be the best partner ever!”

“Oh man, you and I are gonna be the absolute best partners ever, Chibimon! Hey, Ken, what do you think of your partner?” Daisuke headed over to Ken, casually touching his shoulder before pulling away. Ken nodded, having picked up Minomon to watch the display that Daisuke and Chibimon had put on.

Ken laughed. “I would hate for someone to keep you to those words Daisuke.”

Daisuke rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to Chibimon as he began to ramble to the digimon about football. Ken sighed, looking down at Minomon and offering him a hesitant smile.

Iori observed the others in silence, turning his attention back to Upamon. The small digimon hadn’t said anything while the others greeted their partners, though he finally turned his attention to Iori.

“It is a pleasure to meet you.” Iori bowed to the digimon.

Upamon looked up at him, hopping to try and imitate his bow. “I’m glad you’re here! This is going to be more interesting with you!”

“Oh?” Iori raised an eyebrow, his gaze flicking to the others. He took in the stiffness of Ken’s shoulders as he held Minomon, Daisuke still gesturing as he described something to Chibimon, and Miyako hugging Poromon, looking relaxed. His gaze rested on Hikari, the teenager hugging the digimon tightly and talking quickly by the way her mouth moved.

“We were chosen for you special.” Upamon jumped up once more, Iori catching him in surprise. “We have a job to do, ya know?”

“And what sort of job is that?” Iori frowned, reconsidering his earlier words of being kidnapped. Maybe, he thought, this was a very realistic dream and he would wake up to Daisuke yelling about football.

“The job of a chosen,” Upamon responded, Iori pondering the words in confusion. His gaze landed on Hikari once more, his frown deepening.

Hikari held Tailmon in her arms, pressing the digimon close to her. "It's so good to see you again," she breathed.

"How long has it been?" Tailmon looked up at her partner.

Hikari frowned. "Ten years. What have you been doing?"

"I... I recall you leaving on the bus. We were surprised because Takeru was left behind. There was a meeting with the Harmonious Ones After the meeting, I remember... darkness." She shuddered at the words, her tail tip twitching as she spoke. "I'm here now, but darkness is what I recall for the longest time."

Hikari moved, holding her partner close to her chest. "We were worried because Takeru didn't return with us. But..." Her gaze slid to the man standing unmoved next to Angemon, dropping it back to Tailmon.

The digimon shook her head. "I wish I understood."

Takeru cleared his throat as the baby digimon finally settled down, Hikari turning her gaze to him. "What are we here for?"

Takeru cocked a grin, his gaze flashing over those that were gathered before landing on Hikari. "There is a great evil that has taken up residence in the digital world." His voice was soft but he beckoned the others into his home, Angemon peeling off to prepare food for the guests. "I know little of it, save that we need help. We are to leave here in the morning, once you have acquainted yourself with your partners."

"What is this place?"

Takeru turned to look at Miyako, watching the girl make a slow turn around the home with a Poromon tucked in the crook of one of her arms.

"My home for the past ten years," Takeru replied, leading the group into a dining room. "The Sovereigns of the digital world believe that the darkness that walk the lands are not something that I can take care of on my own."

"Who are the Sovereigns?"

Takeru looked at the man that had spoken, Daisuke meeting his gaze with a clenched jaw. "They are the protectors of this world. There are four of them, and their center is a digimon known as Huanglongmon. They say he has fallen silent this past year, and with the darkness that roams, the sovereigns grow fearful of his continued silence."

"Please, eat."

Angemon gestured towards the food that he had set on the table, everyone exchanging a glance.

"Can we trust you?" Iori spoke, Takeru's gaze sweeping towards him.

"Yes," Hikari spoke before Takeru could respond. She rested her gaze on the blond man, flicking it quickly to Daisuke. "I know him from when we were younger. We went to the digital world, together, when we were eight. We... thought you were lost, Takeru."

Takeru shook his head, lips pulling down into a frown. "No, I was chosen to stay behind."

_Those first few weeks without the others had been near painful and full of fear. The digital world was quiet, back then. He had been taken to the Harmonious Ones, Gennai explaining the situation to the four digital gods. Takeru had stared on in wonder, watching as Qinglongmon broke away from the group._

_"It seems as if you are our special chosen."_

_The words had confused the boy, and he tried to protest before the digimon shook his head, swinging it side to side in a way that had made him laugh._

_"I'm not special," he managed finally. The digimon had merely smiled at him, as much as he thought a dragon could smile that was._

_"Ah, but you were left here. You were chosen to be our champion, the bearer of hope. There are still shadows of evil that lurk in the digital world. You and Patamon are close, and you are well known by many digimon. This will grant you safe passage. But, I have a gift to pass you. There is an ancient way of evolution that I would like to teach you." The digimon paused in his talk, watching the boy and his digimon give each other a glance._

_"What's that supposed to be?" Patamon asked._

_The small digimon seemed to freeze as Qinglongmon moved forward, taking a small orb from those that hung around him and handed it to the boy. "There was a time when digimon could armour evolve. It has long since passed but there are still a few digimon that are able to do so. I grant you the power to call forth the armour evolution of Hope, known as Pegasmon. May you be swift of foot."_

_Takeru reached up, taking the orb that Qinglongmon offered him before he looked into it, seeing his crest reflected in it. He held it out to Patamon, the digimon touching it before he felt the evolution take over him, Pegasmon standing before him. Takeru stared up at him, eyes wide before looking at Qinglongmon._

_"There may be a time when others will be called forth, when darkness tries to grip the land and tear it apart. There are sacrifices we must make. We do not know when this might be, but know that there will be help, if you ever need it. Our champion will not always fight alone."_

Takeru swallowed as the memory surfaced. He realized he was standing before the five children once more, the image of Qinglongmon gone from him as quickly as it had come.

"We always wondered what happened...." Hikari was talking, her words sounding like the story was coming to a close. "You've been here, this whole time?" She turned her attention to Takeru, the man taking a step back under the weight of her gaze.

"I suppose I have been," he said. "You must eat, before anything happens." He cleared his throat, gesturing towards the food laid out once more.

He watched the five humans and their partners filter around the table, the baby digimon sitting on it, while Tailmon sat next to Hikari. The pair leaned in close, Hikari murmuring something he couldn't make out. He turned, heading towards another room to give them distance before-

"Are you not joining us?"

He glanced over his shoulder, looking at the boy with blue hair that had spoken, his eyes resting on him. He swallowed, shaking his head. "I believe it would be best if you were to settle in and discuss the events with each other. I feel as if I would only be in the way."

"Come eat with us," Hikari pressed.

Takeru shook his head, Angemon glancing between his partner and the others. "We would be delighted," the digimon said, resting a hand on Takeru's shoulder and steering him towards the empty seats. He sat, his gaze darting to Angemon before dropping down to the food in front of him.

"We will head out in the morning," he said, ducking his head as he realized that there were too many people around him. More people than he was used to.

"Where are we headed?" the man with spiky hair asked, resting his elbow on the table.

Takeru steeled himself, taking a slow breath at the volume that he spoke at. "Possibly to the forest; that was were the unknown entity was last seen. We'll travel through the desert, it's the quickest way."

"What about the pink guy?" Takeru glanced at Daisuke as he spoke, dropping his gaze back to his food.

"Piccolomon can make portals from anywhere to here. From here to anywhere is harder and too unspecific." Takeru shifted as the others looked at him, unwilling to meet their gaze.

He heard the girl with the Poromon let out a snort. "They can open magic portals, but only one way," she said to the child of light next to her, the girl laughing.

"We didn't have magic portals the last time we were here," she pointed out. "We had to walk everywhere."

The others looked at Hikari, gazes wide as they listened to her words. "It couldn't have been that bad, right?" Miyako asked. "Mysterious blond over here had a steed to ride."

"We walked everywhere," Angemon interjected, Hikari glancing towards him while Tailmon nodded in agreement.

She cleared her throat, glancing down at the food. "Even the form of Pegasmon is new to Hikari and myself."

"It's known as armour evolution. It's an ancient form of evolution that very few digimon could pull off now," Takeru explained, unwilling to look up while he spoke. "It was a... gift, from the Harmonious Ones, in our first few weeks here."

"Will we meet these Harmonious ones?" the quiet boy with the Upamon inquired.

"Yes, I believe you might just meet them. It depends on where we end up. They often don't venture far from their home." Takeru finally looked up, meeting each of the teenagers' gazes. "I believe... introductions are needed?"

"Motomiya Daisuke," the spikey-haired teenager said with a grin.

"Chibimon has a powerful association with dragons, which is a miracle in and of itself," Takeru glanced down at the small digimon, offering him a smile. "There are multiple paths a baby digimon could take. Walk with care and you will have a steadfast partner in him."

“Do you think I’ll be able to fly?” Chibimon asked, turning to look up at Daisuke with wide eyes.

“You’ll be the best flier there is!” Daisuke promised, the digimon giggling in response.

"Ichijouji Ken," the blue-haired teenager on Daisuke's left said, hands resting on either side of Minomon.

Takeru nodded, assessing them quietly. "A virus type digimon is often seen as a dangerous thing. Minomon will be a wonderful partner to you, I am sure. A little sprinkling of kindness can go a long way."

Ken considered the words, nodding. “Kindness does wonders,” he murmured, resting his gaze on Daisuke. Minomon squirmed in his lap, nodding in agreement.

"Inoue Miyako," the purple haired teenager said, rolling her eyes. "What do you have to say about Poromon here?"

Takeru cocked a grin, feeling more in his element as they discussed the digimon. "A Poromon also has many choices ahead. Given the right passion, he can become strong. One of the Harmonious Four came from a Poromon themself, if rumors are to be believed."

“No way!” Miyako grinned as she picked up Poromon. “You hear that? I’m going to be expecting a lot out of you as you get older!”

Poromon squeaked at the statement, closing his eyes until Miyako set him back in her lap. “I don’t know if I can hold up to those standards,”

“It’s okay, you’re still going to be my best friend.” Miyako promised, holding him close to her chest.

"Hida Iori," the other teenager said, voice catching Takeru's interest.

He nodded, considering his words before speaking. "Upamon, as all baby digimon, are full of boundless energy. Patience is key to a beautiful friendship."

“Like a rock,” Upamon smiled as he spoke, the somber teenager meeting his gaze and nodding.

“Like a rock,” he agreed.

"Yagami Hikari," the voice was soft, Takeru turning to look at her. "As stated before, my crest is light and I’ve been here before."

Takeru nodded, though he seemed lost in thought. It was several minutes before he spoke. "Even in the darkest of times, there is light. Light and dark are a balance. You cannot have one without the other. All things light are not good and all things dark are not evil."

"And yourself?" Ken asked, Takeru resting his gaze on him.

He offered them a shrug. "I am Takeru, crest holder of Hope. My partner is Angemon, as you have met. We have been here for ten years, protecting the world as we are needed. You will find this world dangerous, but there is hope that you will be unneeded. It would be wise to get sleep tonight. Your partners will know which rooms will be best suited for you and their needs. Have a good night." Takeru pushed himself away from the table, heading towards a set of stairs. The five teenagers watched him leave, Hikari watching them exchange glances.

"Not needed," Miyako grumbled, tightening her grip around the unfortunate Poromon in her arms. "Who is he to say that we're unneeded? Obviously we're here for a reason."

"But what is that reason?" Ken asked, his gaze sweeping the room.

They shared uneasy glances, Hikari resting her chopsticks on the table. "The Harmonious Ones want us here for a reason. Regardless of Takeru's attitude, we should consider what there is to learn from this."

"You've been here before then?"

Hikari griamced, glancing at Daisuke. "Yes, when I was eight. I met Tailmon for the first time when Vamdemon attacked Odiaba, back in ninety nine. I thought... I thought it would be over. The gates closed and we were on the other side."

"Except this Takeru kid." Iori's voice was soft but Hikari could pick out the curiosity that was there.

She nodded. "He was left behind. We searched for him. Koushiro spent nearly five years trying to force the gate open. I think Mimi finally told him to stop working on the project completely. We couldn't get him back. His brother never stopped trying. And with each failed attempt... We all hoped..." Her voice cracked and she swallowed, feeling comfort as Miyako rested a hand on her arm. "We had hoped that he would come back, but I never dreamed that we would actually get the chance to see him again."

"What do we do?" Daisuke asked, resting his chin in the palm of his hand, his elbow pressed firmly into the table. Ken gave him a nudge, the teenager rolling his eyes but not moving position.

Hikari frowned at the question, her gaze darting to where Takeru had disappeared. "We help him as we can. We were called here for a reason, even if he doesn't want to admit it."

The group was startled into silence as Angemon appeared once more, the digimon seeming almost sheepish, though it was hard to read his expression under the helm.

"There is a bath in the back of the house, if any of you wish to bathe. We plan on starting out early in the morning. Consider finding a change of clothing, if anything in any of the rooms fit you. Please, have a good night night and do not hesitate to ask for anything." He disappeared before Hikari could ask any further questions, the girl sharing a glance with Tailmon.

"Who was Takeru's partner?"

Hikari leveled a gaze at Daisuke when he asked the question, cocking an eyebrow.

"It surely couldn't have been dower angel the entire time, right?" he asked, seeming to falter under her gaze.

"Angemon is the adult form of Patamon," Tailmon supplied. "When we were first here, none of the other partners were ever in adult form besides myself. It could show that this is their own way of being mature, with Patamon being Angemon full time. But..."

"His evolution from Pegasmon to Angemon was seamless. No hesitation," Hikari murmured.

"They've been doing this long enough to be able to master that ability. It would be wise to not provoke them without due cause," Tailmon cautioned. Hikari stood up, looking at the finished food.

"Let's get to bed, we can discuss this further in the morning."

She listened to the others voice their agreement, scooping Tailmon up in her arms and heading towards a room that her partner pointed out. She pushed it open, taking a breath and shutting it behind her, feeling the weight of too many unanswered questions pile on top of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Daisuke listened to the house shift as he laid in bed. Next to him, the strange creature he had met only just hours ago was snoring, tail twitching. He stood quickly, slipping out of the bed when there was a knock at the door. It was faint, but he could make it out to be Ken. It was several more seconds before Daisuke made it to the door, opening it and meeting the eyes of several of his friends.

“I take it he’s asleep?”

“As far as we can tell.”

Daisuke stepped to the side at the response, beckoning the others in. He saw Hikari hesitating, glancing over her shoulder before joining them, while her partner trailed in after her.

“Tailmon won’t betray us.”

Hikari met Daisuke’s raised eyebrow with a defiant glare, her jaw set. He raised his hands, offering her a shrug. He watched as Miyako hesitated, sitting nearer Iori on the floor than Hikari. She looked upset but didn’t press, sitting with her back to the door, Tailmon standing by her side.

Daisuke turned as he began to pace, ignoring the gazes on him for a moment before he faced Hikari. “We need to know what you know.”

Hikari shook her head, trailing her fingers in Tailmon’s fur. “I’ve been gone from the digital world too long to make much of a statement either way. This place changes, from day to day, month to month…”

“It is impossible to truly keep up with the digital world, as each additional change to your internet or data causes a change here.”

Tailmon looked up from where she stood, resting her gaze on the others. “I understand the… hesitation in trusting Takeru, but he is our safest bet to be unharmed.”

Daisuke glanced at Ken, the teenager leaning against the borrowed bed with a raised eyebrow. “You can’t even tell us of your time here prior?” he asked Hikari.

“I-”

Hikari shook her head, looking down at her lap. “It seemed, after a few months, that it had been a dream. A vivid dream, in which others that I did not know where there. Years after the fact, I would have told you it was make believe, if it weren’t for the fact that Takeru was missing.”

"The picture," Miyako said, her gaze darting from Hikari to Tailmon. "It wasn't a festival." She ignored the questioning glances of the others, eyes focused solely on Hikari.

"No, it wasn't," Hikari agreed. She pulled her hand away from Tailmon, placing her hands flat against her legs. “We agreed to not talk about it.”

“Don’t you think that information is important to us now?” Daisuke raised an eyebrow, meeting Hikari’s gaze. She returned it with one of her own, her jaw set in a stubborn line.

“I’ll… I’ll think on it.” she pushed herself up from the floor and headed towards the door. “It’s not the best situation, but he’s the only hope we have.”

Tailmon snorted at the statement, following Hikari out. Once the door clicked shut, Daisuke threw his hands up in frustration.

“She didn’t tell any of this to me.” Miyako looked down at the floor, getting up as well. She left just as swiftly, Daisuke frowning as the door shut once more.

Iori glanced from Ken to Daisuke, bowing his head. “I do not believe that Takeru would have reason to lie to us. But we should approach the situation with caution, if we are to avoid anything that may set him off.”

Ken nodded, Daisuke grinding his teeth. “I don’t trust him.”

“I don’t believe any of us do,” Ken pointed out, resting a hand on Daisuke’s shoulder. “The thing that we can do now is work with what we have.”

The three teenagers glanced over when they heard something hit the window, Daisuke freezing when he saw the dark shape. Daisuke jumped as it tapped at the window before darting away, laughter reaching them.

“Let’s go to bed,” he suggested, voice shaking.

“Would you like to stay with me tonight?” Ken’s gaze was locked on the window, all of them waiting for the digimon to come back.

“S-sure… It was probably only Angemon, telling us to go to bed!” Daisuke hurried to his own bed, scooping Chibimon up. Iori stared at the window, eyes narrowed.

“The hair was too long.”

Ken and Daisuke shared an uneasy glance, the three humans and one sleeping digimon fleeing the room when they saw the figure reappear with a grin.

***

Takeru sat at the table the next morning, his staff rested across his knees as he considered the options of what to cook. He tipped his head in acknowledgement when he heard footsteps, turning in surprise to see Ken. The teenager stood with his partner - now evolved to a Wormmon - in the doorway, seeming uncertain.

"There is food in the small ice box, if you are interested in eating before we head out. It may be the last non-fire cooked item you will have," Takeru cautioned.

Ken nodded. "Thank you for the word of advice. What is it like, here?"

"It's peaceful, most of the time." Takeru tipped his head back, looking at the teenager in thought. "There have been few fights over the years, but myself and Angemon have honed our skills to work as one. It's.. strange in its own way, I suppose, to see other humans."

Ken nodded. "But what about your friends? The original chosen," he clarified when Takeru gave him a look of confusion.

He offered Ken a shrug in response. "I don't remember them well. I... I didn't recall Hikari's name, only her crest. The others.... they are only what their crests were, to me."

"Does that not bother you?"

Takeru met Ken's eyes, watching the boy seem to fidget under the gaze, though he did not waver. "I have not given it much thought in the past years. It is simply the way that things have been." He said the words with care, unsure if he believed them himself or he was just repeating something he heard once, long ago. "By any measure, I have spent more time in this world than I ever have in the other world. It would be strange, to go back."

Ken nodded, looking down at Wormmon before the digimon moved, whispering in his ear. Ken chuckled, his gaze flicking to Takeru. "Should we eat breakfast here, or will we be leaving soon?"

"I will make breakfast," Takeru responded, irritated at the question he had already answered. "Once the others are up, we can head out."

Ken nodded, disappearing down a hallway. Takeru felt his shoulders slump, the idea of having to deal with people finally dawning on him. He grimaced, turning to the fridge and seeing what the digital world had appeared there today. He took out the food, considering the options before turning to the empty room.

"How does waffles sound?"

He waited for an answer, shrugging and pulling out the waffle maker to begin, the smells of the food bringing the children to him like flies. Takeru greeted each one, taking note of which baby digimon had evolved to what, Angemon joining him nearly an hour later when the others were too busy eating to be making much noise.

"Any word?" he asked, turning to his partner.

Angemon shook his head. "It's quiet, but we've been tasked with heading to the forest and beginning a search there. Etemon is causing a ruckus in the desert but for now he's behaving. The Harmonious Ones are not worried that he will give us issues again."

"Good, I don't want to listen to his singing." Takeru sighed, forgetting about the table full of children and digimon. He glanced up when Daisuke cleared his throat, the child wearing goggles, of all things, on his forehead. Takeru lifted an eyebrow at the fashion statement, unimpressed, hough he was relieved to see that they had grabbed the packs he had prepared for each of them during the night.

"How is this going to go?" Daisuke asked.

Takeru frowned. "How is what going to go?"

"Who's leading this party?" Daisuke inquired.

"Do you have the tactical information to deal with the digital world?" Takeru asked, his gaze sweeping the group. All but Hikari shook their heads in response. "Do any of you know the layout of the land? Have you been working for peace for the past ten years? Are you battle hardened? Do you know-"

"Stop it!" Miyako cried, Takeru snapping his jaw shut with an audible click of his teeth. He leveled a gaze at Miyako, gesturing for her to continue speaking. She seemed to shrink beneath his gaze.

Daisuke snorted. "It doesn't matter if we have those things. Can we trust you to lead? You won’t try to just get us killed, will you?" he asked. "I don't know you. Don't know if I trust you either."

"Do you think this is a game?" Takeru asked, voice low. He waited for anyone to respond, Hikari shifting in her seat as the silence lengthened and twisted uncomfortably around them. "You are here in the digital world until the threat is found and defeated. Whether you think I am unfit to lead is another matter. What we need-"

"Daisuke’s right, we don't know you," Ken spoke up, his gaze steady as he met Takeru's. "It is hard for myself to put trust into a person who may not have our best interests at heart."

Takeru grimaced at the statement, reminding himself of how he felt when they had first come to the digital world. "Unless you understand what you are asking, I suggest you don't ask it of me," he said after a long pause. "There are many things that you don't understand. That you can't understand or trust me after only a day in the digital world is natural. This is just how things are."

Hikari sighed, glancing at her friends. "He has the best chance of getting us out alive." Her voice was soft when she spoke, the presence of Tailmon a comfort. She felt her heart flutter, trapped as it were in her ribs.

"Are we done?" Takeru asked, the tension crawling across his skin uncomfortably.

"No, the matter is not settled, but I'll trust Hikari's judgement on this." Ken stated after a moment, Hikari relaxing. Takeru rolled his eyes, gaze darting to where Angemon had waited to finish talking.

"There's a rogue Airdramon on the rampage towards the forest as well," the digimon said.

"Do you require help?" Takeru inquired, sliding into the everyday role. Helping rampaging digimon, setting those that could not be dealt with peacefully into the data. He hated that part the most, but he understood the necessary means to keep the digital world in balance.

“It should be a simple matter of deleting the digimon,” Angemon said, ignoring the hiss of unease that came from several of the child digimon.

"Light cannot exist without dark," Hikari said, voice almost too quiet to hear, though Takeru nodded in agreement. "Like before..."

"Many things have changed in the digital world, perhaps not all for the better," Takeru said with a shrug. "But some things never change. We will be taking it slow, building up stamina while you and your partners learn to work with each other."

"It would be wise if they saw what we do." Angemon suggested, Takeru nodding. He headed towards the door, the new chosen glancing at their dishes. He shook his head, sighing at the mess.

"The dishes will be done eventually. We must go before the Airdramon causes too much damage." His insistence was what got the others to stand, following him towards the door after shouldering their packs. Hikari glanced over her shoulder, Tailmon jumping into her arms.

"You sure you know this guy?" Miyako asked under her breath as she fell in next to Hikari, Hawkmon flying next to her shoulder. They had walked out of the house, Takeru setting a pace for their next destination without much thought for those that may not be able to keep up with him.

Hikari nodded, though Miyako picked up the hesitation in her face. "He's changed," She admitted.

"You cannot be the only champion of the digital world and not expect to be changed," Tailmon pointed out. "Perhaps we can find the others. They may know better than I what happened."

She saw Miyako open her mouth, the purple-haired girl looking away with a look on her face that Hikari could not pick out. She reached out, jumping when a quiet voice spoke.

"He looks like Yamato."

The girl turned to see Iori had joined her and Miyako. His gaze darted from Hikari to Takeru, shaking his head.

"Is following him really the best idea we have?" Miyako asked.

"We don't know why you're here," Armadimon piped up, the digimon lumbering next to Iori. "If he can even offer the slightest hint of information, he would be the best to stay with."

Hikari nodded in agreement, seeing Daisuke and Ken ahead of them, Daisuke's hands shoved in his pockets. "He was a sweet kid when we were younger. He was never this..." She floundered for a word, gesturing almost helplessly.

"Cold," Tailmon supplied.

"I suppose," Hikari agreed. "Cold would be the word for it."

"Maybe he grew calloused by everything that was happening," Miyako observed, having allowed Iori to stand between her and Hikari. "It's been ten years, right? That's pretty long for a kid to be on his own."

The trio grew silent when Takeru glanced back at them, having stopped further ahead. He turned to face the group, Angemon by his shoulder.

"Digimon have different forms, as you have seen. When well cared for, they will evolve. The stages range from fresh, or just hatched, all the way to ultimate, or mega depending on the region of the digital world you are in. There are many different evolutions a digimon can take. Each of you has a crest that will help your digimon grow to their highest evolutions without taking unnecessary side paths. Our first task, while we track down the darkness that hovers, will be to find each of your crests."

Hikari listened to him speak, finding his manner of speaking the same way that Jou would speak when giving a diagnosis. "What if I already have my crest?"

"There is no need to find it again then, is there?" Takeru asked, his gaze landing on Hikari. "As she told you, Hikari has been to the digital world before. This gives her a step up in finding out new ways of evolution."

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "They're like cheat codes for video games then?" he asked, V-mon glancing towards his partner.

Takeru tapped his staff against the ground as he considered the words, Angemon meeting his gaze. "I suppose, if you want to look at it like that. The crests channel your defining personality trait and help your digimon grow."

"Will they return to their baby forms each time they evolve?" Iori spoke up this time, Takeru resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the question.

"If they deplete too much of their energy," he said, grasping at the last strands of his patience as he reminded himself that they were young and new to this way of fighting.

"What are the levels of evolution?" Ken inquired.

"Fresh, baby, child, adult, perfect, and ultimate are this region’s terms and the ones that I shall be using," Takeru explained. "Your digimon are child level, while Tailmon and Angemon are adult level. To evolve further, they would need the crest. Both myself and the child of light have our crests. Our first matter of business is to find your crests. It will be the quickest way to-"

"You didn't start with that before," Hikari interrupted.

"No, we did not. We dealt with Devimon and File Island before we started searching for our crests. However, there is nothing like that here and nothing preventing us from searching for them right now," Takeru pointed out, his gaze flicking to the sky, the warning of the rogue Airdramon still fresh in his mind. "We still had to find them."

"Why us?" Miyako spoke up, her gaze distant. "Why didn't the Harmonious Ones pick the same kids that went before?"

Takeru pondered the question, offering her a shrug. "I suppose I do not know the whims of the Harmonious Ones. They give me instructions and I follow them."

"Duck!" Angemon instructed, watching half of the kids do as told, Hikari moving out of the way as the Airdramon swung out of the clouds, barreling towards them. Takeru tipped his head, his fingers tightening around the staff. Angemon launched himself into the sky, Takeru avoiding the attack of Spinning Needle, catching several stray needles hurting towards Ken and Daisuke with the edge of his staff. He let out a low growl as Tailmon launched herself at the digimon, aiming a punch.

"What do we do?" Hikari demanded, moving to step next to Takeru as the four child digimon stepped in front of their partners, desperate to protect them.

"Stay out of the way!" Takeru snapped, Angemon taking to the sky and moving around the Airdramon as Tailmon landed on the ground, her gaze darting towards Takeru and Hikari.

"Keep helping," Hikari replied, Takeru sighing.

"You asked me what to do, staying out of the way is the answer. Why do you insist on getting into this?" Takeru demanded.

"We're chosen too!" Hikari snapped, her eyes blazing as she met Takeru's gaze. "Whether you want us here or not, we will help protect the digital world. We've done it together before, why can't we do it now?"

"I don't know you. I can't trust you. This, it's dangerous. It's not a game for children to play at. Angemon!" Takeru's attention was brought back to the fight, his eyes dancing as he tracked his partner. The digimon tilted his head, his gaze focused on the Airdramon. It was quiet over the desert as the digimon's attack struck the Airdramon, Hikari stepping back with wide eyes as the data disappeared into the air over them.

"What... just happened?" Daisuke asked, hesitant as Takeru shook his head. Tailmon bounded back to Hikari, Angemon staying airborne long enough to confirm that the digimon had been the only one there.

"Why?" Hikari demanded, turning to Takeru.

"There is no light without dark. I make sure that there are no rampaging digimon. Rampaging digimon destroy villages. It is better they go down quickly than to let them ramp up to the amount of destruction none of us can work around," Takeru said, voice tight. "Come, we have to reach the safe spot in the forest. It's still several more hours away."

Hikari watched as Takeru strode away, his back turned to the others. She felt Miyako's hand find hers, squeezing her hand tightly. "He's changed," she said, words too quiet for Takeru to make out. Her friends all looked at her, Hikari meeting their gazes. "He wouldn't have wanted to end the fight like that when we were younger."

"There is only so much room to be a child when you live in the digital world," Tailmon said, pressing herself against Hikari's leg. The teenager leaned down, picking up her partner and bringing her close to her chest.

"Let's just keep up with him then," Ken said, hesitant as he was to continue. Hikari saw the uneasy glances he and Iori gave their partners, Miyako hesitating as she felt Hikari look at her. She glanced away, taking a step towards Iori instead.

"Then we'll have to learn the rules here too!" Miyako tried to muster up the enthusiasm, finding nothing to mask her unease. "It doesn't matter, right? We keep up with him and we'll find our way home."

"Sounds good," Ken said, his gaze darting to Wormmon and thinking of what Takeru had said.

"I don't like that we're expected to....kill them," Iori spoke, raising his gaze to Hikari. The group of five had stopped again, Takeru still forging ahead, though now Angemon was by his side. Iori shared a glance with Armadimon, the digimon nodding in agreement.

"If everything is peaceful, why would we have to attack anyone?" Hawkmon inquired, Miyako's gaze shifting to the bird.

"It is peaceful," Tailmon began before a hazy memory of being greeted by a Sovereign flashed in her mind. She shook her head, twitching her ears back. "At least, I believe it has been peaceful. With so much time missing, it's hard to say."

"Are you coming or what?" Takeru called over his shoulder, Ken frowning at him. He looked at Hikari, the girl offering him a helpless shrug.

"We're lost if we don't stay with him." She selected the words with care. "The digital world will have changed. It changed even when we were here. I would just get lost."

"Then we stay with blond and moody." Daisuke heaved a sigh, running a hand through his hair. "Just what I was hoping for on my weekend off."

"He's definitely related to Yamato," Miyako decided, Takeru already having started to walk once more. Hikari watched him, weighing the options once again.

"We stick with him, figure out what we're supposed to do. Then we figure out a way home, with our partners," Hikari said, clutching Tailmon to her chest. "And we're going to find the others’ partners as well."

***

Takeru ran a hand over his face as the terrain turned from desert to forest, lifting his head and enjoying the cool breeze under the shade. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the new children stumble after him, heaving a sigh as Angemon turned.

"Would you like a break?" the digimon inquired.

"A break would be great!" Miyako said, dropping to the ground next to a small stream. Takeru watched the others collapse as well, wondering if they should have stopped sooner. Hikari knelt next to her partner, reaching out and smoothing Tailmon's fur down.

“I'm going to scout then," Takeru said, turning and walking further up stream. Daisuke snorted, watching him disappear.

"And what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" he asked the empty air.

"I'm hungry," V-mon said, flopping over Daisuke's leg. "Can I get food?"

The other digimon looked at each other before breaking out in choruses of asking for food as well, Hikari letting out a laugh and shrugging off the backpack she had taken on her way out. She passed out treats, the others looking at what had been put in their own packs, having found them by their doors that morning.

"Hikari, what are the chances that we return home soon?"

Hikari looked up when Iori spoke, his gaze trained on Armadimon.

"Yeah, not that I'm not enjoying this or anything, but really... how do we get home?" Miyako asked, both of them looking at her as she grimaced. She glanced towards Ken and Daisuke, realizing that they were also staring at her.

She offered them a shrug, shaking her head. "We may just be stuck here as we were last time," she said.

Daisuke looked up from taking off his shoes, sticking his feet in the stream and letting out a sigh of relief, his pant legs rolled up and over his knees. "What will we do about work?"

Hikari frowned. "Perhaps we will get lucky and no time will have passed in the digital world while we're here. That's what happened to us last time. We spent months here and hardly half a day had passed at home."

"The presence of both Vamdemon and the Dark Masters was creating a time rift," Tailmon said. "It may well be that whatever we end up facing will cause one as well."

They turned when they heard a splash, Daisuke diving into the water and shaking his head as he came back out, having chucked off his shirt in the process. "It's too hot to sit and talk about this. Why don't you come join me?" he suggested.

"Daisuke," Ken sighed, looking down at his now wet clothing. "Could you please look before splashing?"

"Nah." Daisuke swam over, dragging Ken into the water with an undignified yelp from his boyfriend. Wormmon scurried over while V-mon jumped into the water himself. Iori moved further back from the edge, Miyako sighing as Hikari laughed, pulling off her own socks and shoes before joining them. Miyako joined them several moments later, their partners and Iori watching from the bank while V-mon swam between the humans.

"Now this, I could get used to," Daisuke decided, moving to float on his back. Hikari met Ken's gaze, moved towards Daisuke and shoving him under the water before swimming away with a laugh. Daisuke sprung back up, his gaze darting between Ken and Hikari, uncertain who had done it.

The teenagers froze when they heard the bushes rustle, Hikari relaxing as a Botamon came bounding out, looking at the children curiously.

"There's more of you?" The baby digimon hopped closer, Hikari smiling.

"Of course," she said with a nod. The digimon moved closer, Daisuke watching it curiously. "Is there a village nearby?"

"Yes!" the Botamon said. "None of the others were brave enough to come see you. I wanted to be the first to greet you to the digital world!"

"Thank you," Hikari said with a smile, pulling herself onto the bank and turning to look at the Botamon. "Why don't you return home before you're found missing? I'm sure the others are worried about you."

The baby digimon hesitated before nodding, turning and bounding away. It was a few steps away before it turned back to Hikari. "Oh! I was told to pass you a message."

"What sort of message?" Hikari asked.

"They sleep aided." The digimon bounded off before Hikari could ask, frowning at the strange phrase. She glanced at the others, a feeling of unease settling over her. She shook it off, resting her gaze on Tailmon.

"I don't know," the digimon responded to her partner's unasked question, the five humans and their partners sitting down to eat while they waited for Takeru to return.

***

Takeru skipped rocks across the small river, watching it skim three times before sinking on the fourth, Angemon moving to rest a hand on his shoulder.

"They're going to get hurt," Takeru said, voice seeming to waver.

Angemon nodded."If that is what they accept as part of the job."

Takeru stood up, brushing off the back of his pants and turned to his partner, grimacing. "How about a sparring match?" he asked, picking up his staff and lightly tapping the top of it to the dirt. Angemon nodded, facing off against Takeru and tilting his head, watching him. He held his own staff at the ready, the pair at a standstill until Angemon moved.

Takeru took a step back, raising his staff to block the attack. He narrowed his gaze, swinging the staff around and forcing Angemon back. The two traded blows for several minutes, Takeru grunting as Angemon sent him sprawling to the ground with a staff to the back of his knee.

The pair took a moment, Takeru taking Angemon's offered hand and settling back into the beginning stance. The digimon followed, the two fighting for several moments longer this time before Takeru gained the upper hand, pinning Angemon to the tree. He nodded, taking a step back and Angemon smiled.

"Isn't that dangerous?"

Takeru turned, staff in hand as Daisuke raised his own hands to show he was unarmed, though he yelped when faced with the blunt object.

"What do you want?" Takeru asked, lowering it.

Daisuke glanced down at his partner, turning his gaze back to Takeru. "Hikari wants to know if you're hungry."

"We already ate," Takeru responded. "If you are done wasting our time, we can hurry through the forest. I believe the first crest may be near here."

Daisuke glared, Angemon resting a hand on Takeru's shoulder. "Peace," the digimon offered. "If you do not wish to continue tonight, we do not have to."

Takeru shot him a glare, the digimon tilting his head. "Of course," Takeru replied, turning to Daisuke. "It would be better if you were not pushed beyond your limits the first day here."

"Weren't we trying to get to a safe spot or something?" Daisuke asked.

"This is safe." Takeru shrugged, his gaze darting towards the tops of the trees. "As safe as anywhere in the world is. There's a village not far from here-"

"We ran into one of the babies!" V-mon said, jumping forward and looking up at Angemon.

Takeru nodded, finding that he had much more patience to spare for the small digimon than he did his partner. "If Hikari is worried about me not eating, she is welcome to come talk with me personally, instead of sending someone else."

"Okay, fine, I was worried that you didn't eat." Daisuke rolled his eyes, Takeru looking up at him with a frown. "Look, maybe I'm not used to being seen as someone who cares, I'm just a dumb jock, right? Well, I don't care if you think it's weird, but uh..." Daisuke trailed off, rubbing the back of his head.

Takeru raised an eyebrow, leaning back on his staff as Angemon moved behind him. "Why would I find it weird?"

Daisuke glanced from Takeru to Angemon, shaking his head. "Come on V-mon, why don't we go poke around the forest? There has to be something interesting here."

"We shouldn't wander too far..." V-mon began, chasing after his partner as he began to jog through the underbrush.

"Humans are weird." Takeru breathed out the words, Angemon nodding in agreement. "One more round?" he asked, turning to his partner.

"Very well," the digimon said, watching his partner begin to move. The pair danced back and forth, calling it a stalemate after several long minutes. Takeru let out a slow breath, rolling back his shoulders and stretching as he heard the bushes rustle behind him.

"Have you seen Daisuke?"

He turned when he heard Ken's voice, frowning at the boy. "He went to explore about twenty minutes or so ago," Takeru explained, using the edge of his surcoat to wipe sweat from his face. "V-mon is with him."

"That's concerning." Ken frowned, tipping his head down to Wormmon. The bug digimon seemed flustered, glancing from Ken to Takeru before shaking his head. "He has a habit of getting lost," Ken explained when Takeru continued to stare at him.

Takeru nodded once. "If he's in danger, we'll hear him scream for help," he decided, turning his back to Ken. The teenager gestured in frustration towards Takeru, Angemon shifting into Pegasmon, pressing his muzzle to Takeru's shoulder.

"We'll look for him," Pegasmon assured Ken. Takeru moved, curling his fingers into Pegasmon's mane. He glanced over his shoulder, studying the passive mask that Ken wore. He felt wary of the teenager as he pulled himself up, settling down on Pegasmon, staff still in his free hand.

"We will find him. Tailmon is strong, if anything happens, stick with her," Takeru suggested before Pegasmon took off. He glanced below, and confirmed that Ken was walking back towards the others as he looked forward, frustrated with them all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to YurImperial for making this flow so much nicer.

"Peace," Pegasmon suggested as he flew through the sky, the pressure of Takeru's anger resting like the heavy air around them.

Takeru shook his head, gaze scanning the ground. "What do we get by them being here?"

"Peace," the digimon said again and Takeru let out a sigh.

He took in a breath, tilting his head back and watching the clouds before he released it, slow as he could. It was several minutes longer before he spoke again. "Understood."

"Thank you." Pegasmon turned, aiming towards the forest floor and landing with a thud of hooves. Takeru tightened his knees, lacing his fingers through Pegasmon's mane to keep himself balanced. The digimon turned, wings flared as he scanned the forest.

They had settled in a clearing, Takeru feeling on edge as he looked for what they might have stumbled upon. He moved to get off, feeling Pegasmon sidestep so he had to hold himself on. He righted himself, huffing as Pegasmon turned in a slow circle.

"What are you..." Takeru trailed off, watching as the Kuwagamon burst from the trees. Pegasmon back peddled, Takeru groaning as he saw Daisuke jogging in front of the beast, V-mon riding on his shoulder.

"A little help?" Daisuke cried and Takeru let out a sigh.

He glanced down at Pegasmon, the digimon taking to the sky once more.

Kuwagamon turned when he saw Pegasmon, aiming his scissor arms at the airborne digimon. Pegasmon darted below, making a sharp turn by a tree. Daisuke paused long enough to watch as Kuwagamon ran into the tree that Pegasmon had turned in front of, the digimon struggling to pull its pincers out of the tree.

Pegasmon shifted, lifting his wings as Takeru shook his head. "No, leave it," he said, voice too quiet for Daisuke to pick up. Pegasmon hesitated, his head darting to Daisuke as the kid waved at them. He landed several feet away, keeping his ears pricked as Kuwagamon struggled to pull himself away from the tree.

Daisuke and V-mon looked on edge, the pair glancing at Takeru before yelping. The Kuwagamon had pulled himself free, turning to face V-mon and Daisuke. The child digimon stared down the adult digimon, glancing at his partner for further instruction.

“Will you always wait for someone to come along to save you?” Takeru demanded, fingers tangling in Pegasmon’s mane. “This is the perfect time to strike!”

"Okay buddy, you got this!" Daisuke said, standing up straight. Takeru leaned back on Pegasmon, watching the pair. He felt his anxiety peak, watching as the Kuwagamon faced down Daisuke and V-mon, swinging his head from side to side as he hovered above the forest. Takeru tensed, a flurry of motion from Daisuke and V-mon causing him to glance at them.

V-mon nodded at his partner's reassurance, darting forward and aiming a V-mon head at Kuwagamon's underside, the insect digimon easily knocking V-mon to the side with his pincers. V-mon grunted, pushing himself up and darting out of the way.

Pegasmon watched the pair move, snorting and pawing at the ground. The pair watched the fight, Takeru assessing the dangers to V-mon and Daisuke.

"We should intervene," He hesitated even as he spoke, knowing that he should have attacked originally.

"They will never learn that way," Pegasmon said, voice soft as Takeru leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Pegasmon's neck.

Pegasmon shifted, dancing to the side as a stray attack came his way. "Pegasmon." His voice held a note of warning, Pegasmon snorting.

"Now," Takeru breathed, unable to bare it any longer as V-mon was knocked backwards towards Daisuke. Pegasmon took a running start, Takeru leaning back as his mane spiked up.

"Needle rain!"

The Kuwagamon dodged the attack, turning his attention to Pegasmon as Daisuke ran towards his partner, concern on his face. Pegasmon stood his ground, lifting his wings. The Kuwagamon hesitated, turning before Pegasmon could let off another attack and fleeing the scene.

Takeru turned to Daisuke, watching him cradle V-mon in his arms. The young man glared at him, jaw clenched. "Why did you do that?"

"You need to learn to fight on your own," Takeru said, jerking his head back to where the others would be. "Let's return before we run afoul of anything else in the forest, hmm?"

Daisuke's gaze flicked to V-mon, Takeru watching the boy tense. "What is your issue?" Daisuke demanded.

"My issue?" Takeru asked, arching an eyebrow. "Whatever could you possibly mean?"

Daisuke huffed. "You took down the Airdramon or whatever without an issue earlier, and now you're just content to stand to the side and let us get hurt?"

Takeru shook his head. "No, I'm giving you the chance to gain experience where none of you have any!" He struggled to keep his voice level, watching how Daisuke reacted. The boy narrowed his eyes, glowering at him.

"You don't know what any of us have been through," he warned, turning and bringing V-mon closer to his chest. "You have no right to judge us."

Takeru pressed his heels into Pegasmon's sides, the digimon taking a step back before launching forward, stepping in Daisuke's path. "No one is clearly happy about this situation. I need to know that all of you are ready to fight at a moment's notice. Obviously, I was wrong about that, judging how you and V-mon handled the Kuwagamon."

"He is an adult level digimon, Takeru," Pegasmon reminded his partner, stepping backward as he felt a creeping nudge of guilt at having insisted they wait to see. "They will gain experience soon enough."

Daisuke opened his mouth to protest, his gaze darting from Takeru to Pegasmon. "We've been here all of a day. I'm sure that we'll get whatever _experience_ you want us to get without getting hurt in the process, Takeru."

Takeru considered the statement, inclining his head. "Yes, but it may not be enough. You have to learn to rely only on your partner."

"We have-" Daisuke began.

"Enough!" Pegasmon snapped, twisting his head to look at Takeru. "I will not listen to senseless fighting. Peace, Takeru."

Takeru bristled at the comment but took the moment to just breathe, feeling his skin prickle as Daisuke glared at him. "Let us return to the others for the night. Discussing this further will prove to be of no use for either of us. It will only cause tempers to run higher. If you wish, I will check to make sure V-mon is okay when we return to the others."

"No thanks." Daisuke glanced down at his partner, V-mon blinking up at him and shaking his head to clear it. He started to head off in a direction, Pegasmon reaching out and touching his shoulder.

"We must go the other way." He inclined his head in the direction they had come, Daisuke turning around and beginning to head that way.

"Say, Pegasmon, how did you know to come after us?" he asked as they walked, Takeru refusing to speak.

Pegasmon glanced at Daisuke, pausing long enough to shift to Angemon, Takeru landing on his feet even with the sudden transformation. He gripped his staff tighter, gaze darting from Angemon to Daisuke. "Ken came looking for you and informed us that you were missing."

It was an uncomfortable pause, Angemon walking between the two teenagers. "Thanks," Daisuke told the digimon. "I got lost trying to find the others and stumbled into... the giant red bug's nest, I guess?"

Angemon nodded. "That was Kuwagamon. They're not pleasant on the best of days. I am not surprised that he tried to attack you if you stumbled upon him."

"Guess we learned the hard way, huh V-mon?" Daisuke lifted his partner up, the digimon giggling. Daisuke lowered him when he started to squirm, V-mon jumping out of his arms and darting over to Angemon.

"You're pretty cool," he told the other, Angemon smiling down at him.

"Just you wait until you meet Angewomon," he suggested.

"Who's that?" Daisuke inquired.

Takeru glanced up, listening to the conversation. "Tailmon's perfect form."

Daisuke shot Takeru a glance, Angemon nodding in agreement. "Can you tell us what our partners may evolve to?"

Takeru shook his head. "There are too many possibilities. Think of evolutions as a singular line and you will limit your possibilities of evolution. It's more of a net. A partnered digimon will have one line that they will fall back to - that's the joys of having partner digimon. They sync to you and your own feelings, fears... your own possibilities. It is a reason that the crests and digivices are so important."

Daisuke pulled the device out of his pocket, looking over it before glancing at Takeru. "Do you have one?"

"I don't keep it on me. We found that, after being here for so long, it was unneeded." Takeru shrugged at his own statement, hands curling into fists at his side.

"Think we'll be able to do that too?" Daisuke glanced at his partner, V-mon recovering from the fright he had received.

"No."

Daisuke shot a glare at Takeru, moving further ahead. V-mon scrambled in front of Daisuke, turning to look at Takeru. "I think we will be able to!" the small digimon protested.

Takeru stopped, Angemon glancing between the two teenagers. "With any hope, you will not be here long enough to find it necessary."

"Don't-"

The words were lost as the Kuwagamon came barrelling down on them once again, Takeru grunting and stepping out of the way. Angemon moved forward, pushing Daisuke out of the way as V-mon darted in a third direction.

"What is with this guy?" Daisuke demanded, pushing off the ground and shaking himself off. Angemon frowned, turning to watching the digimon. The Kuwagamon snapped his pincers together, standing on his legs and staring at Daisuke.

"We're in its territory, it's pissed off." Takeru lowered himself into a stance, watching as the Kuwagamon twisted towards his voice.

"How do we unpiss it off?" Daisuke yelped, ducking as the Kuwagamon swooped towards him, having decided he was the easier of the two victims. V-mon bounded towards his partner, aiming a punch. He winced as he bounded several steps back, Angemon hesitating as he glanced at Takeru.

"I don't think we do." Takeru turned, glancing at the direction they needed to go. "Come on, at least let's get back to the others-"

"What about Angemon?" Daisuke asked, running around as Kuwagamon took to the air again, tracking the pair. Daisuke scooped V-mon up, sprinting the way towards the others.

"I do better against unholy beasts," Angemon stated, taking wing and flying ahead. Takeru sprinted as well, catching up with Daisuke and shoving him to the side as the digimon dived from the air at them, snapping its pincers where Daisuke had been seconds before.

"What about the other digimon?" Daisuke's breath was coming out in short gasps, the pair skidding to a halt as they came across the clearing that they had left the others in. Hikari and Miyako were sitting close to each other, Hawkmon examining the water while Tailmon sunned herself. Ken and Iori were sitting on opposite sides of the clearing, Iori leaning against Armadimon while Ken spoke with Wormmon.

"Learn to defend yourself!" Takeru snapped back, darting to the side and through the stream, Hikari frowning and moving to stand as the Kuwagamon burst from the trees. "Angemon!"

"Tailmon!"

The two digimon moved as their partners called them, Angemon flying towards Takeru while Tailmon headed towards the threat. Takeru braced himself against a stone on the far end of the bank, resting his hand on the wet rock. Angemon settled next to him, the digimon looking disgruntled as Tailmon bounded towards Kuwagamon.

"Neko punch!" The digimon launched herself at Kuwagamon, aiming a solid attack in its head. Daisuke let out a whoop, punching the air as he shot a glare over his shoulder. V-mon jumped forward, offering Tailmon the little help he could.

"Silk thread!"

Takeru's gaze drifted to where Wormmon was standing in front of Ken, a look of determination on his face. Armadimon was moving towards the battle, Takeru watching the tide turn as four child and one adult digimon were able to beat Kuwagamon back. The digimon snapped its pincers once more, smacking Tailmon to the side before backing away and leaving the immediate area. Hikari ran forward, picking up her partner and checking her for injuries.

"We should move on, there may be more of them," Takeru stepped forward, climbing out of the river and steadying himself on the bank. He felt the gaze of five teenagers turn towards him, HIkari's mouth set in a thin line.

"Why did you lead it back here?" she demanded, voice like ice. Takeru lifted his gaze to meet hers, unwavering.

"There were more of you to fight it off, simple as that," he said, turning his back to them.

"You could have fought him off by yourself."

He frowned when he heard Iori's voice, glancing over his shoulder to look at the young boy. "I am not willing to fight every battle for you. You must learn to defend yourselves if you expect to survive in this world at all."

"Rude," Miyako grumbled, Takeru ducking as a rock flew past his head. He turned, seeing Daisuke's eyes flash in anger.

"What, do you think we can't handle ourselves? Daisuke held another rock in his hand, Ken looking concerned as he stepped towards his boyfriend.

"No," Takeru responded, jumping back several steps as a tree fell down in front of him. He lifted his gaze, letting out a soft curse as a second, unknown, digimon shoved its way through the trees. It was giant, reminding Takeru of a skinny dragon, balancing on its hind legs and lower arms, while it was using its two upper arms to move things out of its way. The thing turned its head as something red flashed in front of it, Angemon instantly at Takeru’s side.

"What is that?"

The digimon hesitated, shaking his head. "I am not sure." Takeru dodged out of the way as the digimon swung one of its arms towards the Kuwagamon, Angemon already moving forward to distract the enemy.

"Run!" Takeru instructed, watching Tailmon race in front of him. He lifted his staff, knocking several chunks of rock out of his way.

"Mugen cannon."

The voice struck Takeru as mechanical, the image of the Mugendramon that he had taken down nearly a month ago floating to his mind and causing his back to spasm at the memory. He stumbled, moving to the right as the attack landed to his left, Angemon swerving out of the way. His gaze darted to Takeru, a bright light taking over him before HolyAngemon settled in front of the unknown digimon.

"Tailmon!"

Takeru spared Hikari a glance, watching as Tailmon nodded at her partner. She took several steps back, launching herself into the air and evolving as well. He watched the two angels dart around the area, his gaze sliding across the clearing to see that the other four teenagers at least had the sense to run away, though their digimon were running towards the unknown digimon.

"Hikari, get out of here!" Angewomon called, Takeru turning his attention back to the battle. He cursed, feeling debris fly as the digimon came down once more, knocking HolyAngemon out of the sky. The digimon grunted, Angewomon covering his back while she fired several arrows into mass. It turned its attention away from them as the Kuwagamon passed into its field of vision, lumbering after an easier target. There was a burst of data, Takeru glad to see the backside of the digimon. It let out one last roar before it faded completely, leaving the area in a stunned silence.

Takeru grunted, pressing a hand to his head. The afterimage of the attack he had witnessed was burned into his eyelids, the slow crawling fear creeping up his spine as he realized that he would not be able to take that thing on by himself.

"What the hell was that?"

He turned when he heard Daisuke's voice, the other teenagers creeping out from where they had been hiding, their partner digimon looking sheepish at the fact that they were unable to help.

"Well, that's HolyAngemon and Angewomon," Takeru began, pointing out the two angels. He saw HolyAngemon land, devolving once more to Angemon. Angewomon stayed as well, glancing over her shoulder before greeting her friend. "And the enemy was... no idea."

"That's a funny name."

Takeru's gaze darted to Iori, the young teenager's face passive and hard for him to read. He heard Daisuke snort, a look of amusement on the teenager's face.

"Guess you don't know it all, huh?" Daisuke looked smug, Takeru rubbing his temples.

"I never claimed to know everything. The village that I wanted to stop at is just..." He took several steps the way that the digimon had disappeared, cursing and breaking into a run. The others let out surprised shouts, starting to jog after Takeru.

They caught up to him several minutes later, Miyako leaning over to catch her breath as Hawkmon asked if she were okay. Takeru was staring at the destroyed village, his fingers tightening on his staff as he stepped forward, unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

The village was destroyed, no signs of even the Botamon that the others had seen earlier. He stepped towards it, falling to his knees. He tensed when he felt a hand on his shoulder, Angemon kneeling next to him.

"This place has the same taint as the digimon we fought moments ago." He looked up, worried as his partner gripped at the torn up ground with his fingers.

"I'm going to find that digimon and rip him into data." Takeru seethed, voice too quiet for anyone to pick up. He heard the footsteps of the other teenagers begin to scatter across the clearing, their partners' voices answering and offering questions as they rummaged through the wreckage.

"Chosen."

Takeru looked up as a digimon appeared, quickly offering it a small bow. "Good evening Andiramon."

"Good evening Chosen, I wish it were on better terms that we were meeting. These must be the others." The rabbit deva scanned the children behind Takeru, the others hesitant on moving anywhere near another unknown digimon.

Takeru nodded, pushing himself off the ground and standing. "What news does Qinglongmon have?"

"I take it you have met Millenniumon and the damage that he causes?" Andiramon's gaze swept across the ruined village, though it was unreadable.

"Millenniumon..." Takeru felt the name fall heavy from his lips. He closed his eyes, letting out a low sigh.

"He was born out of the data of the Mugendramon and Kimeramon that were taken down several weeks ago." Andiramon knelt down, placing her hands in her lap. "We are tracking his movements but-"

"What do we need to do to take it down?" Takeru demanded, cutting off the perfect digimon. She gave him a slow blink, tilting her head at the question.

"Find the crests, become stronger. The Harmonious Ones will fight, when the time is right." She nodded as she spoke. "We devas are searching for anything that will aid us in the fight. As well as where he may attack next."

"And if we come across it again?" Ken stepped forward, keeping his gaze trained on the deva that was sitting in front of Takeru.

"I would suggest running," Andiramon replied. "It is wiser to run against an enemy like Millenniumon than throw your life away hastily because you believe that you can defeat it."

"Then what are we here for?" Daisuke demanded, stepping forward. "If we can't fight against this thing, that... is..." He took a step back as Andiramon stood to her full height, stepping towards him. He froze when his eyes became level with the digimon’s thigh, Daisuke craning his neck back to meet her gaze.

She offered him a smile, leaning in close to him as she spoke. "The digital world has its own whims and rules that it abides by. You may just be here for cannon fodder, for all we know." The deva took a step back, Daisuke jumping when V-mon touched his leg. The small digimon glowered at Andiramon who laughed in return.

"You may even be here for something else completely!" she said, turning her attention back to Takeru.

The teenager looked up at the sky, judging the words. "We're here to defeat Millenniumon, I can taste it in the air. It won't be easy, will it?"

"Is anything ever easy?" Andiramon inquired, blinking at him.

"No, please tell Qinglongmon that we will be careful in our search for the crests," Angemon said, the deva turning to look at him. She gave him a small bow before hopping backwards and twisting, disappearing before any other questions could be asked. Takeru shared a glance with his partner, letting out a small laugh.

"Strange as ever," he decided.

Hikari cleared her throat. "Who was that?" she asked, Tailmon looking on in confusion at her side.

"Andiramon is one of the twelve devas. They serve the Harmonious Ones, who in turn serve Huanglongmon. Sort of," Takeru explained.

"She specifically serves Qinglongmon," Angemon supplied. He let his gaze fall on the village, shivering as he stood. "There is a clearing further from here, we can rest there for the night." The five teenagers shared a glance, letting out groans at the thought of walking any further but were otherwise agreeable.

***

"What are we going to do?"

Angemon turned his head when Takeru approached, sitting down next to his partner. "Whatever do you mean?"

Takeru sighed. "The kids, they..." He hesitated, glancing over his shoulder at where they were sleeping. He and Angemon had agreed to wake Daisuke or Ken if either of them needed sleep, but he was unsure if he could trust them. "I'm afraid that they’re going to get hurt."

Angemon nodded in agreement. "They have their partners."

"If they aren't strong enough?"

"We have to agree that they will be learning to fight for themselves. There is only so much that we can do, you and I. They have their partners." Angemon paused as he stated the words once more, considering them.

Takeru took in the statement, pushing himself off the ground and stretching. "We can train them."

"As we will. But do you have the patience to deal with them?"

Takeru grimaced at the words, his gaze darting to Angemon. He looked sheepish when he did look away, the digimon smiling.

"I suppose we will be learning as well, then." Angemon nodded. "Why don't you wake one of the others up and get some rest yourself?"

"Of course." Takeru looked over at the sleeping teenagers, walking over to Daisuke and hesitating. He felt weary, but he felt hesitant at the idea of letting someone else take watch. He jumped when he saw Iori move, the teenager pushing himself up.

"I can take a watch," he offered, his gaze resting on Takeru.

Takeru nodded, backing away from Daisuke just as the teenager began to snore. Takeru wrinkled his nose at the noise, settling down a fair distance away with his back to the tree. He closed his eyes, evening out his breathing as he heard Iori move around the small camp site.

"Good evening."

"Good evening, Iori," Angemon responded, Takeru cracking his eye open to watch the pair. Iori sat to the left of Angemon, the digimon alert as he scanned the trees.

It was several minutes longer before Iori spoke. "Is there a reason Takeru acts so cold towards us?"

Angemon made a humming noise in the back of his throat, considering the question. "I suppose it is because he cares about you getting hurt."

"It doesn't seem that way." There was a lull before Iori spoke again. "If we weren't able to protect ourselves, we wouldn't be here."

Angemon chuckled. "Speak with either Tailmon or Hikari about the first time they were here, or even before Tailmon and Hikari were united as partners. It was no walk in the park. There were.... things that happened, that molded them both to how they are now. I do not think either were untouched by the digital world. As for myself and Takeru, we have been here by ourselves for years. We have had to learn to rely on each other. It may seem.... crass of him to not want you here, but his heart is in a place of caring."

Takeru closed his eyes, letting out a low breath as he thought on Angemon's words.

"It seems like he is still childish in his own way."

Takeru restrained himself from getting up, closing his eyes and settling back against the tree. He heard Angemon offer a response, but he didn't bother to listen for it. In the distance, he could just make out the sound of Tailmon answering a question Miyako must have asked. He gritted his teeth, eventually falling asleep after he forced himself to relax.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I have family problems that have occurred. I don't know when I'll be updating next. I have a couple of chapters written that I'm waiting to have beta'd and spruced up to post... I just don't know when that will be at the current time. 8/12/18.

“Hikari?”

The young woman looked up when she heard her name, sitting up from where she had been laying. It had been hard to sleep, the sounds of the digital world penetrating even her dreams. She saw Miyako in the morning light, offering her a smile.

“How are you doing this morning, Miyako?” She pulled herself into a sitting position, crossing her legs and watched as Miyako bounced on the balls of her feet, looking frustrated.

“I was talking with Tailmon,” Miyako began, Hikari feeling her smile fade at the tone of her voice. She ran a hand over her face, considering the words.

“What about?” Hikari asked, keeping her tone as light as she could, unwilling to press Miyako too hard.

“Your time here before,” Miyako shrugged. “She seemed more willing to talk about it last night. You could have told me about it.”

“I don’t think…” Hikari shook her head, her gaze falling to the side. “I don’t want to talk about it, Miyako,” she said, observing how Miyako tensed. She had changed into a different outfit, something Hikari would associate with a mechanic's garage, rather than something that was suited to venturing out into the digital world.

“That’s a pretty big thing to keep from someone you say you care for,” Miyako commented, the words sending Hikari on edge. She saw Hawkmon lift his head from where he was eating, the digimon seeming to frown as his partner shifted from foot to foot. “Do I even know you?” she asked, Hikari letting the silence stretch between them.

“You know how Daisuke tried to not make any loud noises after hearing some of the stuff Ken went through?” Hikari kept her voice even, her gaze trained into the shadows around them. “But he never pressed what happened to Ken?”

Miyako tipped her head, watching Hikari through her large rimmed glasses. She pressed a hand to her hip, waiting for Hikari to get to the point.

Hikari let the statement linger in the air, her gaze flicking around the clearing until she landed on Takeru. “This place took so much from everyone. It took an innocence that we didn’t understand at the time. It forced us to grow up. There are nights where I would listen to Yamato cry in my brother’s room, because his brother had been lost, when we first got back. We had to put on these facades that didn’t make sense at the time…” She sighed, turning her gaze back to Miyako. “I didn’t want to keep looking back, because I would have fallen if I did. That’s why I didn’t talk about it.”

“But you kept the picture…” Miyako frowned, confusion in her eyes before a small flash of understanding crossed her features. “I think I just need time to understand this.”

“Then take that time, I’m not trying to force you to….” She sighed, shaking her head. Both girls were startled when Daisuke bounded over, grinning at them and gesturing towards Takeru.

"So, what should we do with pretty boy?"

The girls shared a glance, Hikari sighing. “We’ll talk later,” she assured Miyako.

Ken glanced up when he heard Daisuke talk, pushing himself off the ground and stepping out of the shade. He blinked in the bright light, finding who Daisuke was talking about. It was, in Ken’s opinion too early to be talking loudly at all. Takeru was propped against the tree, seeming sound asleep. He turned, seeing Hikari stiffen as Miyako turned on her heel and walked over to Hawkmon.

"I say we leave him here," Miyako suggested, glancing at Hawkmon. The digimon shuffled to the side at his partner’s words, looking at the ground.

"Honestly, he looks much better when he's asleep." Daisuke crouched down, squinting at Takeru. Ken walked toward him, tugging Daisuke back.

"Haven't you heard the phrase, 'let sleeping dogs lie'?" Ken's gaze darted from Daisuke to Takeru, watching them both as much as he could.

"Then we move forward, right?" Miyako asked.

Ken hesitated, glancing over his shoulder and finally stepping back from either teenager, uncomfortable with the idea that Takeru could wake at any moment. "That thing could still be wandering the forest..."

"Andiramon called it Millenniumon," Hikari spoke, her voice soft as she got up and joined the others. "I don't think it would be wise to move away from each other, unless we are absolutely sure of where we're going."

“Hikari’s right, at least in that regard,” Iori spoke, looking up from where he was standing at the edge of the clearing with Armadimon.

“Much as I hate to admit it, we do still need his help.” Ken swallowed as the bitter taste of regret came with those words, his gaze quickly scanning the others and cocking an eyebrow.

“Damn, I wish we didn’t though.” Daisuke tugged at the goggles around his head, pulling them down to rest on his neck.

"I doubt you'd be able to get rid of me that easily anyway. And I was not sleeping. Come, there's a crest near here." The five teenagers were startled as Takeru spoke and stood, his gaze scanning them as he tipped his head to the side, cocking an eyebrow. He wasn’t impressed by the previous conversation, though he doubted they would have gotten far before he tracked them down once more.

"How can you tell?" Daisuke grumbled, startled back several steps by his sudden movements.

Takeru glowered at him, moving to pick up his bag and staff. He shouldered the pack, turning to Daisuke. "Your digivices will start to beep when we grow closer to the crest in question. However, _I_ know because I can sense it. I am in tune with things that are... different in the digital world." He selected his words with care, gaze sweeping the forest and picking out the best path for them to follow.

"Any idea which crest it could be?" Hikari grabbed her own pack, Tailmon crossing her arms over her chest. She stood a little closer to her partner, meeting Miyako’s gaze as the girl seemed to glower at the woods around them.

"I hope it's not miracles." Takeru tossed the comment over his shoulder, already on his chosen path. Angemon appeared from somewhere further down the path, Iori rubbing at his eyes as he moved to stand next to Armadimon.

"Where've you been?" Daisuke asked, Iori shrugging.

"I took the night watch."

"No way, I told him to wake me up!" Daisuke protested.

Hikari let out a muffled laugh, Miyako rolling her eyes at the display. "I'm surprised you don't wake yourself up with your own snoring, Motomiya. It was hard enough to sleep once you got to sleep. Had I known volunteering for watch as an option, I would have done it." She sniffed, Hawkmon patting her shoulder.

Daisuke gaped at Miyako. "I do not snore!" he protested.

Iori looked him dead in the face, grimacing. "You snore," he and Ken said at the same time, Daisuke looking hurt. Takeru grunted from further ahead, glancing over his shoulder.

"Are we going to gossip all day, or can we get a move on?"

Daisuke grumbled, picking up V-mon. "I don't snore, do I?"

"I didn't hear you snore," the small digimon promised, Daisuke offering him a grin. He opened his mouth to say something, letting out a sigh when he realized that the others were already moving to keep up with Takeru. He joined the back of the group, his gaze drifting from Armadimon to Hawkmon, then over to Wormmon and Tailmon, considering the small group. V-mon eventually jumped from his arms, walking next to him.

Gradually the forest gave way to beach and ocean, Takeru frowning at the shift in terrain. He stopped near the beach, twisting to look side to side before he found where he wanted. "Wait here, I'm going to check something out," he called, Angemon already evolving to Pegasmon and allowing Takeru on his back. The pair was off before anyone could ask a question, Daisuke flopping onto the sand.

"Think we can enjoy a good swim before he gets back?" Miyako asked, already moving towards the water. She moved forward, putting her hand in and grinning. "It's pretty nice, at least better than the heat."

"I don't know how long..." Hikari shrugged, already slipping her shoes and socks off before walking to join Miyako near the edge. She stuck her feet in the water, letting out a small, happy sigh.

"Hey!" Miyako’s protest was a yelp as Daisuke splashed into the water, soaking her and Hikari in the same movement. Miyako tugged at the collar of her shirt, Hawkmon having taken flight when Daisuke came running. Tailmon let out a low hiss, moving further back from the water to prevent herself from being caught in the crossfire of Daisuke’s splashing.

"He could have at least warned us," Hawkmon responded, settling back next to Miyako.

"I will only assume that it is beyond his ability to control himself when it comes to water and jumping in." Tailmon flicked her ears back, glowering at Daisuke. Ken moved to sit next to them, nodding in agreement with the digimon's words.

"Always has to jump straight in," the teenager sighed.

"Hey, does Wormmon talk much?" Miyako asked, looking at the digimon curled up in Ken's arms. Ken nodded, flicking his gaze back out to the water.

"We were talking last night."

"I like to think before speaking," the worm digimon said, Hikari nodding along to his words. Tailmon considered the pair, turning her gaze back to the ocean and watched as Daisuke and V-mon froliced in the waves, uncaring that they were getting soaked.

"Do you think the others are worrying about us? Even if we weren’t kidnapped by any entity that could be held accountable, surely they would have noticed..." Iori looked up from his spot next to Armadimon, the digimon frowning in confusion.

"Why would they worry about ya?" he asked, watching his partner. “They must know you’re here.”

"No, we did disappear suddenly..." Miyako sighed, running a hand through her hair before grimacing. "I want a shower."

Hikari shifted, watching as Daisuke came back, flopping down next to Ken before grinning and splashing water in Ken's face. Ken spluttered, Wormmon jumping out of his lap. He gave Daisuke a glare, standing up and tackling the other teenager.

"It's possible that time is halted."

The group glanced to where Tailmon sat, the digimon staring into the water. She offered them a shrug, Hikari nodding in agreement.

"If it's still running at the same pace as the digital world, then we'll be able to at least tell the gang where we were. They've all been here," Hikari murmured.

"What was it like, when you were originally here?" Daisuke shoved Ken off of him, the pair sitting up. Daisuke moved, running his fingers through Ken's hair to fix it.

Hikari considered the words, tipping her head back and watching the sky. She sighed, shaking her head. "Well, I guess it was just like this. We didn't... no, that's not right. When I got here, they had already been here. I was the eighth chosen child, and Vamdemon had returned to the human world to find me. He had Tailmon for the longest time and was using her to track me down. I... couldn't say what it was like before, when they were fighting on File Island. But, I do recall the fight against the Dark Masters. It was hard, not knowing what was going to happen. We had MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon to help us, Agumon and Gabumon's ultimate forms! They were useful." She held back what she wanted to say, feeling the weight of Miyako’s gaze resting on her.

What she remembered the most was the fear of fighting against the Dark Masters. She felt Tailmon press against her spine, the digimon offering her as much comfort as she could without words.

"The dark masters were tricky to fight, but once we got them down, they stayed down." Tailmon said with a growl in her voice. "They couldn't handle all of us, not once we took the fight to them."

"I remember being scared, fighting them." Hikari closed her eyes, recalling those months she had spent in the digital world with everyone. "I was eight at the time, didn't understand a whole lot. We-"

"Whamon sacrificed himself, to protect us. As had Leomon," Tailmon recalled, unwilling to force Hikari to remember anything unpleasant. "Mimi grew distraught and stayed behind with Jou. They came back, with help, in the end. But… I know he came back."

“It’s almost the same.” Hikari shook her head, sadness evident in her gaze.

“How did he come back?” Iori inquired, his gaze darting between the two. “If he died…”

"Digimon are reborn when they die," Tailmon explained. "It is the nature of the digital world."

"I wonder if Ogremon ever found him?" Hikari asked.

“If we see him, we can ask,” Tailmon suggested, Hikari nodding in agreement. She looked up when Ken frowned, considering the words.

“How did you handle it all, when you were so young?” he asked, recalling the death of his brother, the harshness of the thoughts startling him. He felt Daisuke move, touching his hand in concern as the topic wandered from subject to subject.

"For a while, I thought it wouldn't work out. Being the child of light, I tried to keep an optimistic view on the outcome, but it often felt like there was nothing but darkness to see." Hikari smiled as she stared out of the ocean, sadness permeating her memories.

"How did you get back?" Armadimon asked, the question surprising everyone. He shuffled , ducking his head as Iori looked at him in concern.

"The gates were closing. We were all ushered aboard the trolley. It was..." Hikari pursed her lips. "It wasn't until we were leaving that we noticed Takeru was nowhere in sight. We... We tried to get it to stop, but it was too late. He had snuck off, I think? We're not sure, but Yamato was angry that he had been left behind."

Tailmon nodded, considering the words. "When we asked, before we went our separate ways, he said that he remembered being on the trolley. It was shortly after that..." She tipped her head, squinting her eyes in confusion. "We were approached by one of the devas, they called themself Pajiramon, if I recall. Then, nothing." She shook her head. "I am sorry Hikari, I am trying to remember."

"It's okay if you can't." Hikari picked up her partner's paw, the digimon looking up and nodding. "It's good to know that Takeru has been safe, all of these years."

"What did you tell his parents, when you returned home?" Miyako asked, gaze flashing in irritation that Hikari would confide in the others but not her.

Hikari frowned. "They knew about the digital world. We had to tell them after the fight with Vamdemon, when we were heading to fight the Dark Masters. I think they saw the fight-"

"It was in the sky!" Daisuke said, his eyes lighting up. "I was eight at the time, I remember the distortions that happened then." Miyako and Iori shared a glance, Ken laying on his back as Daisuke huffed out a sigh.

"Yes, I suppose the distortions would have been noticeable." Hikari agreed, feeling herself falter in the explanation. "We... Yamato took the burden of telling his parents. I think he told them that Takeru had fallen behind, was stuck in the digital world. I remember him coming over to our house about two days after. He stayed with Taichi and us for nearly a month. I got my own room because of it. After that, his father showed up, apologized to mom and took him home. He didn't talk at all in that month. It was several months before we saw him again, but at the start of winter, he showed back up like nothing had happened. He never talked about it. Taichi was upset during the month he was with us, but he never got angry at Yamato."

Iori frowned. "Why would he be angry?"

Tailmon shifted, tail twitching. "When we were in the digital world before, he and Taichi often came to blows when there was a disagreement."

"Shit, those two used to fight?" Daisuke raised an eyebrow, V-mon frowning.

"Is that a bad thing?" the small digimon asked.

Hikari laughed, smiling at V-mon. "When they started dating, it was terrible. They would argue about everything and couldn't get anything done, but they cared for each other. Sora always was stepping in and mediating and... eventually, they decided everything was better with Sora in their life and became a polyamorous trio."

"They always seem so happy." Miyako was rigid as she spoke, Hawkmon glancing helplessly between his partner and Hikari.

"Of course!" Hikari nodded. "They aren't public about it. Taichi has his career, Yamato has his singing... Sora's just happy to be with them. But, losing Takeru affected Yamato badly. They tried to put this behind them."

"He was hesitant yesterday, to talk. You said he was grieving," Iori observed.

Hikari nodded. "It was the ten year anniversary yesterday. I think that was why Taichi was so insistent on getting everyone back together."

Ken sighed, staring at the sky. "And now we're back at the question of what now?"

Hikari opened her mouth, anything she was going to say lost.

"Hydro pressure!" The teenagers scrambled to stand as the Shellmon faced off against them, Hikari reeling back several steps and losing her footing in the sand. Miyako moved to help her up without thought, Hawkmon standing in between them and Shellmon.

"Feather slash!" The child digimon darted in the path of the Shellmon, squawking as he was taken down into the sand. Wormmon moved to help the digimon.

"Silk thread!" Wormmon moved around the digimon, Ken moving to protect his partner as Shellmon used his free hand to swipe down. Armadimon grunted, aiming his rolling stone at the hand pinning Hawkmon down. V-mon bounded forward, aiming a headbutt at the Shellmon's face, the digimon reeling back under the three attacks enough to let Hawkmon out.

Tailmon let out a snort, lashing her tail and jumping forward, stumbling when a wave of exhaustion struck her. Hikari dashed across the sand, picking up her partner and pulling her out of harm's way. Tailmon let out a hiss, glaring at Shellmon. "I should be at full fighting form-"

"We should have had lunch first thing when Takeru left," Hikari told her partner, setting her on the sand.

"Hawkmon!" Miyako dashed across the sand as the bird digimon was struck from the sky with a stray Hydro Blash, Shellmon snapping at the air as V-mon jumped up with a well aimed Volley Kick hitting his cheek.

"I'm okay," the digimon said, struggling against Miyako's hands. She let him go, watching Hawkmon take to the air. The ground rumbled under them, Shellmon hesitating in his attack as they heard someone call out to them.

"Children, come this way!"

Hikari turned in time to see Leomon jump out of the forest, beckoning the children to him. She hesitated for a split second before she darted towards him, the others quickly following her choice.

"Fist of the beast king!" He struck the Shellmon, sending it sliding backwards in the sand before it turned, scurrying away from the adult digimon.

"Thank you," Hikari said from where she stood under the shade of the trees. Leomon turned to them, offering them a nod.

"It has long been thought that the chosen children would return to the digital world. It is a pleasure to meet you here. My name is Leomon." The digimon's gaze darted over the five teenagers, assessing them. "What were you doing in such a dangerous strip of beach?"

"Talking," Daisuke offered, V-mon clinging to his leg. "We're..."

"Leomon!"

The digimon turned when he heard Takeru's voice, raising a hand in greeting. Takeru's gaze darted to the others, frowning before he looked at Leomon, a question on the tip of his tongue.

"They were attacked by a stray Shellmon. I sent him running," Leomon explained, Hikari letting out a small groan as Takeru nodded.

"I was not aware that the Shellmon had moved back into the area. Thank you for looking out for them, Leomon." He tightened his grip in Pegasmon's mane, the digimon snorting.

"It is my pleasure." Leomon bowed to Takeru, Pegasmon returning the motion. "Are you searching for something?"

"Yes, we're looking for the crests," Takeru explained, his gaze darting to the others. "They have just recently arrived. I am also searching for information regarding Millenniumon."

Leomon nodded, considering the question. "I have not heard anything regarding crests, but I have heard rumors of Millenniumon. He will destroy anything, given the chance. Is he why you need-"

"Yes," Takeru didn't give Leomon the chance to finish the statement, his gaze darting to the others. "Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"I would be honored," Leomon said. Takeru slid off of Pegasmon's back, heading towards the others and dropping his pack. He began pulling out several bags of already cooked food, placing them out for anyone who would want them.

They ate in silence, Hikari breaking into the silence. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Takeru looked up, watching the five teenagers. "We're unlucky in that the crests are scattered, I don't know how far they'll be, in regards to our current position. But there is a crest that is hiding in the plains. We'll be heading there."

"What happened to our first destination being the forest?" Daisuke demanded, looking up from where he and V-mon were sharing a plate.

"Our destination changed," Takeru responded, Angemon looking at his partner in concern. "That is a thing that is allowed to happen."

"How far are we from the plains?" Miyako asked, dreading the walk that would be before them.

"Two days, at the most," Takeru responded, calculating the speed that they had been walking at previously.

Leomon watched the group, Miyako slumping against Hikari. Iori grimaced at the thought of more walking, Daisuke and Ken sharing a glance. "I would be willing to join you, if you would like," Leomon offered.

Takeru smiled at the digimon, nodding. "I would be honored to have you with us, Leomon. Thank you."

Leomon nodded, his gaze scanning over the teenagers. "Will we be leaving today?"

"As soon as we finish eating," Takeru responded, finishing his own food and leaning back, resting his head against a tree.

***

“What are your goals, young Takeru?”

The teenager glanced at Leomon, his fingers linked under his chin as he stared into the fire. It took him several minutes to answer, the other children sleeping already, them and their digimon exhausted from their travels.

“We will be finding the crests that the Harmonious Ones have for them.” Takeru glanced at Leomon, watching him.

“Do you still believe that they will help you?”

Takeru considered the question, nodding his head. “They are the best solution.”

Leomon let out a snort, careful to not draw Angemon’s attention towards the discussion. “There are many things that they do not tell you.”

“I do not need to know everything to do my job.” Takeru stood up, brushing off the back of his pants. “I am not having another discussion regarding your _resistance_ again. I have told you before, there is nothing that can be gained by it.”

Leomon let out a sigh, his gaze drifting to the side. Takeru grimaced, watching the conflicting emotions on his face.

“We will be at the plains in the morning. Will you continue to travel with us after that?” He didn’t look at the digimon, taking a step towards his partner.

“I do not believe so. There are things I have to accomplish, even if you do not agree with them.” Leomon stood as well, taking a step away and nodding at him. “Be at peace, Takeru,” he suggested.

Takeru let out a sigh. “This is my peace.”

The digimon cast him a hesitant look before he moved past, leaving him be. Takeru took another step towards his partner, turning over Leomon’s words and only finding annoyance at them.

***

Takeru tipped his head back as he listened to the water, glancing over his shoulder. It had been quiet for the past day, Leomon having left when the chosen and their digimon had come to the edge of the grassy plains. He stretched, tensing when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Can we take a break?" Daisuke asked, sounding tired.

Takeru hesitated, glancing over his shoulder. His gaze rested on Angemon, considering the options.

"We are near a body of water," Angemon pointed out. "Taking a break here would give us a chance to replenish our water, as well as catch fish for dinner."

"Sure, by the river then," Takeru said, turning and following the noise of the river. He saw Hikari hesitating near the back of the group, Angemon taking the lead as he dropped back. "Something on your mind?" he asked, using his staff as a walking stick.

"Huh?" Hikari glanced towards Takeru when he stepped next to her, quickly shaking her head. "I'm fine, there’s nothing for you to be concerned about."

Takeru shrugged. "As you wish." He stopped walking, watching as Hikari did the same. She turned, leveling a gaze at Takeru.

"What happened to the kid we knew?" she asked, the words almost lost. Takeru frowned at the question, tipping his head back in thought.

"I got chosen to stay behind." He looked back at Hikari, watching the expression shift on her face. He felt lost when he was unable to pick out what she was feeling. "I tried to get back to the human world, for the first few months. Then I learned to deal with it. The gates were closed, nothing was going to get me back. I thought maybe the time would still be messed up. I was aging though, and I was able to keep track of the years with Angemon's help."

"When did these Harmonious Ones speak to you?" Though he and Hikari had stopped, the group was still following Angemon to the river that had been picked out for staying that night. Takeru glanced down at Tailmon, watching as the digimon hesitated.

"About two months after I was left behind. They were... unsure of what to do with me, but they were willing to have me stay, as they could not open the gates themselves. They looked at it as a blessing. They would not have to call forth any other children. It is a mantle I gladly wear." Takeru glanced down, seeing one of the first scars he had received on the back of his arm.

"Would you go back?"

Takeru considered the question, weighing the options before he shook his head. "If I go back, there would be no one to protect the digital world."

"What about the Devas and the Harmonious Ones?" Tailmon interjected. "Or... even us, we could have helped them! But instead, I was sent into darkness. They did something to us Takeru, that prevented us from finding you, and helping you, after we left to do their bidding."

Takeru leveled a gaze at the digimon, biting his tongue as he looked away. "I couldn't say either way."

"I think they can't-" Tailmon jumped back, her eyes gleaming as she stared up at the staff that Takeru had leveled at her.

"Do not disrespect the Harmonious Ones," he suggested, voice low. He stared the digimon down, Tailmon narrowing her eyes before she stood straight.

"They did something to us, you can't deny that." Tailmon met Takeru's gaze, the man stepping back and lowering the staff, hands trembling.

"I do not know what you mean," he said, pulling up the original facade that he had put on for them. He turned, walking ahead as Hikari hurried after him.

"You can't threaten to hurt my partner Takaishi!" she snapped, Miyako looking startled as the two joined the rest of their group. Daisuke jumped up, Iori watching the pair with interest.

"That's not my name!" Takeru retorted, turning on Hikari. "Hasn't been for the past ten years. The Harmonious Ones saved me. I do not know what happened to your partner or anyone else's, but that is not my concern. My concern is Millenniumon and the threat that he poses to the digital world. I am the protector of my world, making sure you and the other children stay safe is my task. But I will not hesitate to take you down if you disrespect those that saved me."

"They're your friends," Hikari hesitated, dropping the hand that she had held out towards him. "And it is your name, Takeru. You're still a human. Though, I have to wonder, you've changed Takeru. You wouldn't have thoughtlessly killed digimon before."

"I serve the digital world and the Harmonious Ones, first and foremost. It is not thoughtless that I kill anyone." Takeru turned, walking past where Iori sat on the outskirts of the group. His gaze darted up the river, determined as he walked to put as much distance between himself and Hikari as he could. Angemon moved to follow, unwilling to leave his partner alone.

Daisuke dropped back to the ground as they walked off, gaze darting over to Hikari. "What'd you do to piss of the prince?" he asked.

"Called into question the actions of the Harmonious Ones." Tailmon appeared at Hikari's leg, V-mon blinking at her in confusion.

"Well, why would that make him mad?" the small digimon asked.

Hikari shook her head. "He worked for them for so long, I'm not surprised that he grew angry."

"Should we see if he's okay?" Iori looked up from where he and Armadimon had been discussing something, Hikari shaking her head.

"Give him some time to cool off. Why don't we eat?" she suggested, sitting down and pulling her pack off, rummaging before she was handed a fish cooked on a stick.

“Already ahead of you.” Daisuke grinned, gesturing to where Ken was rotating the food, his lips pressed into a thin line. She took it, taking a bite and replaying the conversation in her head. She opened her mouth to ask Miyako a question, changing her mind when she saw how far away Miyako sat. She felt alone, something she hadn’t felt since she had made friends with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I have family problems that have occurred. I don't know when I'll be updating next. I have a couple of chapters written that I'm waiting to have beta'd and spruced up to post... I just don't know when that will be at the current time. 8/12/18.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The family problems are still occurring. Not sure when the next chapter update will be, I still have a couple of chapters to get beta'd and edited by Yuri, but other than that... *shrugs* We'll see how it goes.
> 
> Thank you Yuri for the edits!

Takeru listened to the waterfall with his eyes closed, stepping into the spray. He felt weary, the weight and worry of the last few years resting on his shoulders. He could hear the banter of the children down the way, splashing in the water where he had left them. But here, he felt peaceful, if not quite alone.

He opened his eyes as he stepped behind the spray, catching sight of Pegasmon laying on the bank, Takeru's clothes laying next to him. The digimon opened an eye, letting out a low hum.

"Your back is healing nicely."

Takeru turned, twisting an arm behind to feel the still healing cut that ran from his shoulder to his hip, grimacing. The cut had been received from one in a long list of battles he wasn't sure if he regretted or not. He hummed, looking towards Pegasmon.

"Think we're in the right?"

The digimon blinked, tipping his head. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Trusting the Harmonious ones, deleting rampaging digimon..." Takeru murmured. "You heard them, they... I have changed, haven't I?"

"You learned to deal with the path that you were given," Pegasmon said with a shake of his head, the digimon moving to stand and take a drink from the river. Takeru stepped under the spray of the waterfall once more, listening to it for several minutes. His hair was untied, falling down to near his hips. Since he had stayed, he had rarely cut it, finding it easier to put up and out of the way, rather than keeping it cut short.

"Of course," he said, turning his back to the digimon once more. He trusted his partner, knowing that Pegasmon would give him any warning. He worked his hair rinse through, feeling the weight of the wet hair with a frown. Maybe he should...

"Holy shit."

He froze when he heard the voice, lowering his hands from his scalp and turned to look at who had come across him. He met Daisuke's gaze, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" he inquired, keeping his voice as level as he could. He didn't remember much about living in Japan and hadn't thought about it in years, but he thought that nudity was not much of a taboo.

"What happened to your back?" Daisuke's gaze jerked up to Takeru's face, the boy seeming to flush an unpleasant red color. Takeru tilted his head, hair spilling across his face.

"I met the wrong side of a digimon attack several weeks ago," he said, the healing wound barely bothering him. He still felt irked when he couldn't move too fast, that it restricted several of his katas while using his staff, but he was fine. It was healing nicely.

"Damn."

Takeru sighed as Daisuke's gaze darted to the scars across Takeru's body, the chosen crossing his arms over his chest. He no longer felt relaxed under the waterfall, feeling every small piece of hatred towards himself well up in his throat as Daisuke took a step towards him.

"All of those, from fighting here?" he asked.

"I took an unconventional method towards fighting." Takeru extended a hand towards his staff, Daisuke following and glancing at it before looking at Takeru. "Humans are not meant to fight in the digital world, I prefer to fight by my partner's side, even if it means putting myself in harm's way as well."

"The wound on your back..." Daisuke frowned. "Why the hell would you do something so stupid?"

"I was in a fight with a Chimairamon. Chimairamon is a synthetic digimon, created by something mucking about in the code. It was possible that a demon lord was having fun, Lucemon likes to have a go at me every once in a while. But, other than that, I can't say I know what you mean." Takeru frowned.

"We're eighteen. Eighteen year olds don't have scars like that unless they're like... fighters, from abusive homes and crap," Daisuke said, raising his voice as he spoke. Takeru took a step towards the bank, pulling on his clothes. His hair was well washed, but he felt strangely naked before Daisuke as the teenager stared at him, as if he were judging and weighing all of his scars.

"I am a fighter," Takeru responded, ice in his voice.

"Daisuke?"

His gaze darted over Daisuke's shoulder, Pegasmon moving to stand by his shoulder as Ken appeared from the bushes, running a hand through his hair to get rid of excess water. 

"Takeru here is hung like a horse," Daisuke said, turning to Ken. Takeru shared a confused glance with Pegasmon, the digimon offering him a shrug.

"That's... wonderful to know?" Ken frowned, his gaze darting from Daisuke to Takeru. "Do we need to have another discussion on what is and what is not appropriate, Daisuke?" he asked.

“I don’t think so?” Daisuke frowned, Ken tugging on his shoulder.

"We should rest soon," Takeru warned, pulling himself up on Pegasmon. The pair moved between Ken and Daisuke, Pegasmon's tail switching just hard enough to catch Daisuke in the side. He opened his mouth to protest, Ken letting out a sigh as he took Daisuke's hand once Pegasmon was past.

"No protesting," he warned. "You deserved that one."

Pegasmon walked into the clearing, Takeru feeling the weight of Tailmon's judgement before the digimon looked away, laying next to the riverbank. The pair sat on the edge, Pegasmon shifting back to Angemon and accepting the food Takeru pulled from his bag. They ate in silence, Takeru looking up when he heard footsteps.

"Can you tell us more about the digital world?"

Takeru regarded Iori, weighing the question before he nodded. "What do you want to know?"

"How did it come to be?" Iori settled down next to Armadimon, the digimon leaning against his partner.

Takeru considered the question. "I suppose... I don't know. I know the chosen of knowledge was studying it, before they left. I had no interest in learning about it afterwards."

Iori frowned, considering this. "Hikari told us of the first time she was here."

Takeru nodded. "Ten years ago... There was a thought that this world was connected to the internet in the human world. That it was born out of the data there. I suppose it's more than likely that they are intertwined."

"Do you like it here?"

Takeru's gaze darted to Armadimon, watching the digimon. "I do, I like it here, more so than I did... in the other place. Here, we have more control. The ability to do something when something bad happens. Angemon and I, we are..."

"You're like holy fighters, a paladin, if you will," Iori suggested.

"Sure, you can call it that." Takeru shared a glance with Angemon, the digimon nodding in agreement.

"Who do you work for?"

Takeru's gaze darted over to Ken, who had wandered over while he and Iori talked. "The Harmonious Ones. There are four of them. Five, if you include their center."

"Center?"

Takeru nodded. "Huanglongmon. I have not met him personally, but he... he has fallen silent in the recent years. While we're resting, I want to pose a challenge." He wanted away from the topic of the Harmonious Ones, unwilling to start the argument with Tailmon once again.

He caught the attention of Daisuke, the teenager looking up at the mention of challenge. Takeru stood, clearing his throat and gesturing for everyone to join him. Miyako and Daisuke joined, Hikari trailing behind.

"What sort of challenge?" Daisuke asked, sitting down with the others. Ken joined him, their digimon piling on their laps the moment they sat.

Takeru's gaze swept the group, taking in the four new chosen. "I want to see who can evolve first. To adult level," he amended as Miyako opened her mouth.

"How is that a challenge? Wouldn't Hikari automatically win?" Daisuke protested, his gaze darting to Tailmon. V-mon nodded along with his words, Takeru shaking his head.

"Because that's the form she prefers to be in, I wouldn't include her in this, sorry Tailmon."

"That's fine by me," the digimon grumbled, her tail twitching as she watched Takeru. He regarded the others, Daisuke jumping up.

"What do we need to do in order to evolve to the adult level?" he asked.

Takeru shrugged. "I'm sure you'll figure it out as you go."

"That's helpful." Daisuke looked away, Hikari standing.

"He has the right of it," she admitted. "When Taichi spoke of it, he said it took a great act of courage to have Agumon evolve. Courage is his crest."

Miyako tensed at Hikari's words, her gaze skittering to her girlfriend before returning to her partner, reaching out to touch Hawkmon's head.

"That's if you don't evolve your partners into a dark evolution," Takeru offered.

He watched the startled gazes swing to him, Hikari almost seeming to glare. He rolled his eyes, Angemon sighing.

"Dark evolution is a corrupt form of evolution. As implied by the name... it's not pretty."

"SkullGreymon is the dark evolution of Greymon, when forced to evolve. SkullGreymon is a mindless beast that will keep going until it runs out of energy. Extremely strong, volatile-"

"Stop it!" Hikari snapped.

Takeru turned to her, blinking. "I am just warning them of something that is possible and should be avoided. Perhaps that's why the gates closed on you. Maybe you were unfit to serve after all. It might have been you next that created a dark evolution after all."

Tailmon pulled her lips back in a snarl, moving to defend her partner. She reached out with her claws, Takeru leaping up and taking several steps back. He held his staff in his hand, pointing it at the digimon.

"You have no right to speak to Hikari like that," Tailmon snarled, lashing her tail in aggravation.

Takeru offered her a smile, devoid of pleasure. "It's a warning and nothing more."

"Will you two shut it?" Iori spoke up, voice piercing the tense air. "We are getting nowhere and you arguing like this will not help at all. We will wander in circles if we keep arguing like this."

Hikari stood, her gaze darting around the group before she turned, walking away from the clearing. Takeru shrugged, laying on his back as he heard someone else stand. It was silent for several minutes before he heard Daisuke speak.

"Should we check on her?"

"No, it may be best to leave her alone. She seemed upset enough."

There was a rustle as food was passed around, Takeru forcing himself to relax. He dozed until night truly fell, pushing himself up and looking at the digimon and their partners. Ken sat before a fire, Daisuke passed out next to him. He saw Miyako and Iori sitting near the edge of the river, Hikari sitting by herself, knees drawn to her chest. Tailmon sat by her side, the digimon glaring at Takeru when he stood.

Takeru met the hostile digimon's gaze, waiting until she looked away, starting to walk the perimeter of their camp. He turned on his heel when he hit a corner, marching the other direction and began to pace. His thoughts drifted as he walked, the action beginning to soothe him. He stopped short when he heard a branch snap, turning when a digimon coughed.

"Good evening."

He relaxed when he saw a metallic gleam of a coat in the midst of the green bushes, the heavy footsteps of the digimon pounding against the earth. He took in the sharp fangs, his gaze flashing over the red eyes as he offered the dog Deva a bow. "How may I assist you this evening?"

"The temple is near here," Caturamon sat down in front of Takeru, tipping his head towards him. "Yet you hesitate to go forward and do what you must."

Takeru shook his head in response. "There is only so far that I can push these children before they are no longer able to continue. It is better to take the time now then allow them to fall behind because I pushed them too far."

The digimon let out a low hum, moving to stand once more. "The Harmonious Ones will not be able to detain Millenniummon for much longer. They only ask that you pick up your pace."

Takeru felt the flash of shame cross his face as he bowed once more. "Please tell them that I will do my best."

Caturamon smiled at Takeru, pleased. "And you do that so well."

"Thanks." Takeru blinked, watching the deva run away. He pondered the words, letting out a sigh before he continued on his way, considering the options. It was quiet when he found his way back to the main camp, the others already laying down for the night.

He sat down on a rock, tipping his head back to watch the clouds and the stars. Takeru turned when he heard someone step closer to him, watching as Daisuke looked guilty, taking a quick step back.

"Do you want to know something?"

Daisuke rubbed the back of his neck, hesitating before he nodded. "Do you hate us?"

"Hate you?" Takeru frowned, reaching a hand up to twine a strand of hair around his finger. He pondered the question, jumping when Daisuke cleared his throat. "I don't hate you, not in the way you probably think. Rest, we will reach the first temple tomorrow."

Daisuke opened his mouth, Takeru shooting him a glare before he backed down. "Of course," he grumbled as he walked away. Takeru sighed, closing his eyes and letting out a low breath, the darkness sinking around him until he fell asleep.

***

Ken sat at the edge of the clearing, Wormmon sitting next to him. He felt anxious, glancing up only when Daisuke sat next to him.

"You doing okay?" he asked, offering Ken food.

He took it, shaking his head. "It's a lot to take in." His gaze darted towards their friends, feeling the tension in the air before resting it on his food once more.

"I thought we'd only be playing football for a couple of hours... It's not too much for you to handle?" Daisuke asked, Ken noting that V-mon was harassing Hawkmon over something he couldn't make out. His gaze travelled to Wormmon, who had looked up at him when Daisuke spoke.

He took his time in answering the question, taking a bite of the strange round bread that Daisuke gave him. It was a food that made him feel full, even if he only ate one slice of it. He noted that Tailmon had fished up some fish, grilling them over a fire Miyako had started out of a piece of flint she had in her pocket. "I do not like it." He settled on the words, feeling a sense of finality once he said them.

Daisuke nodded, reaching out and touching his cheek.

"Is Ken okay?"

Ken glanced down at Wormmon, his hand moving to touch his partner. "No, I don't like exposure towards people for long periods of time," he explained. "I was never good with crowds at home either. In part, it was due to the exposure as a child. I can handle crowds for debates and the like, but I don't like people."

"Oh." The digimon seemed to droop at the statement, Ken inwardly cursing.

"I like you," he promised the digimon.

"You're the only person I've seen him take to quickly," Daisuke promised, quick to cheer up the small digimon. "It took me at least three months to get him to even acknowledge me. And even then, it was only because we played football together."

Ken nodded in agreement, offering Wormmon a smile. He felt tired, the longer the group was together. He felt Daisuke take his hand away, moving to lean against Ken instead, Wormmon trapped between them. "Daisuke, please."

He sat up straight, nodding at Ken. "Anyway, you shouldn't have any reason to worry, Wormmon. Once Ken's your friend, he'll never look back."

"Please, Daisuke," Ken sighed, running fingers through his hair. Daisuke met his gaze, smiling at him.

"I only speak the truth."

"Blatant lies," Ken teased, leaning over and kissing his cheek. He rested his head on Daisuke's shoulder, closing his eyes and relaxing. It was several long moments before he heard the bushes move, Takeru walking out of the forest and whistling.

"The temple is but a two hour walk from here, we'll make it there by midday, collect the crest, and rest there," he explained, Ken looking around for Angemon. Takeru shook his head, gesturing for the others to follow. Ken lagged near the back of the group, nodding at Iori as he dropped back.

"Three days," he said, seeming more to himself than Ken. "My mother and grandfather are going to be worried that I did not return home from our hangout."

Ken gave a noncommittal hum, keeping his eyes trained forward as he watched Daisuke nudge Miyako, the teenager snarling something at him to cause him to frown and take a step back.

"Hikari and Miyako are fighting,"

Ken glanced down at the digimon beside Iori, Wormmon keeping up quite well next to them, though Daisuke offered to carry the digimon if he would need it. Armadimon nudged Iori's leg, frowning.

"There's nothing that I can do about it," Iori retorted, shaking his head.

"Why are they fighting?" Ken asked.

The digimon paused, looking at Ken in thought. "They were arguing about not telling each other things."

"Don't you know it's impolite to listen in on others conversations?" Iori gave his digimon a stare, Armadimon looking away in embarrassment. They lapsed into silence when Armadimon was unable to come up with a way to defend himself, Ken letting them take the back position while he moved forward.

The group came upon the tower after another hour and a half of walking, Takeru looking up at the spiraling towers that hosted the sprawling stairs upwards. He turned, his gaze scanning the chosen before he gestured for them to climb up. Miyako leaned down, rubbing her ankles as Hawkmon began to ascend, the others following his lead. Tailmon lifted her nose, sniffing the air and frowning.

"Something the matter?" Hikari asked.

"It smells like... sheep." The digimon frowned as the group stood outside of the temple doors, Takeru moving forward. He pressed a hand to one side, the doors slowly opening. He gestured the teenagers in before they opened all the way, Angemon once more at his side.

"Pajiramon."

The teenagers froze as they saw the sheep digimon sitting in the middle of the floor, a stone slab etched with what looked like a blooming rose residing above him.

"Good afternoon, Hope," the deva said, hoof stamping against the floor.

"Do you have a message for us?" Takeru inquired, his gaze darting from Parijamon to the stone tablet behind him.

"Millenniumon has slipped the grasp of the Harmonious Ones," Parijamon said, one foot stamping the ground, creating a rhythm of music. Takeru saw the bow hanging from his side, taking in the details of the deva. He had met him only once prior, the deva having not settled well with him. He much preferred the presence of Andiramon, finding the rabbit deva much easier to understand.

"You."

He had only a moment's warning before Tailmon was launching herself across the space. Takeru stepped in her path and caught her in the middle with the end of his staff, sending her flying backwards, Hikari letting out a cry as she ran after her partner, glowering at Takeru.

"What is wrong with you?" she demanded, Tailmon struggling to get out of Hikari's arms.

"Me," Pajiramon responded. He tipped his head, blinking at Tailmon before offering her a leering grin. "What would have you so angry to try and attack a deva, child?"

"You silenced them!" Tailmon shouted, Pajiramon frowning as he stepped to the side, Takeru's gaze resting on the suspended digimon underneath the stone slab. He felt a jolt of terror run through him as he recognized Piyomon, the digimon seeming to look as if she was startled into flight, though her eyes were closed. Above the suspended digimon, digital writing was scrawled.

"Piyomon, chosen of Love, laid to rest," Takeru read outloud, Hikari staring in terror. He turned to Pajiramon, confusion plain. "Why?" he asked.

"They were world sore," The sheep deva explained. "Here, they rest undisturbed, to be honored as all great digimon are honored. This is not the reason you came here though." Pajiramon stepped in front of the suspended digimon, studying the teenagers with a critical eye.

"Let them out!" Tailmon snarled, Angemon glancing in concern at his friend.

"It may be best if we were to leave." His voice was soft, though his words were directed at Hikari. The teenager glanced up, her eyes hardening as the digimon nodded to the still open doors.

"The test will only begin when the chosen of kindness stands in the center." Pajiramon spoke almost gently, urging the teenagers forward. Iori started to move forward, the deva shaking his head and leveling a finger at Miyako and Ken. "They are the only ones I need."

"You heard him," Takeru said, heading towards the door. He saw Hikari stay rooted to the spot, staring at the digimon in horror. He was by her side in an instant, ignoring the warning hiss that came from Tailmon as he tugged on Hikari's shoulder.

"They're going to get hurt."

The words chilled Takeru's heart as Hikari spoke but he elected to ignore them. He tugged on her shoulder once more, feeling her move. She turned, stalking out of the door with Tailmon in her arms. He didn't move as the doors slammed shut behind him and the others, Tailmon jumping out of Hikari's arms. The teenager turned on Takeru, raising a hand and smacking him.

He bent his knees to absorb the weight of the hit, almost caught off guard when the next hit was that of a punch. He moved forward when she tried to throw a third, catching her hand and twisting it behind her, flinching at her cry of pain. "That is enough," he hissed in her ear, ducking as Daisuke came barreling towards him. He saw Hikari slip, moving forward and catching her before she fell down the steps.

"What the hell was that about?" Daisuke demanded, Takeru letting Hikari pull herself away. He turned to face Daisuke, leveling a gaze at him as Tailmon ran to her partner's side. He grimaced as she sat on the steps, her face hidden by her hands and hair.

He ducked as Iori moved towards him, sliding out from between the two teenagers and meeting their gazes. "The Harmonious Ones work in mysterious ways. They are the reason that I am still living. It would be rude to attack them." The last words were directed at Tailmon, who hissed in returned.

"It was Piyomon," Hikari whispered, dragging her gaze up to look at Takeru. "Don't you care about your friends?"

Takeru stiffened, feeling Angemon's hand on his shoulder. "This conversation will suit no one," the digimon cautioned. "You will only argue and your tempers will flare worse than they are now."

"I will speak with the Harmonious Ones and inquire after their fates," Takeru said before he turned, walking down to the bottom of the stairs and sitting. Tailmon gave him a hiss, pressing against Hikari. Daisuke stared down at V-mon, V-mon looking up in confusion and shrugging.

"What now?" Daisuke asked.

Iori looked up at him, already sitting next to Armadimon at the top of the stairs. "Now, we wait."

***

Miyako rubbed her hands over her shoulders as she stared at Pajiramon, the sheep digimon moving away. Ken caught the crest etched on the floor as well, looking up to find only the words on the wall with no other digimon there.

"Who was that?" Hawkmon asked, his gaze going from his partner to the deva.

"A digimon who gave her all to the digital world. One that is honored for her sacrifices," Pajiramon replied, holding out a hand. "Please, step forward onto the crest."

Miyako swallowed but did as instructed, walking onto the center of the crest on the floor. She looked up at the crest on the wall, frowning. "What's supposed to happen?" she asked, Pajiramon shaking his head.

"It is not you."

Miyako let out a choked scream as the floor opened up, swallowing her whole. Ken moved forward, shouting Miyako's name but not reaching her before the floor closed over her, Hawkmon diving after his partner. He looked at the deva, taking a step back and swallowing.

"I don't trust you," he said, Wormmon pressing against his ankle. He glanced down at him, moving to pick up the digimon as comfort to them both.

"Distrust can only get you so far, Ichijouji," the deva commented. "You can push people away, but you will eventually need to open yourself to allow people in. Living in darkness will never suit you. You have to grow like a flower."

"Distrust has saved me enough in the past," Ken said, taking a hesitant step forward. He felt drawn towards the crest as he walked, feeling a warmth flow around him. He stopped in the center of the crest, meeting Pajiramon's gaze. When he blinked, however, the world shifted. He found himself in a forest, the sounds of crying in the distance reaching him. He turned in a circle, finding himself alone.

He swallowed as he stepped forward, pressing a hand to mouth as he saw the forest shift around him. It was dark, the further he walked away from the clearing that kept calling him back, offering him safety from whatever was out there, lurking. He felt the darkness press around him as the crying grew stronger, his hands shaking until he placed them into his pockets.

He pulled out his digivice when he recalled he had it, using the light to watch where he put his feet.

"Anyone there?"

His voice echoed around the forest, his words repeating like he was at the bottom of a canyon. It was a full minute before he found the will to move on, stopping when he saw a child weeping. Little light penetrated the forest, but it was enough for him to see when he added the beam from his digivice.

"Are you lost?" Ken asked, reaching out to look at him. The child stilled when he heard the teenager's voice, looking up at him with eyes red from crying. He was ragged, hair falling in uneven lengths to cover his face. His clothes were shabby, his shorts seeming too small for him while he didn't wear shoes. There was dried blood on his legs, his arms covered in scratches.

"Can you help me?" he asked, wiping at his nose and staring at Ken.

Ken withdrew his hand at a sudden rush of revulsion and fear, watching as the boy seemed to shift and change in front of him. One moment, he looked like a normal child, the next he could see a darkness lingering under the skin. It shifted the features on the boy, morphing him into something else.

Ken wrapped his arms around himself, the boy beginning to cry once more. "No one ever wants to help," he sobbed.

Ken felt himself freeze as the crying grew sharper, turning into wailing. He clasped his hands over his ears, wincing at the sound. "No, no, that's not true." He tried, watching as the boy morphed again, growing taller, stranger, becoming a shadow with red eyes and sharp teeth.

"You don't care," the boy thing wailed, Ken taking a step back. In the distance, he could see the clearing calling back to him, offering safety in exchange for abandoning the beast. He trembled, hearing the squeal of tires and seeing his brother's body laying in the street once more. The boy cried harder, sharper, and Ken felt himself shudder.

"No, that's not true." He found his voice came out as hardly a whisper as he repeated his words. The air around him felt hard to breathe and he reached out, touching the boy thing's shoulder. He felt the creeping sense of guilt flood him, his other hand tentatively touching the boy's other shoulder. "There's someone out there that cares for you."

The thing look at him, blinking and seeming to shift back into the form of the child, wiping tears from his eyes. Ken sucked in a breath when he got a good look at the child, staring down at himself when he was four or five, lost in the crowd. He had been separated from his brother, and had been crying. People had passed him by and he had been...

"Afraid, you're afraid," Ken murmured, feeling a stab of pain in his heart. Osamu had come back for him, before their parents had even bothered to notice that he had gotten separated and had been left behind. It had been like that for years, until his brother had died. The thought chilled Ken to the core, only the sound of words reminding him where he was.

“It’s okay to be afraid, you just have to remember that there is someone looking for you. Can you do that for me?” Ken asked, holding the child close to his chest, despite the voice telling him it was a monster and he should run away.

"I wanna go home," the child cried, Ken turned back to the clearing with the child. He broke into a jog when he heard a branch snap, clutching the child closer to his chest. He stepped into the clearing, finding himself falling to his knees at the center of the crest on the floor.

He felt shaken, his limbs weak. He felt something in his hand, lifting it up to stare at the small crest that had appeared in his hand, the stone slab hanging above the wall having disappeared.

"Yo, earth to Ichijouji?"

He turned when he saw Miyako, pushing himself up. She offered him a hand, Ken taking it before pulling away, staring at the crest in his hand once more.

"Hey, Ken, you okay?" Miyako asked, walking towards him.

"I'm fine," Ken breathed, both of them freezing when they heard footsteps, Wormmon scurrying in front of Ken and Miyako. Miyako took a step back, Hawkmon taking up position as a small ball appeared, leveling its gaze at the pair.

"Thunderbolt!"

The Digimon came barrelling towards them, the two teenagers and their partners diving off to opposite sides to avoid the electricity, Ken trying to collect himself enough to run. "Wormmon!" he cried, stepping forward when he saw his partner facing off against the digimon.

His cry caught the digimon's attention, Wormmon nodding before returning to stare at the digimon. Miyako lifted her advice, getting a read on the digimon and watching as Thunderballmon darted after Wormmon.

"Be careful!" Ken shouted, moving forward to interfere with the attack that came Wormmon's way. He shoved the small digimon out of the way, having shoved the crest into his pocket in the process. He felt his digivice start to warm up in this pocket, pulling it out to see that it was glowing. There was a flash of light where Wormmon was standing, another digimon standing in his place.

The digimon stood taller than Ken, wings spreading as he landed on the ground. He moved his head up, his antennae blowing in a nonexistent breeze. Miyako took a step back as she raised her digivice, the information reading as “Stingmon.” He moved forward, facing Thunderballmon with a grimace on his face. Ken took a further step back as he watched his partner, Hawkmon hovering to the side and darting forward to help where he could.

“Feather slash!” The child digimon caught the attention of Thunderballmon, its hands coming up to block the attack. 

“Thunderbolt!”

Hawkmon flew backward as the arc of lightning flashed towards him, singing the tip of the feather on his headband. Stingmon darted forward as he knocked Hawkmon out of the way of a second attack, his eyes narrowing in on the digimon.

“Hell Squeeze!” Stingmon’s antennae shuddered in a wind, blowing the small digimon back. Ken opened his mouth to protest as the digimon turned towards him, eyes narrowing.

"Thunder bomber!" Thunderballmon cried as he lunged towards Ken. Stingmon turned in midair and caught the electrified digimon with one long swipe of his spike upon adjusting his trajectory, speaking in a low voice.

"Spiking finish."

Ken opened his mouth to protest as the digimon seemed to glitch out before falling into a pile of ashes on the floor of the temple, Stingmon devolving back to Minomon. Ken hurried over to his partner, picking up the baby digimon and holding him close to his chest.

"Was that okay, Ken?" the small digimon asked, meeting Ken's gaze.

"You did absolutely fine," Ken promised, closing his eyes. He and Miyako both jumped when the doors opened, Daisuke running in and gasping.

"What... happened?" he asked, his gaze landing on Ken and Minomon, Iori and Takeru not far behind. Ken grimaced, his gaze landing on the crest underneath his feet.

"How did you get back up, Miyako?" he asked, turning to her.

"I took the stairs back up," she said, rubbing the back of her neck. "It was probably about a half hour in getting back up and you were crying on the floor... then you sort of had this... it wasn't a seizure, but it looked something like it? And when I called your name, you jolted back to reality. Then Thunderballmon attacked us."

"Are you okay?" Hikari asked, rubbing at her eyes. Miyako glanced at her, dropping her gaze to the side and deciding that they could talk later.

"We're fine," Miyako said, gesturing to herself and Hawkmon.

"I'm safe." Ken said the words more to himself than Daisuke, cradling Minomon to his chest. Takeru joined them several moments later, gaze landing on the crest on the floor.

"Kindness," he mused, knowing what crest had awaited Ken but still finding some small amusement in it. "We shall stay here tonight. It would be safer here than trekking back across the plains."

Hikari froze when Takeru spoke, Tailmon edging away from the blond teenager in annoyance. Ken looked at the group, feeling helpless as he saw the tension rise among them. He nodded, Takeru clearing his throat.

"There are rooms, in the back," he said, stepping around the edge of the group and walking towards the back. He pushed a door open, revealing a long hallway with several doors lining it.

"Great, an actual bed!" Miyako perked up, bounding in front of the group and claiming the first door she could. Iori and Hikari moved after her, Takeru taking several steps back to avoid running into Hikari. Daisuke studied Ken, Ken shaking his head.

"Later," he promised, reaching out with a free hand to Daisuke and taking him to their own room. Takeru sighed, shutting the door to the rooms and settling at the center of the temple. Pale pink light filtered through several windows, Takeru feeling the weight of several hundred eyes on him as he settled in the middle of the crest of kindness, feeling the light hit him.

"Qinglongmon, please speak with me," he breathed out, feeling himself sink into the trance meditation. It was several long minutes of silence before the light shifted, Takeru opening his eyes. He saw the dragon digimon nod, hovering in front of Takeru.

"What do you wish to speak of with me, Hope?" he inquired, his voice thundering only inside of Takeru's head.

"The digimon that were paired before, what happened to them?" Takeru inquired, feeling a small doubt of fear build in him as he asked the question.

"They are honored, as befit their state," Qinglongmon spoke, the words causing Takeru to frown.

"Pajiramon showed us... Piyomon, the partner of Love, frozen in a state that I did not understand. Are they all like that?"

"Pajiramon reaches beyond his boundaries. The partnered digimon are enjoying life where no harm will touch them. They have served the digital world well. They are honored, as befits their status." Qinglongmon moved forward, resting his muzzle against Takeru's forehead.

"Of course," Takeru murmured, feeling the peace drift over him.

"Pajiramon, as all digimon, has his own goals. We want only the best for our servants. Understand Takeru, that it was with a heavy heart that he had to call forth digimon that had suffered more than their time had allowed. Dangerous times are ahead of you." Qinglongmon moved backward, removing his muzzle from Takeru's forehead. "You are on your way."

"Piyomon is free then?" Takeru asked.

"She's in the mountains, with a village of Pyocomon. She is living in peace. It would be terrible for them to be reminded of the pain of losing their partner. Tell the child of light that they are happy," Qinglongmon suggested.

"They don't trust me." Takeru's voice was bitter as he spoke, his gaze dropping to the floor.

Qinglongmon nodded in slow agreement. "You will have to make them understand."

The sound of something clattering to the floor caused Takeru to jerk out of the meditation, the image of Qinglongmon fading from his mind. He quickly stood, meeting the gaze of Hikari as she stood by the door, tense. Takeru hesitated, gesturing for her to come join him.

"I want to apologize, for my earlier words." Takeru was speaking even before Hikari had fully joined him, sitting across from him on the crest. Looking out the windows, he saw that night had fallen once more.

"We need to find them," Hikari mumbled.

Takeru nodded in agreement, offering Hikari a hand. She took it, meeting his gaze with a frown. "Close your eyes," he breathed, feeling the presence of the Harmonious Ones filter through the air as she did.

It was several minutes before Takeru squeezed Hikari's hand, the girl opening her eyes to look around the scene. They were standing on a mountain ridge, Hikari letting out a breath in amazement as Takeru moved forward, taking her with him. He saw the Tanemon village Qinglongmon spoke of, seeing the pink feathers of their friend.

The Piyomon turned to them, lifting a wing in confusion before she scurried over, the Tanemon watching with curious eyes. "Hikari, Takeru!" the digimon cried, throwing her wings up and around them in a hug. Takeru smiled as Hikari reached out with her free hand, touching the digimon's head.

"Hello Piyomon." She glanced at Takeru, her gaze darting back to the digimon.

"Is Sora with you?" Piyomon asked hopefully, looking around them as if they could be hiding the older chosen. "It's been so long since I've seen any of you. I knew Takeru stayed behind, but I've been busy with my work helping the baby digimon... What are you doing back?" She looked on in confusion, Hikari shaking her head.

"Millenniumon is seeking to cause whatever chaos he can. With Huanglongmon falling silent, it was his chance to move forth with his plans," Takeru explained, Piyomon looking startled by the information.

"That must mean that the others are coming back and we'll be expected to fight, right?" Piyomon took a step back upon realizing that she had been crowding the two humans.

"There are four new chosen that I am guiding to their crests," Takeru explained. "The others were unable to return."

"I'm sorry Piyomon, but I can tell Sora that I saw you," Hikari promised, Takeru nodding in agreement. He glanced around the mountain, his own curiosity getting the best of him. They chatted with the digimon for several more minutes before Takeru sneezed, breaking the trance for good.

"What was that?" Hikari asked, opening her eyes as Takeru pulled his hand away from hers.

"I have the ability to travel, when I'm in the temples of the crests," Takeru explained. "It's a way to check up on certain places without ever having to travel all that way. We'll be headed to the mountains soon. Perhaps we will see Piyomon while we are there."

"I would like that," Hikari agreed, somber even as she spoke. "Good night, Takeru." She stood, disappearing back down the hall. Takeru pressed a hand to his head, feeling the warning ache of a migraine begin from the last two meditations. He stood, passing by Angemon at the door.

"All is well," the digimon stated.

"Go to bed, we'll be safe as long as we stay in the temple of Kindness," Takeru pressed, his partner nodding and following Takeru to one of the free rooms. It was several minutes that Takeru was already laying in bed before there was a burst of light, Patamon coming to snuggle up to him.

Takeru reached out, touching the scar on Patamon's head. "Hey," he murmured, hugging his partner close as he drifted to sleep.

"Night Takeru," Patamon mumbled, already asleep in Takeru’s arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a death in the family, sorry about the delay. There will probably be more as I... try and pull myself together, whoops! Hope y'all enjoy~~
> 
> You all should congratulate my beta, YurImperial for the excellent Internship he recently started! And thank him for the wonderful work he put into beta'ing this chapter.

Takeru looked over the temple structure, feeling a heaviness inside of him when he noticed the words once more carved into the stone, though the digimon they saw was no longer visible. They had decided to stay there for the night, the others seeming unsurprised that Ken had claimed the crest. He bit back a bitter laugh, turning when Ken moved behind him, looking tired and pale.

"Did you not sleep?" Takeru asked, straightening to stare at the teenager.

Ken opened his mouth, instead settling on shaking his head. He leaned against a wall, holding a sleeping Minomon in his arms. "I hate violence,"

"Then you are in the wrong world," Takeru observed.

"I know." Ken brought Minomon closer to his chest as he spoke. "Where are we going now?"

"The mountains just east of here, it won't take us long to reach them at all. It seems as if there is another temple there," Takeru explained. "You seemed upset by the crest, yesterday. None of the others had been surprised by the meaning behind it."

"Kindness is not me," Ken replied, staring at Takeru.

"I think the digital world disagrees with you." Takeru offered him a shrug. "Was there never a time in your life where you thought you were kinder than people deserved?"

"No," Ken replied, voice dry.

"Then maybe there was a mistake. But the crests reflect a trait that is the most of you." Takeru turned when he heard Angemon step toward them, the digimon nodding in greeting.

“There is food waiting for you, when you are finished.”

“Thank you.”

Takeru watched the digimon walk away, turning his attention back to Ken and their conversation. "When I was younger, I believed in hope. I recall the vague memories of thinking that, if I hoped enough, my parents wouldn't get divorced. Of course, that was the silliness of a four year old. It still happened, there was nothing I could have done to prevent it. Then there was the hope of the first few months that I would get to go home. But, I set those aside and became true hope for the digimon. You may not think you deserve the crest, but it is your strongest personality trait."

Takeru moved, tossing Ken the crest holder. He reached out, catching it and letting it dangle from his finger, Minomon having been shifted to his other arm. He closed his hand around it, pulling out the crest and sliding it into the empty slot. "Hope, huh?"

"Courage, friendship, love, purity, sincerity, knowledge, hope, light, kindness.... these are all traits that manifest at your weakest point to be the strongest in you. Honestly, I don't expect much out of you. You're quiet, withdrawn, dislike fighting and loud noises. You hesitate when you should move forward, you want to hold back and you tense. None of these things are good when it comes to the digital world." Takeru shrugged. "I can only hope that you will be well in the long run, but I have very little faith when it comes to the matter."

"Aren't faith and hope the same thing?" Ken asked, tensing further as Takeru smirked.

"No, I don't have blind faith in anything. I quite expect you to fail." Takeru looked at him. "But, I can hope that we don't fail. See the difference?"

"No." Ken turned when he heard the footsteps, watching Daisuke join them.

"Everyone's up, we're waiting for you," he said, running a hand through his hair and staring at Takeru. His gaze darted to Ken, Ken looking away before Daisuke could get a good look at him. Takeru moved past Ken, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Ken flinched, Takeru looking at him. "You won the challenge. Congratulations,"

"And what did I win?" Ken asked, following Takeru when he moved past him.

"The ability to survive better than the others. Probably," Takeru replied over his shoulder. He saw that Hikari was by herself, Miyako and Iori talking while Daisuke trailed behind to speak with Ken. He cleared his throat, gathering everyone's attention easily. "We'll be off to the mountains after this," he explained, walking over to Angemon and accepting the food he was offered with a frown.

"And how far is that?" Iori stood up from where he had been kneeling next to his partner, the pair walking over to Takeru.

"About two days, maybe less if we're lucky," Takeru explained, nodding at Armadimon. "There should be a crest in the mountains,"

"Should be," Daisuke snorted, rolling his eyes. Takeru leveled a gaze at him, watching him tense under it.

"The walking will do you good," Takeru said with a pleasant smile, sitting next to Angemon and eating.

***

"How much longer do we have?" Armadimon asked, the digimon looking exhausted as the group traipsed across the land. They had made it out of the plains with little issue, finding the mountains to be cooler than the plains. Takeru frowned, glancing up at the sky and judging the time.

"Perhaps another half day," he said, sharing a glance with Angemon. "We've made good time, coming from the temple."

"Takeru!"

He turned when he heard his name shouted, lifting a hand to greet the digimon running towards him. "Hello Pyocomon, how are you?" he asked, kneeling to allow the baby digimon to come closer to him.

"The village wants to offer you a place to stay, as a thank you for helping us before," the Pyocomon spoke rapidly, Takeru nodding as he listened to the words.

"We would be delighted in a place to stay," Takeru responded, Pyocomon bounding out of his hold and heading towards the direction he had come from. The group turned that way, Angemon walking next to Takeru's shoulder when he took the lead. Takeru tilted his head when he saw his partner's look of concern, shaking it quickly upon seeing the set of Angemon's mouth.

The group was silent as the Pyocomon led them to the village, Takeru ducking under the low archway. He glanced around, relaxing as he saw that it was indeed a village. The others came in, their digimon moving among the baby digimon while Hikari walked over to a group.

"Have any of you seen a Piyomon?" Her voice was soft, Takeru catching the words as he glanced towards the teenager, seeing her speaking with several different Pyocomon. He opened his mouth before shutting it, deciding that it wasn't his position to say anything regarding the previous partners. The Pyocomon moved around the chosen, offering them food and chatting with them.

Takeru retreated to the corner as he watched the children and digimon interact. It was as stressing as it should have been relaxing, seeing Hikari ask the question of each Pyocomon that she came across.

“You seem to be concerned.”

Takeru turned his head when he saw one of the Pyocomon approach him. Her eyes were wide, glistening even in the dying light. He nodded towards Hikari, sitting up straight and folding his hands in his lap.

“She’s chasing after something she is never going to find.”

“My friend?”

Takeru tensed as the Pyocomon looked at him. She nodded, offering him a smile. “Ask her.”

“What am I supposed to ask?”

“The truth.” 

Takeru closed his eyes, tilting his head back. “What is the truth anymore?” When he opened his eyes, he saw that the Pyocomon was gone and he was sitting by himself. He could still see Hikari in the distance, the others having retreated to their own quiet corners to brood as he had.

It was near evening when Takeru got up once more, heading towards the edges of the village. He could see a cave in the distance, his curiosity piqued. He glanced over his shoulder when he sensed Hikari, nodding at her as she joined him.

"Nothing." Her voice was filled with sadness when she spoke, Takeru looking at her once more. She paused, considered his look, before she began talking again. "Piyomon,” she clarified. “They haven't seen Sora's partner. I was hoping... I was hoping that I could get word of them, to bring back to the others when we return. They can't have just disappeared like that."

Takeru let out a little hum as the pair followed the path up to the cave. He heard the footsteps of Tailmon and Angemon, the pair following at a distance. "It is possible that Piyomon is with a different group of Pyocomon. There are many such groups surrounding the area. Just because she is not here does not mean she is gone." He saw Hikari look at him with a frown, both of them recalling the vision that they had seen. She gave him a nod, looking down at her feet.

They had stepped inside the cave, both of them having stopped to talk. It was awkward, with their digimon standing so close behind them, and Takeru growing anxious at listening to this train of thought again.

"Don't you find it weird that-" Tailmon began, annoyed at them for picking over the conversation once more. She was cut off when they heard a crash.

Takeru cursed when he saw the shadow block their path that would lead them to the relative safety of the village. The digimon leered at them from the entrance of the cave, aiming its cannons upward with a grin. 

The attack was said with a soft word, the cave shuddering underneath the power. Takeru let out a startled yelp upon feeling the weight of Angemon shoving him backwards and deeper into the cave. He stumbled, seeing Tailmon drag Hikari back with more grace before he fell, a dull thud informing him he had struck his head before the darkness took over.

***

Ken stood as he heard the commotion, watching the Pyocomon flee away from the rampaging shadow. He glanced towards Daisuke, V-mon already bounding towards the figure.

"We should stick together!" Miyako called, chasing after them even as Hawkmon moved to catch up with V-mon. Armadimon joined the chase, Wormmon jumping off Ken's shoulder as Iori frowned, picking up a stick and chasing after their partners. The four teenagers stopped dead as they saw Millenniumon, the digimon turning to face them.

"Mugen cannon!"

Ken winced as he stepped to the side, a word of warning on his lips as the others scattered, their digimon parting from each other to avoid the blast. He glanced over his shoulder, looking for where Takeru and Hikari had gone. He should have stopped them, but he hadn’t wanted to interrupt their conversation. Now, he cursed as he searched for where his own partner had been thrown to.

"We have to-"

His words were cut off as everything slowed around him, breathing becoming hard to maintain. It felt strange, he thought distantly, as the bubble surrounded him completely. He struggled to make his way out of it, feeling a hand press to his shoulder in what might have been a comforting gesture. He turned towards the pressure, falling to the ground with a loud thump and jarring his shoulder in the process.

"Ken!"

He pushed himself up when he heard Wormmon's voice, looking at the concerned digimon.

"Are you okay Ken?"

"I... think so," Ken said, gaze scanning the forest scenery. "Any idea where we are?"

"No," Wormmon said with a shake of his head. He tensed when he heard the bushes rustle, Wormmon standing in front of him. He finished pulling himself up, pushing a hand through his hair. It hurt to move his shoulder, the injury concerning Ken as he waited for what would show up.

"Aquilamon, this way!"

He frowned at the voice, Wormmon prepared to attack as Miyako burst out of the bushes. She looked haggard, dark circles under her eyes. The digimon next to her hesitated, braking when he saw who was standing before them.

"Oh my god! You're alive!" Miyako gushed, running forward and throwing her arms around Ken. She brought him into a hug, Ken frowning and looking down at her. “I was so worried after the attack, we couldn’t find anything and-”

"We were just attacked by Millenniumon... weren't we?" He cut into her tirade, Wormmon edging closer to him as Miyako pulled away to take Ken in, hands on his shoulders still. He watched Aquilamon devolve, startled when Hawkmon shook his head.

"Our best estimate states that the fighting took place ten days ago." Hawkmon looked pleased with himself as he stated the fact.

“Ten… days ago? Are you certain?” It made little sense to him, but explained how haggarded the pair looked. He started to squirm, Miyako pulling her hands away.

"You're not one for touching, sorry, sorry!" She took several steps backwards as she spoke, raising her gaze to look at Ken. "I've been searching for everyone in the last week and a half but I haven't been able to find anyone and I-"

"Take a breath," Ken suggested, rubbing at his shoulder. He watched as Miyako slowly got her panic under control, turning to Hawkmon. "How did you end up finding me?"

"We tracked you down. My digivice started beeping about ten minutes ago and I found you here," Miyako explained, watching Hawkmon rather than Ken. "We were attacked by Millenniumon. I remember being trapped in a bubble and then, suddenly I was spat out in the desert."

"I remember the same thing, as far as the bubble is concerned. For me, however, the fight was just a moment ago." Ken moved, picking up Wormmon as he spoke. Though he had only been with the digimon for a few days, he felt a great kinship with him. Wormmon shifted in his arms, eyes half closed. "And we showed up here. Did you find your crest?"

"No, but Aquilamon is Hawkmon's adult form!" Miyako said, turning to face her partner with a grin. "He's such a wonderful digimon, yes he is." She squatted down in front of Hawkmon, pulling the digimon into a tight hug.

"I suppose that means we have to find the others?" Ken frowned as he voiced his concerns, Wormmon nodding and feeling helpless as they watched the pair.

"Maybe we have a better chance of finding them now that we're together," Miyako said, raising her eyes. She frowned, glancing at Ken. "Or... it's possible that they aren't in this time."

"If that is what happened with me, it is possible that they are somewhere else as well," Ken agreed. "Did you see Hikari or Takeru while we were being bombarded by Millenniumon? They had walked away with their partners."

"No." Miyako frowned, smacking herself in the forehead. "I didn't even think to begin looking for them! God, I am such an idiot. Maybe they're still in the mountains?"

"They probably moved on, if it's been at least ten days since the fight," Ken reasoned. "It's safe to assume that they are looking for all of us."

"Do you think I landed somewhere else in time?" Miyako asked, chewing on her thumb nail. "Man, mom is going to be so pissed, I think I missed a couple of shifts by now."

"Let's not worry about that now," Ken suggested, glancing over his shoulder. Wormmon squirmed from his arms, jumping down to the ground and turning to look at Ken.

"Shall we start looking for the others?" the digimon asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, we'll have to find them, somehow." Ken frowned, pressing a hand to his head and hoping that Daisuke would be alright.

***

_Time Leap: Hikari & Takeru, same day as Millenniumon_

Hikari knelt at Takeru's side, hands trembling as she saw the blood seeping from the gash in his head. Her gaze darted around the small cave they were in, Tailmon already searching for a way out.

"Hikari?"

She jumped when she heard her name, meeting the concerned gaze of the digimon. "Hey," she breathed the word out as a long sigh, surprised to see Patamon.

"It was Millenniumon." Patamon glanced over his shoulder before he landed next to Takeru, pressing himself close to the wounded teenager's side. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, he is, I just..." Hikari looked down at her shirt, tearing off a strip and balling it up to press it against the wound. "Do you have any bandages?"

Patamon didn't respond, Tailmon appearing at Hikari's side with Takeru's much battered bag. Hikari rummaged through it, pulling out a roll of bandages. She was surprised to see it, not recalling if she had seen it prior to their fleeing.

"Miyako's going to be upset," Hikari sighed, brushing Takeru's hair back and looking at the damage that the rock had done when she pulled away the shirt strip. Tailmon found a clean shirt of his, tearing off a strip and handing it to Hikari to clean the cut.

"The argument?" Tailmon moved alongside Hikari, her gaze sliding to Patamon. He sat next to Takeru's shoulder, nudging him in worry.

"Yeah."

Hikari sat back, looking at the work she had done. It was silent for several minutes before she shook herself, preparing to stand.

"Hikari?"

She jumped when Patamon spoke, the small digimon looking up at her. "What is it?"

"Were they sad when he didn't go back?" The digimon pressed closer to his partner's side, Hikari forcing herself to remain seated, even as she yearned to comfort Patamon. She saw Tailmon tense next to her, the pair uncertain of what to do with this line of questioning.

"Yamato was very upset." Hikari paused, swallowing. "I… when Takeru didn't come back, I thought it was my fault. I hadn't gone to the digital world the first time. Maybe they would only let seven people back at once. For the first week, I was hopeful that he would be back. We were friends, after all..."

"Hikari." Tailmon reached out to her partner, touching her thigh in worry.

"When I turned eleven and became friends with Daisuke, something told me that it was wrong. There was something missing. I couldn't explain it, not then. It didn't make sense." She brushed hair out of her eyes, watching the cave wall behind Takeru. "I didn't tell anyone about what happened when I was younger. I could talk to my brother or any of the older kids, but it didn't feel the same as I think it would have been had Takeru come back with us. We were the same age, he would have understood what I meant."

She reached out, hand hovering over Takeru's arm before withdrawing and resting her hands in her lap. Patamon whimpered, looking up at her. "I don't know what I would have done without him," the small digimon admitted, hiding his face. "He should have gone home with you, but I... I was happy that he had stayed behind. I was desperate for him to stay behind."

Hikari chuckled. "We were desperate to get him back. His mother… she didn't react to the news kindly at all. After Yamato left without a word, Taichi started to go quiet and sullen. It was painful. It felt like we were forcing ourselves to move on. The digital world was nothing but a dream, at least it felt like that until we remembered that Takeru was gone, lost to it. I don't blame you for wanting to keep your partner by your side."

"He grew up here, alone." Tailmon's ears flicked back, uncomfortable by the thought.

"He had me!” Patamon puffed up at the statement, Hikari nodding if only to soothe the child digimon.

"There's no denying that he has an amazing partner. After I made friends with Daisuke and, later, Iori and Miyako, I had decided to put it past me. I moved on, though it hurt. I went to school, grew up... When I started dating Miyako, I swore that I would never tell her what happened. We all have our secrets, after all. Now that we're here, I can't help but wonder if I should have told her." Hikari stared at the small digimon, her thoughts colliding with one another.

"You had no idea that you would be drawn back in,” Patamon pointed out. "We didn't want more children being in a war zone. It's not fair. Not to any of you."

"It's not fair that Takeru has to deal with this all on his own either!" Hikari protested, surprised at the comment. "He's a child, too."

Patamon was taken aback by the words, watching Hikari warily. Tailmon stood, moving closer to Takeru and refusing to flinch when Patamon growled at her.

"We are all too young to be dealing with this grief that has been thrust upon us." Tailmon rested her gaze on a scar running along Patamon's head, reaching out carefully to touch it. Patamon flinched away, pressing closer to Takeru. "We bare our fates plain for the world to see. It is why you do not return to your child form often, isn’t it?"

"It happened the first month we were here. I couldn't defend him and we both got hurt." Patamon looked smaller than Hikari remembered, sinking into Takeru as much as he could. "We had to learn to fight the best we could. After the first year, I vowed to never devolve from Angemon. Between Angemon and Pegasmon, I could fight off almost anything. Rare was it that I had to evolve to perfect. I've even reached ultimate several times now, as well. It's never perfect or easy, but it's the life that we can carve out." He grew silent as Takeru groaned, turning to his human partner trapped in dreams.

"Miyako's upset with me." Hikari reached out, brushing Takeru's hair out of his face tenderly. "We were arguing about how I kept things secret from her, right before we came out here. I... I hope she's okay." Hikari hid her face as she felt the tears start to form. She swallowed back the guilt that was rising up, sinking onto the floor and crying for the first time since she had been there.

***

_"Patamon?"_

_The child turned as he walked through the forest, pressing his cupped hands to his mouth as he called out the name. He felt like he had lost something, though he wasn't sure if it was the person that he was calling or something else entirely._

_He stepped through the forest, feeling his heart drop as he stared out over the cliff, the ocean raging below him. It was stomach-turning, even if he had flown on Pegasmon over great expanses of water before, to be before such a great expanse of water without that comforting presence. Something, in the deepest part of his mind, told him he often had faced great watery expanses much like this one, though he couldn't remember where it would have been._

_"Takeru!"_

_The boy turned when he heard his name called, waving at the blond boy that had called it._

_"Brother-" he began to run over to the figure, stopping when it disappeared into smoke, leaving only the crest of friendship hanging in its place._

__are these really people that you want around you?_ _

_Takeru paused when he heard the voice, turning on his heel to locate it. "Patamon?"_

__no child, I am something much older_ _

_"Who are you?" Takeru sought the voice that was talking to him, feeling the years of aches and pain being dumped on him as he searched. He felt a twinge in his back, recalling the fight with Kimeramon and the wound it had left._

__they fight you hard, young one_ _

_"I've accepted this role," Takeru stated, feeling older even as his body grew around him. It was nauseating to feel the growth, his head spinning at the combination of pain._

__what if you could be free?_ _

_He hesitated, shaking his head and sending hair spilling into his face as he did so. He moved to push it away, giving up on locating the source of the voice. "This is my home."_

__the digital world is no place for a human._ _

_"But I have forged it into my home!" Takeru protested, swallowing back the fear that threatened to overwhelm him._

__and yet the Harmonious Ones will not assist you._ _

_"They brought me assistance, in the form of the others." Takeru was hesitant as he stated this, turning quickly when he thought he heard a branch snap behind him._

__they seek only for their own gain. that has always been their way_ _

_Takeru opened his mouth, jumping when he heard someone weeping. He spun around, taking off in the direction. It felt like several hours before he reached the spot he heard the weeping, the man kneeling before the young woman._

_"Hikari?"_

_He tilted his head as he studied the crying figure, shivering as coldness doused him even as the young woman looked up, blood dripping from her eyes._

_“We wanted you home, with us.” It reached out, clawing and pulling him down into a dark coldness._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless YurImperail for helping me with editing. He's the best.

_Time leap: Miyako, ??? days after Millenniumon_

Miyako landed with a crash in the river, pulling herself up and adjusting her glasses. She saw Hawkmon hover above her, the digimon frowning in concern as he tried to adjust to their new place of existence.

"What happened?" she asked in a daze, pushing hair out of her face.

"We were attacked by Millenniumon." The digimon sat on the largest boulder he could find. Miyako sat next to him, wringing out her hair and groaning. 

"Of course we are," she muttered, shaking her head to clear it. "Any idea where we are?"

Hawkmon hesitated, shaking his head as he admitted defeat. "There's a stream."

"Yeah, I landed in it."

Miyako sighed as she rested her chin in her hand, considering their options. She looked over, getting up and following the river for a ways, stopping as it tumbled off the edge of a cliff.

"Looks like we're in the mountains."

She glanced over as Hawkmon moved to swoop down, watching the water thunder down in the thousand foot drop. Miyako took a step back as she shivered, wrapping her arms around her. She fell to her knees, hair hiding her face. "We're alone," she whispered.

"The others were in the mountains as well. Surely we cannot be far from where they were." Hawkmon dropped next to Miyako, reaching out a wing and resting it on her leg. "We will find them."

"I'm so stupid," Miyako cried, burying her face in her arms. Hawkmon moved closer, pressing himself against her side. "I was so pissed about Hikari having secrets and yet-" Her words were lost to the sobs that wracked her body, Hawkmon shuffling to press his wings around his partner in concern. It was several minutes before the crying died down, Miyako wiping at her face and standing.

"Hey now honey, what's a pretty little thing like you doing all by your lonesome?"

Miyako looked up when she heard the voice, grimacing as she saw the monkey digimon. "That's none of your business," she snapped.

"Ah, come on now, maybe a little singing by Etemon can cheer you up?" he offered with a grin.

Miyako scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I don't like Elvis Presley impersonators, sorry." She moved past the digimon standing by the stream, Etemon raising an eyebrow.

"I watched you fall all the way to the ground. The least you can do is allow me to offer you some entertainment." He flashed her a grin, Miyako turning to him.

"I said no," she snarled.

Etemon raised an eyebrow, clapping his hands together. Miyako raised her hands to cover her ears as a piercing sound emitted from an unknown location, her head pounding from the noise. "Now, you really don't want to turn an A-Class act like me down, honey. I can show you many things that you never dreamed of."

"I'm not interested," Miyako snapped, feeling her eyes narrow at the digimon.

"Miyako?"

She turned when she heard her partner, crying out as the blast of an attack sent her falling. She yelped as she realized there was nothing but air, Hawkmon crying her name once more as he followed her down.

***

_Time leap: Iori, ??? days after Millenniumon_

The teenager landed with a thud on the desert sands, sitting up as slow as possible while he considered the options before him.

"You alright, Iori?"

He turned to face his partner, nodding as he ran a hand over his face. "The landing was hard, but I will be fine," he said, standing up and looking around the desert. "Think we're near where we first landed?" Iori asked, making a slow circle to survey the area they had fallen in. It looked as familiar as anything did in the digital world, lamp post with electrical wires marking their path. He took a moment to marvel at the fact that they had not been tangled in them when they fell.

"No," Armadimon offered. He turned his head each way, studying the land and nodding in a direction that the wires marked. "Why don't we go that way?" he suggested.

"Why that way?" Iori was already walking towards where Armadimon had suggested, the digimon trailing behind him.

"We don't know where we're going either way."

Iori nodded, beginning to walk through the sands. The wind blew across his face, sending the particles scattering as he considered the options. It was silent as the pair walked, Iori grimacing as the heat pounded down on him. He wiped sweat from his brow, turning to look at his partner. He blinked when he saw nothing next to him, a trembling taking his limbs before he collapsed.

"Iori!"

He heard Armadimon's voice as exhaustion swept over him. Armadimon nudged at his partner, turning to stand next to him when he heard footsteps.

"What is this?"

Armadimon turned towards the voice, watching a half horse, half human looking digimon step closer. There were purple plates covering most of his body, while his weapon showed even with his arms folded over his chest. He eyed Armadimon, moving his hand away from his chest and pointing at the child that he meant. "Stay back," Armadimon warned, tensing as the digimon paused, one hoof raised in the air.

"I wish no harm, but perhaps I can offer help? There is a building not far from here. Getting out of the heat will be priority."

Armadimon glanced from Centalmon to Iori, nodding. Centalmon picked Iori up, walking through the sand as Armadimon followed closely, worried about his friend.

"What are you doing out here without protection?" Centalmon asked as the trio moved into the shadow of several ruins, the digimon placing Iori on the shadiest spot.

Armadimon hesitated, shaking his head. "We were in a fight and got separated from Takeru. We're not sure where we ended up."

"You stand in the temple of Huanglongmon, what is left of it," Centalmon explained, gesturing around them. There were still four walls standing, creating a small shelter from the sun and heat. Armadimon could imagine how it would have stood once, the supports for the structure peaking out just above the sands. It was large, the temple descending further down into the sands to allow for a cooler home. The doors were wide open, laughter and music spilling out.

Everything was gold, Armadimon blinking to find that what he had imagined was just a figment of his own mind.

Armadimon took a step back, looking at the inscribed crests on the wall that he had ran into. Centalmon stared up at the graphic, his eyes distance. "I was once a protector of these ruins, but… he had two homes that come to mind, when I think back on it. The Temple of Patience and the Temple of Miracles."

There were screams, attacks coming out of the air. The walls were struck, everything around Armadimon and Centalmon shuddering and coming down. The digimon could see data float into the air, leaving behind nothing but the room they were standing in.

"They were destroyed, both of them." Armadimon turned to look at Centalmon. He tipped his head, watching as the centaur digimon nodded in agreement "What happened?"

"There is much debate over that question," Centalmon explained. "Before the chosen came, Vamdemon was struggling to take over the world, offering a cover for the Dark Masters that were waiting in the shadows. The Dark Masters… it was hard to say, but many believed that they were the ones that struck Huanglongmon down, which is nigh impossible, as one would see it coming if they only thought about it. The Harmonious Ones were in disarray as they struggled and lost a battle against the Dark Masters and were sealed away, until they were defeated by the children who struck down Vamdemon."

Armadimon nodded, frowning. "Takeru spoke about this, briefly." He glanced towards Iori, shaking his head in concern as he ambled closer to the teenager.

"With the chosen of Hope being left behind, the spell was broken and they were released. Huanglongmon had laid silent for many years. His temple lay here, destroyed, since we last saw humans walk the world," Centalmon explained, Armadimon shivering. He turned towards Iori, moving to press his muzzle against his partner.

"What happened to him?" he asked.

Centalmon considered the question. "The desert here was Huanglongmon's home. Anyone who walks it now… they fall prey to the madness that many saw roam the sands. We wait and see if he wakes. If he does not..." Centalmon shrugged and let the unanswered statement hang in the air.

Armadimon looked at his partner, his gaze darting back to the digimon. He moved forward, sitting next to Iori. "Why would it affect him?"

"He is a chosen; all chosen are connected to the Harmonious Ones and, through them, Huanglongmon. Though Hope has wandered these lands, even he stayed far from Huanglongmon's temple. It is a cursed place you walk."

The silence fell heavy, Armadimon not caring much for the unease that settled around him with the words that had been spoken.

**

Iori opened his eyes, looking around at the golden light that filtered down. He frowned, raising a hand to look at how he glowed under the light.

"Armadimon?" he called, turning when he heard footsteps behind him. They silenced when he looked, the teenager's shoulders slumping upon finding himself alone.

_you seem lost_

He froze when he heard the voice, turning once more to see a clearing that was dancing with color. He frowned, rubbing at his eyes to assure himself of what he was seeing. "I suppose I am."

_you have wandered far_

Iori sighed. "Who are you?" he asked, searching for the source of the voice.

_i am Patience personified. i am Light. i am Hope. i am many things, but i am no longer of this world_

Iori shuddered as he heard the words. "Can I help you?"

_no_

He frowned when he heard the response, heading towards the golden clearing. He stopped to look at the trees, reaching out to touch the golden bark. He frowned as it seemed to wither under him, disappearing in an instant. "What is this place?"

_it is a place of stagnation_

"Much like how, if someone is too patient, it can turn to not moving forward?" Iori questioned.

_that is a way of looking at it, i suppose_

"Does that make you akin to stagnation?" Iori moved forward once more, drawing back from the golden trees. He turned when he felt like a pair of eyes were boring into the back of his neck, finding nothing there.

_no_

Iori offered the barest hint of a smile, stepping into the clearing and letting out a low breath. He leaned down, running his fingers along the ground and clearing the dirt from the stone. He worked until the stone was free, the pattern carved plain for him to see. He stared at the etching, a rock braced against waves. "Even the strongest stone could be worn away by water."

_as much as long-standing patience can cause stagnation_

Iori snorted, sitting on the stone and letting out a sigh. "You can't tell me why I'm here, can you?"

_i believe you are sitting on it, actually. you do not need me to tell you anything_

Iori sighed, looking down at the rock and raising an eyebrow. "I learned to be patient when I was younger, because the reality of the world was too crushing otherwise. My mom was distressed when my father died. I was angry, but I learned to temper it, to be patient..."

_do you not believe in the patience you have honed?_

"I think there's more to life than what has been happening around just me. How I learn to deal with things may not be the best for everyone. I worry for my friends as well," Iori replied. "Are you sure you don't have like… a physical form or something I can talk to?"

The leaves danced as laughter came from the air, Iori grimacing as he settled on the center of the etched crest.

_you speak of tragedy as if it did not affect you_

"People die," Iori conceded. "It is the natural state of things."

_perhaps patience does not suit you_

Iori frowned. "What would suit me?"

_stubbornness_

"I think that's more of a trait of Daisuke than myself," Iori retorted. "I was in the desert, with Armadimon. How did I end up in this… golden forest? It’s quite different from that place."

There was another laugh, the leaves dancing once more. _perhaps you were called here_

Iori sighed, feeling his eyes drift close. It was warm in the forest, comfortable in a way that Iori hadn't felt since they had been dragged away from home. He shifted, feeling his breathing even out before he fell into a half-sleep and remembered.

_"Mom?"_

_The child sat up as he heard the weeping. He was young and, though he still held a somber look, there was a look of worry in his eyes. He was already out of bed before he heard the voice speak to him. It was that of his mother, comforting in all its kindness._

_"Iori, why don't you go back to bed?" The woman turned, meeting her son with a grief-stricken look. Iori opened his mouth to protest, feeling his grandfather's hand on his shoulder. He hadn’t seen the old man appear from the shadows, as was the man’s way._

_"Fumiko, perhaps it's best if he were with us," the old man suggested, a tiredness in his face that hadn’t been there when Iori had gone to bed. Iori looked up when he heard his grandfather speak._

_"Is it about dad?" he asked, recalling that his father hadn't come home that night before bed. He swallowed, squaring his shoulders and meeting his mother's gaze. She looked away, Iori dropping his gaze._

_"He died protecting-" his grandfather began to speak, his mother breaking down into choking sobs. Iori moved forward, resting a hand on her shoulder and nodding more to himself than anyone else._

_"He died doing what he thought was right." Iori spoke the words, though they left a bitterness in his mouth. It was when he spoke the words that he realized others were there, the ones that brought the message. He met their gaze, promising to himself that he would not let his family down in the face of such death._

_"Your father was coming home from work, there was a break-in here. He caught them and they killed him."_

_The officer that spoke caused Iori to look around the room, finding the body of-_

Iori was jarred out of the half-sleep he had entered when the voice decided to speak once more.

_the root of your patience is very deep_

Iori opened his eyes, letting out the breath that he had been holding. "I would appreciate it if you did not root around in my head to pull up unpleasant memories."

_they were going after you, were they not?_

Iori sighed. "It was unknown why the men were trying to break in. The two culprits fled the scene. They were never caught. It... caused my mother to break. She tried her best, but I had to be patient with her while she learned to heal."

_she didn't heal, did she?_

"No," Iori sighed. "Even stones can be worn away by the relentless crashing of water against them." His fingers traced the crest etched underneath him, Iori moving to sit behind it so he could get a better picture of the entire crest.

_you can change your crest_

"How?" Iori asked, startled as he looked up at the forest.

_by losing yourself. you have to leave yourself behind and become someone different. i don’t suggest it_

Iori let out a sigh, closing his eyes. "Patience," he murmured to himself. "I was told patience is the key to a beautiful friendship."

_i think that Hope is mentally unstable_

Iori frowned at the words. "How would he be mentally unstable?"

_living in the digital world for years with nothing but digimon? can you image the puberty confusion he must have gone through?_

Iori stared blank-faced at the crest, his eye twitching. "I don't want to know."

_mentally unstable, i’d watch my back if i were you_

"And you're dead, I think." Iori frowned.

_miscalculation on my part_

"Are you a digimon then?" Iori asked.

There as a pause, the leaves on the trees going limp before there was a hum of agreement. _i was_

"Aren't digimon reborn?" Iori asked.

_most, but some get trapped or cannot be reborn_

"Are you trapped here?" Iori asked.

_i cannot be reborn_

The silence was heavy as Iori considered the words. "Who are you?"

_i had an identity once, but it was long enough ago that i don’t remember it_

"Maybe you're the one that is mentally unstable," Iori muttered to himself, shaking his head as his thoughts strayed to Takeru.

_he needs help and Patience_

Iori frowned. "Who, Takeru?"

_Hope requires Patience to walk a more stable path. he will not be here forever_

"He'll return to the real world and it will fall on us to help him when he does," Iori summarized. He felt a flare of disgust at the way the words came so easily to him. And, briefly, he wondered just how well Takeru would ever adjust to his home world.

_to the other world, yep!_

Iori nodded, resting a hand on the center of his crest. "Patience," he murmured, feeling himself fall as the crest disappeared from under him. He tried to cry out, the darkness disappearing as he thudded to the ground of a temple, Armadimon letting out a cry.

An unknown digimon stood over him, hesitating. "You were there, then you disappeared to fall from the sky. Are all chosen this strange?"

"I... don't think so?" Iori said, looking at his hand to see the crest of Patience in it. He swallowed, placing it in his pocket and resting a hand on Armadimon’s head, needing to reassure himself that he was, indeed, with his partner.

"You're safe!" the digimon chimed, Iori nodding in agreement.

"And I got our crest," he said, feeling Centalmon's gaze on him.

He met the digimon's gaze, frowning. Centalmon offered him a stiff bow, his gaze darting across the temple. "It is cursed land here, I was unsure if you would be safe," he explained.

"I saw a golden forest," Iori offered, sharing a glance with Armadimon. "Before I obtained my crest. Would you be able to lead us out of here?"

"I can indeed, chosen," Centalmon said with a nod of his head. "We shall leave in the morning. Rest now." He turned, walking towards the broken doorway and disappearing. Iori and Armadimon shared a glance, the digimon looking relieved that he was okay.

***

_Time Leap: Takeru & Hikari, same day as Millenniumon_

Takeru woke up, though it was a slow process. There was a throbbing in his temple; the last memory he had was one of running, the cave entrance crashing around them. He turned his head towards the sound of weeping, reaching up a hand and touching Hikari's wrist.

She froze when he touched her, looking down at him with wide eyes.

"I've been an ass."

Hikari stared as the words hung between them before she gave him a sharp nod. "You have."

"It's not going to change," he warned, moving to push himself up. He rested on his elbows as he let the wave of pain wash over him. It was only after a moment that he looked for his partner, the clattering of rocks catching his attention.

"Why not?" He looked at Tailmon when she spoke, the digimon glaring at him. "They do not deserve your cruelty."

"I am worried," Takeru corrected, "that they will be unable to handle themselves in a fight. What..." his gaze scanned the cavern, Hikari pushing herself up from the ground and wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt.

"Of course," she scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Cause being rude and abrasive and angry towards them does so much better than admitting that you were worried. I bet you don't even care that Millenniumon attacked-"

Takeru frowned as Patamon jumped up onto his lap, the digimon letting out a growl. "That is not the same as what he said!" Patamon snapped.

"I am worried, I'm just bad at showing it." Takeru sighed, running a hand through his hair, though he was careful to not displace the bandages.

"Enough!" Tailmon spoke up suddenly, the digimon tensing. "We are not alone and our arguing will help no one. We should focus on getting out of here and finding the others before they get into trouble.”

“I’d worry about Daisuke causing trouble." Hikari closed her eyes, freezing when there was a rustling.

"Millenniumon attacked you."

They stared at each other before looking down one of the tunnels as the rustling came again, a strange four-legged ball creature with a rat head and wings scrambling out of the darkest part of the cave. Takeru relaxed when he recognized the Deva, offering Kumbhiramon a bow of his head. Tailmon stood at the ready, Patamon settling next to his partner, unwilling to leave him far behind.

"It makes sense." Takeru breathed a sigh, shaking his head. "What happened to the other children?"

"The chosen were scattered," Kumbhiramon explained, twisting his head to look between Hikari and Takeru. "Did Pajiramon not get the warning to you that Millenniumon was on the loose again?"

"He told us that they were having a hard time holding the digimon back... No, that was Caturamon. Pajiramon did alert us that Millenniumon was out." Takeru frowned, considering the statement. He cursed himself, wondering why he hadn’t taken it more seriously. He dragged a hand through his hair, hearing Kumbhiramon sigh.

"I'm surprised he told you." Kumbhiramon sat and tapped his giant pestle against the ground in time with his words. "He was meant to tell you to avoid the mountains and search along the coast. But, I suppose the damage is done now. Your friends are scattered." He directed the last statement at Hikari.

"How do we find them?" Hikari asked, staring at the rat Deva. She stood as she said the words, ready to go searching.

"It will require waiting. They were scattered forward." The Deva chuckled.

"Fuck." Takeru closed his eyes, processing the information. "None of them are ready-"

"They can handle themselves," Hikari interrupted him, pushing herself up. "We need to work on getting out here and… waiting. Where is the closest one?"

"When would be a better question. I do not know." Kumbhiramon turned, glancing over his shoulder as he headed off the way he came. "Good luck, chu!" Takeru watched him disappear, pushing himself up and heading towards the back of the cave that had several tunnels branching from it. Patamon scurried after him, a flash of light enveloping him. Angemon stood by his side once more, the pair studying the tunnels in thought.

Hikari joined him, tossing him his bag and staff. He took them with a nod of thanks, shouldering the pack and beginning to walk down the right tunnel. Hikari followed, her eyes trained on Takeru as she processed the information that had been given to her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating, on a Wednesday? Say it ain't so!
> 
> This is the third chapter of what I've been calling part/arc two of the story. There's gonna be something like five, maybe six? arcs to this bad boy.
> 
> Everyone's split up, they dont know where they are, or even when and now they have the added bonus of trying to find crests without knowing where the hell to look!
> 
> As always, thank my beta reader for doing a wonderful job! Yuri's the best.
> 
> Edit: I finally figured out what was irking me about this entire chapter and that was cause a *really* small chunk of what I had written in Iori's section got deleted while I was at the hospice and I thought it was stuck back in here, but I never *actually* rewrote it, so now it's updated to have that contained in it, cause it was bothering me when I actually sat down to try and think about this.
> 
> Soooo, there's a small addition in Iori's section y'all need to read.

_Time leap: Miyako & Ken, ??? days after Millenniumon_

Ken ran a hand through his hair, listening to Miyako groan. He turned on her, raising an eyebrow when the noise became too grating. "Perhaps we can do a little less complaining and a little more… deciding?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Miyako shot a glare at him, shaking her head. "You don't know anything, Ichijouji. You just crash landed in the middle of my walking path yesterday. We were doing so good on our own, too."

Both teenagers stared at the edge of the forest into the desert. "It's not my fault I got tossed nearly two weeks into the future." Ken chuckled, Miyako turning to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Do we have to walk through the desert again?" Wormmon asked, looking at the sands before them. Ken grimaced, sitting back down. They had been at this impasse for several hours, Miyako sighing and throwing her hands up in defeat.

"I don't suppose we do?" Ken said after a moment. “Perhaps we can travel back through the forest and find somewhere else..."

Miyako shook her head. "We would be going back into the mountains," she pointed out.

"Well, if we go to the mountains, what do you think would await us there?" Hawkmon asked. He stared at Ken as he spoke, hovering by Miyako.

Ken hesitated, glancing down at Wormmon and considered the question. "Something good, I would have to think."

"Good?" Miyako raised an eyebrow. "Last mountains we were in, Millenniumon attacked us and separated us, remember?"

“We don’t even know if he’s still there.” Ken tried to go through the reason in his head, finding his answers coming up short.

“And if he is still here?”

Ken let out a sigh as he struggled with the response, though Wormmon spoke before he could answer, "we just have to avoid him!" They offered the little worm a glance, the others falling silent as Wormmon looked down in dejection.

Ken offered his partner a hesitant smile, eyes flashing. “I’m certain we won’t come across him. It’s been a week and a half, there’s no reason for him to still be there, right?”

Miyako gave him a small stare, turning her thoughts inward as they stared out into the desert. She couldn’t decide if it was a seamless transition from forest to desert or completely clashing, the way they were paired together. If anything, it reminded her of a child’s drawing who didn’t understand geography.

The group of four froze when they heard the distant sound of singing, Miyako turning away from the desert. "Please, let's stay in the forest and go back towards the mountain. I have no desire to run into Etemon or his singing again."

Ken gave her a quizzical look. "Who is Etemon?"

"Elvis Presley as a monkey digimon," she said, hiding her face.

"We were attacked by him upon landing in the mountains," Hawkmon explained. "He had the most horrendous singing. I would suggest he gets a new career choice."

"I think the mountains would be a better bet," Wormmon offered hopefully, Miyako closing her eyes.

"Anything to save me from more terrible singing," Miyako pleaded, turning to Ken with wide eyes. She had her hands clasped together and against her chest, looking as pathetically as she could muster.

"Or being thrown off a cliff!" Hawkmon interjected.

Ken gave both of them a startled glance, raising an eyebrow. "You certainly have been having your adventures while you've been here."

"Can't say I find them adventurous." Miyako glanced around as they began to backtrack the way they came, easily coming to the spot they had camped out. It was the same clearing where she had originally found Ken.

It was several minutes of the group walking in silence, Miyako gaining the courage to glance at Ken from the corner of her eye. He twisted his head to meet her gaze, raising an eyebrow. "It's not like you to be silent like this. You have something on your mind."

She nodded, her thoughts shuffling into an order that he may understand. "What was it like to claim your crest?"

He grimaced, tipping his head back and looking at the leaves up above them. "Facing the darkness and seeing what sort of monster I could have become, if it weren't for the kindness of someone reaching out to me. I..." he sighed, his gaze resting on Wormmon. "I often say that Daisuke saved me from a fate worse than death. He offered me an… an inkling of kindness that saved me from the brink of destruction."

Miyako frowned, watching Ken. They had stopped, Ken staring at the trees while Miyako stared at him. Hawkmon fidgeted next to her, the silence growing oppressive between them. She opened her mouth, taken by surprise when he started to speak once more.

"After my brother died, my parents tried to often make me into him. And I tried my best. Football was the only thing that I allowed myself to have. It was the only thing that I had for myself, that they couldn't take away. Everything I had, it was for them, rather than… me. My drive was for them. My..." He hesitated, shaking his head. "Daisuke pulled me from a pit of despair I didn't realize I was straddling."

"You think the others are worried?" Miyako asked as she noticed the nervousness that had entered Ken’s voice.

"Of course," Wormmon spoke up once more, Ken glancing at his partner. He bent down, picking up the digimon before they began to walk again, feeling pleased when he felt him curl against his chest.

He nodded in agreement with the words. "They're probably looking for us, just as we're looking for them."

Miyako glanced at him, her gaze darting to Hawkmon. "What about back home?"

Ken hesitated before he smiled at her. "They would notice us missing, for sure. Five teenagers don't disappear out of thin air without there being some sort of commotion about it. They probably have search parties looking for us right now. I’m unsure how we'll explain it upon our return."

The pair lapsed back into silence again, Miyako shoving her hands into her pockets and shivering. Ken glanced up at the sky, stopping by a river. Miyako glanced over her shoulder, frowning as she turned back to him.

"Why don't we rest here for the night?" Ken suggested, looking around the clearing.

”It would be good,” Hawkmon agreed. “While we’ve made it this far, we still have some way to travel. And we’re not flying this time around.”

They all glanced at each other, knowing that they were wandering without a true direction. Neither of them had been willing to say it though.

"We cut through, probably, the smallest strip of forest to get to the mountains," Miyako explained at Ken's confused look. He nodded after a moment, moving to sit.

Wormmon jumped out of his arms, looking at the remains of a fire pit. "Think one of the others passed through here?" he asked.

"It's possible," Ken agreed, looking up at Miyako. "There's no way to tell… how long it's been since the fight with Millenniumon. Other than, at least one day for me."

Miyako laughed. "Day eleven for me. I spent most of it being lost in the mountains. Lucky for me, Hawkmon is a great fisher!"

"You flatter me," Hawkmon said, seeming to blush under his feathers. He settled on the edge of the old fire pit, Miyako ruffling the feathers on his head with a grin.

"Well, I suppose we could leave a note at our camping spots and hope that one of the others find it or something. I would kill for a decent messenger system on this thing." Miyako shook the digivice in her other hand, Ken laughing at her disgruntled look.

"I wonder what happened to our phones..." He frowned, pulling his pack off his back and beginning to rummage through it.

"They glitch out when they're here." Miyako tossed Ken her phone, Ken catching it. He looked it over, tapping the unlock button and watching as a ghost digimon ran across, laughing. The screen shorted out, Miyako sighing and taking it back when he offered it to her.

"Nothing can be that easy I suppose." Ken shook his head, considering their options.

"Sure it can!" Miyako chirped, a wide grin spreading across her face. "They could have left us the hell alone! It's not like we knew about this place. Hell, even the moody blond doesn't want us here. We could have gone our whole lives not. Knowing. Anything." She stamped her foot in frustration as she spoke, gesturing wildly with each word.

Ken frowned at the girl, exchanging a look with Wormmon. "Is something the matter...?" he asked.

Miyako turned to him, Ken looking on helpless as she ran a hand over her face, shaking her head. "I'm just… fine," she mumbled.

"You're hurting.”

Ken glanced down when he heard Wormmon speak, the digimon ducking his head. "I'll trust Wormmon on this one. What’s the matter?"

"I'm worried about Hikari!" Miyako blurted, turning to stare at Ken with wide eyes. "She never told me anything about this place and she has more knowledge about it, but I'm worried and we've been fighting and I… I yelled at her for keeping a secret that she already told me was painful for her to talk about." She hid her face in her hands, shoulders shaking as she collapsed to her knees.

Hawkmon hovered by his partner’s side, reaching out and touching her shoulder. “Miyako…” The digimon felt helpless in the situation, lowering his head and opting to sit next to her instead.

Ken hurried to her side, moving to place a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, hey, it's okay, he said, grimacing to himself as Miyako turned to cling to him, hiding her face. He saw the despair in Hawkmon’s eyes, Ken meeting his gaze.

He couldn't make out the words that she spoke, hesitant as he placed a hand on her shoulder. He felt cold when she touched him, clinging to his jacket. He pushed the feeling away, awkward as he patted her on the back and let her cry.

"Okay, it's not okay," he admitted. "We're lost, in a different world. You're arguing with Hikari, but we're going to make it out and get back home and sort everything out, okay? It’s okay to cry,"

Miyako sniffled as she pulled away, rubbing her eyes. "Thank you," she mumbled.

"Ah, of course," Ken mumbled, looking away. He pulled a napkin out of his bag, handing it to her. She accepted it, her gaze wandering away. Ken stared off in the distance, wondering if they would be okay by the time they returned home.

He moved to sit back, keeping a distracted eye on Miyako while Hawkmon fished them up dinner.

***

_Time leap: Hikari & Takeru, two days after Millenniumon_

Angemon grimaced as he moved the giant boulder aside, light streaming in. Takeru took a step forward, relishing in the warmth while Hikari stood behind, hesitant. Tailmon moved forward, sniffing the air and nodding.

She waved Hikari forward, Angemon already outside. It was early afternoon, the sparse trees swaying in the wind. Takeru listened to the music it made, turning his head as he frowned. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking Hikari in the eyes.

"You don't have to do it by yourself."

He turned away from her gaze, feeling the shame eat away at him. "I don't know what you mean."

Hikari pulled her hand away as she sighed. "You're not alone anymore."

Takeru judged her words, shaking his head. "Until it is time for you to return home, I will offer you what protection I can." He walked forward, Hikari watching him favor his left side in quiet consideration. She only moved when Tailmon touched her leg, the digimon meeting her gaze.

"Are we back to square one?"

"No, I don't believe so." Hikari frowned as she glanced down. "Maybe we're at a square and a half, but we're not all the way back to square one."

"It's a start." Tailmon hesitated, turning to look at her partner. "Piyomon..."

"We saw her!" Hikari said, the false tone of happiness clashing with her agitated walking. "She was in the mountains, with a village of Pyocomon. She was happy."

"We saw her as well, suspended," Tailmon frowned.

Hikari shook her head. "They have to be okay, Tailmon, they have to. Or... maybe they're in a suspended sleep, because... because their partners aren't here! You rely on us, as much as we rely on you. It might just be..." she hesitated, dropping her gaze to the ground.

Tailmon reached up, taking her partner's hand and squeezing it. "We are together and I will protect you, no matter what."

Hikari smiled, nodding though she felt exhausted. "And we'll find the others!"

She saw Takeru stop, the man swaying before he snapped straight, staff in hand as his gaze scanned the area. There was the sound of distant music, Hikari moving to cover her ears as the clashing sound reached them.

Takeru grimaced up ahead as he stood at the edge of the mountain passage, the arid climate of the wastes smacking him and Angemon in the face. The singing came next. He groaned, closing his eyes as Angemon frowned.

"It seems as if Etemon is becoming more of an issue than we thought."

Takeru glanced towards the angel, raising an eyebrow. "We have not been tasked with taking care of him. We shall leave him be, even if his singing is completely unbearable."

Angemon turned towards him, frowning. "Is that not enough reason to deal with him?"

"No."

Takeru turned when he heard Hikari's footsteps, meeting her gaze with an incline of his own. "We will avoid Etemon while we transverse the wastes and look for the others." He turned when he heard the clash of metal on metal, his gaze drawn out across the wastelands.

"What's out that way?" Hikari inquired, looking at the cracked ground.

"Factory Town." Takeru stared into the distance, nodding to himself. "We shall set out for there."

"Why?" Tailmon asked, swishing her tail in aggravation as Takeru looked at her.

He offered the digimon a smile. "I want to say hello to Andromon."

Hikari frowned, sharing a glance with Tailmon before the pair followed Takeru, shaking their heads. "It'll be nice to see him,” Hikari decided.

_is that all this is for you?_

Hikari paused when she heard the voice, tilting her head backwards and frowning. “Who’s there?” She kept her voice low as she searched for the speaker, her gaze sweeping the area.

There was a chuckle, an answer coming back to her, _no, its different for you than it is for Hope_

"Hikari?"

She froze when Takeru looked back at her, actual concern clouding his gaze before it returned to the rigid control she had grown accustomed to seeing in his motions. She shook her head, reaching down to take Tailmon's paw once more.

"I thought I heard someone," she explained, moving to catch up to him.

Takeru nodded. "We are walking through Huanglongmon's territory, where he would have once rested."

_there is power and danger in these lands_

"Do you hear… that?" Hikari asked, frustrated as Takeru stared at her with a frown. He quirked an eyebrow up, his gaze darting to look around them.

Takeru shook his head. "It's often said that the voice of the gods will speak while you stand in his desert, if you know what to listen for." It was the only explanation he could offer, the teenager feeling uneasy.

_ask him who they are_

"Who are 'they'?" Hikari asked, unwilling to walk forward. She saw Tailmon glance at her, the digimon's gaze trailing to Takeru in suspicion.

Takeru cocked his head to the side, watching Hikari. "Any digimon that wanders through and succumbs to the madness of Huanglongmon." He hesitated with his next response before plunging forward, "He disappeared, gone silent, within the recent years. But everything that happened does not add up. It is possible that..." He turned, sharing a look with Angemon.

"Who are they?" Tailmon pressed, twitching as Angemon sighed.

"The Harmonious Ones once spoke of the dangers this particular desert could offer us, if we were to stay too long." Angemon avoided the question, keeping his face a mask. "However, we have no way back, due to the cave having been collapsed behind us. We must walk through the desert if we are to move forward at all."

_go to the south_

Hikari turned when she heard the voice, frowning. "What's to the south?"

_an old temple_

"Nothing," Takeru spoke at the same time as the voice did. "Why would you want to go to the south?"

"I don't know." Hikari considered the question, shaking her head. "Why not?"

_there is something there you must see_

Angemon considered the returned question. "Perhaps going south would be more beneficial than heading to Factory Town, Takeru."

"If we have to wait for the others to reappear, it surely couldn't hurt." Takeru turned, facing south.

Tailmon frowned, glancing between the two. "Do we have enough water to get across the area?"

Angemon nodded. "It will be a three day walk, or… I suppose I could carry all three of you and cut it down by a day and a half."

_i've always wanted to see a cat riding a horse_

"I would prefer a ride." Hikari listened to the voice laugh in the back of her head. She hesitated, reaching out to it. _What's in the temple?_

_you’ll see_

She frowned, a wave of dizziness passing through her as something swooped away, the chosen turning to look for what might have been there. She felt the world tumble around her, everything going black as Takeru cried out.

"Oh," she whispered before fainting on the sands.

***

_Time leap: Miyako, ??? days after Millenniumon, prior to finding Ken_

Miyako felt the sudden thud as she hit _something_ soft. It took her a moment to understand that they were flying, drifting on the air currents.

"Miyako, are you okay?"

"Hawk...mon?"

She sat up, adjusting her glasses and looking down at the digimon that had caught her. She had seen a sharp burst of light, though it hadn't made sense.

"I am Aquilamon." The digimon landed on the cliff wall as he introduced himself, Miyako wrapping her arms tight around his neck.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you," she breathed, hiding her face in his feathers. Aquilamon took several steps backwards, suddenly devolving. Miyako thudded the several feet down to the ground, bracing herself in time. Hawkmon looked embarrassed, glancing away from his partner.

"My apologizes, it seems as if I could not hold the form for long," he mumbled, squawking when Miyako scooped him up into her arms.

She let out a breathless sob, shaking her head. "You were great, a lot better than I would have been. Thank you so much Hawkmon. You saved me!"

"In no small part thanks to you," Hawkmon mumbled, embarrassed by the praise as he watched as his partner nodded. She returned his look, a solemn expression greeting him.

Miyako smiled at him, her gaze turning to the cave that they were standing outside of. "Well, it doesn't matter. All that does matter is that it's done, right?"

Hawkmon hummed in agreement, looking into the cave. "What do you suppose we'll find in there?"

Miyako considered the question. "Maybe a hot spring and food!"

"Miyako..." Hawkmon sighed. "I do not think that-" He chased after his partner as she darted into the dark, the smell of food greeting them.

"Welcome, welcome to Digitamamon's onsen and restaurant! Come in, come in." The egg-covered digimon greeted Miyako and Hawkmon, blinking his eyes at them. "Chosen children? It has been a very long time indeed since I have last seen the Chosen children. I offer you much for what you have done for me in the past."

"And what have they done for you in the past?" Miyako asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Try destroying my restaurant on for size," Digitamamon grumbled. "The boy with the Gomamon and the blond haired boy. Very dangerous people, you understand. Not-" his gaze shifted as he looked around, "that the other blond-haired boy doesn't cause us good-hearted digimon trouble, of course. If you're back in the digital world, I would suggest staying far away from him. He'll only cause trouble, yep yep."

"Who, Takeru?" Hawkmon asked with a frown, watching the digimon. The egg seemed to nod, nearly hitting the ground as he bent his knees.

"He goes around, acting like the right hand of justice, when he can't take even a little joke himself. He'll delete you, if you don't do exactly as he says." Digitamamon inched closer to them, meeting Miyako's gaze. "Ever since the boy stayed around, things had started going… sideways."

"Sideways?" Miyako felt her eyebrow creep higher as the digimon nodded again, nearly smacking the ground.

He bounded upright, beckoning the pair deeper into the cave. "Perhaps I can explain it over a little food? Maybe a soak in the springs? What would suit you best?"

"Food," Miyako said quickly, looking towards Hawkmon. He frowned at her, trying to shake his head in response.

"They're not known for their kind hearts," he mumbled to his partner when Digitamamon's back was turned.

"He doesn't seem so bad. Besides, I'm curious about what he has to say regarding Takeru." She flashed him a grin.

The digimon in question returned, beckoning them to a table. MIyako followed, sitting in a chair and looking around the cave. There were lights dangling from the ceiling, offering a comforting glow. Digitamamon had set the table, three plates filled with food, and sat down next to Miyako, while Hawkmon sat to her right.

"Do you really want to know about the boy?" he asked.

Miyako swallowed the food that she had eaten before giving him a sharp nod. "I suppose I know some of the… chosen children you called them? Yeah, I know them from the real world. They never mentioned Takeru once."

"They were more likely to abandon each other, while they were here." Digitamamon nodded. "He's been making life miserable for us hard-working digimon. We merely want him gone from the place, but he can't even seem to do that right. He's..." The digimon seemed to glance around, leaning in closer to Miyako. "They say he's the reason Huanglongmon is gone."

"He's… the center of the four others, right?" Miyako asked, recalling Takeru's words.

"He was the god of our world, the closest we had to it." Digitamamon leaned closer, squinting. "Look, I didn't say this but... I'd be careful around the kid. He'd look for any reason to delete ya, just the same way he did with Huanglongmon. The digimon tried to send him back, he threw a fit."

"I don't believe it," Miyako said, sitting back in her chair and sharing a glance with Hawkmon.

The digimon gave her an impression of a shrug as its shell moved up and back down. "I've seen the other chosen children. Some of them tried to cheat me out of payment, then tried to destroy my restaurant in the guise of paying me back. I'd be careful with him. You never know what he'll try to do. Don't say I didn't warn ya!" He chuckled, Miyako nodding in slow agreement.

She felt uncomfortable, starting to eat once more. Hawkmon finished the food first, Miyako getting up when she finished her own.

"Thank you for the food."

She offered Digitamamon a bow, eyes locked on him. He nodded in response, turning and disappearing further into the cave. Miyako shared a glance with Hawkmon, both of them frowning.

"Hikari says we can trust him...." Hawkmon ventured, Miyako shaking her head.

"I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him." She tightened her hand into a fist, staring at the way Digitamamon had went. "And I don't trust that digimon either. What do you know about them?"

"Not much I'm afraid." Hawkmon watched his partner in concern. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing, I guess..." Miyako trailed off, staring into the cave before she turned to Hawkmon. "We're going to get to the others!"

"Of course." Hawkmon trailed behind Miyako as they walked, the cave eventually leading to the forest.

***

_Time leap: Iori, ??? days after Millenniumon_

Iori stirred as he felt a breeze, moving to push himself up from the floor. It was early, the sun coming in through cracks in the room, and he felt exhaustion weigh him down. Armadimon was snoring off to the side, flanks heaving as he dreamed whatever digimon dreamed about. The sounds of hooves clacking against the floor made Iori stand, turning towards the digimon that had given them sanctuary.

"There is a message for you, left by Hope and Light, nineteen days before." Centalmon stood by the broken doorway, gaze resting on Iori.

"Nineteen days..." He hesitated, confusion flashing through his eyes as he turned to look at his partner.

The digimon nodded, "Nineteen days ago, they turned up weary and sore. Light was seeking guidance from the center, though she was ill upon her arrival."

Iori shared a glance with his partner, Armadimon trudging up to his side. "What was the message?"

"Here.”

Centalmon produced a sheet of paper that had recognizable writing scrawled on it. He took it, studying the message and frowning as he looked back up at Centalmon.

_Hi! If anyone happens to come across Huanglongmon's temple, Takeru and I will be travelling to the temple of Miracles. It's to the south of this place, through the desert. Be careful while you're out there, make sure to bring enough water. DO NOT listen to the digimon that try to tell you that there is nothing there._

_Hikari_

"What's to the south?" Iori asked, meeting Centalmon's gaze.

"Nothing." Centalmon said with a frown. "It is more and more desert, to be greeted with only more desert." He hesitated, stamping his back hoof with a snort. "But, if you wish to go that way, do not let me stand in your way. It is the way the other children went."

"Hope and Light," Iori guessed.

Centalmon nodded in agreement. "They insisted that there was something beyond there. You may hit the Wild West Town, and Factory Town before you find your endless nothingness. Perhaps there is somewhere I can send you off that would be better? Madness stalks these lands."

_as long as you have Patience, madness will not harm you_

Iori didn't move when he heard the voice, keeping his gaze on Centalmon. "If you point us in the right direction, we will find it," he said, gesturing to himself and Armadimon.

"Children... are you always this insane?" Centalmon inquired.

"I suppose not." Iori hesitated, meeting his partner’s gaze. "However, it seems as if none of us have a say in the matter and we will do this."

Centalmon nodded, "I will not follow you in this madness. Let me make sure you have enough supplies to keep yourself well watered through your venture in the desert. I hope that you find what you are looking for."

Iori turned, heading towards the exit of the temple that he and Armadimon had stayed in. He rested a hand on the old, crumbling wall, feeling a shudder run through him.

"What's wrong?" The digimon turned to his partner, worry in his tone.

"Centalmon said that they were here nineteen days ago." He kept his voice low, his eyes landing on Armadimon. "The fight with Millenniumon happened _yesterday_ , right?"

He heard laughter, his gaze scanning the broken temple.

_where Millenniumon is concerned, there is room for doubt_

Armadimon watched his partner shift and look about, concerned as Iori squatted down next to the digimon. He reached out, pulling him into a hug. "You didn't hear that?"

"Hear what?" Armadimon asked.

"Nothing." Iori shook his head, turning his attention to the wall that he had been leaning against. He felt the grooves that formed patterns, his curiosity peaked by the detail that had been there.

His fingers brushed along the etching of the crest of Patience, his gaze finding the brightly lit crests. He spotted the one that he knew as Hikari's, the one above it new to him, though he thought it may be Takeru's. He could make out Kindness as well, his fingers coming to a halt when he saw the one directly above his was lit, kindness being directly under him.

"Who do you think they belong to?"

Armadimon frowned at the question, looking up at the crests and squinting. "You six, obviously."

"No, these ones." He pointed at the half of the mural that was dull, faded. He saw the sand that had been brushed aside, moving to look at it closer.

"They belonged to the six that came before. Courage, at the point, Friendship and Love directly behind, backed up by Sincerity, Purity, and Knowledge."

Both Iori and Armadimon looked up when Centalmon appeared, holding a rather threadbare bag in his hands.

"Those would be..." he paused, thinking of the adults that had been at the park that day they had disappeared. A shiver ran through him at the thought of what they had to bare.

"The original chosen, that is correct." Centalmon's gaze flicked to the right side of the mural, gesturing towards it. "Patience sits between Kindness and Passion. Light and Hope backup Miracles." He walked over, shifting to free one hand to point to the crests he meant.

"Why isn't Miracles lit?" Iori asked.

"It has not been collected by its keeper, as of yet," Centalmon explained. "When a crest is obtained, it will light up. Huanglongmon had this place built for that reason. Each temple is attached to each crest, and they are tethered here. He wanted to keep an eye on his devices."

"He created the crests then?"

"Before he vanished, yes," Centalmon agreed. "Supplies you will need, for venturing into the desert to the south." He held out the bag, Iori accepting it with a small murmur of thanks, bowing to the digimon.

Centalmon hesitated, holding out a chain and tag for Iori as well.

"For the crest you obtained. Hope left it in my care, in case the holder of Patience came here first," Centalmon explained as Iori took it. He pulled the crest from his pocket, studying the etched image of the rock being pounded by waves before he slid it into the tag. He pulled it over his head, the weight feeling strange on his chest.

"Thank you for the help, Centalmon." Iori gave him another bow, the digimon nodding his head.

"I only wish I could have persuaded both of your groups to not travel through the maddening desert. Be careful that you do not lose your way."

"With a dash of patience, I do not believe I will," Iori promised. The digimon watched the pair, nodding after a moment.

"Whatever ill befalls you, do not trust anyone out there," he warned. Iori considered it, meeting Cetralmon's gaze.

"Does that include yourself?"

He shrugged. "I suppose that is for you to decide, chosen." He turned and disappeared further into the ruined temple, Iori shouldering the bag and looking out into the desert. He wasn't looking forward to walking, but he did not fancy his chances at staying behind either. He stepped forward, Armadimon waiting already in the sand.

"It's nice out here!" The digimon called, Iori following him, though he considered it to be anything but nice as the heat him completely.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not forgotten this, sorry.
> 
> Just, both my beta reader and I have been busy. And I've decided to go forth without a beta reader, due to how busy Yuri has become. Enjoy, and apologies for the delay.

Chapter Ten(re-edited)

_Time leap: Miyako & Ken, ??? days after Millenniumon_

Ken rubbed his ankle as he watched Miyako pace in front of him, mouthing curses under her breath. They had been travelling for several days in the forest, growing more and more lost the further they walked. She finally stopped pacing, turning her attention to Hawkmon.

"Does any of this look familiar to you?" she demanded. The digimon blinked, shaking his head with a weariness that Ken felt.

"That's okay," Ken said, reaching out to touch her shoulder before pulling back to himself. "The next digimon we encounter, we can ask." He looked down at Wormmon, who was dozing in one arm. He had been sleeping for the better part of the day, something Ken wished he could have done while Miyako let out a groan.

"This isn't fair!" She stamped her foot on the ground, Ken frowning as he heard a disgruntled shout.

"Keep it down!" a red quadaped digimon snapped, scurrying out of the bushes and moving to stand on his hind legs. "You're going to wake the babies and I just managed to get them to sleep!"

"The babies?" Ken raised an eyebrow as the digimon turned to him.

He snorted, crossing his front arms over his chest. "Yes, the babies. You're near the Village of Beginnings. Don't you know anything about the digital world?"

Miyako quickly shook her head as Hawkmon landed in front of the digimon. "Our apologies Elecmon, we appear to have lost our way."

The digimon eyed Hawkmon, nodding to himself. "And where would that way have been?" he asked.

Ken cleared his throat. "We were heading for the mountains. Miyako came down that way-"

"It was only a day, maybe a two day walk at the most!" the girl in question interrupted Ken with a practiced ease, stepping towards Elecmon. "But we've been wandering around the forest for at least three days now and we haven't been able to find them at all! And I went in the exact direction that I had left the mountains in to find the desert."

"The mountain doesn't border these lands." Elecmon frowned, his head tilted as he considered the words. "Are you sure you're remembering where you came from correctly?"

Miyako seemed to shrink under the gaze, opening her mouth before closing it in confusion.

"We did come from the desert to the forest," Ken interjected, Wormmon opening his eyes at the sound of the new voice.

"The only thing close to here is the plains," Elecmon spoke with a nod, moving a paw to press it against his chin. "The babies do need their rest, so if you want to keep tramping up and down here, you need to at least be quiet about it."

Ken offered Elecmon a chastized look. "We apologize for the noise. May you point is in the direction of where we can find the mountains?"

"The mountains are to the east of here." Elecmon pointed in the direction, Miyako looking over her shoulder with a groan. "Follow the rising sun and you shouldn't miss them!"

Ken grew frustrated, staring at the digimon. "That is the direction we came from and there is only desert that way."

Elecmon shook his head. "I've been here for ten years now. There's no desert anywhere close to these lands. There's Toy Town in the east, however! That would be near the border of the mountains."

"Excuse me, but is it possible that the lands have shifted within the last couple of days?" Wormmon asked from Ken's arms. Ken glanced down at his partner, confused by the question. Elecmon considered it, meeting the digimon's gaze.

"It could be possible. We had the quake yesterday. It terrorized half the babies and they wouldn't sleep for ages after that." Elecmon snorted, scratching at the base of an ear. "But that would have had to be one mighty quake to change the entire world around like that."

The pair of humans shared a glance, Miyako throwing her hands up in frustration. "What do you want to do, Ken?" she asked.

Ken turned to Elecmon, offering him a bow. "Thank you for the information. Is there anything we can do to help you in exchange for it?"

Elecmon considered it before he nodded. "Help me with a bundle of eggs. They'll be hatching soon, but there's only so many places I can be at once. I may be the patron of the Village of Beginnings, but even I tend to grow ragged at times. Takeru will come and help, when he has the time, but with the disruptions lately, he hasn't been able to come."

Miyako shared a glance with Ken, the teenager nodding.

"We're looking for several of our friends in fact. Takeru being one of them," Hawkmon explained, Elecmon glancing at them.

"Then surely you're here to help with the disruptions causing the chaos in the digital world?"

Ken nodded, though his movements were slow. "It seems that way."

"It's not like we were asked if we wanted to do this though." Miyako spoke the words under her breath as she ran a hand through her hair, grimacing when she felt how greasy it was. The pair followed Elecmon into the village, Hawkmon flying after them.

"Takeru's a good kid. I've known him since he was first here. Lost his partner." Elecmon nodded to himself as he stopped by several eggs that were laying on the ground. "He and Patamon helped in the village for some time, while they were looking for the others. Didn't think I would see them again, but he came with that brother of his and the others when he had Patamon as an egg. They told me the story, sad to hear."

"He… lost Patamon?" Ken asked, unconsciously gripping Wormmon tighter to him.

Elecmon nodded, solemn as he stared at the striped egg before him. "Fighting a Devimon on File Island. He evolved once and sacrificed everything he had to save them. It tore the kid up, but he was good at saving face. He was always so hopeful. Hard to think that the chosen that protects us now is the same young kid that I met all those years ago."

"Can you tell us anything else about him?" Miyako asked, looking at the eggs scattered across the field. Ken put Wormmon down, bending over to study one of the eggs.

Elecmon shook his head. "Not much more to tell you than he has a good, hopeful outlook to him. Even when the mistake happened and he got left behind, he was still hopeful that they could send him back. Course, everyone knows that the Harmonious Ones tend to be useless unless it serves them."

Ken took in the information, his gaze drifting to Miyako as he thought. She raised her gaze to him, reaching out to pick up one of the eggs and rub it. "Think he wants to go back now?" Her voice was low as she rubbed the egg per the card instructions, feeling confused.

Ken began to do the same with the egg in front of him, listening as Miyako let out a yelp, dropping the now hatched baby into the crib that had appeared where she had been standing. He pondered the question, his gaze straying to Wormmon. "He didn't have a choice before, and he threw himself into the endeavour. Where do you think he considers home now, Miyako?"

She glanced at him as he spoke, moving to the next egg and frowning. "I suppose you're right," she mumbled, dropping her gaze down to the eggs. They worked in silence, Hawkmon and Wormmon helping where they could.

***

_Time leap: Hikari & Takeru, three days after Millenniumon_

Hikari stared at the golden forest, running a hand over her face. "Tailmon?" she called, listening to her voice echo back to her. She hesitated, taking a step away from the clearing that had appeared.

_do you know where you are?_

The voice catches her off guard, sounding eerily familiar. She frowned, turning to find the speaker. "Who's there?"

The voice chuckled, causing Hikari to freeze once more, just a step beyond the clearing. She hastily stepped back, looking at the stone crest beneath her feet.

_i suppose no one is here_

She considered this, shaking her head. "You’re the voice from before."

_welcome to my home_

"Then you’re a digimon?"

_once_

"Do you know what happened?" Hikari scanned the forest, looking for the speaker.

_i do not know. there is much time that i am missing_

"Have we reached to the temple?" Hikari shivered as she pulled her arms around her, wondering why she felt so cold.

_you have. in the lands above_

"What is this place?" She looked around, taking in the golden trees and leaves before her gaze rested on the crest at her feet. She bent, hands tracing the rock that seemed to be taking a beating under the waves.

_Patience_

Hikari frowned at the response. "Patience?" she echoed, standing up again and turning to look at the forest.

_it is a place of Patience. where the crest lies in wait. this place is a mirror to a darker world where the ocean never rests. your heart beats in tandem with the ocean_

Hikari grimaced at that description. "Why are you here?"

_you assume i am trapped then_

“No.”

_i did become trapped_

"How'd it happen?" Hikari blinked as the wind hissed through the trees, causing the leaves to scatter. She heard the voice sigh, the leaves growing still despite the wind still blowing.

_it was.... long ago, before you children ever came here_

The voice was weary as it spoke, Hikari feeling small as she moved to sit. She sat to the side of the crest engraved in the stone, wondering which of her three friends would stumble upon the golden clearing and claim the power of Patience for themselves.

"What happened?" Hikari asked again.

_i do not remember_

"Or can you not tell me?" Hikari grumbled, listening to the laughter that rose up around them.

 _i do not remember_ the voice promised.

"So you can't be reborn?" Hikari moved to sit at the edge of the crest, her gaze scanning the forest.

_no_

She heard the sadness in the tone, listening to the tinkling of the wind through the leaves. "Do you miss living?"

_i remember what it was like. though i do not remember who i was. you have passed through the desert, one of Light. there is a disturbance in the digital world, is there not?_

"There is."

_you will need to go further south_

"And what's further south?" Hikari frowned at the statement, confused.

 _the Temple of Miracles_ There was a pause, Hikari watching the light fade around her. _i have used what I had in the way of strength to speak with you, but know that you will find the others there_

"We'll go there," Hikari promised, watching the light around her fade. She felt a tugging at her mind, voices surfacing once the light faded. It was hard to make out the words, but she heard the concern in Tailmon's voice, the gentleness of Angemon, and the... she frowned, tilting her head as she listened closer to Takeru's voice.

It was almost hard to make out, the note of worry and what sounded like fear leaking through his voice as he spoke. She still couldn't make out the words, but she felt heavier in a way she hadn't noticed while in the golden forest. When she opened her eyes, it surprised her to see Takeru leaning over her.

The teenager jolted back when he saw Hikari open her eyes, looking flustered as he tried to act like he hadn't been sitting so close. He cleared his throat, his gaze darting to, then away from Hikari like a hummingbird in mid flight.

"You fainted."

Hikari nodded, pushing herself up. "Where are we?"

"Huanglongmon's temple." Takeru sat on his heels, looking down at Hikari in worry. "Tailmon has been fretting since we've arrived. What… happened to cause you to pass out?"

Hikari stared at him, pushing herself up and waiting for any sign of dizziness before she moved to lean her back against the wall. "I heard a voice that mentioned they always wanted to see a cat riding a horse. Where is… Angemon?" She glanced around the temple, unsure why she was surprised to find the other digimon missing.

"Scouting." Takeru grimaced. "We heard Etemon not too far away and we wanted to make sure he was going to leave us alone."

Hikari nodded, her gaze scanning the ruined temple with an air of casualness. "What makes this place so special?" she asked.

Takeru stared into the distance, frowning as he considered the question. "Huanglongmon is probably the closest thing to..." He hesitated, glancing at Hikari. "No, that's not right. Huanglongmon is the center to the Harmonious Ones. He keeps the balance of the digital world. Not a god, but close enough."

Hikari glanced up when she heard a small gasp, Tailmon suddenly at her side, arms thrown around her. The cat nuzzled into Hikari's chest, letting out a rusty pur.

"I was so sure you were gone," the digimon mumbled, Hikari frowning.

She lifted her gaze to Takeru. "What happened?"

The teenager stared into the distant sands, pointedly ignoring her and the questions that were left unasked.

"You were running a fever, and it would not break, for the few hours you were here. Pegasmon ran ahead to deliver you here." Hikari blinked as Centalmon appeared from the shadows, the centaur digimon hesitant as he glanced between the trio.

"I do not mean to disrupt, apologies."

"You did not." Takeru pushed himself up from the floor, turning to the digimon. "Thank you for offering us hospitality on such short notice."

"It is not often that we have chosen children." Centalmon flicked his tail, watching the pair of humans. "The food is nearly ready. Will Angemon be joining us?"

Takeru shook his head. "He'll continue scouting. We're looking for the other children."

Centalmon nodded. "You have done me a great service in the past. Perhaps I can hold a note for you, in case any are unfortunate to end up in these lands."

Hikari listened to his words, drawing her knees up to her chest. The action disrupted Tailmon, the digimon squirming to get a better position on her lap, without disrupting Hikari's comfort. "Thank you, Centalmon."

"It is my pleasure to be of service to the chosen children." Centalmon moved, his hooves causing an echo down the hallway. Hikari glanced towards Takeru, studying the tension in his shoulders.

"He was worried, the entire time you were unconscious." Tailmon's voice was low, like she was telling Hikari some sort of secret. She watched as Takeru stood, stepping out of the temple and leaving her and Tailmon alone.

She glanced down at the cat, raising an eyebrow. "He does… care, in his own way."

Tailmon's ears flicked back, a grimace spreading across her face. Hikari leaned forward, taking her into a tight hug.

"He just has to remember." Hikari pressed her face into Tailmon's fur, breathing in the scent of the digimon and closing her eyes. "There are a lot of things we all have to remember."

"Like what?" Tailmon flicked her tail, Hikari watching the movement.

Hikari considered the question, offering the cat a smile. "Like how important we are to each other." She tipped her head in the direction that he had left, hair falling in her face. "There's still the child, underneath the hard exterior. We just have to remind him."

"Are you okay?"

Hikari looked down when her partner asked the question, raising an eyebrow at the question. "Of course I'm okay!"

Tailmon flicked her tail, eyes narrowing. "You aren't going to be sick again... are you?"

"No, I don't believe so." Hikari glanced around the temple, her gaze landing on a faded mural. "I haven't been sick like I was the first time in a long time. I do not know what came over me." She moved to stand, Tailmon leaping out of her lap. It was quiet as she walked over to the mural, running her hand over it and feeling the sand come off.

"It's the other crests." Tailmon hurried to help Hikari clean off the mural, the digimon tracing a claw over the indent she was nearest.

"They called this Huanglongmon's temple," Hikari observed, her fingers tracing over the crest of friendship. She cleared the sand off as well as she could, looking at the faded inscription. Out of the eight crests she recognized, only hers and Takeru's were still vibrant, though they were located on the right side rather than the left. The others were gray, faded and hard to make out.

On the right side of the mural, she saw one crest that was vibrant, recognizing the crest as the one that Ken had receiving prior to the fight with Millenniumon. She walked over, running a hand down the cut out and frowning.

"The ones that are lit are active crests."

Hikari turned when she heard the voice, taking a step back as Andiramon squatted near the left of the mural. She glanced down at the pair, her gaze turning to the mural as she observed it.

"If you need someone to fight, why didn't you call back the rest of us?" Hikari glanced between the mural and the Deva, picking her words with care as the digimon blinked at her.

"With the severing of Huanglongmon's connection, we were only able to summon five children forth. There were four, who have the potential, and there was you. Light is what is needed for the world to walk forth once more. Without the light, we would all stumble in darkness." Andiramon smiled, Hikari shivering under her gaze.

She steeled herself, meeting the gaze of the Deva. "And what was so important that kept Takeru back, all those years ago?"

Andiramon regarded her, scratching at the side of her head in consideration. "That was a fluke, none of you were meant to stay. It just happened to have worked out to our benefit. He kept the dangers at bay, kept the darkness away. Until he was no longer able to do it himself. Millenniumon is a madness that moves all on its own. Without help, we would disappear completely." She stared up at the mural as she spoke. "The Harmonious Ones were able to call forth five children, not seven. The others are only good as a team together. With only six of you, there would not have been enough."

"There's only six of us now," Tailmon interjected, meeting the Deva's gaze.

Andiramon smiled. "Miracles, Kindness, Passion, Patience, Hope, and Light. Different qualities for children to possess at such a young age, those first four. Felt strongly enough to mature however, in spite of, or perhaps because of, the difficulties that each of you faced. Your friends would have done fine against Millenniumon, but they would not have needed Patience or Passion to strike. It is you that we need, and it is you children who can help Hope move forward, when the time comes."

"You speak as if he is going to be rejected from this world once our task is complete." Hikari was blunt, Tailmon looking up at her partner, startled.

Andiramon let out a hum. "He was not meant to stay. Surely, you miss your friend?"

"This world shaped him to be who he is. Is that someone that could return to the human world with no negative consequences?" Hikari argued, raising her chin in defiance.

Andiramon laughed, moving to stand at her full height. Tailmon took several steps back to try and catch Andiramon's gaze. The Deva offered Hikari a bow, her head nearly grazing the top of the ceiling with her ears down. "You believe that there is still justice to be had for your friend’s suffering, do you not?"

"You should have sent him back!" Tailmon snarled, tail lashing. "There was nothing for him here!"

Andiramon regarded the digimon, nodding to herself. "Everything and everyone has their purpose. Even we, digimon, serve our purpose to the higher ones. You serve as a partner to a human. I serve as a servant to Qinglongmon. There is much that we do not understand sometimes, and some things we must learn to accept. When you have done this, then you will know that we would not have sent him back, even if we could. He serves his purpose quite well, here with us."

Hikari felt anger bubble inside of her, opening her mouth to protest or argue. The sound of footsteps caught her attention, Takeru and Angemon entering the temple. She let her gaze slide back to Andiramon, finding the bunny Deva to have vanished in her small lapse of attention.

"Shall we stay here longer?" Takeru inquired, setting a bag down on the floor. "We can rest here before we set out for the Temple of Miracles."

Hikari nodded at the suggestion, her gaze sliding to Angemon and finding him impossible to read. Tailmon reached up, pressing a hand to Hikari's leg and offering her the small comfort as the pair moved to join Takeru. He passed her food, Hikari taking it and staring into the desert as the sun began to set.

***

_Time leap: Miyako, ??? days after Millenniumon, prior to meeting Ken_

"Side Winder!"

Miyako squeezed her knees tight against Aquilamon's sides as the digimon shot off missiles under its wings towards them, her hands curling into the feathers in front of her. She felt herself be jarred as Aquilamon dropped in the air. She saw the glint of steel behind her, Aquilamon twisting in the air just in time to dodge another attack aimed at them.

She pressed herself further against Aquilamon's back, hiding her face and shuddering. Miyako felt anxious, her nerves fried as they moved through the air.

"Hell's bomb."

The attack caused shivers to run down her spine as Aquilamon coasted away, unable to get any closer to land to drop Miyako off.

"What would you have me do?" the digimon asked, Miyako pressing her face into Aquilamon's feathers. They had been in the pointless fight for longer than she had wanted, the pair having disturbed the digimon by accident.

"Fight," Miyako whispered. The word felt bitter on her tongue, recalling the first digimon that Angemon had destroyed. She shifted her weight, sitting up straight as Aquilamon charged at Pteranomon, the digimon giving a startled cry at being charged.

"Mach Impulse!"

Miyako winced as the Pteranomon -the name given to her by the device she still held on to in her hand- took the brunt of the attack, letting out a screech. She moved a hand to pocket her digivice, quickly grabbing onto the feathers in front of her once more as Aquilamon steadied himself in the air.

She saw the world seem to slow as Pteranomon began to drop in the air, Aquilamon moving forward and shooting off another attack, the digimon bursting into data.

"I-"

Miyako screamed as Aquilamon's form seemed to shift, the digimon plummeting. He landed roughly on the forest floor before he devolved completely, Miyako moving to cradle him against her chest.

"Are you hurt Hawkmon?" She asked, looking over her partner with great care.

"Just my wounded pride," Hawkmon's voice is muffled as he is pressed close to Miyako. The digimon moved to look at her, eyes full of worry. "Have I upset you?"

Miyako lifted a hand when Hawkmon asked the question, reaching up to trace the tears that she hadn't realize she was producing. The Pteranomon had been the third digimon that had attacked them in six days and she was tired, alone, and frustrated. She pressed her hand against her face, her glasses pushed back on her forehead as she started to cry, the exhaustion rolling over her like waves.

"N-no," she sniffed, rubbing at her eyes and shaking her head. "I want to go home,"

"We'll find your way home soon," Hawkmon promised, blinking and nuzzling against her chest, his wings wrapped around her shoulders.

"I want-" Miyako cut the words off, wrapping her arms tightly around Hawkmon and taking a breath to steady herself. "I guess it doesn't matter what I want. We're stuck here until..."

Hawkmon blinked at her, eyes steady as his partner shook her head. She sat there with the digimon, her gaze travelling to the forest above them.

"Do you think the others are worried about us?"

"Of course they are; aren't you worried about them?" Hawkmon asked, his voice steady. Miyako watched her partner, opening her mouth to respond as there was a brush cracking behind her. Hawkmon tried to squirm out of her grip, Miyako holding onto him tighter as she curled over him.

"You're already hurt," she breathed, thinking of the damage that Pteranomon had caused her partner.

"Chosen child."

She looked up when she heard the voice, turning to glance over her shoulder. She saw Leomon standing there, fist raised with his mouth turned down in confusion.

"What are you doing by yourself? Were you not with the others?"

Miyako shook her head, movements slow. "We were attacked and got split up. I haven't seen any of them in days.” As she spoke the words, she realized that she would have even taken Takeru, over being alone.

Leomon watched, his gaze shifting from Miyako to Hawkmon. "There were rumors that the Harmonious Ones had lost their grip on Millenniumon. I have been searching for the truth and it seems that I have found it."

"Lost their grip?"

Both digimon and partner turned when they heard the voice, watching the digimon amble out of the bushes. The strange digimon snorted, shaking its head and pawing at the ground.

"If you ask me, Leomon, the Harmonious Ones knew exactly what they were doing when they released Millenniumon from the bonds that held him in place."

"Unimon," Leomon arched an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. Miyako stood, taking a step out from between the two digimon, finding the placement to be uncomfortable. "What news do you have to pass along?"

"The Devas are on the move."

Leomon gave a slow nod, as if this was nothing new. "They often move about. Are they not extensions of the Harmonious Ones' wills?"

"What are the Harmonious Ones? I’ve heard them mentioned several times, but never got an explanation regarding them." Miyako spoke up, feeling almost weighed down when both adult digimon turned to look at her in unison. Leomon gestured to the side, his gaze sliding away from the human.

"They are the four digimon that are said to be the sovereigns of the world, the will of Huanglongmon, put into being. Whereas Huanglongmon serves the digital world, seeking only balance. However, several years ago before any humans ever set foot in the digital world, Huanglongmon seemingly vanished from his resting place in the desert."

"He wasn't very active, not in those days anyway." Unimon spoke up, Leomon casting the horse digimon an annoyed look. "It was thought that he was fading, his power being drained. When the first set of humans came to us, it was to defeat Vamdemon and, later, the Dark Masters. Huanglongmon disappeared completely in that time, leaving us wondering if the Dark Masters, who had managed to seal the Harmonious Ones away, had destroyed Huanglongmon completely."

"Then why..." Hawkmon frowned, glancing between the two digimon.

"The Devas serve the Harmonious Ones. They often moved around before, but I have never seen all twelve moving about as they are doing now," Unimon interjected. "They are moving in ways I had not seen before, is simply what I meant when I said they were on the move."

Leomon took in the information, bringing a hand up to his mouth and pressing it against his chin, his other hand cupping his elbow.

"What does that have to do with Millenniumon?" Miyako demanded, her gaze darting between the two digimon.

"Takeru was meant to return home, with the others. Something held him back," Unimon spoke, Leomon's brow furrowing as he took in the information.

"What do you think held him back?"

Unimon snorted, his gaze sliding to Lemon in thought. "The Harmonious Ones, playing about in things that they did not understand. Possibly wanting to avoid different futures that one or the other predicted. However, they are urging the path to somewhere none of us can predict."

"Can they be trusted?" Miyako asked.

Leomon swung his gaze to the human, raising an eyebrow. "That is like asking if you can trust a trap."

"The chosen children have always thought that they are being told the truth. Surely there is nothing that would be kept from them?" Unimon reasoned, Leomon resting his gaze on the digimon. "Whether they are being told the whole truth is another matter, but there are doubts on the stories that have been told, I am sure."

"To be honest, I didn't get a good grasp of the situation before Millenniumon started appearing," Miyako shifted, Hawkmon jumping out of her arms as she ran a hand through her hair in thought.

"Millenniumon is the biggest threat that we have at the moment. There will be a reason that you were called forth, there is always a reason if one calls forth children." Leomon swallowed back something else, Hawkmon giving him a hard stare.

"I will continue searching for information. The network has not been able to get any closer than what I offer you now," Unimon warned, Leomon accepting the news. "There are more restless digimon that have been touched by the madness that Millenniumon spreads."

"Madness?" Miyako reached out to her partner at the word, feeling her heart flutter in her chest.

"We also call it corruption," Leomon explained. "It is what causes peaceful digimon to become angry and turn to attack others. It has been happening since Hope stayed behind, a slow leak that has only become larger."

"Where is the corruption coming from?" Miyako asked.

Leomon turned to look at her, eyes full of sadness.

"The missing Center," he replied.

****

_Time leap: Iori, twenty five days after Millenniumon_

"What do you think you evolve to?"

Armadimon glanced towards the teenager at his side, the digimon considering the question. They had stopped outside of a small town, Armadimon's gaze resting on it in thought.

"Maybe a bigger me?" he suggested.

"Tailmon evolves into an angel." Iori frowned at the thought, looking at the town. "Do you think you evolve into an angel as well?"

Armadimon sighed, shaking his head. "Nah, I don't think I do. Besides, you have a rock for a crest. So, don't you think it would have something to do with stones?"

Iori laughed at his partner's description. "It's the crest of Patience. It's more than just a rock."

The digimon blinked at him, moving towards the town. He decided to drop all conversation, nodding at it in thought. "Should we at least stop here for a couple of minutes? Take a load off?"

"What if the others decide to leave before we get there?" Iori glanced from Armadimon to the small town, shifting from foot to foot.

"They wouldn't have left the note if they weren't willing to wait for us," Armadimon pointed out, Iori looking at his partner.

"How much time do you think we lost?"

Armadimon watched the town, glancing at his partner when he asked the question. "What does that have to do with this?"

"If they were at Centalmon's home a full twenty two days ago, how did we end up so far forward in time?" Iori tugged on a strand of hair, staring at the ground.

Armadimon let out a sigh, laying on his stomach and closing his eyes. "I'm hungry Iori. Can we please look in the town and see if there's anything to eat?"

"We had lunch not even an hour ago!"

Iori stared at his partner, watching as Armadimon opened an eye and looked at him, his face pulled into a pathetic look.

"I-o-r-i."

The digimon drew out every letter of the name, the teenager in question tipping his head back and letting out a sigh.

He raised a hand to the crest that sat heavily around his neck before he nodded. "Okay, we'll go in and look around. If we run into anything, I'm not hesitating to get us out of there." He warned. He watched the digimon spring up, a look of pleasure in his gaze.

"Let's go!"

He lumbered off, Iori letting out a surprised cry as his partner did so. He hurried to catch up, feeling a shiver run down his spine as they passed under the archway announcing the name of the town. He saw Armadimon take off towards the tavern, the digimon not even hitting the swinging doors before he disappeared inside.

Iori pushed himself into the old tavern, wincing as the hinges on the doors squealed, the digimon at the bar turning its attention to him.

"Welcome to the Wild West, what can I get for you?"

Iori watched as the star shaped digimon moved around behind the bar, his wide eyes blinking as Armadimon moved to stand on his hind legs.

"What sort of grub do ya got in this place?" The digimon asked, Iori stepping towards him.

He reached a hand out to his partner, his eyes on the digimon behind his bar. "I just remembered, I don't have money to pay for food, Armadimon."

"Are you with the resistance?"

Iori frowned as the digimon beckoned him closer, resting a hand on the bar.

"What's the resistance?" Iori asked, voice low as he pondered the question.

The digimon nodded to himself, grinning at Iori. "The resistance is those of us that don't trust the Harmonious Ones. They claim to want peace, but their way of going about it is wrong."

Iori took the information in, sitting down on a stool as the digimon set several dishes before them, Armadimon watching the food with his mouth hanging open. Iori glanced from the food to the digimon behind the bar, frowning.

"Ah, how rude of me, I am Starmon."

Iori looked from his partner to himself, nodding almost in agreement with the digimon. "This is Armadimon and I'm Hida Iori. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Starmon took the pair in, his gaze darting across to the front of the pair. "Are you friend or foe?"

"Friend."

Iori relaxed when Armadimon began to dig into the food, Starmon leaning against the bar. The strange trio sat in silence, Starmon moving when the doors swung open. Iori looked over his shoulder, watching as a ball of flame entered the establishment.

"Evening PetiMeramon, what can I do for ya?" Starmon asked, moving to walk over to the child digimon.

"There's a Gorimon on the rampage," the PetiMeramon spluttered. Iori watched in fascination as the little ball of flame hovered up and down, the flames seeming to grow brighter with each word before growing dimmer. "He's attacked the village and is going to continue down this way if he isn't stopped!"

Iori took in the information, glancing at his partner. "Where is the village located?"

"Not far from here," Starmon spoke up, the digimon seeming to rub where Iori would assume he would have had a chin.

Iori glanced at Armadimon, recalling the first digimon that Takeru had fought. He let out an involuntary shiver at the thought of the cold calculations that had gone into the fight, Takeru not even batting an eye when the digimon had been dispersed into data.

"We'll help ya." Armadimon was already turning to the PetiMeramon as he spoke, Iori nodding in agreement and shoving his hand in his pocket, feeling the weight of the digivice there. The child digimon glanced anxiously at them, its gaze darting back and forth.

It turned to Starmon, the digimon nodding in reassurance. "They're friends,"

PetiMeramon turned, surging out of the door with Iori running after him. He heard Armadimon grumble but the digimon quickly followed with only one look back at his forgotten food. The village was a short distance away from the West Town, back the way they had come and Iori wondered how he had managed to miss it.

Armadimon stopped as he looked at the white rampaging gorilla, glancing at Iori.

"I can't take that on."

Iori let out a sigh. "I have a feeling that we're going to have to."

The PetiMeramon looked at them, frowning. "You aren't turning your back on us now, are you?"

"No!" Iori shook his head as he stepped forward, gripping his digivice tight as Armadimon shook himself, standing in front of Iori. He found a stone, the boy picking it up and lobbing it at Gorimon.

"Gorimon isn't going to like that." Petimeramon vanished in a flash as Gorimon turned, letting out a roar when the rock bounced off his head.

"Wha-" Armadimon began to speak before he dashed out of the path of the attack that came his way, Iori stepping to the side as well. The boy grimaced as he tightened his grip, feeling the device dig into his skin.

"Rolling stone!"

Armadimon moved forward, the Gorimon knocking him out of the attack. Armadimon staggered, regaining his feet and lashing his tail.

"You wanna play like that, huh?" he demanded, digging his feet in before he launched himself at the Gorimon.

"Energy Canon!"

Iori dashed to the side as his partner swerved out of the way of the attack, the Gorimon letting out a yell of frustration. Iori waved his arms, catching his attention. "Can't we talk about this?" he called, hearing the Gorimon snort in disgust. Iori moved forward, stumbling when Armadimon pushed him out of the way.

The digimon set himself in front of Iori, growling under his breath. "Be safe Iori!"

"But-" Iori threw his hands up in frustration, wishing for anything to have the comforting weight of a wooden bokken in his hands.

"Leave the fighting to me,"

Iori let out a cry, watching as Armadimon rushed forward. He felt himself freeze as he heard Gorimon's voice, the attack striking Armadimon directly. He was moving before he could stop himself, throwing himself in front of his partner as another attack -he didn't catch the name of it- struck him.

He saw from the corner of his eye that his digivice was glowing. In a burst of data, an unfamiliar digimon surged past him, his footsteps shaking the ground.

"Tail Hammer!"

Iori looked up, ignoring the pain that was his chest as the digimon swung his tail at the Gorimon. It blinked at them in confusion, the digimon pressing forward and not giving the Gorimon a chance to attack. It was seval long, agonizing minutes before the digimon landed one more Tail Hammer on the white gorilla digimon.

The teenager opened his mouth in horror as it burst into data, his partner turning to him with an apology on his face.

"Iori, are you okay?"

"I'm... fine." His gaze travelled down the ruined shirt he had been wearing, his skin shiny like it had been burned, but it hadn't hurt, not yet. "Armadimon?"

"Ankylomon,” the digimon corrected. “Be careful to not get hurt again, okay?"

Iori blinked at him, sinking gratefully into the sand. Though he felt a small press of annoyance at finding himself succumbing to darkness.


	11. Intermission: Harmonious Ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what are these four up to?

Qinglongmon watched the events unfold in the pond, resting on the edge of the bank. To the left, he could hear the chatter of several of the Devas, each of them placing bets while to his right, he could hear the rumbling complaints of an approaching Zhuqiaomon.

He turned his head when the bird digimon appeared, resting on the opposite side of the pond as Qinglongmon. They sat in silence before one of them finally spoke up, eyes resting on the pool in judgement.

"You believe we moved too suddenly."

Zhuqiaomon nodded, grimacing as he tipped his head though he kept his gaze steady on the pond. "They are unable to deal with it."

Qinglongmon nodded in agreement. "There is much for them to learn, but they have the guidance they need."

"You speak of temples and trials as if it were something that could help them."

Qinglongmon sighed as the third voice entered the clearing, watching as Baihumon ambled out of the woods. He took his spot, gaze resting on the water.

"They are gaining the necessary power to defeat the beast that has been unleashed upon our home." Qinglongmon spoke with a certain finality, Zhuqiaomon moving to look closer at the images. They watched several scenes take place, Zhuqiaomon pausing the rushed images on the purple haired girl.

"Passion."

"Yes?"

Baihumon glanced between the two, settling down to watch the argument that would unfold. It had been a debate, among the four of them, about which qualities that best provided for the new chosen. Or old, if one looked at it the way Xuanwumon had.

"She is a liability."

"Which of the children do you not _find_ a liability, Zhuqiaomon?" Baihumon surprised himself by speaking up regarding the situation, his head swinging around the small circle.

"Hope."

"Hope is only not a liability because of his years of training." Qinglongmon shifted, his body seeming to rumble as lightning cracked overhead. Baihumon heaved a sigh, lowering his head to his front legs. He listened to the pair argue for several minutes more, Andiramon appearing at Qinglongmon's side to break the argument up.

"What is the outcome?"

The three Harmonious Ones looked towards the Deva, the rabbit unbothered by their stares.

"The outcome?" Qinglongmon turned to the pond, watching the events unfold at the Temple of Miracles. He grimaced as the sixth child, the one that had been lost to them as they searched, reappeared. They stared, intent, as the scenes hurried past, ending only in mist at the start of a large battle.

The one they had decided to deem as the final battle.

"The outcome has not been foreseen."

They glanced up when Xuanwumon entered the clearing, taking his spot.

Zhuqiaomon nodded in his own quiet, contemplation.

"Millenniumon is mucking about in time enough as it is, with the children. We do not need to be adding to the confusion by inserting ourselves where do not belong." Baihumon reached forward a paw, watching the events settle once more into an orderly fashion.

Zhuqiaomon rolled his eyes and shook his head. "We know the outcome, up to the final fight. What good is it to stay in the time that we are in?"

"You seem to think that they will not progress, despite the evidence being right in front of you." Qinglongmon reminded Zhuqiaomon. Andiramon moved forward, squatting by the bank and watching the events pass by lazily. She twitched her ears, glancing to Qinglongmon.

"It will take an intervention if you do not want to go down the wrong path. You seem so insistent that this is the path that will happen. There is a chance that it will not. You remember, Millenniumon has his generals. Those pieces have not yet been set on the stage."

Baihumon laughed at the statement, moving to stand. "Nothing is set in stone, not even the past."

"There is little we can do to correct past mistakes," Xuanwumon argued.

Zhuqiaomon sighed, shaking his head as if it would help him clear it. "We will talk in circles all night, if we are given the chance. We must move forward. The Deva is correct, we have not seen all the pieces set on the board."

Qinglongmon nodded in agreement. "We see that we will fight, when they come to face Millenniumon the final time. That is the only thing that we can agree on. These children will have to do what we called them forth to do. There is trust that we have placed in them, to assure that they will be able to do this. Do not discount the children because they seem weak. The previous children have saved us before."

"We should have called them forth sooner. It would have guaranteed that the other would leave with them."

Qinglongmon listened to the argument that began anew, tired of hearing the same discussions over and over. He got up from his spot, nodding at Andiramon and disappearing. The rabbit Deva watched her Harmonious One, getting up and retreating into the distance. She kept an ear on the other three while she spoke with the Devas that were still there, gathering the needed information.


	12. Chapter 12

_Time leap: Miyako & Ken, ??? days after Millenniumon_

Aquilamon touched to the ground as Miyako rubbed at her eyes, seeing the waterfall before her. She felt Ken stiffen behind her, the teenager sliding off as soon as they were back on the ground. They had left the Village of Beginnings earlier the day prior, Elecmon sending them on the correct path to the mountains.

"What do you think is up here?"

Miyako turned when she heard Wormmon speak, the digimon watching Ken with quiet anticipation. He glanced down at his partner, offering him half a shrug. "Maybe some of the others."

She turned back as Hawkmon fluttered to stand next to her, reaching out and touching her leg with his wing. She shook her head, moving to sit by the water and listen to it crash downwards. It was muggy in the mountains, Miyako finding the air almost draining to be around. She tipped her head back, enjoying the coolness of the water that sprayed on her skin.

Ken moved to sit next to her, Hawkmon moving to Miyako's other side to allow the teenager room.

"They're going to get hurt."

Miyako gave him a quizzical stare, arching an eyebrow at the statement as Ken sighed. He gestured out towards the other mountains, Miyako spotting the digivice in his hands.

"Daisuke, Hikari, and Iori. They're going to get hurt," he clarified.

"Hikari and Takeru are probably together," Miyako said, drawing her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them. She stared at the water, Hawkmon's eyes glinting before he scooped out a fish, killing it and leaving it on the bank. "Iori is smart enough to take care of himself. I would worry more for..."

Ken grimaced, Miyako unwilling to finish the statement. It was silent as Hawkmon worked on dinner.

"So, any plans for the future?"

Ken glanced at Miyako as she spoke, raising an eyebrow slowly. He considered the question, watching as Hawkmon pulled three more fish out of the river. Miyako moved to start a fire, the silence weighing uncomfortably between them.

"Help Daisuke with this restaurant endeavour."

Miyako nodded, pulling her hand away as the sparks started. She glanced at Ken from the corner of her eye, pulling out several sticks that she had found perfect for cooking fish. She set them above the fire, her gaze guarded.

"He does make some pretty good food."

She grimaced to herself as the topic shifted back to Daisuke, keeping her gaze on the fire.

"What about you?"

Miyako glanced over her shoulder, watching Ken's face as she offered him a shrug. "I moved in with Hikari and we were talking about taking a trip before school began again. I've been discussing with Koushiro about the company he's working for. I may be able to get a job there..." she trailed off, sighing. “I haven’t decided, there’s not really anything I want to do.”

“What does Hikari plan on doing?” Ken asked, kneeling by the water’s edge and cupping his hands to drink.

“She’s starting to school to become a teacher. I guess I’m just glad to be out of my parents’ house.” Miyako stared at the water, grabbing the fish when she deemed the fire hot enough. She stabbed sticks through the fish, holding three of them over the open flames while Hawkmon worked on a fish raw.

“It feels like school is so far away,” Ken murmured, MIyako glancing towards him as she handed him a cooked fish. He accepted it, looking at the fish before taking a bite.

“It was just… a couple of months ago, wasn’t it?” she asked, looking at her own fish and feeling her stomach turn. She set it down, Hawkmon looking up at her in concern.

“Are you not going to eat?” he asked.

“No, I’m not hungry. You can have it,” she said, watching the small digimon claim the second fish.

“You should eat something,” Ken commented, Miyako glancing at him and shaking her head. She let the silence drift around them, pulling her knees to her chest. She got up after a moment, heading away from the waterfall and staring over the edge of the cliff, feeling her stomach plumet at the drop below them.

It was then that she was caught off guard,the mountain beginning to shake. She quickly drew herself away from the edge, holding her breath.

Ken stood, reaching out to steady Wormmon as the digimon dozed on a rock near them. They waited for several minutes for any aftershocks, Miyako flinching as something cracked. The sound of cracking rock brought their attention to where the stone had crumbled away in the cliff near the waterfall, revealing a set of carved stairs that descended into the mountain. Miyako shuddered as she stared into the darkness, listening to the beeping begin on her digivice. She pulled it out, the shrill sound growing louder as she pointed it at the steps.

Around her, the world had fallen silent, the sound of whistling coming in just over the beeping. She felt herself slide down the stairs, more than walk down them. It was a short path, the darkness opening up to reveal a cave that glowed a pleasant red color. Miyako raised a hand, waving her hand through the air and finding nothing.

_welcome_

She turned when she heard the voice, her gaze locking on the etching above her. Briefly, Miyako recalled the crest of Kindness being etched into the floor in the other temple, the stone having disappeared without warning. She swallowed as the heat rose around her.

"Who's there?"

Her voice echoed around the stone room, something she hadn’t noticed when the other voice spoke.

_i am the one that guides all trials_

Miyako shook her head, tugging at the ends of her hair. "Can you tell me why I'm here then?" She gestured around her, unsure of what she meant by 'here'.

_you have entered the Temple of Passion_

Miyako's gaze was lifted to the etching before her, her breath catching. "That doesn't sound raunchy at all. So, why am I here?"

The voice remained silent, Miyako letting out a sigh as she sat down on the ground. When she glanced over her shoulder, she found that the stairs were gone, leaving her trapped.

"Can I go?"

She winced as she heard the voice echo back to her, a shudder running down her spine. She moved forward, finding that she was no longer in the stone room, but a forest tinted red. She swallowed, looking down to find the impression of the heart half covered with flames under her feet.

_welcome to the trial_

Miyako pushed forward, heading to the edge of the clearing. She felt the heat pulse around her while her clothes clung to her frame. She closed her eyes, the overwhelming sense of being alone drawing her down.

_"I want to go home."_

The words surprise her, Miyako looking up. She hadn't spoken, but it had been her voice... She could see a figure just beyond the haze, a younger her staring at the back of someone's head. She was thirteen, maybe fourteen and she couldn't have looked any more bored if she had tried.

The woman glanced over her shoulder, giving her daughter a sigh. _"We still have more shopping to do, Miyako. You can't go home yet."_

She watched herself roll her eyes, turning and wandering away from her mother. She knew that her mother would take forever, no matter the reason. She slunk to the electronics, her gaze scanning the computers. She watched herself as a man touched her shoulder, her eyes going wide and Miyako cried out, unable to watch the vision any further. She hid her face, hearing Hikari's voice but not seeing her as she interrupted the man.

_"Miyako, what a surprise to see you here!"_

She tasted the bitterness on her tongue as she listened to the memory reply itself. She sunk in on herself, hands trembling as the voice sighed.

_you’re afraid_

"Of course I'm afraid!" she snaps the words into the air, unwilling to let them linger in her mind. Her gaze burned as she searched for a speaker. "None of this is fair!"

_no, of course it’s not. your passion burns hot. But if you let it burn too hot, it will destroy you_

Miyako swallowed when she heard words, her mind recalling what Takeru had told her, when she first met Poromon. She had been excited to be in the digital world, had been thrilled to be in an adventure. Then, as usual, she had reality crash around her. It was terrifying, even with a partner. It was terrifying, she was afraid, and she did what she always did. One emotion would consume her before the next would come along and suffocate her in its entirety.

"I know."

Her words were whispered into the room as she feels tears falling down her face. She was tired, she wanted to go home, she was... afraid. That fear had consumed her, taken her to the core and she had driven away hikari with words because of it.

_be passionate in your feelings, but do not let it consume you. a fire will consume if not tended to_

Miyako brought a hand up to her eyes, wiping away the tears and nodding. She felt tired and fearful, but she understood what the voice meant about letting emotions burn inside her. She sighed, sitting up and finding herself in the red lit cave once more.

_the desert is where you are needed. you must go south_

The etching on the wall had vanished, the crest hovering in front of her. She took it, examining the heart half engulfed in flames as she stood, brushing off the knees of her pants with her free hand.

"Ken!"

She cursed as she rushed up the stairs, stopping just in time to stop from colliding with the other teenager. He looked at her in concern, Miyako shaking her head.

"We have to go to the desert."

Ken frowned. "The desert?"

She nodded, hair falling in her eyes as she moved, glancing over her shoulder. It was dusk, the smell of rain on the air. "Something Leomon said. There's a temple in the desert, known as the Temple of Miracles. We have to go there."

"Why?" Ken watched as Miyako's expression folded in on itself before she shook her head.

"I don't know, I just... we have to go there."

Ken nodded, taking a step back and placing his hands in his pockets. "Okay, we'll go to the temple. Have any idea where it is?"

Miyako nodded, sitting down and taking another fish that Hawkmon offered her, worry in his eyes as she explained what she could recall from Leomon's words. Ken and Wormmon listened passively, Ken confused but unwilling to inquire as to why Miyako had been crying or where she had gone.

He did, however, notice the crest that she held in her hand while she spoke, her movements causing it to gleam in the dying light.

****

_Time leap: Hikari & Takeru, seven days after Millenniumon_

"Hope."

Takeru paused when he heard the voice, glancing over his shoulder and sighing. He closed his eyes, pinching his nose before he moved his hand away. "Makuramon."

"Your presence is requested."

The digimon sat on top of one of the poles that scattered the desert landscape he and Hikari had been wandering through. They were pushing forward towards the Temple of Miracles, both of them having retreated to the privacy of their thoughts. Angemon and Tailmon regarded the Deva with a wariness that Takeru could agree to. While they hadn't come across anything that wanted to fight, one could never be sure with the digital world.

Takeru nodded as the digimon stared at him. "Of course."

He stepped forward, Makuramon holding up a hand. "Both of you are to come."

"Both of us?"

"Are you a record that needs to repeat what we say?" Makuramon arched an eyebrow, his tail twitching behind him. "It has been requested that both of you come."

"Of course we'll come." Hikari moved, placing a hand on Takeru's shoulder and offering him a strained smile as Angemon moved to stand behind his partner.

Takeru glanced from Hikari to Makuramon, the monkey digimon raising an eyebrow. He rested his hands on his hips, moving to stand on one foot as Angemon stared him down. The Deva turned away, lifting a hand. Takeru leaned against Angemon, the digimon glancing down at his partner.

The four of them watched as the Deva created several symbols in the air that hung, suspended. He twitched his tail, laying his palm flat against the shimmering air. Hikari stared in surprise as a forest appeared on the other side, Makuramon stepping to the side and gesturing for them to enter.

She took a step towards it, Tailmon narrowing her eyes and pressing a hand to Hikari's leg. "Is it safe?" The digimon turned to look at Takeru, the teenager meeting her gaze with a small shrug.

"As safe as any of Piccolomon's portals." He stepped forward, feeling the brush of Angemon's hand against his wrist as he stepped through to the other side. It was cooler in the shade of the trees, Takeru glancing over his shoulder and nodding at the others.

He saw the hesitance in Hikari before she and Tailmon stepped through, Angemon following with Makuramon closing the portal from the desert side. Takeru turned his attention to the edge of the forest, watching the clearing and the pond just beyond.

"It feels as if it has been months since we last been here." Angemon stepped out of the forest first, walking towards the pond and taking a seat on a well worn rock, Takeru joining him. Hikari and Tailmon followed, the smaller digimon's gaze swinging around the place.

"I've been here before."

"Have you?" Hikari turned her attention to her partner as the digimon nodded.

She crossed her arms over her chest, Hikari dropping down to her knees and drawing the cat digimon into a hug.

"I came here with the others." Tailmon glanced at Takeru and Angemon. The pair were giving them their distance, Angemon staring across the pond while Takeru had begun to pace.

"Yes, you have been here before."

All four of them turned when they heard the speaker, Qinglongmon appearing on the other side though he was alone. His gaze drifted from Takeru to Hikari, the clouds around him flashing with lightning. "Welcome to the Clearing of Four. It is an honor to have the child of Light with us tonight."

Hikari saw Takeru tense from the corner of her eye. She let her gaze drift over to him and took in how tensed he looked standing next to Angemon. He quickly dropped to one knee when Qinglongmon turned to him, his gaze on the ground even as Angemon copied the motion.

"What can we do to serve the Harmonious Ones?" Takeru's voice was soft and pliant, Hikari frowning as she glanced at Tailmon and tried to find the boy that she had known under the teenager’s hard expression.

Qinglongmon let out a laugh, moving to settle with the pond between himself and the humans. He studied Takeru and Angemon. The pair stood after several tense minutes of silence, Takeru meeting the gaze of the Harmonious One before dropping it to the pond.

"You will not be able to defeat Millenniumon in your current state."

Takeru's gaze jerked up when he heard Qinglongmon speak. He let out a slow breath, nodding in agreement even as he looked away. "We know this."

"You know that."

Takeru glanced over his shoulder when he heard Hikari speak. She took a step forward, resting a hand on Takeru's shoulder and shooting him a glare.

"We're locating the crests. What more do we have to do in order to defeat Millenniumon?" Hikari tightened her grip on Takeru's shoulder, the teenager shaking her off in annoyance.

Qinglongmon watched the interactions, his gaze turning to the two digimon. "The crests are a step forward towards defeating Millenniumon. All of your power will be needed when the time comes-"

Qinglongmon grew silent, nodding behind Takeru.

"Good evening, Baihumon." Takeru turned when he heard the footsteps of the tiger digimon, dropping into a bow once more. Baihumon observed him before nodding in agreement.

"It is good that Makuramon was able to find you. Thank you for coming to speak with us." Baihumon glanced from Takeru to Hikari, his gaze resting on Qinglongmon. "The dragon speaks the truth. There is more that you must do beyond finding the crests in order to defeat Millenniumon."

"You're talking about the balance," Angemon spoke from where he stood next to Takeru, watching the two Harmonious Ones with great interest.

"Yes, the balance, and also we speak of other things." Qinglongmon nodded in agreement, closing his eyes. "There is much that you do not understand of this world, Hope. And there are many things that we have not passed along to you, in your time here."

Takeru tensed as he heard the words, Hikari narrowing her eyes.

"What more is there for us to do, other than fight Millenniumon?" she demanded, her voice cold.

"Restore the balance."

The two humans and their partners shared a glance, Takeru closing his eyes as he tried to parse meaning out of the words that were given to him.

"Huanglongmon is dead," Angemon spoke up once more from Takeru's side. The teenager frowned at the statement, sliding his gaze from Qinglongmon to Angemon. Angemon met his gaze before he lowered his arms.

Qinglongmon and Baihumon nodded in agreement. "He perished long ago, earlier than we originally thought. Your task, Hope, is to restore the balance."

"If Huanglongmon is gone, how can Takeru do that?" Tailmon's teeth were showing, her words harsh in the air. Takeru tensed when he heard the tone. It was strange to see anyone speaking to the Harmonious Ones in such a way.

"You defeated the Dark Masters when you thought all hope was lost. There will be a way for you to restore balance, even if you think it is a hopeless cause." Baihumon stared Tailmon down, the digimon meeting his gaze. It was tense as the two did not move, Angemon clearing his throat to break the stare down.

He stepped forward, looking towards his smaller companion. "We gain nothing by arguing these facts. We live to serve the Harmonious Ones. We will find the balance to restore as best as we can."

"You have been good to use, thank you." Qinglongmon bowed his head, Takeru bowing in return to the great beast. It was silent for several minutes, a third digimon scoffing.

"Restore the balance. Find the center. Defeat Millenniumon. These tasks will be impossible for such weak children, don't you think so?"

Takeru turned to offer Zhuqiaomon a bow as the bird settled just on the opposite side of the pond. "We will simply learn to adapt."

"And how will you do that?" Zhuqiaomon shuffled to the side, out of range of Baihumon's tail. The tiger narrowed his eyes, growing angered by his interruption.

Hikari rolled her eyes. "We'll be the ones to do it if none of you are willing to get off your high seats and work with us. You let the fate of the digital world fall to us when you can't be arsed to do it yourself."

"Hikari!"

Takeru opened his mouth, closing it when she gave him a withering glare. She turned her attention back to the Harmonious Ones, each of them meeting her gaze before looking away.

"We cannot defeat him without the help of the ones that have been touched by Homeostasis. You were chosen to be our champions. You have the power that we cannot harness." Qinglongmon moved as he spoke, his gaze resting on Hikari. The teenager met his gaze, narrowing her eyes and turning away from them.

"No one should rely on children to fix their mistakes."

Takeru held his breath as the three Harmonious Ones shared a glance, Baihumon turning away from the pond. "I look forward to seeing what you come up with to defeat Millenniumon." He disappeared in a flash, Zhuqiaomon leaving after him. Qinglongmon nodded, pressing his nose against the pond.

"You seek the Temple of Miracles."

"Yes, but how will we find the others?" Hikari asked.

Qinglongmon frowned. "Like calls to like. They shall find you."

Takeru stepped forward, watching the ruined temple form in the pond. He wrapped his hand around Hikari's wrist, stepping into the pond though not disrupting the image there. It was strange, stepping into it, as Hikari expected to feel the tug of disrupted water though it felt like there was nothing but air around her legs.

They walked through the wall, Takeru dropping her hand as their partners came tumbling after them. The clearing in the woods was visible for a brief moment before it vanished, leaving the four of them alone in the ruined temple.

***

_Time Leap: Miyako, ??? days after Millenniumon, prior to finding Ken_

Miyako listened to the sadness in Leomon's words, the digimon closing his eyes and adjusting his sitting position. Unimon jerked his head back, staring Leomon down before he scoffed.

"There has always been madness in the digital world, take it as either the Dark Masters, Devimon, or countless others that like to stir up trouble."

Leomon opened his eyes, watching as Unimon pawed at the ground. He spread his wings, shaking his head. "If there is anything else that the network tells me, I will pass along the message." He turned, taking several steps away from them before flinging himself into the air.

"Will you tell us more?" Miyako looked to Leomon, the digimon opening his eyes and turning to the human. "About the missing Center."

Leomon nodded, Hawkmon offering the digimon several pieces of fish that they had been cooking earlier. He accepted them, considering the fish before he looked up at Miyako.

"The center is a digimon known as Huanglongmon. He disappeared before the first Chosen came to the digital world to help defeat Devimon and the others. Those that came in his absence are due to corruption. We, digimon, could indeed be considered evil, of course. But never to the extent that we had been before."

Miyako let out a frazzled sigh. "Then what is Millenniumon the cause of?"

Leomon frowned. "He is something of an enigma. We do not understand why he was created. The digital world has learned to live with the idea of Takeru as our protector for long enough that others have figured they would not have anything to do. We have grown complacent, with his ability to deal with the corruption that comes forth."

Miyako let out a hum, resting her chin in her hand as she considered the news. "They believe we can defeat Millenniumon."

"They think that you can return Huanglongmon to power."

Hawkmon let out a sort of snort, ruffling his wings. "Digimon are reborn, are they not?"

"In most cases, yes. In the case of the Harmonious Ones and the Center, if they are to die, they will not be reborn. A digimon will have to evolve into the path. There is a temple that has our history inscribed in the walls."

Miyako nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "And how do you expect me to get there?"

"The temple is south when you enter the desert." Lemon leaned down close, meeting Miyako's gaze. "It is not for the faint of heart to try and reach the Temple of Miracles."

Miyako grimaced, closing her eyes. "It'll help detangle the situation we're in now, won't it?" She let out a breath of relief when Leomon nodded in agreement. "Then it is what Hawkmon and I will do."

Leomon nodded in agreement, placing his hands in his lap as he finished his fish. "One would ask what you would gain if you were to help them."

Miyako frowned. "The Harmonious Ones?" Her frown deepened as Leomon nodded. "Well, we get to go home, won't we?"

"The balance will still continue to be offset as long as Huanglongmon no longer walks the world. Without him, there is nothing the Harmonious Ones can do. They will be in a constant stalemate, unless one of the two that have agreed to vote together decides to flip their vote. It is an endless stalemate."

"They must have agreed at one point." Hawkmon interjected. "They brought the chosen children here."

"Even fools know when they have greatly messed up," Leomon sighed. "I have watched them destroy one child without anyone stepping in to help save him. I do not wish to see more children broken the same way. Takeru may have his own feelings regarding the resistance but, I believe, we can help more than we would be a hindrance."

"You've spoken to him about this, then."

Miyako turned to look at her partner, Hawkmon watching as Leomon nodded.

"When the chosen children’s partners disappeared, many of us grew concerned and began searching for them. When we couldn't find trace of them, several of us approached the Harmonious Ones regarding the situation. That was two years after the fight with the Dark Masters. That was around the time I found Takeru, living here, with Patamon."

"How did the resistance start?" Hawkmon inquired, Leomon glancing at him.

"It started when we switched it from being a search of the partner digimon to the resistance in name. Not many like what the Harmonious Ones are doing."

Miyako ran a hand through her hair as Hawkmon frowned, resting his wing against his beak in thought. "If no one likes what they're doing, why do you go along with it?"

Leomon let out a sigh, his gaze fixating on the small fire. "Will you trust my word if I tell you?"

Miyako opened her mouth, hesitating and Leomon let out a sigh. He gestured towards the pair, moving to stand.

"I can tell you things, but you would not know who to trust. It is what caused a rift in the resistance in the first place. Too many digimon, not enough direction. There are a few of us who still work tirelessly to get the answers we want, but no one is forthcoming. You are a chosen child. When your task is done, you shall return home. That is the hope, at the very least." Leomon turned away, staring into the bushes beyond them. "I just hope that you will not be broken in the process."

"Can't you tell me more?" Miyako demanded, pushing herself up from the ground and taking a step towards the digimon. He pivoted, turning to look at her with a raised eyebrow before sighing.

"There is little that you will believe, if I tell you now. Find the Temple of Miracles, it will show the answers that you would not otherwise listen to."

Miyako stared at the digimon as he stood, his face passive. She opened her mouth, Leomon shaking his head.

"I have known Takeru, now, for most of this incarnation of my life. He cannot be reasoned with when it comes to his work with the Harmonious Ones. Many of us do not agree with his actions but they are understandable, upon being left behind by his brother and friends." Leomon shook his head, remorse plain in his gaze as he looked down at Miyako. "Be that as it may, travel to the temple."

Miyako watched him walk away, folding her hands in her lap. She grew angered as Hawkmon shuffled towards her, concern on his face. He rested a wing on her knee, Miyako shaking herself from the stupor.

"Who are we supposed to trust?"

Hawkmon frowned, "Takeru is the one that Hikari places her trust in. But, Miyako, why not place your trust in the one that's in front of you right now?"

Miyako let out a sigh, reaching out to touch Hawkmon's head. "Of course I trust you!" she promised, scooping him into her arms and holding him close. "There's no one else I would rather be with other than you," she promised, offering him another smile. Hawkmon nestled against her, Miyako stroking his feathers in thought.

They stayed like that for several minutes, Miyako finally letting Hawkmon go as he grew fidgety. The pair stared at each other before they got up, backing what little supplies they had left. She grew worried as she saw what they had left, packing it away once more

***

_Time leap: Iori, twenty six days after Millenniumon_

It hurt to be awake. There was little to cling to in the world beyond the darkness. It felt like it was suffocating him, the pain that flowed through him whenever he did try.

In the distance, he could hear someone shouting something. The pain faded, like the ocean retreating. It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense.

There was a noise, Iori opening his eyes to look at the small digimon that hovered in front of him. It spoke, quickly, the words not making sense as he felt himself being lifted. The movement was brief, but it ignited the pain that had ebbed away.

He didn’t move until he heard the footsteps again, the boy opening his eyes just enough to make out the shape of the star.

“You did a good job, kid. Too bad you got in the way.”

He heard the footsteps retreat, leaving him to the heat and pain.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but I'm closing in on some of my loops.

_Time leap: Miyako & Ken, twenty six days after Millenniumon_

"Can we take a break?"

Miyako looked up when Ken spoke, turning towards him. Hawkmon took a turn back, settling next to his partner. "You okay?"

"Just, tired is all. There's a town right there." Ken raised an arm, pointing in the direction he saw the town. "I want out of the heat."

Hawkmon and Miyako shared a glance, the pair turning to Ken and nodding. "A rest sounds great!" Miyako surged forward, taking Ken by surprise as she hurried past him. Ken looked down at Wormmon in his arms, the digimon's anentae slumping down.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worry in his voice.

Ken glanced down at the question, offering his partner a small, though hesitant, smile in return. "I'm fine, just tired."

"Ken!"

The shriek of his name caused Ken to kick it into high gear, running into the town and nearly plowing Miyako down. She had stopped near the entrance, having fallen to her knees in front of-

"Iori?"

Ken's voice was high pitched as he saw who was there in front of her. He dropped next to Miyako, moving her trembling hands away from the unconscious teenager. He began to remove what was left of the ruined shirt, opening his mouth as he began to understand the amount of damage that had been done.

"Give me the water we have, please."

Ken focused on studying the burn wounds that were on his chest, feeling the urge to withdraw as he saw the damage. The attack had struck Iori a solar plex level, the burn pattern resembling a star shape. Ken accepted the water that was handed to him, pouring it on a clean shirt that he had pulled out of his bag. He mumbled a quick apology, dabbing at the wound.

"Shock Shout!"

Wormmon moved to intercept the attack as Ken looked up, seeing the angry Upamon bound towards them. Miyako reached out, Upamon looking between them before staring at Iori, his small body shaking.

"Don't hurt him!" the digimon cried, Ken pulling back his hand and showing Upamon that he had nothing that would hurt Iori further.

"We want to help him." He held out a hand to Upamon, the digimon looking between Ken and Miyako, his gaze darting to their partners. He jumped towards Miyako, burying himself into her shirt and sobbing.

"Upamon, can you tell us how long he's been like this?" Miyako asked, resting a hand on the baby digimon's head.

The small digimon shifted, looking up at Miyako and blinking. "A day, maybe two."

It was a tedious process to get the sand out of the wounds. Ken looked up when he heard the response, shock crossing his face. He took a breath to steady himself, looking back at the wound. "Will you tell us what happened, please?"

"We were fighting a Gorimon that had attacked a Petimeramon village. He attacked Iori before I could... before..." Upamon broke down into sobs once more as he spoke, Ken meeting Miyako's distressed glance. He turned his attention back to the wounds as he considered the choices before him.

"It doesn't look as if the wound will be infected." Ken bit down on his lip as he used the rest of his water to clean out the wound. It was several minutes more in silence before he sat back, dropping the dirt crusted shirt to the side. He watched the faint chest movement that Iori produced for several long moments before sitting back on his heels, pressing his hands to his eyes.

"Is Iori giong to be okay?"

Ken turned when Upamon asked the question. He watched the small ball deflate in Miyako's arms, ear wings slumping. "Yes, we're going to help him be okay." He met Miyako's gaze as she clutched Upamon tighter to her chest.

"We need to move him inside..." She turned when Hawkmon took to the air, all of them tensing as Starmon walked out of the main entrance.

"I was wondering what happened to him. He disappeared after the fight. Take him inside; we have a room you can use."

Ken and Miyako shared a glance, gritting his teeth. "He helped you and you didn't bother looking to see what happened to him after he disappeared?"

"You chosen do that. You come through, help someone complete something, then vanish. That's how it's always been. We figured he had moved on," Starmon explained.

Ken narrowed his eyes, glancing at Wormmon. "How should we bring Iori into a room without disturbing him?" He directed the question at Miyako, the girl chewing on her lip as she looked at the slow healing wounds.

"It's healing faster than a normal wound,” Miyako whispered, watching the boy. She knelt down, edging closer to him while Ken pulled away, finished with what he could do.

They both looked at each other before looking at Starmon, the digimon studying his hands as if they were the most important thing in the world. Ken felt his anger flare. He stood, taking a step towards Starmon.

"He did you a service and you wouldn't even look for him."

Starmon looked up when the words were spoken, squinting his eyes. "You're not the usual Chosen kid that comes around, I see that now. There's little that I could have done in way of help anyhow. We don't know how humans work."

Ken stared the digimon down, baring his teeth in aggravation. "If someone helps you, you help them in return! How dense can you be?"

"Ken, I don't think-" Miyako began, swallowing. She stood back up, taking a step back with Upamon as Hawkmon hovered in the air, unsure of how he should proceed.

Ken let out a snort as Miyako spoke, shaking his head. "This digimon decided that they don't need to help someone, to pay them back for a kindness that they were given. I can't stand people who are like that. Why should digimon be any different, Miyako?" His gaze darted to Wormmon, seeing the device in his pocket glow. He pulled it out, giving it a glance before going back to staring down Starmon. "What kind of person does that?"

"Ken-" Miyako tried to get his attention, taking in the tension in his shoulders and understanding what was going on in his mind. "Ken, please, don't do this."

He gaze her the barest hint of a glance, taking another step towards Starmon and gesturing with his free hand towards Iori. "He could have _died_ with those injuries and you wouldn't have cared!"

"Ken?"

The sound of his partner's voice penetrated the fog that was clouding his mind, Ken looking to the side to see Wormmon staring up at him, eyes wide in concern. He knelt down, reaching out and touching Wormmon's head. "What should we do to him?" he asked, voice soft.

"Ken, no!" Miyako stepped forward, quickly retreating when she saw the burst of light, Stingmon standing in Wormmon's place. The digimon turned his attention to Starmon, who retreated another few steps.

He had his hands up, eyes wide in fear. "If we had known that he had been hurt, we would have searched for-"

"SHUT UP!" Ken snarled, his hands clenched at his side. "You offer nothing for all the words you spew. You wouldn't have done anything to help him. Instead, you left him in the heat. You gave him nothing for what he did to you!"

Starmon snorted. "It wasn't even this town he was protecting. If you want to complain, go talk to the Petimeramon. They should have helped them."

"Shut. Up." Ken's voice leaked venom, Miyako taking several steps towards him. She placed Upamon on the ground, before hurrying over to the teenager as Stingmon glanced from Ken to Starmon.

"What should I do, Ken?"

"Get rid of him," Ken suggested. Miyako reached him as Stingmon moved forward, catching his wrist. Ken let his gaze slide to her, tugging out of her grasp and snorting.

"Spiking Finish."

Starmon didn't get a chance to move out of Stingmon's way as the blade came down. Miyako gripped Ken's wrist harder, refusing to let him push her away as the data burst into the air. She saw Stingmon turn to Iori, scooping him up delicately and taking him into the town. Ken met Miyako's gaze before it drifted to Upamon who was cowering behind her leg.

"You didn't have to do that."

Ken snapped his attention back to Miyako, frowning and looking down at her hand around his wrist. "I had every right to. No one should leave _anyone_ behind, even if they’re not the reason that someone is injured. Let go of me, Inoue."

Miyako dropped his wrist as she heard his voice break. He turned, following his partner into the town. Miyako felt the press of Upamon against her leg, bending down to pick him up while Hawkmon hovered near her.

"Do you think he did the right thing, Upamon?"

The small digimon looked up when he heard his name, huddling pathetically against her and shivering.

"He scares me."

"Yeah, me to," Miyako agreed. She followed Ken, feeling a weight drag her down as she did so.

***

_Time leap: Takeru & Hikari, fifteen days after Millenniumon_

"Can you tell me anything about Millenniumon?"

Takeru looked up when he heard the question, his back to Hikari. He was staring at the code on the walls, pleased to see how familiar he was with the digital language.

"Millenniumon is the fusion of two digimon, Chimairamon and Mugendramon. Two months before the Harmonious Ones summoned you and your friends, I had fought them. It seems as if the fighting had been too close together and their data became merged," Takeru hesitated. "If it had not been for my mistake, none of you would have been here. This is my battle to fight, Hikari."

"We can help you fight it." Hikari watched as Takeru moved, her eyes locked on the back of his head. He moved similar to his brother, even with a tension she wouldn't have been able to place in the real world. "You don't have to fight alone."

"The Harmonious Ones seem to think-"

"Do you not have a thought that passes through your head that is not tainted by them?"

Tailmon's words hissed through the air, Angemon turning his attention towards the group from where he was lounging. Hikari had to admit, the sight of the angel lounging on a half stone wall amused her, even if his dramatic draping was meant only for relief from the heat.

"It's too hot to start another fight."

Tailmon glanced towards the angel, fur bristling as Takeru sighed. "I do not mean for my words to cause you anger, Tailmon. I have served the Harmonious Ones for most of my life-"

"Ten years isn't long!" Hikari protested.

Takeru kept his back turned to her, feeling his eyebrow twitch as he considered the words. "It is longer than I spent in the human world." He finally turned to face her, meeting her eyes and sighing. "I know this, more than I know any world beyond here."

"Once Millenniumon is defeated, what will you do?" Angemon sat up from the halfway, resting his gaze on Takeru as he let his question hang in the air.

"I want to go home." Hikari let out a sigh, even as she spoke, her gaze cast downward. "I miss Tailmon, but-"

"I understand."

The digimon reached out, touching Hikari's thigh and shaking her head. "There is no place for humans to live long term in the digital world. It is out of the question to ask for you to do such a thing. But, what will you do, Takeru?"

Takeru faced down the small, adult digimon. "I will stay here, serving the Harmonious Ones as they need me."

"And when they don't need you?"

The question lingered in the air while Takeru turned back to the wall and the information there. "Without the balance returned to the digital world, there will still be things to fight."

"There will always be _things_ to fight."

Takeru smiled through the sadness he felt. "Without Huanglongmon, more darkness is liable to come through. If I can be here, there is a way to stop that which tries to come. Of course, there is always darkness. You cannot have light without dark. But that darkness is spreading. Millenniumon is just another thing that needs to be taken down."

"You said that you felt like you had created Millenniumon though." Hikari frowned as she tried to make sense of Takeru's words, watching the blond teenager's back in frustration.

"I am to blame, yes. Perhaps he would have never been born, had I not been here. But the Dark Masters, or something worse, would have tried to take over in Huanglongmon's absence. Being here prevents digimon from attempting anything more dumb than what they do now. At least now, they know that they will be met with resistance."

"We cannot do it alone."

Takeru ground his teeth together when he heard Angemon speak. The admission that they could not do something stung him, even if the digimon was right.

"Then let's work together."

Takeru twitched as Hikari walked towards him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Takeru?"

"We can't defeat Millenniumon at the level we're at now. Even the couple of times we've seen him, we've been badly hurt..."

"That's why we're getting the crests."

Takeru closed his eyes, keeping himself away from Hikari as he thought over the words. "We don't know what they're doing."

"They're going to be okay."

Takeru closed his eyes at the statement. He opened them when Hikari walked away, turning his attention to one of the still intact halls.

"I'm going to explore."

"You've never been here before?"

"No." Takeru shook his head, stray strands of hair falling in his face with the motion. He moved to shove them back, Hikari laughing.

"Can I braid your hair?"

"Sure, when I get back." He set off, heading down the darkened tunnel. The walls lit up as he passed, Takeru stopping to examine the writing that was there.

"Is he going to be okay?" Hikari watched as Takeru left, turning her attention to Angemon. He turned his head towards her, still sprawled on the half wall.

"He will consider what you have told him. It is hard to say what will go through his mind, but perhaps, you have managed to strike a cord and will get through the thick skull that he has."

Hikari laughed. "I don't remember him being this way when we were kids.

She heard Angemon hum, her attention drawn back to the digimon as he sat up. There was a frown on his face, Tailmon sitting up from her own lounging position.

"No, he was much more carefree when we were younger. Years of fighting have left us calloused to the world. There is little that we can do, as far as our position here. He speaks the truth, when he wishes that none of you had been drawn into our fight."

Hikari sighed as she heard the digimon speak. She understood what he meant, but it still frustrated her that she couldn't help Takeru the pain that he had suffered. "He's given up hope, hasn't he?"

Angemon's frown deepened. "There is only so much hope that he can have, when everything that he had known was taken from him. Let the matter rest. We can gather our strength while we are here and hope that the others come along, sooner rather than later. There is great power here."

"What sort of power?"

Angemon turned towards Tailmon when she asked the question, considering the options before him. He sighed, his shoulders sagging as he moved to lay down once more. "The power from the crest of Miracles courses through this temple."

"And who does Miracles belong to?"

"I don't know," Angemon replied.

***

_Time leap: Miyako, ??? days after Millenniumon_

"Miyako, are you certain you heard something this way?"

Miyako frowned as Aquilamon asked the question. Just five minutes before, she could have sworn that she had heard a scream or something, but now...

Not to mention that her digivice was still alerting her that something of interest was near them.

"I don't know." She let the admission slip out of her as a sigh, her shoulders slumping as she ran a hand through her hair. Best as she could tell, it had been ten days since she had seen any of the others. The image of Millenniumon still haunted Miyako at night, making sleep nearly impossible for her to catch.

She reached out, touching her partner and heaved a sigh as the digimon turned his head towards her.

"We can keep going, if you want."

Miyako shut her eyes, rubbing at her temples. She felt tired, the ache in her feet reminding her just how much she walked that day. In her hand, her digivice was still beeping, something that had started several minutes ago and hadn't stopped yet. She turned when she heard another loud thud, breaking into a run.

"Aquilamon, this way!"

Miyako burst through the bushes, uncaring of the noise that she had made. The sight made her pause, taking in the fallen form of Ken and Wormmon, who stood in front of him, fretting but willing to protect his partner.

"Oh my god! You're alive!" Miyako gushed as Aquilamon braked behind her. She was already moving towards Ken, throwing her arms around him. From the corner of her vision, she could see him frown as she hugged him tighter. "I was so worried after the attack, we couldn't find anything and-"

"We were just attacked by Millenniumon... weren't we?" Ken cut into her tirade, Wormmon edging closer as Miyako pulled away. She rested her hands on his shoulders, feeling him wince under her touch.

"Our best estimate states that the fighting took place ten days ago." Hawkmon, who was now devolved, looked pleased with himself as he stated the fact and joined the trio.

“Ten… days ago? Are you certain?” Ken looked confused as Miyako finally pulled her hands away.

"You're not one for touching, sorry, sorry!" She took several steps backwards as she spoke, raising her gaze to look at Ken. "I've been searching for everyone in the last week and a half but I haven't been able to find anyone and I-"

"Take a breath," Ken suggested, rubbing at his shoulder. Miyako slowly gathered herself, pushing the panic aside and turned to Hawkmon. "How did you end up finding me?"

"We tracked you down. My digivice started beeping about ten minutes ago and I found you here," Miyako explained, watching Hawkmon rather than Ken. "We were attacked by Millenniumon. I remember being trapped in a bubble and then, suddenly, I was spat out in the desert."

"I remember the same thing, as far as the bubble is concerned. For me, however, the fight was just a moment ago." Ken moved, picking up Wormmon as he spoke, the digimon nodding in agreement. "And we showed up here. Did you find your crest?"

"No, but Aquilamon is Hawkmon's adult form!" Miyako said, turning to face her partner with a grin. "He's such a wonderful digimon, yes he is." She squatted down in front of Hawkmon, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I suppose that means we have to find the others?" Ken frowned as he spoke, Miyako picking up the note of concern in the tone.

"Maybe we have a better chance of finding them now that we're together," Miyako said, raising her eyes. She frowned, glancing at Ken. "Or... it's possible that they aren't in this time."

"If that is what happened with me, it is possible that they are somewhere else as well," Ken agreed. "Did you see Hikari or Takeru while we were being bombarded by Millenniumon? They had walked away with their partners."

"No." Miyako frowned, smacking herself in the forehead. "I didn't even think to begin looking for them! God, I am such an idiot. Maybe they're still in the mountains?"

"They probably moved on, if it's been at least ten days since the fight," Ken reasoned. "It's safe to assume that they are looking for all of us."

"Do you think I landed somewhere else in time?" Miyako asked, chewing on her thumb nail as she considered the thought. It felt good to have Ken back with her. She found him much more reasonable and levelheaded. "Man, mom is going to be so pissed, I think I missed a couple of shifts by now."

"Let's not worry about that now," Ken suggested, glancing over his shoulder. Wormmon squirmed from his arms, jumping down to the ground and turning to look at Ken.

"Shall we start looking for the others?" the digimon asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, we'll have to find them, somehow." Ken frowned, pressing a hand to his head, though Miyako could see the despair that lurked in his gaze even as he spoke.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this fic has kinda been put into a holding pattern for the time being. I'm going through what I have written, editing it and posting it. But I'm going to run out of the back up chapters. I am most definitely going to finish up Exulansis before I get back on track with this story. Sorry about that folks.

_Time leap: Iori, Ken, & Miyako twenty eight days after Millenniumon_

Iori stared at the dimly lit ceiling above him, listening to the muffled sounds beyond the room he was in. It felt nice to be home, the sounds of his mother and grandfather's voices drifting to him as his mother's-

No, that didn't sound right for his mother at all. The ceiling didn't look right for him to be at home, either. The thoughts drifted in and out of his mind as he tried to grasp onto them, though nothing seemed to stick at the moment. The last thing he remembered was being in a fight.

Maybe there had been an accident at the dojo?

That seemed right.

But it didn't make sense either. The teenager forced his head to turn, meeting the gaze of a ball, who was staring back at him.

"Iori~"

The digimon bounced next to Iori's head, saying his name multiple times before he settled down next to his partner, as if he had been reprimanded prior for making too much noise.

"They thought you weren't going to wake up."

It was the saddest statement that Iori ha heard out of the ball, and he could see his ear-wings droop with the words.

"Upamon."

The name came to him at last, giving him something solid to grip onto. There had been a fight, but it hadn’t been at the dojo. It had been against a Gorimon. A fight that they had won, even as he got hurt in the process.

Iori moved to sit, the digimon's ear-wings seeming to flatten. "You got hurt pretty bad, I wouldn't suggest sitting up. I can go tell the others that you're awake though." The digimon bounded off the bed before Iori could get a response in, the teenager going back to staring at the ceiling.

He remembered fighting the Gorimon, the blast of pain. The pain from being hit close range by the attack was fresh. He shifted in the bed, the dull ache a reminder of the fight. Funny, he could have sworn he had seen Starmon after the fight. Had been told he had done a good job and then just left there to... to what?

He couldn’t remember, not after Starmon left. It was hazy, doused in pain and memories of his mother.

"Iori?"

His gaze flashed to the teenager standing in the door, blinking as he tried to comprehend who was standing there. "Hello, Miyako."

"Thank god you're awake." Miyako rushed over to the bed as she spoke, reaching out to touch Iori before stopping herself. She stared at him, pulling her hand away and letting out a sigh. "We found you, just outside of the town. Some asshole digimon thought it was okay to leave you there, claimed he didn't know you were hurt."

"Starmon."

"Yeah, him."

"The Petimeramon took me back here. They thought it would be the best place to take me, because it was closer and Starmon would be able to help." Iori shut his eyes, tipping his head back. "Guess he didn't offer the help."

He blinked as Miyako laughed, the girl doubling over as she listened to what Iori had to say. It didn’t seem like there was humour in the laugh. "Ken-"

"Ken?"

He waited a moment while Miyako gathered herself, smothering down her laughter and shaking her head. "Yeah, Ken. I ran into him ten days after I fought Millenniumon-"

"So you know about the time distortion." Iori moved to push himself up, Miyako forcing him to lay flat with a sharp shake of her head.

"Yeah, we know about it. By our best calculations, it's been twenty four days," Miyako said, her voice wavering. "I haven't found a single trace of Hikari, Takeru, or Daisuke. I'm worried-"

"Twenty six days, if I haven't been out for more than a couple hours." Iori corrected, closing his eyes. "I found a temple that Hikari and Takeru had passed through, near here actually. I had left from the Temple of Patience to find the Temple of Miracles. Hikari left a note, at the Temple of Patience. It had been nineteen days after the fight with Millenniumon that they passed through. I thought three days for myself, when I read the note. We would be at twenty six, maybe twenty seven."

"You were out from the time that we found you until now. That was two days ago." Ken appeared at the frame of the door, his gaze hidden by hair. "It's good to see that you are recovering, but it will take longer for you to be well enough to travel."

Iori raised a hand, his gaze sliding down to the bandages that covered his chest. "The note is in my bag." He pointed at the object in question, Miyako turning and picking it up. She rummaged through the bag, pulling out the piece of paper and grimacing when she was met with Hikari's writing.

(Make sure this is still word for word right)"Hi! If anyone happens to come across Huanglongmon's temple, Takeru and I will be travelling to the temple of Miracles. It's to the south of this place, through the desert. Be careful while you're out there, make sure to bring enough water. DO NOT listen to the digimon that try to tell you that there is nothing there." Miyako frowned as she read the note out loud, her gaze flicking to Ken.

"It seems too good to be true," the dark haired boy grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Upamon bounded back into the room, hoisting himself up and on the bed with a mighty leap. He nestled down next to Iori's head, the boy smiling at the digimon happily.

"It's her writing though," Miyako mumbled. She set the piece of paper down, letting out a sigh. "So, you were headed to the Temple of Miracles in the... Well, she doesn't give you a where it's at?"

"I asked Centalmon, he's the digimon that I met in the Temple of Patience. It's in the south. I've been walking in that direction, but I don't know how much longer I have to walk," he admitted.

"Between Stingmon and Aquilamon, we could ride all the way to the temple." Ken was hesitant, training his gaze on Iori. "I don't think you should be travelling in your state. You're healing faster than what I would have thought, but I still..."

"I don't want to linger here any longer," Iori protested. He pushed himself up, ignoring the pain and Miyako's cry as she hurried to his bedside. He couldn't ignore the darkness that dimmed his vision when he tried to move again, allowing Miyako to push him back into a lying position.

"We're going to have to until you can get up." Ken pushed away from the door, walking into the room and letting out a sigh. "I'm glad that you're safe, Iori."

"Yeah, me too."

***

Iori tested the pain in his chest as he sat up, listening to the voices coming in from the other room. They had taken over the bar while he healed, the boy finding out what had happened to Starmon. The thought still made him shudder, though he could see the Ken that had acted lurking in the deepest part of the Ken he knew when the boy looked at him.

He reached out, pressing a hand to the wall and turning his head when Armadimon lifted his own with a frown.

"What are you doing, Iori?" The digimon lumbered over to his partner, nudging Iori's leg with his head. "You're supposed to be resting."

"I'm tired of resting." Iori admitted, reaching out and touching Armadimon's head. "I could ride on Ankylomon's back, don't you think?"

The digimon stared at him, blinking before he gave a hesitant nod. "You could."

"I want to leave." Iori grimaced as he leaned against the doorframe, feeling the tightening in his chest. It had been two days since he had woken to find Ken and Miyako by his side. He had gotten the story from both of them in slow coming details, Ken often being the one to instant that they didn't overwhelm him and for Iori to sleep, to rest, to heal.

"You have to be patient."

Iori gave a started laugh at Aramdimon's words, turning to look at him with a grin. "You're telling me to be patient?" he asked, bracing himself against the wall. He took a step away from the bed, the pain flashing through his body before he took another step.

Armadimon hesitated, taking a step back as he watched his partner. To himself, he had admitted that Iori had healed at an unnaturally fast rate. Even Ken had been confused as they watched the wounds diminish quicker than they would have if they were in the real world. What was left would be gone within the next day, leaving behind only a burn scar in the shape of a multi pointed star on Iori's chest.

"It could be because we are part of the digital world."

Armadimon looked up when Iori spoke, frowning. The boy took another determined step, finding that the pain was leaving quicker the longer he walked.

"We're made of data while we're here. It could be why the wound is healing faster," he explained at the confused look. He was standing by the door now, his hand resting on the knob. He grew silent when he heard Miyako's voice cut through Ken's.

"Shut up!"

He froze on the other side of the door when he heard the comment, counting out several seconds in his head.

"I'm sorry," Ken's voice was low, but standing this close, Iori could hear it.

"We can see how he's feeling today. But, Ken, we can't stay here any longer."

Iori twisted the door knob, keeping it in place as he hovered. Armadimon approached him, resting his head against his partner's leg.

"And if..." Ken's voice trailed off as Miyako sighed. Iori rolled his eyes at the door, pushing it open and walking out.

"We should leave today."

Ken looked startled when he saw Iori, moving to stand from the table. Miyako nodded at him, her gaze drifting down to Armadimon before snapping back to Iori.

"Do you think you would be up for a walk?" she asked. "I can always have Aquilamon carry you if that's what needs to happen."

"Armadimon is capable of carrying someone when he's evolved as well." Iori lifted his chin, meeting Miyako's gaze. The idea that he had to rely on someone else... "I think we should move on though. We can't trust anyone but each other, right?"

Ken sighed, moving to stand. "I'm outvoted then. I'll gather the rest of the supplies that we need and get ready to move on. I want to check the wound again before we leave."

"Of course." Iori turned to head back to the room, ignoring the twinge of pain that flared as he did so. Armadimon sighed, watching his partner before he sat next to Miyako.

"Do you think he can make the trip?" she murmured.

Armadimon turned to meet her gaze, catching sight of Hawkmon hovering just out of sight. He nodded. "We'll have to. We were told not to trust any digimon here."

"Of course," she sighed and turned away, beginning her own preparations.

It took several hours for them to truly be ready, Iori sitting at one of the tables and resting, just as he had been instructed to do. Armadimon sat next to him, his eyes closed.

"Think we'll find the others?" Iori's voice was soft, as to not draw the attention of either Miyako or Ken.

Armadimon picked up his head, frowning as he listened to Iori's concern. "I think we'll find them." The digimon pushed himself up on his feet, turning when Hawkmon landed in front of them. Miyako appeared shortly after, adjusting the ponytail in her hair and grumbling under her breath about the heat.

She looked up when she saw Iori, a smile overtaking her worry. "We're just waiting on Ken, then?"

Iori nodded, moving to stand as she hurried over, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"For all of our sakes, don't push yourself too hard, okay?" she asked, keeping her voice low. "I... I know Ken was horrified when we found you and I don't want him to be upset anymore."

"He killed Starmon."

Miyako shivered when she heard Iori speak, nodding her head. "He was upset by what happened and-"

"I would have done it to, if I were in his position," Iori let the words slide off his tongue, seeing Ken hesitating in the doorway. He only briefly let his gaze land on him, returning his attention to Miyako. "I understand why he did what he did. I do not blame him for his call."

Miyako sighed, lowering her gaze. "I know," she agreed though she sounded miserable.

"Are we ready?" Ken joined the group, shouldering his own pack and letting his gaze rest on Iori with a small nod. Iori returned the nod, shoving himself up from the chair.

"We'll have to go south." Iori let his gaze slide over the two humans and three digimon that were watching him. "It's the way Centalmon suggested we head, if we wanted to find the Temple of Miracles."

"Hikari's note said not to trust anyone," Hawkmon pointed out.

Iori sighed, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, but I think we can trust a guardian of a crest, if nothing else."

"You got your crest?" Miyako's gaze brightened as Iori tugged it out of his shirt, showing her the crest

"Patience."

"Passion."

Miyako pulled hers out to show Iori as well, a grin lighting across her face. "It's so cool that we managed to find them! I can't wait to see what Daisuke has!"

"I'm sure he'll be waiting for us." Ken reached up, his hand wrapping around his own crest. His eyes were distant, Iori watching him. He felt a pit of worry gnaw at him, discomfort blooming in his stomach as he saw Ken turn away.

***

"Iori?"

The teenager looked up when he heard his name, meeting the gaze of Ken. It was dark out, the desert sun having set not ten minutes before. Above them, three moons hung in the sky, something that hadn't been there the night before.

"Something the matter, Ken?"

Ken hesitated as he dropped his gaze, staring at the ground. It took his several minutes before he shook his head. "I was, wondering, how you were holding up?"

Iori shrugged. Since they had started walking south three days ago, his chest hardly bothered him. They had come across nothing in the desert besides cacti. Even now, they camped in the shadow of one, Miyako having whined until they all agreed to stop for the night. "I've been better."

"Your chest isn't bothering you?"

Iori shook his head. "I'm bothered by the lack of things that we have come across in the desert," he settled on.

Ken frowned at the statement, looking around them. They had also come across several ruined buildings that were reminiscent of times long past. Why they opted to stop in the shadow of the cactus, Iori did not understand. He glanced towards his snorting partner as Armadimon stirred, Ken letting out a sigh.

"I'll let you get some sleep, then."

Iori stood, brushing off the back of his pants. "You're worried about Daisuke."

Ken froze when he heard the statement, his gaze sliding to Iori before he nodded sheepishly. "I suppose it shows?"

"Not well," Iori admitted. "I've just been able to study you for the past couple of days. I'm worried for him and Hikari as well."

"She's been here before," Ken's voice took on a snappish tone, Iori letting it flow over him as he dropped his gaze with a sigh. "She's able to take care of herself. You've seen her partner. I'm more worried about my boyfriend."

Iori nodded, letting his gaze drift over to Miyako an where she was sleeping by the fire, Hawkmon nestled in her arms. "I'm worried about them as well," he said again. "It's only by dumb luck that you and Miyako happened across me. I want to thank you."

"Thank me?" Ken quirked an eyebrow at the statement, crossing his arms over his chest. "For what?"

"Saving my life," Iori let the words slip out in a breath, his gaze drifting away to the sky. There were no stars there, though there had been stars the night before. It made him ponder the genetic makeup of the world, a question he supposed he could pose to Takeru when he saw the teenager next. "Ken, what do you think will happen when our task here is finished?"

Ken snorted, rolling his eyes. "We go home, of course."

Iori nodded. "And what will we have gained from this?"

"Post traumatic stress disorder?" Ken offered. Iori laughed at the statement, Ken giving him a startled look. Iori shook his head, moving to sit back down.

"I suppose you're right. We're going to walk away with our fair share of scars. But, what about those of us that end up staying behind?"

Ken let out a sigh. "I don't care what that idiot says, I think he'll be happier staying here. I don't want him coming home with us, after everything that he's caused."

"It's not his fault," Iori spoke as he considered Ken's disposition towards Takeru, crossing his arms over his chest. "Him being here was no more his choice than our being here, correct?"

Ken nodded, though he was hesitant to accept Iori's statement.

"I think he just needs help." Iori shrugged, laying down to stare at the sky. "You have a good night, Ken."

"You as well, Iori." Ken turned away from the youngest of the group, retreating to where Wormmon was already asleep. He considered the words that Iori had spoken, unable to get them out of his head.

***

Miyako turned as Ken stopped in the middle of the sands, pulling out his digivice. The thing was giving off a shrill beep, Iori and Ankylomon several steps behind them. Miyako hurried to Ken's side, Aquilamon turning about as he watched the group from the sky.

"Think it will lead to something?" Ken asked, turning a full circle. The beeping grew louder when he faced south east, a few degrees different from what they had been travelling for the past several days.

Miyako frowned, pulling out her own device and looking at the similar blinking on the screen though, thankfully, it had elected to remain silent for the time being.

"Do we... go towards it?" Ken looked up from his own, Miyako meeting his gaze.

"It was the same type of beeping that led me to you. Hopefully-"

Iori didn't catch the rest of her sentence due to a constant booming in the distance, Ankylomon taking off. He held on tightly, seeing Aquilamon pause only to pick up Miyako before he rushed towards the sound himself. Ken let out a curse, shovin the device in his pocket and turning to Wormmon. The small digimon met his gaze, nodding. In a flash of light, Stingmon stood by his partner, scooping him up and they were off.

The trio of digimon came to the scene as there was another blast, Andiramon dodging out of the way of the attack. She turned only to wave at them in greeting before turning her attention to Millenniumon.

***

_Time leap: Takeru & Hikari, thirty four days after Millenniumon_

Takeru sat, cross legged, in front of Hikari. They were both perched on the half wall that Angemon had taken to lounging on, Takeru wincing as Hikari dragged the brush through his hair.

"You take decent care of it, but it gets tangled so easily..." She set the brush down, running her fingers through his hair in thought. "How often do you wash it?"

"When it gets blood in it?" Takeru responded, making certain to not move his head as Hikari let out a _tsk_ ing sound. "Uhm, probably once a week. It's been a while since I've cut the ends though..."

Hikari let out a sigh, dropping the chunk of hair that she had been examining. "Why grow it out?"

"It was easier to get it out of the way," Takeru explained, his gaze drifting to where Tailmon and Angemon had started a game of cards. Tailmon's tail tip was twitching in aggravation, while there was just the slightest frown on Angemon's face, not noticeable unless the person in question knew him well. "When it was short, it was harder to get out of my face. It proved to be a liability. So, I let it grow."

"I think it suits you."

Hikari let the silence grow around them as she began to run her fingers through his hair, considering the possibilities of how best to braid it. She split it into three sections before stopping, an idea coming to mind. She started once more, beginning to french braid Takeru's hair.

"That hurts," Takeru whined, trying his best to not fidget under Hikari's hands.

"You can take a digimon atack to the back and say nothing, but you let someone touch your hair and you're crying." Angemon looked up from his hand of cards.

"My head is tender," Takeru protested.

Hikari laughed. "I would have thought your whole body would be tender, not just your head."

"It's the sort of pain that you get used to," Takeru said and grimaced as Hikari tugged at his hair, moving his head this way and that to get a better angle.

"Do you think they found our note?" Hikari grabbed a spare hair tie from her bag, snapping it against her wrist before she continued working on the braid.

Takeru frowned at the question, offering her a one shoulder shrug. "It depends on if they passed through the Temple of Patience. One of them must have. It's one of the crests that we would have been seeking, anyway."

"What are the others?"

Takeru sighed. "Patience, Passion, Miracles, and Kindness. I have an idea as to who would have received which crest, but it's hard to say until we see them."

"And the mural we saw?" Hikari watched as Takeru frowned at the question, turning his head to look at her. She moved to set him straight again, only halfway done with braiding his hair. "The ones that showed which crests were active."

"They say that Huanglongmon valued Patience and Miracles above all else. These were both his domains, in a way. Faith, or fate, is another attribute that they gave him." Takeru frowned, trying to come up with an answer to Hikari's question. "As for the mural itself, I guess it was a way to check who was active in the world, at the time. I’d never seen it before. I tried to avoid Huanglongmon's desert, as best as I could. But it seems that we are being drawn further in."

Hikari nodded, unhappy with the answer that she was given. "Why do you think we can't trust the others?"

"Leomon wants to fight against the Harmonious Ones. He and a group of digimon, known as the resistance, are trying to come up with a reason for Huanglongmon’s absence. They believe that the Harmonious Ones played a key to his disappearance." Takeru frowned as he moved to run a hand through his hair, Hikari catching it before he could.

"Are we still friends?"

His gaze landed on their partners playing cards, Angemon looking up while Tailmon pointedly stared at her cards.

"I would like to be." Takeru let the admission slip from him, looking up when Hikari dropped his hand, leaned forward, and caught him in a hug. He tensed before returning the hug.

Hikari smiled at him as she pulled back, both of them jumping in surprise when they heard a laugh filter through the air.

"You chosen are so sweet towards each other. It's no wonder you were so easy to make friends with."

Takeru scrambled to stand when he heard the voice, meeting Anidramon's gaze. The rabbit digimon was kneeling in the entrance, Caturamon coughing next to her.

"What can we do for you?"

Takeru didn't move as Angemon came to his side, the digimon nodding at the two Devas.

"The time of gathering grows closer," Caturamon informed them, his gaze sweeping the group of four. Andiramon sighed, shoving herself up to her full height and offering Caturamon the look Takeru was familiar with.

"Must you be vague?" The digimon turned towards her companion, her back to the others. "They are but children, they do not deserve the words you grant them this way."

Caturamon snorted. "I do not believe I was being vague, Andiramon. Perhaps if you spent less time with your head in the clouds, you would understand that."

Takeru cleared his throat, meeting the rabbit Deva's gaze when she turned. "The time of gathering, do you mean the other chosen?"

"Yes!" Andiramon clapped her hands, a smile spreading across her face. "When you gather, the path shall be open once more!"

"Now look at who's being vague," Caturamon sat on his rump, shaking his head when Andiramon glowered at him. Tailmon narrowed her eyes at the two Devas, stepping closer to her partner.

"What do you want?"

Andiramon smiled at the digimon, turning her attention towards her with ease. "I want to say hello to my friends. Is that so wrong?" She tilted her head, her ears falling in her face. Tailmon gave the digimon a suspicious glare, stalking towards her partner. "The time is drawing near to reunite with your friends."

Hikari let out a sigh. "If we were anywhere else, that would sound like a line from a really bad horror line. 'Prepare to meet your friends, in death'." Her gaze drifted to Takeru, who merely stared at her. "You need to watch more horror movies," she decided.

Andiramon tilted her head, one of her ears lifting as she moved to stand. "Caturamon?"

The dog digimon frowned, shoving himself up from his position and turning his head. "It's too late."

Andiramon sighed, nodding at him. "Of course, the warnings always come too late. Prepare for battle." Andiramon moved as she spoke, Takeru running forward to follow the pair of Devas outside with Angemon and Tailmon right behind him. Hikari moved last, confusion lasting only a moment before the sand was blasted in front of them.

"Millenniumon!"

Takeru skidded to a halt in the sand as the dragon digimon loomed before him. His gaze flashed to Andiramon as the bunny surged forward, raising her hands up. "Bao Fu."

Takeru moved to the side, Angemon raising his staff and jumping into the battle. Takeru gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes as Tailmon stopped by him.

"Hikari!"

"Tailmon," the girl called, reaching up and touching her crest. In a flash of light, Angewomon was on the battlefield, Seraphimon joining her moments later. Takeru tightened his grip on his staff, watching as Andiramon launched herself back into the fray, Millenniumon raising a hand and knocking the rabbit to the side.

"There is not enough of you to defeat me."

Takeru froze at the words, his gaze lifting to Millenniumon. Caturamon barked something that he couldn't catch, the enemy before them laughing as he lumbered forward. He raised a hand, idly batting Angewomon's attack to the side and reaching out. "Mugen Cannon."

Seraphimon shoved the angel out of the way as the attack hit point blank, the pair tumbling. Takeru moved forward, feeling HIkari's hand grip his upper arm.

"Howl of the Heavens."

Caturamon ran past the pair of teenagers, his sights set on Millenniumon. Andiramon raised a hand to wave in greeting to the trio of digimon that had appeared, turning her attention back to the fight. Takeru's gaze flicked towards the digimon, a frown crossing his features before the cry of Seraphimon caught his attention. Angemwoon flickered, Hikari tightening her grip on Takeru's arm as she watched her partner.

"Angewomon!" She moved to take a step forward, Takeru pressing his arm against her chest to prevent her from running. He shook his head, feeling her tense before she let go of his arm. "I have to _help_ her!"

Takeru hesitated before nodding, both of them heading towards the fight. Takeru's gaze dragged upward as an Aquilamon hurtled past, facing down Millenniumon. He saw Stingmon set Ken down, the Ankylomon pausing only long enough to allow Iori off before charging into battle, waving his tail.

The distraction was enough to let Angewomon slip away from Millenniumon's attack, the holy digimon falling back several paces as Caturamon lumbered back into the scene, shaking off the blow to the head he had received. The dog deva lot out a growl, preparing to launch an attack again. From above, there was a flash of light, Takeru moving forward to see how Aquilamon was faring.

The three digimon weren't enough to change the tide of battle, Hikari letting out a shout. The battle seemed to slow around Takeru as everything went into hyper focus. Above, Aquilamon and Seraphimon were struggling to handle two of the hands, Caturamon and Andiramon causing a distraction that allowed Stingmon and Ankylomon only a few seconds to make their attack. He swallowed as Angewomon took another blow, her form seeming to phase in and out before there was a flash of light.

Takeru squinted, seeing Miyako slip from Aquilamon as he banked too sharply to avoid another blow, the girl getting knocked to the side by one of the hands. Takeru cursed, moving through the battle digimon and pulled Miyako back from the fighting. A flash of pain ran through him as he caught Millenniumon's claws in his arm, the blond pushing the thought away as he dragged Miyako back.

"Holy Flame."

Takeru looked up as he saw the flash of the attack followed by the body of a pink dragon above his head. Hikari appeared by his side not even a moment later, offering her help to Takeru in order to pull Miyako away from the fight. Takeru left Miyako in Hikari’s care, turning his attention back to the fight at hand.

It continued to rage between the two ultimates, two perfects, and three adults. Miyako struggled against the hold, her gaze locked on Aquilamon as he was knocked out of the air. Her cry jolted the digimon out of the daze, Holydramon softening his fall.

“I have to get back to him. Aquilamon!” Miyako fought against Hikari’s hold, the girl gritting her teeth.

Takeru moved to stand, catching the glow of the crest that lay on top of Miyako’s clothing. He went to run a hand through his hair, fingers catching on the braid as he moved his hand away. In the air, Holydramon was lowering the fallen Aquilamon to the ground, the flash of evolution taking the field once more.

He glanced at Miyako, who was now sitting up and cheering on her partner, as the Silphymon took the field, launching himself off of Holydramon and aiming an attack at Millenniumon. The digimon looked up in annoyance, shaking off the attack. Anidramon used the opening to launch another, Seraphimon following up with his own.

Millenniumon let out a roar of annoyance at the combined attacks, his appearance shimmering before vanishing, leaving the five humans and seven digimon alone in the sands.

“Hey guys, it’s good to see you,” Hikari said. Her smile faltered as Ken looked up at them. There were still echoes in the desert of the attacks and Takeru turned, his gaze landing on the temple behind them.

“Let’s talk out of the heat, shall we?” Takeru suggested, gesturing towards the temple and heading inside before the others could protest.

***

_Time leap: Iori, Ken, & Miyako, thirty four days after Millenniumon_

Ken narrowed his eyes as he bandaged Takeru's arm, the teenager fidgeting as he pulled them tight. Miyako sat on the low stone wall, holding an ice pack that Angemon had dug up for her to her face while Iori sat with his back to the wall.

"Have you seen Daisuke?"

Takeru frowned, looking up at Ken. Wormmon sat in Ken's lap though his gaze was trained on the space that separated Ken and Takeru.

"This is the first time I've seen any of you other than Hikari." His gaze darted to where Hikari and Plotmon were talking, low voices not carrying in the still air. "We've been looking-"

"You've been sitting here and doing nothing."

Takeru pulled his arm back as Ken jarred it, dropping his hands away from the bandage. Wormmon hopped out of his lap as Ken moved to stand, his gaze darting to Takeru.

"Thank you."

The phrase was tense and hung between them as Ken walked away, Wormmon glancing back and nodding at Takeru before following his partner. Takeru leaned his head back, groaning into his hands.

"Takeru?"

He turned his head when Miyako approached him, pulling the icepack away from her face and grimacing.

"Yeah?" he asked, hesitant as the teenager fidgeted.

She closed her eyes, Hawkmon nudging her leg when he felt the pause had gone on too long. "Thank you for pulling me away."

"I'm sorry you got hurt." Takeru felt the sorry tumble from his lips, the word having been said often enough in the past hour. Angemon looked up from the fire he was tending, returning his attention to it when Takeru shook his head. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Are you looking for Daisuke?"

Takeru froze at those words, keeping his gaze set ahead. "We're hoping that he manages to stumble upon this temple, as the rest of you have."

"Iori found your note," Hawkmon explained. Miyako nodded along in agreement.

"Daisuke can be a bit of an airhead. You have to start looking for him before he gets hurt," Miyako pressed. Takeru reached a hand up, rubbing at his temples as he thought about the loud mouth that he had only briefly known. It had been easier to be away from the others, he decided.

He settled on HIkari, walking over and kneeling next to her. "How are you feeling?"

Hikari looked up, a smile crossing her face. "I'm okay, and how's your arm?"

"It'll be better than Miyako's face once it starts bruising." Takeru grimaced at his word choice, his gaze darting over to where she was standing and speaking with Iori. "Ken's really good at the cleaning cuts up."

"Daisuke-" Hikari cut herself off, shaking her head and offering him another smile. "Daisuke's always getting himself hurt playing football with Taichi. Ken doesn't play as often, but..."

"We'll find him." Takeru fidgeted, feeling Plotmon's eyes on him. The digimon raised her head, staring him down.

"Something's on your mind."

Takeru tilted his head in agreement, opening his mouth before shaking his head and deciding to let it go. The footsteps of Andiramon drew his attention, bringing the conversation to a halt.

The rabbit Deva smiled at him, ignoring the attention that she warranted from the others. "Caturamon and I will take our leave. We will deliver the new development to the Harmonious Ones. When we have more information, we will pass it along. The Harmonious Ones pledge their help to you, in the future battles with Millenniumon. You will not be left by yourselves."

"Thank you." Takeru offered Andiramon a bow from his kneeling position, the Deva nodding thoughtfully.

"Do not thank me yet, Hope. There is more yet for you to learn, before you will be ready to face him again." With that, both she and Caturamon disappeared into the sands, leaving the words ringing in each teenager's ears.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, there's a Daisuke.

_Time leap: Daisuke, ??? days after Millenniumon_

"Hey! Is anyone there?"

His voice echoed back to him as the young man stood in the clearing, running a hand through his tangled hair. He turned on his heel, eyes going wide as he saw the forest seem to shudder with his presence.

_you are trespassing_

Daisuke whirled when he heard the voice, taking a step back towards the center of the clearing. He remembered the slaughter of the Pyocomon, the digimon that had appeared swiping through them like he would softened butter. The urging of Miyako to stay together rang clear in his head, though now he didn't understand was how he ended up where he was at.

The thought made him pause, a grimace on his face as he ran a hand through his hair. "Don't suppose you could tell me where I'm trespassing?"

_the lands of the dead_

"That's not scary at all." Daisuke turned as he looked over the forest, frowning. "It doesn't seem like a place I've been before… The fight with that digimon was the last thing I remember. We saw it, once before. It took out a Kuwagamon without even blinking and it took five of us to turn the Kuwagamon away before! Hey, mysterious voice, can you tell me where I am?"

_the lands of the dead_

Daisuke shuddered as he heard the voice speak again. "That's great, but it really doesn't tell me where I am... unless... Hey, does this mean that I’m dead? Did that thing kill me?"

_you are not dead. how strange, even as i speak to you, i have memories of speaking to others as well_

"That means you know what happened to my friends!" Daisuke moved to step forward, feeling himself hit an invisible barrier.

_what are they playing at?_

"Who are they?" Daisuke asked, resting his hands against the barrier. He moved to push against it once more, feeling trapped in the small clearing. He took several, hurried steps back when eyes peered at him through the barrier, blinking at him slowly.

_you are a human_

"Yeah," Daisuke nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm looking for my friends. We were in that fight I talked about, against that thing-"

_Millenniumon_

Daisuke watched as the forest shuddered with the name spoken, the golden leaves drooping and wilting, drifting to the ground. "Doesn't sound creepy at all," Daisuke whistled.

_he will be the death of them all. it is too late for them to withdraw_

"Hey.... Who are you?" Daisuke called, watching as the eyes blinked at him once more. When they shut, they seemed to have vanished before reopening in the same spot they had been at.

_i am a digimon long past_

"Which is why you're calling this the dead lands." Daisuke rolled his eyes. "So, if you're dead and I'm not, what am I doing here?"

_after the eight children leave, no more children shall we need_

Daisuke shuddered as he heard those words, moving his hands away from him. "Can you not be so cryptic?"

He watched the eyes disappear once more, leaving him alone in the forest.

It felt like ages as he watched for anything to happen, the leaves that had been wilted away reappearing as time passed. He soon grew bored, finding himself falling down on the forest floor, even the grass gold as he came to eye level with it. He reached forward, brushing away the grass and finding a stone underneath. He continued to brush it away, on his hands and knees as he studied the stone underneath him.

_it seems as if there has been a disturbance after all_

Daisuke let out a scream as the voice spoke, whirling around to find the eyes staring at him. He moved to stand up again, brushing himself off and trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Yeah, you named it even, I think." Daisuke frowned as the eyes watched him begin to pace. He felt a shudder run through him as the eyes _blinked_ at him. "That is seriously creepy. Can you like… have an entire form, not just the eyes?"

_this is the most i have been able to summon_

Daisuke sighed. "So, can you tell me why we're here?"

_you and the other children_

"Yeah, me and the other children. There's six of us." Daisuke frowned, watching as one eye tilted higher than the other before settling evenly once more.

_there are eight of you. i remember the Harmonious Ones discussing..._

Daisuke watched as the eyes faded away, the voice trailing after it. He fell back to the floor, returning to clearing the dirt and grass away from the stone he was sitting on on. He was not sure how much more time passed before the voice came floating back, the eyes appearing in front of him this time, several inches away from Daisuke's face.

It had been enough time that the world around him had wilted and regrown twice.

_...the merits of bringing you. they were blocked by the dark masters. it was why they needed the help. only… that was after..._

Daisuke watched as the eyes blinked once more, vanishing for a split second before reappearing, seeming to focus completely on the boy.

_you are different children_

"Yeah, we are," Daisuke agreed, resting his hands on his knees. "Not to be rude or anything, but where is my partner? V-mon, blue, loud, likes to eat? I haven’t seen him since I woke up here. Haven’t seen much of anything, other than gold, actually."

_V-mon is with your body. up in the digital world_

"Great, how do I get there?" Daisuke asked, feeling as if his conversation was finally making progress. He scooted back as the eyes drew closer, feeling weirded out as they floated around Daisuke, observing him in every manner of aspect that they could.

_i suppose you need to wake up_

"But... I am awake?" Daisuke frowned, glancing over his shoulder.

_to be here, you would be unconscious. or dead_

“I don’t think I’m dead!”

_then you are unconscious, to be here_

"But where is _here_?" Daisuke groaned.

_the lands of the dead, of course_

Daisuke threw his hands up in frustration, sitting on the stone that he had uncovered. He watched as the eyes lowered to keep eye level with him, the young man frowning. "Do you..." he stopped in his sentence, watching the lights flicker and something huge be revealed before it faded once more.

He realized, as he watched the eyes, that it had been a form, though it had not been there long enough to take in all the details.

_would you like to hear a story?_

"Do I have a choice?"

_everyone has a choice_

"Sure, I'll take a story then." Daisuke shifted, watching as the eyes jumped back several paces and seemed to settle, hovering just at eye level with his eyes.

_long ago, there was a world that lived by its lonesome, the world that you ventured from. this world was known, is known, and shall be known until it ends, as the human world, the real world, the sole world with life on it. as the world grew, their connections grew and they searched for things that could have been, should have been, would have been. they searched for life elsewhere. but they never found it. as they grew, so, to, did their technology. without their knowledge, a world blossomed right alongside their own, filled with fantastical creatures. in this world was a being that gave life to five creatures that would serve as its right hand. these were known as the Center and the Harmonious Ones. they ruled over their digital world in peace._

_time moves differently in this land then it does in your own world. we move thousands of years in a single span of a day, or a a day here could be many, many more years for you. a second can be a year there, a year here could be a minute in your home. the Center grew complacent and watched the world. as the complacency grew, many things became undone. the Harmonious Ones acted against one that would not do so. they acted, behind his back, to bring forth children that would lead the digital world back on the right track._

_these children were sent for, there were digimon created specifically for them. they did good, ridding the world of the dangers that lurked, with their crests and their abilities to fight. by this point, the Center had vanished, leaving behind only remnants of itself in a desert. that, too, fell to time. the Harmonious Ones kept together the digital world the best they were able to, though they had found that one stayed behind._

_unknown to them, this one had been dragged back by fate. meant to stay, he would be used to their benefit, without ever having a say in the matter. they would mold him, offer him paths that normally, one would not take. then they set a plan in motion. they must have a reason to force this child to take the path they wanted. already they were missing their Center and, without the right situation, they would fail._

_they created something that was beyond their control and, with the last of their failing strength, summoned five others. their plans had always taken into account that twelve children would be needed. before, it was just the eight, now it would be four new, the one that stayed behind, and one that was what all needed to see in the dark. they know the path you walk, they know the outcomes, and they are guiding the path to what they want._

Daisuke took in the information, the eyes never wavering from their place. He ran a hand over his face, hands dropping to the goggles he wore around his neck. He tugged at them, a motion he used when he was thinking.

"You're the Center,"

_i do not know what you mean_

"I think you do." Daisuke spoke as he moved, standing and approaching the pair of eyes. He was met with the barrier once again, the eyes moving out to the trees and away from him.

_it will take a Miracle to repair the broken soul_

Daisuke looked below him, watching the stone tablet he had been standing on vanish. He felt himself falling, the darkness swallowing him.

***

_Time leap: Everyone, thirty five days after Millenniumon_

"We need to have a talk."

Takeru stiffened when he heard Miyako's voice. He was by himself, cradling his injured arm against his chest. They all looked worse for wear, Miyako sporting several bruises across her neck, while the ones on her face were starting to turn into the ugly blue-green color.

"About what?"

He was exhausted and he wanted nothing more than to sleep for several days, though the mad dash to defend the temple from Millenniumon had left everyone on guard. With the arrival of Ken, Miyako, and Iori, they had managed to fend him off for the moment. Though Takeru could sense the fear and the disillusioned hope that had shattered.

It had been no better than the first time that Millenniumon had sent them scattering, Andiramon’s regretful message that there was more to do, before they could have the hope of taking on him again, still ringing in their ears.

"I don't trust the Harmonious Ones."

Takeru stared past the teenager, his gaze blank. "They have offered help where they can."

She placed her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes. "Who created Millenniumon?"

"Must we go through this now?" Takeru asked, feeling numb from the inside out.

"We need to know the truth, don't we? We're as deep into this shit as you are." Miyako snapped, her words causing Angemon to drift closer to the pair.

"What'd the cat drag in now?"

They all looked towards Tailmon, the digimon leaning innocently against the doorway. Hikari raised a hand to the crest around her neck, grabbing at it and tightening her grip. Her gaze flicked between Takeru and Miyako, her body stiff as Miyako swung her gaze to Hikari.

"Guys?"

They all turned to Iori, the young man clearing his throat once more. Their gazes shifted from Iori to the unconscious figure that was laying on the floor, Takeru already moving into action. He was across the space the quickest, kneeling next to the teenager and reaching out, touching the blood on his forehead.

There was a strangled cry from across the room, Takeru not moving when Ken fell to his knees next to his boyfriend, his eyes wide in terror at the sight.

"Bandages.”

Angemon was already at his side, holding out a cloth that he had damped from a small spring in the middle of the temple. Takeru took it, pressing it to Daisuke's forehead and removing the blood from the gash. He grimaced when he saw the state, exchanging the rag for a clean one.

"How long do you think he's been here?" Angemon asked, Takeru glancing up from the wound and shaking his head.

He took the bandages when they were offered, feeling Hikari standing behind him.

"It looks fresh, not even an a minute old." Takeru assessed the cut as he applied the bandages, feeling the wetness of the blood that was on his fingertips. "It's possible this time is where he was thrown."

"Do you even care? How could you have not noticed him before now?"

He glanced up when he heard the voice, his gaze flat as he stared at Ken over Daisuke's body. "Hikari and I have been here for nearly two weeks and this is the first time that we have noticed him. I believe I would notice a ch-Daisuke on the floor, bleeding, before now."

Ken narrowed his eyes, Takeru arching an eyebrow. He dared the boy to challenge him, to fight him even, if he wanted to. Anything to get rid of the pent up frustration of being in the Temple of Miracles for an extended period of time with Hikari and Tailmon.

"You don't care," Ken snapped, eyes blazing in anger. "You act like this is nothing to you, like we're just some pawns in your game!"

He stood up, keeping his movements slow and regulated, feeling as if there was a point to be made in the movements as Ken watched him, still kneeling beside Daisuke. Takeru studied the hardness in his eyes, the tensing in his shoulders. He smiled, low and feral and all teeth, eyes glinting.

"At least I'm not useless."

Takeru turned on his heel, stepping away from both Daisuke and Ken. It was silent in the temple beyond his footsteps, each one measured. He twisted when he heard the footsteps, raising a hand to block the fist that came his way, feeling it slide uselessly down his arm. He wrapped his arm around the outstretched arm, holding it into place and stepping in towards Ken, gaze playing in anger.

Ken let his muscles go limp, Takeru staring him down. He only moved when he felt a hand on his shoulder, jerking him backwards.

"Apologize."

Takeru let his gaze drift to Angemon, watching the anger burn in his gaze. "I do care, Ichijouji." The words felt like sandpaper against his throat, his body stiff as Angemon tightened his grip on his shoulder. "If anything were to happen to any of you, it would only be on me. All of you being here? That is on me. Don't you ever think that I don't care if you get hurt because I was unable to do my _job_."

He pulled away from his partner, shoving his trembling hands into his pockets and walking out of the temple. Hikari watched him go, Tailmon lashing her tail. She and Hikari exchanged a glance, the girl pursing her lips before shaking her head.

"Several months ago, Takeru fought against the Megundramon and Chimairamon that came to form Millenniumon." Hikari spoke into the silence, her voice seeming to waver. "He only blames himself for the danger that he brought on us. Please, can we not fight?"

Ken stared at Hikari, his gaze wavering between anger and surprise before he turned his attention back to Daisuke, standing once more by him, unable to comprehend what had happened. Hikari tensed as she saw the anger darken in Ken's gaze, quickly standing and heading the direction that Takeru had gone.

She stopped when she felt Miyako's hand on her wrist, the teenager frowning at her. "I'm not in the mood, Miyako." Despite the pair having made up the night prior, it was still hard to see Miyako with her knowing everything.

"No, we do need to talk."

It was Ken that spoke, his voice cracking through the air. Hikari raised her gaze to him, feeling the exhaustion roll over her.

"How long has it been since the fight with Millenniumon? The first fight," Iori clarified the statement as Hikari shifted to look at him, running a hand through her hair.

"Thirty five days," She watched the digimon and humans give each other started glances, Miyako dropping her gaze as Ken cursed under his breath. Iori seemed the only one who was not stunned by this realization, Armadimon nodding in agreement.

"Even at our current ability to fight, we can't take him on."

Hikari glanced down at Tailmon, the adult digimon lashing her tail in anger.

"He's not like anything we fought before," Hikari agreed. "You were great as Holydramon, but if we had MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon as well..." Her eyes brightened in a flash as she pulled her crest out of her shirt, holding it up to the light. "We should all be able to evolve to the ultimate level. It would be the only thing powerful enough to fight against Millenniumon."

Miyako scoffed, shaking her head. "We're stuck here until we beat him, aren't we?" She felt anger roll over her as Hikari nodded, her gaze unfocused.

"This is a pointless fight." Ken spoke next, his gaze sweeping over the other three. "We saw how the fight went. Even with Andiramon and Caturamon's help, there was nothing we could do."

"Not at this point." Hikari sat back on her heels, bringing a hand up to her chin and considering the options before them. "If we were able to trigger the ultimate evolution... Between the six of us, we should be able to take him. The Devas have already pledged the Harmonious Ones' help for the final fight."

Miyako scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Why aren't they helping us now?" she demanded, tossing her hair over her shoulder. She held tightly to Poromon with one arm, unwilling to meet Hikari's gaze when she looked up at her.

"I don't know."

Hikari felt useless as she spoke the words, her hand curling into a fist around her crest. "We've done nothing but fight each other as soon as we get together. We cannot continue on as a group if we cannot trust each other," she spoke to Miyako, the teenager seeming to melt under her words.

Ken snorted. "We've done nothing but get hurt since we've been here. None of us signed up for this."

Tailmon let out a sigh. "The Harmonious Ones and the digital world does not take the opinions of others, unfortunately. It would have been easier if they did. But," her gaze swept over the group before her, "we're here now. We have to accept the hand that we were dealt and move forward."

"It's rude."

They looked to Iori when he spoke, Hikari unsurprised by the statement. She stood, brushing off the back of her pants. The temple was layered in a fine grain of sand, the winds blowing it in through the broken walls.

Tailmon scoffed at the statement. "The digital world does not care if a child thinks it's rude. The strongest will always try to take over, because that is what they do. It is the same for your world, where the strongest try to beat down the weak. No one cares if it is right or wrong. They simply do it." She moved forward, Iori watching her with a stillness she had not seen from the other humans. She was several steps in front of him before Armadimon stepped in between them, bristling.

Tailmon met the child digimon's gaze, raising an eyebrow at him as he spoke, "I won't let you hurt Iori."

She shook her head. "I had no intentions of hurting anyone." She slid off one of her gloves, showing Iori the scars that lay there. "You've heard stories of Vamdemon, I am sure. If not from us, from some other digimon. He was a very dangerous digimon. If it were not for the fact that children who had no choice in the matter had been chosen, this world would be in ruins. It is what the digital world does."

Ken stared at the digimon. "You talk as if it has a mind of its own."

"We may be in a digital program, but we're still real and thinking, Ken." Wormmon spoke up from where he was sitting next to Ken, hurt in his voice by the statement.

"We all have minds of our own," Hawkmon agreed, easing in next to Miyako and looking up at his partner.

Tailmon sighed. "This place is its own life force. We may be influenced by the human world and its data, but we are our own people." She turned, heading towards the broken wall and hopping over it. Hikari watched her partner, sitting back down on the floor, her back against the wall as she tried to sort through her thoughts.

She saw Iori and Miyako exchange a glance, finding Ken to be staring down at Daisuke once more. Hikari pushed herself up from the ground after several tense moments, walking to the doorway and exiting the building.

***

"What do we do?"

Iori broke the silence upon Hikari's retreat. He was sitting next to Armadimon, staring at the food in his lap. Miyako had prepared it, Ken refusing to move from Daisuke's side.

Miyako grimaced as she reached up, touching the crest around her neck. She felt elated to having had it activate during the battle with Millenniumon. She was thrilled to have met Silphymon, though Miyako had seen Takeru give her an odd look when Aquilamon had evolved.

"We have to fight."

They turned when Daisuke sat up, his voice hoarse. He blinked, realizing that they were staring at him, halfway sitting up, still balanced on one elbow. "What? Did someone die-"

His words were cut off as Ken threw his arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. "We were so worried after the fight with Millenniumon. No one had been able to find you for weeks."

"Weeks? The fight with Millenniumon was like... minutes ago." Daisuke blinked at Ken, watching as the teenager sat back. He rested his hands on his thighs, staring at him.

"There was a second fight with Millenniumon not long ago."

Daisuke glanced at Wormmon, the digimon ducking his head.

"How long have I been missing?" Daisuke sat up, scratching the back of his head as he tried to consider the question he had just asked.

"Thirty five days."

Both of them turn to look at Miyako, the girl withdrawn into herself as she stared at Daisuke before she ran over, throwing her arms around him.

"There was another fight with Millenniumon yesterday." It was hard to say who had spoken, but Daisuke kept his gaze on Ken.

Ken sat back as Miyako pulled away, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We got our asses kicked." Miyako rolled her eyes, Ken squinting at her and shaking his head. Iori lifted his head, staring at the trio of humans. The silence settled like a blanket, Miyako breaking the stillness as she stood. She headed over to their provisions, fishing out food and handing it to Daisuke.

The teenager accepted and shifted V-mon onto his lap when he sat up fully to eat. The small digimon was still unconscious but with the smell of food he began to stir. He lifted his head and lunged forward, grabbing the food from Daisuke's hands as he went to take a bite. Daisuke stared as the digimon gulped the food down.

"That was mine!" He moved to stand as V-mon jumped from his lap.

The digimon looked at him, crossing his arms over his chest. "I need to eat in case Millenniumon shows back up! He won't take us off guard again."

Daisuke glanced at the others, Ken laughing as he watched the pair. "For the time being, Millenniumon shouldn't be coming around anytime soon. He attacked earlier, as we said."

"How'd it go down?"

Ken wrinkled his eyebrows as he considered the question, Iori speaking up from where he was sitting. "It was a harsh battle. The Devas joined us and, even with them, we barely beat him back. He seemed to have decided to go elsewhere, for the time being. Miyako managed to evolve Hawkmon up to his perfect level, Silphymon."

"What, no way!" Daisuke looked at his three friends, his eyes going wide. "How'd you managed to get your crests already?"

"Daisuke, they said it's been thirty five days," V-mon pointed out. His gaze shifted from his partner to the other digimon, Hawkmon staring at the ground.

Daisuke frowned, glancing towards his friends. "You mean I'm that far behind now?" He moved to stand, pulling the crest he had received from his pocket. "Then there's no time like the present to get cracking, what do you think V-mon?"

"I think you need to rest more." Ken reached up, tugging Daisuke back down to the ground.

Daisuke snorted, tugging his arm out of Ken's grip. "I've already been out of the game for five weeks. There's no way I can take any more time laying down! You already got all the way to perfect and I haven't even gotten an adult evolution!"

V-mon jumped up alongside his partner, nodding in agreement. "I want to fight along with the rest of you!"

Ken stared at his boyfriend, eyes going blank. "I think I'm going to step outside." He got up from the ground, walking to one of the broken walls and into the dying light outside. Daisuke stared after Ken, a protest on the tip of his tongue before he sighed, shoulders dropping.

"He's been worried about you the entire time he and Miyako have been travelling together." Hawkmon interjected as he stood next to Daisuke.

Daisuke let out a sigh. "Now I feel like a burden."

Miyako brushed herself off, turning away from Daisuke. "You aren't a burden." She walked towards the walls, crossing her arms over her chest and peering at the faded script. She jumped when she felt Daisuke's hand on her shoulder, having not heard him follow her.

"What are you looking at?"

"I was told that the answers to all my questions were in these walls."

"She's lying. We were informed that the digital world history was inscribed in these walls." Hawkmon looked pleased as Miyako let out a snort, shaking her head and shooting him a playful glare.

"That's the same thing!"

Daisuke laughed, slinging an arm around Miyako. "It doesn't feel like I've missed any time being around you, Miyako."

"I landed four days ahead, Ken was fourteen, and Iori was twenty one days. He's probably had the roughest of us all. He got burned badly during a Gorrimon attack." Miyako grimaced, closing her eyes. The image of Iori was seared into her mind, unwavering in its clarity.

"...shit."

Daisuke glanced to where Iori was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed with Armadimon close to him. He let his travel back to Miyako, swallowing hard. "Fill me in, please."

"Of course."

She turned, walking to a more secluded area of the temple and sat. Hawkmon, V-mon, and Daisuke followed. Miyako waited for a several minutes before she began to etch out what she knew of the story to Daisuke, starting with her own ventures.

****

"Takeru?"

The blond turned his head away from the voice when he heard his name, staring into the distance. He didn't move when Angemon sat down next to him, the digimon reaching out a hand and touching his shoulder.

"You take several steps closer to being their friends, then you pull back like it burns you. What is going through your head, Takeru?"

He tipped his head back, leaning against his partner and closing his eyes. "They're going to die because of us."

Angemon sighed, draping his arm around Takeru and tugging the human close to him. "Why are you so insistent on them dying?"

"It's either they die or they leave us and no matter which path they take, I'm still left alone!" Takeru tightened his hand into a fist, the start of tears pricking at his eye. He lifted his arm and wiped them away, feeling hollow inside. "I'm used to being left alone, Angemon. But... it hurts, it hurts a lot and I don't want to get close to another set of people just to be burned by the fact that they will leave."

Angemon listened to his partner, nodding in slow agreement. He had pulled away from the hug, Angemon allowing the distance though it made him ache. "What... what if you were able to leave with them?"

"That's impossible."

"Humans were not meant to live for extended periods among the digimon and our world. You are not made of data, Takeru. You are flesh and blood, just like the others." Angemon struggled to keep his voice even as Takeru tensed, his gaze darting to the digimon.

"I've been here too long. There's nothing back there for me."

"Your brother?"

Angemon wished he could take back the words as he watched the anger cloud Takeru's gaze, the teenager bolting off the rock and turning to him. "What does it matter? I was chosen to stay behind! This mess that they are in is my fault. I fix this and they get to go home. That is all there is to it, Angemon."

Angemon watched as Takeru ran out of steam, the blond dropping his head and staring at the ground. He moved when he saw the tears dripping down Takeru's face, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"You care, deeply, for them."

"Yes."

"You're afraid of getting close, to them."

"Yes."

"It is natural to feel that way, Takeru. But being with humans... You should have grown up in that kind of place. There is no place for you here, in the digital world." Angemon closed his eyes beneath his mask, feeling the years of guilt creep over him.

"I can't leave you behind." Takeru's voice was high with protest, Angemon shaking his head. "They've been hurt. They'll carry the scars of a world they had no desire to fight for. You've heard them talk. They... hate it here."

Angemon let out a small hum of agreement, his gaze sad as he stared at his partner. He moved, catching Takeru into a tight hug.

"I wish I could smooth away your pain and take the scars from you. You do not deserve this life, anymore than they ever do." He paused as Takeru shifted, returning the hug, gripping tight to Angemon. "Please, forgive me for ever being selfish enough to wish you would say in this world."

Takeru shook his head, hiding his face in the chest of Angemon. "You're my partner, I would not trade the past ten years for anything."

"You swear it?"

"Of course."

The pair broke away, Takeru looking up and into Angemon's facemask. He ran a hand through his hair, grimacing as his fingers caught on a knot.

"We just have to keep moving forward."

"That's the Takeru I know." Angemon smiled, relaxing as his partner grinned in response. "Now, are you going to make friends?"

Takeru studied Angemon, weighing the responses he had at hand before he nodded in agreement. "I believe I have a friendship to mend, before I forge new ones."

Angemon watched Takeru begin to pace, leaving a path in the sand as he considered the options before him. He frowned, gaze darting up as there was a sob. Already, Angemon was evolving to Pegasmon, Takeru pulling himself on the back of his steed as he took the air and rushed towards the crying.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is on hiatus. I apologize for that. It is never my intention to start a story, post it, and not finish it.
> 
> I am still working on it, I enjoy the story line too much, in order to let it go. I plan on being back by February, with updates galore.
> 
> Happy holidays and stay safe~
> 
> PS: I was pretty high when I edited this. I'm happy to say, it's a shit ton better than what it was before editing. But, uhm, if anything seems off, sorry.

The air outside was oppressing as Ken left the conversation behind. He could see Takeru’s footsteps in the sand, and he turned to walk the opposite way. He was tense, the conversation still rattling in his head and his arm throbbed from where Takeru had twisted it.

Ken lifted a hand, pressing his fingertips to his shoulder and rubbing at the join, taking a breath and holding it for as long as he could bare before letting it out in a slow sigh. On the exhale, he tried it imagine the anger leaking out, his gaze travelling upward to look at the multi-colored stars above him.

He had brushed off Wormmon as he left the temple, the digimon trying to keep up before Ken had sent him back. Even out here, in the darkness and under the stars, he felt heavy. He had needed to be alone, old guilt creeping up on him.

The guilt that festered after his brother’s death.

With a shudder, Ken tore his eyes away from the stars and stared walking once more.

He stopped when he found a rocky outcropping, sitting down on it and burying his head in his hands. The pause gave him a moment to gather this thoughts, burying the guilt and pulling up what had happened in the temple. The fact that Daisuke had missed so much, his own confusion upon being found by Miyako. That was still fresh in his mind, despite time having passed. It was still days of his life, lost, with nothing but seemingly a blink between moments.

He curled his fingers into his hair, wondering if he would have been considered dead. If this place wasn’t some afterlife that they were doomed to.

He choked back the fear, squeezing his eyes shut and tugging on his hair.

_the darkness consumes all_

Ken jerked his head head up when he heard the voice, seeking for the speaker. It had been so clear, but he couldn’t see anyone, the temple too distant for him to even see.

_you have much darkness hiding within_

"I know."

Ken swallowed, closing his eyes and moving his hands down to clutch at his shoulders. He was cold, huddled on the outcropping, despite having been just fine moments ago. The voice lapped at his thoughts, reminding him of the pain he had felt, the worry, the fear.

_will you succumb to it?_

Ken froze at those words, slowly raising his face once again. When he looked, the sands turned dark, water lapping at his feet from where he sat. The fear of drowning came to the front of his mind and he pulled his feet onto the rock.

"No."

He stared at the ocean that had appeared before him, his gaze narrowing. The digital world had shown him strange things before, but he was uncertain of what it was doing now.

_you have already succumbed to the darkness. you’ve killed a digimon. There would be blood on your hands, if it were real_

"No one deserves to be left behind like someone else's trash." The anger driving his words surprised Ken, making him snap his jaw shut as he glanced away. "Starmon deserved to die."

_like your brother?_

Ken shook his head, closing his eyes tight. He couldn’t be sure where to look or turn, the voice hounding him from inside his skull. He wanted it gone, away from him. "It was an accident."

_he died saving you. you hate yourself for it_

"Yes."

He hadn’t even been away he was crying until he spoke, his voice choked. He raised a hand, trying to scrub the tears away.

_you should have died_

"Ken?"

The voice from outside of him caused Ken to snap out of the vision. The sands were back to being pale beneath the outcropping. His knees were drawn to his chest, his hands pressed against his face He looked up when he heard the voice, dropping his hands and taking a ragged breath.

Pegasmon stood several feet in front of Takeru, who stood closer to the outcropping than Ken was comfortable with. He stood, shaking himself and taking several steps back. He was back on the sand, looking down at Takeru.

It surprised him to see concern plastered on his face.

"Sorry."

Ken wasn’t sure what he had to apologize for, but the look dropped from Takeru’s eyes, returning to emotionless. It was the motion that Ken expected out of Takeru and he tried to push the concerned look from his mind. He was still angry, the argument still fresh in his mind.

"No harm done. I... I thought I heard a digimon cry and wanted to make sure it wasn't an enemy." Takeru glanced away as he heard the break in that single word. He reached up, rubbing the back of his neck. "I want to apologize, truly apologize, for my words earlier. I was out of hand, to call you useless."

"Apo..." Ken shook his head, wiping a hand across his face to rid himself of the last few tears. "We've all been under stress these last few weeks. And, besides, your words aren’t far from the truth. I’ve only managed to kill a digimon out of anger."

He wasn’t sure if he had told Takeru and Hikari what had happened. The words were bitter on his tongue.

“What happened?” Pegasmon asked, the digimon stepping closer to Takeru, his head cocked. Ken glanced at him, shaking his own head.

“Starmon left Iori to die, after Iori helped a village of PetiMeramon.”

Takeru gave a hum as he listened to the words, looking down at the bandages along his arm as he took in the words. Ken had been the one to treat him, Angemon hovering over Takeru's shoulder the entire time while he worked. It surprised him that such anger had come from Ken, that he had been willing to delete another digimon.

“Digimon are deleted, if only to be reborn. There is no harm done if Starmon refused to offer help to others,” Pegasmon commented, voice gentle. 

“I shouldn’t have been the one to make the call,” Ken responded and Takeru shook his head.

He looked up, meeting Ken’s gaze as the teenager slipped off the outcropping, closing the distance between them on purpose. Now, they were only a few feet away, not much room to maneuver if it came to another argument between them.

"I've treated you all unfairly. I understand that we do need to work together in order to face down Millenniumon and I've been trying to avoid becoming friends with you. In my own way, it was only meant to protect you from getting hurt but..." he trailed off, closing his eyes. Miyako, being smacked aside by one of Millenniumon's arms, flashed in his mind's eye, even though he took another hit meant for her. It hadn’t been enough to save them all.

Ken nodded, running a hand over his face, struggling to wipe away the last of the tears. "You thought it was better to push us away."

"I am a terrible person when it comes to dealing with my feelings. None of that is yours, or any of the others', fault. It stems from my being unsocialized as a child." The joke came easy to Takeru, Ken looking at him in confusion before he understood and nodded.

They pair stood in silence, Takeru shoving his hands in his pockets.

It was starting to get uncomfortable, Takeru looking up at the sky and judging the time. The air was heavy, and he wanted to move on, leave the temple. When nearly thirty minutes passed, he meant to suggest it.

Ken beat him to it.

"I lost my brother when I was young. The weight of his death hung over me for years. I thought it had been my fault." Ken spoke the words easily, Takeru freezing when he heard them. He waited, allowing Ken the time to continue.

He almost wished he hadn’t.

"He pushed me out of the way of a truck."

Takeru closed his eyes. He reached deep, brushing the still burning memories of what it was like to be comforted by others. "That would have been hard to deal with, at such a young age. My condolences for your loss." The phrase felt weird even as he said it, Takeru looking away.

Ken shook his head. "Daisuke helped, a lot, when I was first starting out in junior high. Without him, I don’t know where I would be."

Takeru understood the sentiment. "Angemon is much the same for me. I... I do not mean to make this a challenge of who had it worst, I just-"

Ken smiled at Takeru, a sadness in his eyes. "We both carry scars that will be with us for years to come, whether they are physical or not. You carry both physical and mental scars. But..." he hesitated. "If you let us in, we may be able to help you, Takeru."

"Thank you, I will take your words into consideration." Takeru felt Pegasmon’s breath on his shoulder, the digimon finding amusement. He had been silent, his gaze trained towards the sky, watching for any sign of danger.

"You best do better than that, Takeru," Ken warned.

Takeru found himself warmed by the threat, laughter bubbling forth. He saw Pegasmon turn to look at him, the digimon surprised but pleased by the development between the two. His eyes softened and the trio turned, heading back towards the temple.

***

"So, you going to talk to her?"

Daisuke nudged Miyako with his foot, the girl shooting him a glare.

After filling him in on what had happened -Daisuke taking to the gossip like a fish to water, V-mon bouncing off to go play with Hawkmon-, the pair sat in silence, enjoying each other’s company. It was rare for both of them to sit so still, but Miyako understood Daisuke’s desire to do just that.

She let her gaze trail to Hikari, who had walked back into the temple just moments ago, prompting Daisuke’s comment.

Miyako rolled her eyes. "Must you be so nosy?"

"You're the one who spilled all of your troubles to me!" Daisuke let the false look of hurt cross his face before he grew serious. "So, she kept a couple of things from you. What's the big deal? There’s always something being kept from other people."

"The digital world is..." Miyako trailed off with a sharp shake of her head. "It seems like something that you don't keep from your partner."

Daisuke frowned. "Don't you two have any secrets?"

"Do you and Ken have secrets?" Miyako demanded, rolling her eyes at the statement. She was picking at her cuticles, her nails ragged from the adventure so far.

"Touche."

The pair sat in silence, Daisuke shifting and trying to get comfortable once more. The floor was hard, the blanket only offering minimal comfort. "I think you should talk to her," he admitted when it got too much to bear. "Clear the air, at least make it so it's not so tense anymore. I hate seeing you two fight. It’s not right, and you’re getting anxious over it."

"You've _never_ seen us fight before."

"Exactly."

Daisuke met Miyako's gaze, shaking his head. "You and her? You two don't fight. I can't recall a single time that you've fought in all of the years that you've known each other. You know we all have things that we keep from each other. Why should Hikari be different? Fact is, you know everything now. What's the point of not talking to her?"

Miyako sighed, her gaze trailing to Hikari and Tailmon. The pair were in their own corner, Hikari's head hung low while Tailmon tried to cheer her partner up. Miyako pushed herself off the ground, touching the bruises on her face with a groan. " _Why_ do you, of all people, Motomiya Daisuke, have to be right about my love life?"

Daisuke gave her a lazy grin and Miyako tossed her hair over her shoulder. She hesitated, Daisuke reaching out and poking the back of her leg.

"Get moving, Inoue. You’ll just hate yourself more if you don’t."

She tossed him a glare before heading towards Hikari. She paused when Tailmon looked up at her approach, flicking an ear back. "Do you... have a moment? I'm not interrupting, am I?" she asked, fidgeting as the full weight of the digimon's gaze settled on her.

"No," Hikari promised, gesturing for her to sit.

Miyako did so, the silence between the two lengthening as she tried to come up with something to say. She opened her mouth, shutting it and looking away. When she met Daisuke’s gaze, he rolled his eyes, making a shoeing gesture. She turned back to Hikari, biting her lip as the other spoke first.

"I'm glad you're safe." Hikari threaded her fingers through Tailmon's fur as she spoke. Tension she had been ignoring for days lifted when she saw Miyako offer her a small, tired smile.

"I've been an asshole. The argument-"

"I should have told you-"

The two teenagers looked at each other as they both started, Hikari letting out a laugh and gesturing for Miyako to continue.

Miyako only shook her head and stared at Hikari. "You go first."

Hikari nodded, looking down at Tailmon next to her. Her fingers stilled, her eyes distant. "I should have told you about the adventures when I was younger. Even though you didn't know why I was sad, you still helped me through a lot of it. I- I want to thank you, now, for everything you did for me back then. You didn't have to do any of it."

“Did you think you couldn’t trust me?” Miyako asked.

Hikari let out a sigh, making her hand into a fist on top of Tailmon’s back. “My brother and the others had lost months of time wandering the digital world. Very few moments had passed in our own time, that’s true. But they spent months here, the first time. And more months besides, the second time we were here. I only talked about our experiences with the others because they could understand.”

“I could have tried,” Miyako began and Hikari shook her head.

“Would you have believed me?”

Miyako opened her mouth before shutting it, letting her gaze scan the temple. It was beautiful, in a way that Miyako couldn’t express. The gold gleamed, radiating with enough light for them to see by, even as the sun disappeared.

“No,” she admitted, her gaze landing on Hawkmon, who was shaking V_mon off of him and turning to look at her, a smile on his face. “I wouldn’t have.”

“But, you still helped me, by being there for me. Every single day,” Hikari explained. She reached out, touching Miyako’s cheek. “And I appreciate that more than you trying to humor me without ever knowing what the digital world is.”

Miyako nodded, shifting closer to Hikari and leaning her head on the girl's shoulder. Hikari placed her hand back on Tailmon’s head, smiling at Miyako.

They sat like that for several minutes before she lifted her head up to meet Hikari's gaze. "I want to apologize for the argument. It was stupid. I know you have your reasons for not telling me and neither of us can go back and change the past. I'm just glad that you're safe. I was worried. We never fight, Hikari. And you could have been hurt."

"Tailmon will always protect me." Hikari dropped her gaze to the digimon, picking her up and hugging her tightly. Miyako wrapped an arm around her shoulder, Hikari moving closer and leaning against her girlfriend.

“I’m still going to worry,” Miyako murmured and Hikari nodded.

She shifted, her eyes trained on where Hawkmon and V-mon were playing, Tailmon twitching her ears back.

“Even if you did not have your own partner, I would protect you as well, Miyako. When I first met Hikari, times were dangerous. We had not met under the best of circumstances and yet…”

Hikari shook her head, dropping a hand to Tailmon’s head. The digimon repositioned herself on Hikari’s lap, tail draped over her leg. “Digimon are something that you are bond to forever,” Hikari responded.

“It’s our responsibility to protect our partners, no matter what.” Tailmon looked up, eyes flashing as Miyako met the digimon’s gaze. “And you are someone Hikari cares deeply for. I will offer you that same protection, if you so desire it.”

“Thank you, Tailmon.” Miyako reached out her free hand, stroking the cat’s ears.

“Of course,” Tailmon responded.

"I love you, not matter what happens" Miyako whispered, pressing her lips to Hikari’s hair and tightening her arm around her.

"Love you, too,” Hikari responded, snuggling closer.

Miyako smiled down at her, the lingering feel of doubt giving her a small pause before she pushed it away.

***

Daisuke watched the exchange, too far away to get a good idea of what either of them were saying but he relaxed when he saw them snuggle up to each other. He leaned back against the wall, his smirk being wiped away as V-mon jumped onto his lap.

"Can we go now?"

Daisuke frowned at the digimon, shaking his head. "I don't think so. There's probably stuff that Hikari and Takeru need to do. Well, you know, I don't know anything about what's going to happen next. We're so behind." He ran a hand through his hair, feeling the grittiness of sand when he did so.

"Are you upset?" V-mon shifted on his feet as he asked the question, a look of something Daisuke couldn’t place settling on the small digimon’s face.

He frowned once again at the digimon, shaking his head and sticking his hand in his pocket. Next to his digivice, he felt a rectangular piece of what he assumed was plastic. He pulled it out as he began to speak again. "Nah, I'm actually okay with missing all the craziness of the last couple of weeks. As long as we can get caught up, I don't think it'll be a problem at all. And hey,” here he lowered his voice and moved closer to V-mon, scooping the dragon up, “before they distracted me with everything that's been happening, I got my crest."

He smiled when V-mon's eyes lit up, the digimon beginning to bounce in his lap once more. "Which one is it?"

"Miracles." Daisuke winked at V-mon, looking up when there was a scuffle next to him. He looked over to Wormmon, holding his hand out to the small digimon. "Ken's not back yet?"

Wormmon hesitated, looking for Daisuke’s face to his outstretched arm before he hopped on. His face seemed to droop as he dropped his gaze. “No,” he said, voice edged with sadness.

"I've known Ken for a lot of years. When he gets in his moods, he just has to go for a walk to clear his head, ya know? He's not upset with you." Daisuke frowned, watching as Wormmon shifted, settling on the knee that Daisuke had rested his arm on.

"I know he's not upset with me," Wormmon began before he looked around, his antenna twitching, "I would have thought that he realized that we were real."

Daisuke felt lost at the subject matter, glancing down at V-mon. "Did something else happen while I was out of it?" he asked, trying to recall what Miyako had said regarding the arguments.

Wormmon hesitated, his gaze darting to the side before he looked back up at Daisuke. "There was a discussion regarding the digital world and it acting like it has a mind of its own."

"Well, it does, doesn't it? This is all real, just as real as our world. If it weren't, blondie wouldn't be here." Daisuke turned to look at V-mon. “There’s no way that you aren’t real.”

Wormmon met Daisuke's gaze with a blank look, Daisuke letting out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Ken's an ass," Daisuke began, “he’s always been that way. It’s just… him, though he tries to keep it under wraps.”

"He's been wonderful, I just... worry," Wormmon admitted. "It seems so hard for him to come to terms with this... I don't want him feeling like he's left out."

"I'll talk to him," Daisuke promised. He raised his gaze, looking the way that Ken had gone earlier. "Why didn't you go with him when he left?"

Wormmon offered a shrug. "It seemed like he needed time alone."

Daisuke nodded in agreement. "He does that a lot. Need time alone, that is. I'll give him about ten more minutes to cool off, then I'll go look for him. Have you been having a good time otherwise?"

Wormmon brightened at the question, nodding in agreement. "I've been having a lot of fun traveling with Ken! I've seen many amazing things with him and we've been able to help Iori. He's very kind."

"He is," Daisuke agreed. He closed his eyes, opening them in time to see Wormmon seem to droop once more. He nudged the small digimon closer to him, worried. "What's wrong?"

"We killed Starmon..." Wormmon hedged on the words, shaking his head. 

Daisuke nodded, recalling what Miyako told him. He leaned over, resting a hand on Wormmon's head and meeting his gaze. "I can't tell you if you did the right thing or not, that will be up for you and Ken to decide. However, it sounded like the digimon had it coming to him. He left someone out to die. That's not something that can be forgiven. But," he paused and looked around at the group, "I understand the hardship that you're facing. And if you ever need to talk about anything, I'll listen to you."

"Thank you," Wormmon whispered, turning when they heard footsteps.

Takeru stepped into the temple, glancing around before making a hasty retreat to the small area he had claimed for himself, Angemon trailing behind him. A heartbeat later, Ken ducked in, spotting Daisuke and walking over to him with purpose.

"How are you feeling?" Daisuke asked.

He felt unnerved when Ken knelt in front of Daisuke, his mouth set in a tight line. He reached out, touching Daisuke’s knee and taking a breath.

“Better, how are you?” he asked, his voice soft.

"I'm just fine." Daisuke shifted, reaching out and touching Ken's cheek with his other hand. "Wormmon was worried about you, though."

Ken's gaze drifted to the small digimon, the teenager turning his attention to him. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

Wormmon weighed the words before nodding in acceptance and turning to look at the walls once more. Ken glanced from Wormmon to Daisuke, moving to sit with his back against the wall, his hand resting on Daisuke's knee.

The silence was comfortable, each of them weighing their own thoughts. Daisuke was pleased to see Wormmon curl up with Ken when they decided to sleep, the light of the temple dimming when everyone was down.

Daisuke reached over, looping an arm around Ken’s chest and dragging him back, the teenager pressing the back of his head into Daisuke’s chest.

He smiled, V-mon already asleep on his other side. He looked up to see Takeru retreating to a side tunnel, the light too low for him to make out the other man. He let out a breath, releasing himself to sleep.

***

"Excuse me?"

Takeru looked up when he heard the voice, meeting Iori's gaze. Behind him, Angemon was snoring, leaning against the wall while Takeru worked on his journal. The light was brighter in his tunnel, the others already down for the count. He was surprised that Iori was still awake.

"What can I do for you?" Takeru asked, gesturing for Iori to sit and join him. He moved over on the ledge, the boy looking pensive before he sat.

"You have a single-mindedness for serving the Harmonious Ones." The words were spoken with a single-mindedness, Iori offering him no room to maneuver away if he wanted to.

Takeru nodded, setting his journal to the side. The pair sat in silence, Takeru moving to retrieve the journal as Iori shifted, letting out a sigh. His hands were folded on his lap, his eyes distant.

"How do you justify it?" he asked.

"Justify... what?" Takeru asked, placing the journal back down and focusing on the younger teenager.

"The pain that they deal in."

Takeru wondered if this is how he sounded, speaking so decidedly. Iori spoke with a somberness, his eyes downcast as he asked the question.

Takeru shook his head, glancing to the other side of the temple. "There is pain to living, it is how we come to live."

"And it's up to you, to met out their justice."

Takeru tipped his head, measuring Iori and considering the merits of the conversation. He was impressed, as the conversation lengthened, the stillness within Iori. He turned to look towards the entrance of the temple, nodding.

"If that is how you look at it, yes. I was taken in by the Harmonious Ones, as they tried to rectify their mistake. It was not something that they could do, and so, I picked up a mantle I thought was fitting for myself. One can argue that they didn't try hard enough. I've made my peace with being here,” Takeru responded. There was little he felt could justify his work with the Harmonious Ones, now that he thought about it.

"What did you think happened to your friends? If you were willing to make your peace being here..." Iori began.

"That they had died."

***

Takeru perched on the half stone wall outside the temple as he watched sun begin to rise.

It was early in the morning, the talk with Iori still circling in his head as he considered the angles he could have changed it. He pushed the thought away, watching the sun with a distant urge to do something other than sit there.

To be on the move.

To talk to the Harmonious Ones and make them make him understand, everything.

The sounds of footsteps brought him out of his thoughts, Takeru looking over his shoulder and offering Angemon a half wave of greeting. The pair had switched off watch twice that night, leaving the others to sleep. They exchanged a handful of words, easily slipping into their routine as partners.

"What are the plans following this?" Angemon crossed his arms over his chest, standing just to the left of Takeru.

Takeru shook his head as he turned to look at Angemon. "Not sure, to be honest. I was hoping we would have more... direction. There's only so much to do in way of triggering evolutions without putting them in danger."

"Putting them in danger would help them get further along."

"I am trying to avoid them getting hurt." Takeru met Angemon's gaze, the digimon nodding along in agreement. "You already saw what happened to Iori. That was one Gorimon that he tried to take on my himself."

"Takeru, they are doing nothing more dangerous than we have done in our time here," the digimon reminded him.

Takeru looked up, meeting his gaze. "Thirty five days of trying to find them..." He shook his head. “We never got hurt, not in blood. Not the first time.”

"They managed to evolve, in that time. And Miyako managed to evolve Hawkmon up to Silphymon. They are learning, and no, you did not. It is no more dangerous now than it was then. They have the ability to be great, if you give them the space," Angemon remarked, turning to look over at the sunrise. “You have to face each day as it comes. And they will come, Takeru.”

"And what are we going to do about Daisuke?" Takeru asked, looking towards the temple as his partner looked out. He felt the reassurance in his partner’s stance, the fact that the others were slow to wake, indicating they had found a fraction of peace that night.

Angemon hesitated, tilting his head towards Takeru. "Did you trust the others to protect you, when we were first here?"

"Yes.”

"You have to let them grow at their own pace. There's nothing you or I can do to push them towards evolution. We simply have to be in the right place, at the right time." Angemon cleared his throat, turning back to Takeru.

Takeru met Angemon's gaze, turning away and looking out into the desert. "I don't know where to move on from here. We have the crests..."

"Perhaps the Harmonious Ones have tasks that they can perform?"

Takeru frowned at that, shaking his head. "Our task now is to fight Millenniumon."

When Takeru turned back to the sunrise, a glint of metal caught his attention. Angemon glowed next to Takeru, who climbed onto the back of Pegasmon. Pegasmon took a couple of steps forward, outstretching his wings to take off.

Takeru gripped his knees tighter against the digimon’s side as they flew. When they got close, he saw the mane of Leomon as the digimon trotted through the desert. He was twitchy in his movements, constantly casting glances over his shoulder, an attack prepped. Pegasmon moved closer, Takeru lifting a hand to call out. He saw Leomon look up, his voice not carrying as sand erupted behind him, spraying the digimon and human with a cry.

"Cosmic Ray!"

Pegasmon dodged to the side of the attack, spreading his wings in order to bank. He was thrown off-target as the multi-colored bird swooped between Leomon and Pegasmon, leaving his back unguarded.

"Shooting star!"

Leomon looked up in time to see the attack, under the digimon and towards Pegasmon.

The digimon swerved Pegasmon's attack, laughter spilling from its beak. "Little lion man, how do you expect to flee from Millenniumon's generals?"

Takeru jerked his head up when he heard the words, the voice chilling him to the core. "Who are you?" he called, his voice drawing the bird's gaze to him. It smirked, opening its beak.

"Cosmic Ray!"

Takeru jumped off Pegasmon as the digimon swerved in the opposite direction, rolling in the sand as Leomon moved out of the way, swinging his sword towards the digimon.

"I am Ornismon, general to Millenniumon.” The digimon cackled as it spoke, spraying sand with a gust of his wings as Takeru picked himself up.

His gaze slid to Leomon, the digimon sparing him no glances as he tightened his grip.

"Your fight is with me!" Leomon shouted, Ornismon turning its attention to him once more. He swooped down with a wide cry, Takeru seeing Pegasmon swoop back around, aiming an attack. Ornismon swerved out of the way in time for Pegasmon’s attack to strike Leomon.

Leomon stumbled, Ornismon tilting his head. Leomon turned away from Pegasmon, the digimon already moving towards the sky, wings high.

“What do you want?” Pegasmon demanded

“Milleniumon will return to the digital world to what it once was. The Harmonious Ones can not stop us from taking our revenge,” Ornismon stated, eyes flashing as he swiped his tail. The resulting crash nearly sent Takeru back to his knees, Leomon letting out a cry.

The lion digimon surged forward, his blade flashing as Ornismon reached out. He snapped his beak shut in Leomon’s middle, giving him a shake and throwing him to the side. He looked down at the Leomon, his face offering Takeru the image of a beak grinning.

“This is the fate of the followers of the Harmonious Ones,” Ornismon proclaimed, using his wing to knock Pegasmon from the sky. The digimon was unable to move, his body crashing into the sand and drenching Takeru in sand.

“We won’t let you get away with this!” Takeru cried, rushing to his partner’s side.

Ornismon clacked its beak, laughter rolling across the sands. "We will fight you, until the last. To take what you have fought for, Takeru. To be with them, once more." He spoke the words as the human ran across the sand, dropping to his knees in front of the disappearing digimon.

“Leomon!” Takeru shouted, pressing his hand to the lion’s chest.

He smiled, raising a paw. “You know what to do.”

Takeru closed his eyes as the digimon disappeared completely. While Takeru had knelt beside the digimon, Ornismon had disappeared.

“Takeru.”

Takeru jerked his head up when Pegasmon called his name, the digimon standing next to him. He hadn’t heard him move, his body locked. To see the Leomon that he had befriended, die once more, made him angry.

“Why didn’t they tell us?” Takeru whispered. Pegasmon stepped closer, dropping his muzzle to Takeru’s shoulder. He moved to push him away, his hands curled into fists on his thighs.

Pegasmon let out of a huff, pressing his nose to Takeru’s shoulder anyway. “There are many things that the Harmonious Ones feel it is not right to share with them. This is only one more of those things.”

“It’s not fair,” Takeru whispered.

“We do not know if it will be the same as the others. Perhaps this is a coincidence,” Pegasmon suggested.

Takeru shook his head at the digimon’s words, moving to stand. His hand curled around a leather strap. He hefted it out of the sand, looking at the small bad that had been where Leomon was laying.

"We're screwed," he whispered, letting out all of the feeling in those two words.

"We don’t know that," Pegasmon responded, pushing Takeru up and shaking his head to clear it. "We will have to fight them, no matter what."

"Do you think..." Takeru hedged on the question as he pulled himself onto Pegasmon's back, the digimon taking off and allowing his partner the moment to think. "How many do you think there will be?"

"Four."

They were quiet as they made their way back to the temple, Takeru resting the bag that Leomon had brought in front of him. He riffled through it, finding several pieces of encoded paper, which he returned back in there for safe keeping as Pegasmon landed. He resumed the form of Angemon once Takeru was safely on the ground, the pair stopping when they heard a noise.

Takeru looked up in time to see Miyako standing the entryway, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at them. He was surprised to see her up, wondering if they hadn’t still all been asleep when he woke.

"What was that noise?" she asked, unbothered that her voice would carry.

"There was a fight,” Takeru responded, his voice hollow.

Miyako rolled her eyes, dropping her hands to her sides. "So, you're not just running off and leaving us behind?"

"No." Takeru glanced over his shoulder, wondering if Leomon would be reborn once more. Angemon rested a hand on his shoulder, Takeru realizing Miyako was still staring.

"He died to get us the bag. You should see what is in it. There’s messages that we need," Takeru began.

"Who died?"

He glanced up when he heard Ken's voice, watching the young man narrow his eyes at him. "Leomon; he was headed towards the temple but was caught off-guard by an Ornismon."

"Who's that?" Ken inquired, the spike of attention making Takeru want to take a step back.

"An Ultimate digimon thought to be extinct. It called himself a general of Millenniumon. We need to keep an eye out as we travel. There's a digimon, Unimon, who may-"

"I met him! He and Leomon had a lot of interesting things to say." Miyako took a step back when Takeru shot her a look. “What did you do to him?”

Miyako ignored Takeru's look if indignation at being interrupted, crossing her arms over her chest once more. The conversation had brought the other three teenagers out from their conversations with their partners.

“We did nothing. We tried to help Leomon!” Takeru snapped, bristling under the accusing gaze of Miyako. “Ornismon called himself a general of Millenniumon. If he is that strong, we can figure Millenniumon will do worse.”

"So, we gotta take down the generals first, then?"

Takeru bulked as the five teenagers looked at him, opening his mouth before snapping it shut. It was several minutes before he sighed, gathering himself. "That would be the place to start, I guess."

"Let's do it!" Daisuke grinned, V-mon nodding and jumping up and down in excitement. Takeru stared at the pair, watching an enthusiasm he hadn’t seen before seem to spread through the group. Miyako gave a sigh, shaking her head.

"If we're stuck here, we might as well work, huh?" Miyako groaned, leaning down as Hawkmon walked over.

"It won't be so bad, Miyako," Hawkmon promised, a smile in his eyes.

Takeru looked up when he felt Hikari's gaze on him. He met it, the girl crossing her arms over.

"Isn't it... convenient that the Harmonious Ones forgot to tell us about these generals of his?" Hikari asked, catching everyone’s attention on her.

"He's been silent for a month until recently, perhaps it was a new development that they, and us, were unaware of." The words sounded hollow even to him, his eyes downcast. "It doesn't matter what we think, we just have to get through it."

Hikari stared at him, irked that he wouldn't meet her gaze. It was several long minutes, the other four giving each other anxious glances before Hikari spoke.

"I think they knew."

"They wouldn't have not told us if they knew!" Takeru snapped, his eyes flashing. "There is no reason for them to keep information from us."

"Then what's in the bag?" Miyako asked, her eyes narrowing in on it. “Are you getting secret orders from them? They plan on trapping us here?”

He glanced at the bag still in his hands,d opening it to reveal a piece of paper. Miyako and Ken shared a glance, Hikari stepping closer as Iori watched the events unfold. Angemon moved, plucking the paper out of the bag and scanning the words that were there.

Takeru shot him a look that Hikari filed to think about later.

"It's a note warning of the movement of the Generals, as they're calling themselves," the digimon explained. Everyone turned to look at Angemon, Takeru raising an eyebrow while Tailmon lurked just inches behind Hikari.

"Wonderful."

They all glanced at Tailmon, the small digimon glaring at the taller digimon.

"It doesn't matter," Ken grumbled, "we're here, we might as well do the thing, right?"

The others glanced at each other, wariness crossing their faces. Takeru weighed his options, tucking the note into a pocket when Agemon passed it to him. "We're going to debate the point back and forth. If you would rather, perhaps we could find a way to get you... home?"

"No."

Takeru looked startled when Daisuke spoke, the teenager crossing his arms over his chest. "I get that I was out of the game for several weeks. I haven't had the first hand experiences that everyone else has. But, if we're here, then we have to do it, right?"

Takeru sighed, rubbing his temples. The logic was simple, but he hated that Daisuke was right.

"Besides, the eyes made it clear that we weren't leaving without completing this task anyway."

"Eyes?" Miyako raised an eyebrow, Daisuke scratching the side of his cheek.

"So, while I was passed out, there was this pair of eyes that I was chatting with. He told me a lot of interesting things. Called the place the Dead Lands. Said that _they_ created something out of their control. Twelve kids was always the plan, wasn't it?" Daisuke asked, meeting Takeru’s gaze.

He tensed, his mouth pulling down into a frown.

"A pair of eyes, Daisuke, really?" Ken inquired, eyeing his boyfriend in worry.

Takeru met Daisuke's gaze as he spoke, feeling lost amidst the words. It was Miyako, speaking, which brought him back to the present.

"And what did these eyes look like?"

"They were red, surrounded by a sort of... golden eyelid? Looked like maybe a scale could have gone over it. And, when it turned to the side, there were three eyes, but when it looked at me straight on, I could only see the first pair of eyes. Honestly, I thought I was hallucinating. But... uhm..." He snapped his mouth shut as Takeru stared at him, Ken moving to rest a hand on Daisuke's shoulder. He felt his boyfriend's grip tighten, the taller teenager moving to stand next to him.

"What," Takeru began, "does this have to do with anything?"

"It's possibly the same voice I heard," Hikari spoke up, Takeru's gaze dragging towards her. She cleared her throat, Tailmon tensing as she met Takeru's gaze.

"I heard a voice as well, while I was in the desert. It spoke to me while I was claiming my crest,” Iori responded. “It was pleasant to listen to.”

"Yeah, I heard a voice, too, during the Passion crest claiming trial thing," Miyako piped up.

Ken glanced at the others, raising an eyebrow. "Am I the only one that has not heard voices?"

"I don't hear them either," Takeru supplied.

"So, why did I get the creepy, floating eyes if everyone else just got a voice?" Daisuke asked, glancing towards Ken as the teenager pulled his hand away. "I mean, it spoke like they knew the Harmonious Ones. And it thought I was one of the original eight kids, but that got cleared up."

"What else did it tell you?" Takeru took in the information, finding himself unbalanced as Daisuke paused, glancing down at where V-mon was looking at him, eyes wide.

He scratched the back of his head as his face seemed to drop. "I, don't... I don't remember."

"But there was more?"

Daisuke glanced up when Angemon spoke, offering him a shrug. "Of course there was more. There was a story that he told me to. I just don't remember details about it, is all. We're here for a reason and that's to help take Millenniumon down. If it means taking his generals down as well, we will do it."

"I just want to get out of the desert," Armadimon spoke up from where he was sitting next to Iori, the pair exchanging a glance.

"And we will." Takeru glanced over his shoulder, considering the possibilities. There was a sharp _clang_ , Wormmon scurrying away from the wall he had been studying while the others talked. It began to slowly fall, Ken looking down at his partner.

"What did you do?"

"I don't know?" Wormmon offered, hurrying to his partner's side. Takeru brushed passed them, looking down at the pathway that had been revealed.

"Think it's safe?"

Angemon and Takeru shared a glance, the teenager taking a step towards it and resting his foot on the top step. The air was cooler down there than the heat that was leaking through the desert. He glanced up when there was a rumbling, watching as sand seemed to spray upwards. It was only feet from the temple entrance.

"Doesn't matter, run!" he snapped, ushering the other teenagers and their partners inside as there was a rumbling. The wall began to roll upward once all twelve of them were on the other wide, Takeru watching as the last of their light was sealed.

***

There was a large crack, the Ornismon banking as it spread its wings. Next to Ornismon, another digimon bounced on their heels, tensing. The female digimon next to him rested her weight on the blade that made up her right arm, the arm that ended in the snake's head pointing towards the temple. She laughed, hair wiping wildly as the remains of Ornismon's tempest caught her.

"I can't believe that they were still in there."

Her voice was breathless as she leaned forward, eyes gleaming. She was delighted to watch the destruction of the structure.

The bird next to her hovered, Ornismon clacking its beak and shaking its head. "You think they would be smarter than to stay where the Lord once fought them."

Mervamon turned, the snake helm on her head sliding down just enough to guard her gaze from the harsh sun. "He's lost his touch."

"They will have gotten crushed."

Both of the digimon looked over as Titamon settled next to them, taking a step forward when he began to sink into the sand. He shared a glance with Mervamon, the digimon watching as the fourth member finished destroying the temple, leaving it a pile of rubble. The black digimon flashed forward, seeming aggravated that there was nothing left before it turned, meeting the other three's gazes.

"If they keep being a problem after that, we really got our work cut out for us," Mervamon sighed, Titamon nodding along in agreement. Ornismon gave each of them a glance, taking off once more as GrandisKuwagamon circled the desert, in search of where they may get out if they managed to escape.

"We should leave it. They won't have escaped."

Mervamon rolled her eyes as Titamon leaned on his sword, gaze trained on their two air-borne companions. They let the silence consume them, each of them lost to their own thoughts.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck, an actual fucking update! Hope y'all enjoy~ I'm trying to get back into the swing of things with this story. I estimate this is probably... the halfway point? I got a bit more written up. And, as always, the ending is done. I just have to finish connecting them all. Hopefully that will be something that gets easier the more I get to concentrate on this bad boy.
> 
> Fun fact, at least the entire first scene of this chapter didn't exist until... yesterday? And I've been beating my head against a wall over it for the last... month and a half.
> 
> So, I'm staying in Vegas, got a full time job. Working on two fics and two original stories. I want the original stories rough drafts done by the end of March. Then, it will be fully focused on Nodes Tollens & High on Sin. I don't plan on starting any other long term fics right now??
> 
> But, who the fuck knows what'll happen.

The walls pulsated, as the group of twelve moved inside the tunnel. Above, they could hear the crashing of stone, though it sounded further away than it had been ten minutes ago. Angemon had stayed behind, ensuring that their escape route was safe.

“This place smells terrible.”

Miyako was the first person to speak out of the group, wrinkling her nose as Takeru swung a glance at her. He was at the front of the group, keeping his mind off the smell. He could see far enough in front of him to now that nothing was in the immediate area, but Takeru had opted to not stop and dig out the lantern he had tucked away in his bag.

“It smells stale,” Ken commented.

“I bet no one has been down here in years,” Wormmon observed, Takeru allowing himself a chuckle at the digimon. V-mon was asleep in Daisuke’s arms, while Tailmon stalked back and forth between Takeru and Hikari. She had dropped back to discuss something with Angemon, though Takeru couldn’t pick up on the conversation.

“Koushiro would have loved to study this.” Hikari paused, turning to look at the words on the wall as her voice echoed around them.

“I’m sure he would have. He always had his nose in his computer.” Takeru grimaced as he answered, glad that the rumbling of above had stopped. It was a little over an hour, if he was counting correctly, and he could feel his skin threatening to come off his muscles.

“Well, it still smells,” Miyako grumbled.

“Could be worse,” Takeru observed, filing away the fear of enclosed spaces for further inspection.

“And how do you come to that conclusion?” Miyako asked, turning her gaze on him. Hawkmon was fluttering next to her, dropping down to walk when Miyako slowed down.

He glanced over her shoulder, letting himself smile. “We could be in Mugendramon’s sewers.”

Hikari let out a laugh. “Anything would be better than that place,” she agreed, “though the Numemon were cute.”

“Numemon?” Miyako asked, Takeru lifting his hand to rub at his temples. The dull ache was not something he wanted to be dealing with.

“They’re these little green digimon that throw poop at you,” Hikari explained, “Mugendramon had enslaved them, to work under his city. We helped free them, though they have a lingering stench.”

“Let’s be grateful that these tunnels seem to be undisturbed for years.” Takeru let his gaze slide to the walls, shaking his head. He wished he had the time to stop and study the words, but knew it would take ages to understand anything that it spoke of.

“This wasn’t somewhere we ever went,” Hikari agreed.

Takeru let out a hum, turning when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Do you think they’ll come after us down here?”

He met Daisuke’s gaze, cocking an eyebrow. “I doubt, even if they found the entrance, any of the digimon that attacked us wouldn’t fit down here. I don’t think some of the Devas would fit, even if they tried.”

“Then what were the tunnels used for?” Ken inquired, picking up his pace to walk on the other side of Takeru.

“Probably an escape route for younger digimon, if the temple was ever attacked. I know there are tunnel systems under the temples, but I never had a reason to explore them. They were something that was just… there, you know?” Takeru frowned at his own explanation, Wormmon studying him.

“It seems like there is a lot you do not know, for having spent so much time here.”

Takeru met Ken’s gaze, shaking his head. “I was busy doing things. And I did explore, just never went near the temples. It was never something that needed to be explored. I had been to them, all of them, but never down here.”

“Do you think all of the temples are connected?” Dasiuke asked.

Takeru just shrugged. “Maybe they are. It would make sense, if they were used to evacuate temples for attacks. There’s just so much… I don’t know.”

“So you can admit it.”

Takeru sighed as Daisuke’s eyes lit up, a grin spreading across his face. “You know that you’re just as human as the rest of us.”

“I am aware, yes.” Takeru turned when he heard someone stumble. Just on the verge of his sight, he could see that Hikari and Miyako had stopped, Iori pressing a hand to steady himself against the wall. Takeru backtracked the couple of steps, leaving Ken and Daisuke to stay where they were. “Are you okay?” he asked, taking in the paleness of Iori’s skin.

Iori glanced up at him, his gaze wavering. “My chest is hurting, I’ll be fine.” Armadimon picked up his head, watching his parenter.

“We should call for a break, here.” It chafed him to call for a stop now, but Takeru could see the effort it was taking Iori to keep up. “You were hurt recently. We aren’t going to get further along in these tunnels before we need a break anyway.”

“Thank god, I’m hungry.” Daisuke flopped onto the ground where he had been standing, Ken rolling his eyes.

“Are we sure that these tunnels are safe?” Miyako asked, Hikari helping Iori to sit as he teenager winced.

“They’re safe as long as the entrances and exits are sealed. If anyone were to come towards us, we would know. This is a good of a place as any to stop. After we rest, we can continue on. Hopefully, the next exit won’t be too far.”

Takeru pulled off his bag, riffling through it and gathering together the materials for his lantern. He lit it, the green flames throwing up strange shadows on the wall. He passed out his supply of dwindling food, feeling the fear burn.

***

"Generals?"

Takeru jumped when he heard the voice, raising his staff and turning towards the voice. He lowered his staff as Angemon appeared out of the shadows, tilting his head.

"Yeah, I don't have an answer to that one either." Takeru raised his lantern, watching the light flicker along the walls of the tunnel. They were down a side path, the others still asleep. Takeru had been unable to sit still, unease following him with every step.

"It's ancient writing."

Takeru gave a small hum of agreement as Angemon returned his gaze to the writing. He drifted closer, looking up at the area that Angemon was concentrating on.

He moved his free hand to Angemon's, taking hold of his partner's hand. "But does it give us any information that we don't already know?"

Angemon glanced down at him, shaking his head at the question. "I haven't been able to make much out of the writing. This is the Temple of Huanglongmon."

"Miracles," Takeru corrected.

"It may be Miracles, but it was Huanglongmon's homebase. These would be his writings." Angemon gave a nod towards them, running his free hand over the writing, his own weapon leaning against the wall.

They stayed like that for several minutes, the silence a comfortable companion for them.

"Are you happy that there are others?"

Angemon looked towards Takeru when he voiced the question, his mouth pulling into a frown. "I think it benefits both of us, for there to be others. We have spoken on this before, haven't we?"

Takeru sighed, lowering his gaze and pulling away from Angemon. "Benefits, yes, but happiness...."

Angemon shook his head. "I am glad that you are not alone, Takeru. There is a chance that you will leave with them, yes, but I am willing to accept that. It makes my heart ache to think of you leaving, but you belong in the human world. It’s where you’ve always belonged."

“I don’t want to belong there.”

“What of your brother?”

Takeru looked away, his gaze scanning the walls as the pair traipsed further away from the group.

“I don’t know what I want anymore, Angemon. It’s been years. What if I’m too different for them?”

If Takeru strained, he thought he could make out the faintest of noises that would be the others talking amongst themselves. Sound travelled too well down these tunnels. Even their footsteps echoed. He only hoped that the others hadn’t picked up on their conversation, that the noise was enough to muffle them.

“You have managed to get along with the others.”

“After much argument with them. It took us being separated for us to be able to work together. This is a mess, Angemon. And you know it.”

“I do.”

The pair fell silent as they walked closer to the end of the hall, Takeru pausing when he heard the sound of water dripping. He looked towards the end of the tunnel, pressing his fingers against the trickle that came in from the top. He raised the lantern higher, squinting at the writing on the walls before he found the crack at the top.

Angemon opened his wings, moving up the small distance and placed his hand along the crack.

Takeru raised the lantern as high as he could, watching as the wall shuddered before it slowly began to fall, revealing stairs up. The pair exchanged a glance, Angemon stepping back onto the ground and moving to walk up.

The rush of water reached Takeru and he moved, catching Angemon’s wrist and grimacing. The pair pulled back in time to avoid the rush of water, though it had been close.

They waited for the rush to end, Takeru releasing Angemon's wrist and letting his partner walk upwards while he took several steps back to see what awaited them on the other side. He joined Takeru back in the tunnel a moment later, a grin appearing on his face.

"The Temple of Passion is just above us. That puts us back in the mountains."

Takeru chewed over the information, weighing it and nodding. “That will be a good starting place as any, I suppose. It would be the generals we’re after, right?”

“I believe so.”

Their conversation halted as sounds of hooves clacking came down the stairway.

"Hope, it has been a while. What are you doing in the tunnels?"

Takeru looked Pajiramon up and down, offering the ram digimon a shrug. "We got caught up in a storm while we were at the Temple of Miracles. What can I do for you, Pajiramon?"

"The Harmonious Ones seek your presence in regards to the new developments."

Takeru looked over his shoulder as the Deva spoke, the ram taking a step towards him and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Let me just inform the others..." he began.

Pajiramon raised an eyebrow. "Meet with the Harmonious Ones soon. You can show the others how to exit the tunnels and then be on your way. They will be expecting your physical form. As always."

Takeru hesitated, Angemon frowning. "The children are young still, do we trust them being alone for as long as the meeting may take?"

The Deva scoffed. "They have their partners. They will be perfectly safe while you do your duties, Hope. They will be expecting you in their home within the week. I would suggest going to Qinglongmon's home. You'll be off in the morning, then?"

Takeru nodded, bowing as the ram Deva turned away, heading back up the stairs. Angemon and Takeru shared a glance, both of them returning quickly to their companions. The walk was tense, the quietness of the tunnels grating once more on Takeru’s nerves.

When they returned to the group, he found Hikari still sitting awake, her back against the wall. Her fingers stroked Tailmon’s fur, though the digimon was sound asleep.

He walked over to her, sitting next to her and setting the lantern down between them.

"Are you going to sleep tonight?"

Takeru frowned at the question.

"In a moment, or I can go take first watch, if you would prefer to sleep. However... I have to make a journey tomorrow. I found an exit to the tunnels that will place us in the mountain region, at the Temple of Passion. Would you be able to keep watch over the group while I do this?" he asked, searching Hikari for the sign of the child that had fallen ill during their journeys.

Hikari weighed the words as she watched Takeru, glancing away. "Are you going to be gone long?"

Takeru paused, shrugging his shoulders. "It's to meet with the Harmonious Ones and discuss the developments that have happened since Millenniumon has now appeared."

"We just got back together."

Takeru nodded in agreement, his gaze landing on the others as they slept. "I understand that, I just wish I did not have to do this."

"Where should we go?"

"I don't have any idea, honestly." Takeru hated to admit that he was lost, his gaze setting on the floor as he thought about what might happen in the meantime if he were gone. "It'll be like when we were younger."

Hikari raised an eyebrow, unimpressed by the statement. "Then, we knew what we had to fight."

"And we know what we have to fight here," Takeru argued. "Perhaps I could summon Piccolomon and he could guide you through the mountains into a safe place until I return. And, when we first got here, we didn’t know what to fight. We were attacked by gear controlled digimon. It was only when you joined us, was the path clear."

Hikari shrugged. "Just as long as we're out of these tunnels. How will you know where to find us?"

"I'll find you." Takeru glanced over at the wall, watching the light of the fire reflect oddly off the text that was imprinted on it. They let the silence wash over them, neither of them finding sleep to be easy that night.

***

"How did you end up finding this exit?"

Takeru looked over his shoulder as Daisuke spoke, the teenager quickly passing him and bounding up the steps, V-mon close on his heels.

"It was an accident. We made sure that there would be no water when we opened the door again."

Takeru took the moment to let Angemon answer the question, waiting for the others to pass him by. Hikari met his gaze as she and Tailmon passed last, Takeru taking up the end of the train. It felt nice to be out of the tunnels after several days of enclosed spaces.

He took a moment to stretch, enjoying the freedom.

"Hey, we've been here before!"

Miyako was running across the temple proper, skidding to a halt in front of the carved crest. She recoiled when she saw the writing scrawled over the wall, Takeru raising his gaze as Ken took a step forward.

"That wasn't here before," he pointed out.

Angemon was moving closer, Takeru moving to stand next to him and read the badly scrawled writing.

"Your days are numbered?" Miyako whispered, furrowing her eyebrows. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Takeru read the words, exchanging a glance with Angemon before shrugging.

"It may be just digimon messing around," he offered.

He glanced over to the others, watching them. Iori was near the back of the group, Armadimon standing next to him. Hikari had her arms crossed, her gaze set on the wall, examining the crest.

"It reminds me of Sora's."

Takeru shook himself out of his thoughts, nodding in agreement to Hikari's words. "It does have aspects of Love's crest, as one could expect from something like Passion."

Ken glanced between them, Wormmon nestled in his arms while Daisuke glanced between the two of them. He opened his mouth, Takeru turning to meet his gaze.

"I have a meeting to attend to. Angemon and I will be back within two weeks' time. I don't expect you to stay here and I trust that you'll be able to stay out of trouble while I'm gone?" He let the question hang in the air, feeling guilt eat at him for having to leave.

He watched the four teenagers exchange a glance, Ken raising an eyebrow.

"Didn't we just manage to find everyone?" he asked.

"If it weren't important, I wouldn't be off doing it," Takeru responded, watching as Angemon waited by the door. With hardly a flash, Pegasmon was sitting there, muzzle pointed towards the air outside the temple. "I'll be able to find you as soon as I am done."

"But-" Daisuke began, Iori letting out a sigh even as Miyako scoffed.

"Yeah, run away," she grumbled, cutting into Daisuke's comment.

"He wouldn't be leaving unless it was important," Hikari spoke up, Tailmon nodding in agreement though there was unease about both of them.

"I'll be back," Takeru promised as he pulled himself on top of Pegasmon's back, the digimon taking off. The others watched the pair draw away, Daisuke throwing his hands up in confusion.

"You all spent a month and a half looking for each other, but it's okay for him to go prancing off whenever he wants?" Daisuke demanded, once he was certain that Takeru wouldn’t be returning.

"It's a test, isn't it?"

Hikari looked up at Ken's question, a frown taking over her features before she shook her head. "I can't tell you what's going on in Takeru's head. But I don’t think it's a test. It’s important, to him, that we stay together. Him breaking off wouldn’t be… it wouldn’t be something he would be keen to do."

Ken turned, meeting Hikari's gaze. "We know that the digital world is dangerous. He's been putting that into our minds since we've been here. Now, he has to go off on a trip while we deal with... what, the generals that Millenniumon has come up with?"

"We can stay out of their way, I'm sure,” Hikari offered.

"Why don't we take the fight to them?" Daisuke demanded, raising his gaze. "We know that we have to fight them. We can do it without Takeru."

"I, for once, have to agree with Daisuke," Miyako spoke up. "There's no reason for us to stay here."

Hikari sighed but nodded in agreement, looking at her friends. "Then, we'll head out and see what information we can find on the generals."

She moved to stand next to her girlfriend, taking Miyako's hand and glancing at the others. Iori pushed himself away from the wall, Armadimon travelling next to him. Ken hesitated, glancing down at Wormmon.

"It's better than doing nothing," Iori supplied, joining the group. There was a look of determination on his face that Ken agreed with as he nodded.

"Then, let's go!"

Miyako was the first to run out of the temple and into the mountain air, Daisuke and Ken following more subduedly while Hikari and Iori took the rear, Tailmon and Armadimon just a few steps ahead of them. Hikari looked back over her shoulder, watching the temple light flicker before she sighed.

"It's going to be okay," Iori spoke, the teenager dragging her attention to him with a frown. He nodded up at the others, before shrugging. "We're going to have to do this, with or without Takeru. We're stronger together as a group and this gives us the chance to prove ourselves, doesn't it?"

"And if someone gets hurt again?" Hikari asked.

"That's just the chances that we have to take, don't we?"

***

Takeru stepped into the clearing, feeling the last of the branches tug at him as he looked over his shoulder. Agemon was several steps behind him, the pair pausing when they heard Baihumon step into the clearing. The tiger digimon paused, looking into the forest and spotting the two.

"Welcome, Hope."

Takeru faced him, bowing to Baihumon. "Greetings, what can I do for the Harmonious Ones this even?" Takeru asked, fighting the urge to glance over his shoulder.

It had been several days since he had left the group and being away made him anxious. He felt something like guilt creep through his stomach as the digimon inclined his head.

"Come, sit with me."

Takeru hesitated, Baihumon watching him before he finally took the step forward, out of the forest and into the clearing. It felt colder, out in the open. Takeru looked at Angemon, the digimon right behind him and took comfort that his partner was there with him.

He sat beside the giant Harmonious One, his hands placed in his lap. "What can I do for you, Baihumon?"

The digimon cocked an eyebrow, glancing at Takeru in thought. "There is much that you don't know about our world, Hope. Despite you having been here for many years. What say you, to your path that has been laid before you?"

Takeru frowned at the question, regarding it for a moment before he shook his head. "There isn't much that can be done to change my situation, is there?"

Baihumon nodded in agreement at Takeru's words. "You have to realize that those that have been brought here can help you as well, Hope."

Takeru grimaced at the words. "Was I brought here to only be spoken down to?" It was easy to speak the words, when he could pretend it was someone else he was speaking to. But he understood, as soon as the words were spoken, that it may have been an error on his end.

"No, that is not why you were brought here at all." The voice was filled with ire, each word jabbing at Takeru like a stick.

Takeru hesitated, watching Baihumon as the tiger swung his head towards the pond.

"You wish to protect them, do you not?"

"Yeah...?"

"They have to learn to grow on their own, Takeru. If you constantly hover over their shoulder, they will not grow as they need to."

Takeru gave the digimon a weird look, dropping his gaze to the pond and watched the scenes unfold in front of him. He grimaced when he saw his brother and Gabumon leave on the swan boat. Baihumon nodded his head.

"It is what you did, when you were younger. You separated to learn to grow."

Takeru snorted. "It was because Courage was taken from us that we drifted apart."

"And did you not learn how to grow, while he was away?" Baihumon inquired, his voice rumbling through Takeru’s body.

Takeru weighed the answers he had at hand, shoving his hands in his pockets and staring at the ground.

"We were broken, then. We proved that we were always stronger when we are together," Angemon spoke in place of his partner, watching as Takeru let out a sigh but he nodded in agreement.

"So you admit that you need them to defeat Millenniumon?" Baihumon inclined his head, Takeru finding himself trapped between the Harmonious One and his partner.

The silence lengthened before Takeru finally sighed, accepting defeat on the matter. "We are stronger as a team."

Baihumon nodded, watching him in thought. "You all have the power to evolve to the highest point. It will be what's needed in order to defeat Millenniumon and his generals."

Takeru closed his eyes. "Is that the only reason you brought me here?"

Baihumon shook his head, moving forward and touching the pond with one, huge paw. Takeru hurried to his side when the Harmonious One beckoned him with his tail. He stared, watching the destruction of the digital world before his eyes.

"What is this?" Takeru asked, jerking his gaze away from the scene that played out before him.

Baihumon let out a low hum. "This is what will happen to the worlds if you are unable to restore the balance."

Takeru watched the destruction, his gaze darting to Baihumon before the image shifted. It showed him the view he could remember of Tokyo, the slow decay of buildings and-

"Stop it, Baihumon."

His gaze was ripped away from the pond, turning to meet Qinglongmon. He took a breath, hands folding over his chest when he realized just how badly shaken he was.

"How can the digital world have so much effect on the human world?" His voice was small, though he was proud that he could still speak.

"We are interlinked," Qinglongmon began and Baihumon snorted. Qinglongmon glared at him, the tiger digimon lowering his muzzle and letting out a low rumble. The dragon digimon turned his attention back to Takeru. "As I was saying, the human and digimon world are interlinked. While we began our existence from them, there is not a way for our two worlds to keep living without each other."

"How? Why?"

QInglong met Takeru's gaze, his eyes flashing. "We take data that the human world no longer needs and use it to continue the living of the digital world. Without that, the human world would soon become corrupt and they would decay."

Takeru listened to the words, crossing his arms over his chest. "We have to purge Millenniumon."

"And his generals, yes," Qinglongmon agreed.

"Who are the generals?" Angemon asked, stepping next to Takeru.

"Mervamon, Titamon, Ornismon, and GrandisKuwagamon. He promised them riches that they would not otherwise receive, being where they were, who they were. Millenniumon was able to force them to evolve to Ultimate and, so, they swore service to him."

Takeru jerked his gaze to Baihumon, nodding at the information. "And we're meant to take them on?"

"No, they are for the others to test themselves against."

Takeru froze at Qinglongmon's words, turning to stare at the dragon. He opened his mouth as Qinglongmon surged towards him, reaching out his muzzle and resting it against Takeru's forehead.

"Sleep," he breathed. Takeru felt the heaviness collide into his body before he collapsed, boneless, on the ground. Angemon wavered, the digimon devolving fluttering to his partner, yawning.

"Was that necessary?" Baihumon asked.

Qinglongmon looked up, settling down on the ground and dragging his muzzle across the pond, destroying the ruined image.

"Yes."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite April Fool's, but here a chapter for you!
> 
> It may be a bit long, depending on if I find a way to hack it in half.
> 
> Bit of a time skip in this one, I must admit. And I reorganized the structure. I did get the two rough drafts of original work finished this month, a bit early. So I transferred Nodes Tollens over to my Google Docs account and that's what I've been working on during lunch while I'm at work.
> 
> This fic has now seen the death of two of my grandparents. Sorry it's taking so long to get through it. Though, I'm not really _that_ sorry, more frustrated with myself that it is taking me this long to get through.
> 
> TBH, this chapter is kind of... fragmented together. Scenes of time, rather than detailing out ever single second, cause I got bored of that. I did try to make it flow as much as I could. Sorry if it seems confusing to read.
> 
> At one point, I called Armadimon Andiramon and got super fucking confused by it.

_He could remember seeing his partner go up in fragments._

_It was like a slow picture, his mind struggling to comprehend it right that moment. It was like seeing a picture through water, a dream that a child couldn’t remember in the morning. At the time, it had been hazy and it hadn’t made sense._

_Now, looking back at it, was high definition, the clearest memory he had, the one that haunted him more often than any other._

_The only other thing that was that crystal clear was seeing that the others were leaving. He didn’t know why he had been left behind, but he had been. He could see their faces, and his brother’s was the one that popped up, looking, worried, shouting his name when they realized he had been left behind._

_Conversations with the Harmonious Ones, Gennai’s reassurance that the gates will open again. Three years passing and nothing being said, while there was always _something_ that was trying to attack the digital world._

_Rising up to this place, because he had nothing else that he could do._

_Nothing that would settle him._

_Wherever he turned, even in the dark, Takeru could feel the presence of Angemon, the promise that he could always be there for Takeru, until he was able to return to the human world._

_And the years that passed, and the things that passed between them._

_Now, it tasted like dust, and he could see the destruction that lay on the digital world, eating it one piece at a time, until he would be consumed by the darkness, nothing left to give…_

Takeru groaned as he sat up, finding the ache in his head to be unpleasant. It was cold as he sat up, the breeze bringing with it the smell of water. When he looked out, he saw that the ocean was next to him, a blanket underneath him to prevent sand from getting everywhere in his clothing.

"Good, you're awake."

He turned his head when he heard the voice, confusion washing over him as a digimon came to stand next to him, a hard look on her face. He took in the skull that rested atop of her head, his gaze sliding down to the sword that she was leaning on.

"Who...?"

The image blurred as he blinked again, watching her phase in and out before she solidified in front of him.

"My name is Mervamon and you're an idiot, child."

Takeru frowned, trying to get a picture of the digimon but she moved, sitting on the sand in front of him. She tipped her head to the side, a snake that was attached to her arm laying her lap. He blinked again, unsure if he really was seeing the digimon in front of him.

He had been known to see things before, and he could never be sure what was correct.

"You serve the Harmonious Ones."

It wasn't a question but he nodded anyway.

"Then you are the one they call Hope?"

He nodded again.

"It is such a wonder..." Her gaze softened, for just a moment and Mervamon moved to peer at him more closely. She narrowed her eyes, sitting back up and shaking her head. "I suppose it doesn't matter, however. You have been in the digital world for ten years now. Far too long for what you should have been here for. You are dedicated to the Harmonious Ones, which makes you my enemy. I wish we were not enemies, Takeru."

He was used to digimon knowing his name. He was used to them using it as curses, or threats. He was used to digimon that were frightened of him, but he was unused to digimon that sounded wounded when they said his name. He was groggy, his mind struggling to fight against the bank of confusion and the unconsciousness that beckoned just beyond it.

"Who..."

"I already told you who I am, Takeru." She stood once more, examining him. "I am a general of Millenniumon. We met, once before. At the Temple of Miracles. We destroyed it, just so you know. I was wondering how you had managed to sneak out. But, once the dust settled and Titamon had his fun, we found the tunnels underneath."

"Angemon?"

He couldn’t see his partner anywhere and if she wanted to attack...

"Oh, the adorable flying pig is safe, I assure you. I just wanted to see you, before I parted ways and we were enemies once more. You know, we didn't have to be enemies. But," she heaved a sigh and Takeru swore her boobs seem to jiggle as she spoke, "it was not meant to be. You are loyal to your cause. And I... well, I have a new cause to serve, I suppose. Until we meet again, Takeru."

She jumped into the air then, leaving Takeru alone on the beach. The fog was lifting from his mind and he was able to sit up, taking in his surroundings. He sat up, taking a look and placing a hand on the sand.

It was warm, the sound of the ocean soothing him. The beach had been one of Takeru’s comforts shortly after his brother had left. Any source of water that would remind him of the ocean around Tokyo, of home.

The bitter sense of loneliness crept along with the feeling of peace.

"Takeru!"

The teenager sat up straighter when he heard Patamon's voice, his gaze swinging around before the digimon flew into his chest, burrowing into his clothes.

He only took a moment to enjoy the sensation before he jumped to the matter at hand.

"Do you remember how we got here?"

Patamon looked up long enough to frown at Takeru, shaking his head. "We were with the others, then we were called to..." he trailed off, burrowing his face back into Takeru's chest.

"Hey, I'm here now." Takeru rested his hand on Patamon's back, pressing him into a tight hug. The fact that he was seeing Patamon more and more should have frightened him, but it was nice to see his partner in child form. He looked up, watching the water lap against the shore.

"We're on an island," Patamon said after a moment, squirming out of Takeru's grip. "I flew around the entire thing, then I heard a voice talking to you and came back as soon as I could. Did she hurt you?"

"No, she didn't hurt me. She just... wanted to warn me, I believe. She's one of Millenniumon's generals," Takeru confided.

"If I were there-" Patamon began and Takeru shook his head.

"It's okay, neither of us are hurt. Do you think you can fly us off this island?" he asked, watching as Patamon's ear wings drooped.

"No. We're too far out."

Takeru let out a groan, flopping onto his back and staring at the sky. "Great. I left the others for who knows how long. We have generals running around fighting _for_ Milleniumon. We can't find the other partnered digimon... and we're stuck here."

"Maybe Whamon will show up?" Patamon dropped to Takeru's chest, nuzzling his partner. "I don't have the power to fly across the ocean, I'm sorry, Takeru."

"Hey, that's not your fault." Takeru rested a hand on Patamon's head, opening his eyes. "How do you think we got here?"

"Maybe it was her," Patamon suggested and Takeru shook his head.

"I remember talking to the Harmonious Ones. We were..." He scanned his memories, trying to remember what they had been talking about. Everything was groggy and it was only the sound of beeping that got him moving again. He sat up, Patamon leaping off his chest and the pair scrambled through the sand, finding the object that was beeping.

"S.O.S. Stuck in Cave?"

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Patamon asked, moving closer.

“Don’t know.”

Takeru frowned as he read the words on the screen, reaching out to touch it. The world shifted around him, the object swallowing him and Patamon whole.

***

Daisuke grunted as the weight of AeroV-dramon came crashing into him, the laughter of the digimon spilling across the mountain valley. It had been a little over two weeks since they had seen Takeru, Hikari growing worried and despondent the further they traveled without him.

Now, they were facing an enraged Ornismon, Ankylomon and Silphymon both down for the count. Daisuke groaned, feeling a bruise begin as AeroV-dramon picked himself up, offering his partner a hesitant apology.

"Hey, it's okay!" he promised, picking himself up. Ornismon had managed to separate himself and Iori by collapsing a tunnel the group had been travelling through. Miyako had been caught on one side and Silphymon on the other, the digimon launching himself into the fighting when Ornismon attacked once more.

Daisuke shook himself off, watching as the oversized raptor came screeching their way, its Cosmic Ray flashing at the rock wall near them. Daisuke cursed, watching as Iori picked himself up and groaned.

"Iori!" Ankylomon's voice reverberated through the air, Daisuke closing his eyes as AeroV-dramon took to the air again. Ornismon clacked its beak, eyes following AeroV-dramon before they zeroed in on the chosen.

"You're working for the Harmonious Ones, aren't you?"

Daisuke comes up short when the digimon asked him the question. He glances towards AeroV-dramon, the digimon halting in his attack.

"What's it to you?"

Ornismon came closer, wings flapping as Daisuke met its gaze, waiting for an answer. It clacked its beak twice, laughing once more.

"They're going to poison you. They're going to use you. And then they'll toss you for the trash they believe you are. There’s no love for you, not when the Harmonious Ones are concerned."

AeroV-dramon let out a wordless snarl, darting towards Ornismon and letting out a cry of pain as the tempest Ornismon summoned struck him in the chest.

Iori stepped forward, a grimace on his face. "We're here to get rid of the trash. It doesn’t matter what we do after that happens." He leveled the stick he had found last week at the digimon. He rushed forward, a cry of frustration leaving him. Daisuke moved to try and catch the younger teenager.

Ornismon reared its head in laughter, Ankylomon moving to stand in front of the humans, tail lashing. AeroV-dramon continued his charge on Ornismon, the attack missing by a wide range as Ornismon jumped out of the way.

"I don't think a stick will-"

Daisuke yelped as Iori turned it on him, whacking his hands away. He took a step back, holding his hands up. Iori met his gaze, turning as the fight began anew, Ankylomon being practically useless as he was trapped on the ground.

"I only have so much patience for this flying rat." Iori spoke in an oddly cool tone, his gaze darting to his partner and back to Daisuke. "While Ornismon is distracted, we need to find a way out. We need to find Ken, Hikari, and Miyako."

Daisuke found himself staring at Iori's back, Poromon sticking a wing awkwardly out of the bag. He looked back to Ankylomon, taking a step back as the digimon began to glow. There was a flash, Ankylomon being replaced with a dinosaur that Daisuke couldn't name.

Ornismon squaked as the digimon swung his head at him, AeroV-dramon using the motion to launch his own attack.

"Brachio Bubble!"

Ornismon flew backwards at the stream of bubbles, moving to avoid the horn on the digimon's head. It turned then, taking to the skies and disappearing. Daisuke was surprised as a stream of flames hit the air, the pink dragon descending with Miyako, Ken, Wormmon, and Hikari on her back.

"Cool!" Miyako called, sliding off Holydramon's back and looking at Branchimon. She held her digivice up, looking at the reading in amazement. "Branchimon?" she asked.

The digimon nodded, ducking his head to meet Iori's gaze. He brushed his head against the teenager's chest before devolving, Iori catching Upamon as he fluttered to the ground.

Hikari slipped off Holydramon, reaching out and touching the dragon's snout before she devolved to Tailmon, landing on her feet. She reached out, Hikari leaning down and picking her up. Miyako casted her gaze about, worry suddenly flashing through before Daisuke nodded at Iori's bag.

V-mon came bounding over, looking at his partner. "Are you okay?" the small digimon asked, Daisuke bending to pick him up.

"I feel like I'm going to be a giant bruise in the morning, but I'm fine," Daisuke promised. Ken's head jerks towards him, the teenager coming over.

"What happened?" Ken demanded, resting his hands on Daisuke’s shoulders and looking him over.

"Ornismon tossed AeroV-dramon at my face and I caught him with my body." Daisuke grinned at Ken, feeling the teenager's hands already tugging at his shirt.

"Look at you go, Ichijouji. We don't need to watch you strip Daisuke!" Miyako gave a whistle, Ken going beat red as Daisuke looked to the side, feeling laughter build up inside of his chest.

Ken grabbed Daisuke's arm, dragging him and V-mon to a secluded corner while Iori and Miyako crooned over their partners. Daisuke pulled his shirt up as V-mon jumped out of his arms, looking at the splotchy bruising that was starting to form on his chest. V-mon looked guilty as Ken pressed a hand to Daisuke's chest.

"Why didn't you move?" he asked.

"I thought V-mon was going to devolve. I didn't expect him to crash into me like that," Daisuke admitted, tugging his shirt back down. His gaze travelled to Hikari, his mouth tugging further into a frown. "Has she said anything to you today?"

Ken sighed, shaking his head. "Not since we found..."

He hesitated and Daisuke understood. The destroyed Kuromon village, with the words 'courage breaks' scrawled all over. Hikari had found the image of the crest of Courage carved into the wall and slashed through. That had been three days ago. And Ornismon had attacked them there, too. That had been XV-mon's time to shine, the digimon managing to evolve to Aero-V-dramon in the same fight.

"If Takeru doesn't come back soon, I don't know what we'll do," Daisuke admits. They were in a different mountain range then where the Temple of Passion was hidden and Daisuke was beginning to wonder if they made the wrong choice.

Takeru, at least, had an understanding of where they were going.

"Next time, don't try to catch an armoured digimon with your body." Ken suggested, tapping his shoulder.

Daisuke sighed. "You would have tried to catch Stingmon."

The devolved digimon in question looked up, watching the pair as V-mon kicked at the dirt with his foot. "I'm sorry, Dai," the digimon whispered.

Daisuke dropped to his knees to hug the digimon, pulling him close to his chest. "No buddy, it's not your fault at all! You did amazing in the fight!"

V-mon nodded, hugging his partner and Ken sighed, looking at Wormmon. Daisuke picked him up, groaning as the pain stabbed through his chest.

"At least you didn't break a rib, but maybe you need to lay off the food," Daisuke suggested.

V-mon sniffed at him before bursting out laughing. Daisuke relaxed as his partner laughed, moving to set him back on the ground.

"No more trying to catch AeroV-mon," the digimon suggested, Ken watching the pair and forcing himself to relax when he was certain that they were both okay.

***

Hikari watched the group, sitting with her back to the wall of the valley, Tailmon sitting in front of her.

It was night, the pair having opted for the first round of watch in case Ornismon decided to drop back in. Hikari closed her eyes, dropping her head to her knees.

"Hikari?"

She looked up when she heard Tailmon speak, blinking at her. "What?" she murmured.

"Are you upset about Agumon?"

Hikari hesitated at that, opening her mouth before shutting it again. The images of the ruined village came to her, a coldness seeping into her skin.

"If the kuromon was staying is destroyed, what about the others?" Hikari demanded, meeting her partner's gaze. "What happened while we were gone, Tailmon?"

The digimon opened her mouth, dropping her gaze and looking away. "I don't know."

"That's what worries me," Hikari whispered. She dropped her head into her hands, feeling Tailmon's paw on her knee.

They sat like that for several minutes, Tailmon sighing.

"We need to find Takeru,” Hikari mumbled.

"He'll find us when he's ready." Hikari picked up her head, meeting Tailmon's gaze. They let the silence drift back on them, neither of them daring to speak any more.

***

"Okay, this has gone on long enough."

Hikari stopped when Miyako turned to her, meeting her gaze. It was late, that much Hikari could tell. Tailmon stirred next to her, the digimon opening an eye to look up at Miyako. They had passed on the watch, but Hikari had been unable to fall asleep.

She tilted her head, tensing as Miyako moved forward, resting her hands on Hikari's shoulders.

"Say something!" she snapped. "Anything! You're scaring me, Hikari!"

Hikari opened her mouth, Tailmon jumping to her feet and narrowing her eyes. The digimon stayed near her partner, tail twitching.

It was Hikari who broke the tension.

"What do you want me to say, Miyako?" she asked, meeting her gaze. To the side, she could see Iori standing watch, his gaze drifting towards the pair before he looked away again.

"Anything. You're scaring me, Hikari."

Hikari took Miyako in, feeling the wall crumbling as she moved to wind her arms around Miyako and pulled her tight into a hug. "I'm scared," Hikari whispered. "Seeing the village shook me, in a way I hadn't thought. We're fighting this Millenniumon, and these other digimon that are calling themselves his... generals. There's only so much we can _do_ , Miyako!" Hikari snapped, burying her face in Miyako's shoulder and sobbing.

Miyako froze, moving to wrap her arms around Hikari to comfort her. "No, no, you... I didn't mean... Hikari, we're going to be okay. I'm scared because you were being so silent. You're never quiet. Not even when you're down. You always..." she trailed off, holding Hikari tighter as the girl cried.

"They were their partners. And they're gone, most likely destroyed by the generals. What else are we going to find, Miyako? Who else is going to die?" Hikari demanded. It felt like a well, bubbling out of her. “I’m afraid, Miyako.”

The stricken look that crossed Miyako’s face made Hikari want to take the words back, but they were there now.

“Even when I was here with Taichi, I had been afraid. I knew that we could rely on each other, but that involved having each other to rely on.”

“And we’re not good enough to rely on?” Miyako asked, gesturing behind her. “There’s four of us, not just Takeru here. I know that you went with him, before. That maybe it’s easier to _rely_ on him than us, but you have to trust us, too!”

“And what if you get hurt?” Hikari snapped back, hands curled into fists, “we don’t have medical training and we’re getting hurt. Our partners are getting knocked to the side. At least, before, we had a purpose. Now, we’re just wandering until we can… do what, Miyako?”

"Hikari..." Miyako began.

“Are we going to wander around until more digimon die?” Hikari demanded.

"No one else is going to die, Hikari." Tailmon bounded over to her partner, pressing a paw to the girl's leg. "We're going to protect the others. We're going to find them and give them what protection we can offer. And we are going to tan Millenniumon and his generals, for daring to hurt us."

“What if it’s not enough?” Hikari whispered, “what if we’re not enough?”

Miyako slid up to Hikari, wrapping her arms around her. “We’re going to win and, like Tailmon said, no one is going to die.”

“But digimon already have.”

“And we’ll fight for them. We’ll make sure that no one else dies,” Miyako promised, “and we will win.”

"Okay." Hikari whispered, taking a breath and tightening her grip on Miyako.

"Please don't shut me out, Hikari." Miyako returned the hug, letting go when Hikari began to pull away. "Please?"

"I won't," Hikari promised, meeting Miyako's gaze. "I'm sorry."

Miyako shook her head, moving to sit where Hikari had been sitting prior. "No, I should..." They exchanged a glance, Hikari cracking a smile.

"We're together, that's what is important."

Miyako nodded, glancing over to her partner as he watched from a distance, before hurrying to join them at Miyako's beckoning smile. They sat together, Hikari looking up and watching the stars that had not been there the previous nights. It was colder, up in the mounters, and she was grateful when Miyako settled in close, pressing against her.

“It’s peaceful up here.”

Hikari stirred at those words, glancing at Hawkmon. Miyako was dozing against her, Tailmon opening an eye at the words.

“It is,” Hikari responded, “and thank you, Hawkmon.”

“What for?” the digimon inquired.

“Protecting Miyako.”

Hikari let the digimon blush, turning her gaze back to the sky. Worry still nagged at her, but she couldn’t disrupt the other’s peace.

***

After another day of travelling in the mountains, Miyako was fed up. It seemed that, no matter which way they turned, they could never find the way out. Even with Aquilamon scouting above for them, their paths seemed to twist.

“Was it this hard to get back from the Temple of Passion?” Daisuke grumpled, sitting on a rock as he looked at the fire Ken was preparing.

“No, but Takeru had a way down that wasn’t this,” Miyako muttered, glancing up from where she was rubbing at her ankle, “and I’m stick of this.”

“Well, if Aquilamon found the fastest way out, he could fly us,” Hikari offered, “And I’m sure if Tailmon evolved in Holydramon, she would be able to carry us as well.”

“There’s no end to the mountains, it seems.” It was Hawkmon that spoke up, looking from the stream, several gleaming fish laying by his side.

“Then we have to keep walking.”

Miyako let out a huff, pulling her jacket tighter around her. “As long as it doesn’t snow…”

***

Hikari noticed that the temperatures were getting colder, the longer they walked around the mountains.

And none of them were dressed for cold weather.

Hikari ran a hand over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes. It was still light out and the ground was starting to slope downwards. Tailmon had taken to riding on Hikari’s shoulders to offer the girl what little warmth she could.

“Hey, do you wanna stop and rest?” Daisuke asked, dropping back to her.

“No, it’s fine if we continue on.”

Daisuke eyed her, glancing at the sky. “Ya know, I’m hungry. Hey, what do you all say to stopping? We’re still near enough to a stream that Tailmon and Hawkmon can go fishing!”

The two digimon in question gave Daisuke a look, but no one complained. Hikari just shook her head, grateful about the rest as she moved to sit, Miyako flopping down next to her.

“Why is it always our partners that have to do the fishing?” she asked.

“They’re better at it,” Hikari responded, “and they’re less likely to scare the fish away.”

***

The third day of not seeing Ornismon brought the digimon in question back to them. It was a little after midday when Unimon came galloping towards the sky. V-mon had stepped in front of the group before they quickly retreated into the cave they had been considering just moments before.

"Okay, what the hell do we do now?" Daisuke asked, peeking out of the entrance of the cave. They could hear the furious cries of Unimon fighting against a bored Ornismon.

With Unimon’s back to them, the exit that they had been seeking was blocked, which frustrated Daisuke to no end. When he glanced back, he could see the look Hikari was giving him, shaking her head.

“What do _you_ think we will do, Daisuke?” Miyako demanded, her gaze hardening.

“Well,” Daisuke began.

Ken looked up, his arms tight around Wormmon as he interrupted Daisuke. "We should fight."

Hikari nodded in agreement, letting out a sigh. She could sense the tension rolling off the others. Her breathing was uneven, and she felt exhausted as she raised a hand to her mouth, muffling a cough.

"We don't-" Daisuke began and Iori snorted.

"No, we may not have the power to fight him. But Ornismon will slaughter Unimon, if we don't help him. We may not be on the best of terms with the digimon, but we can still help.” Iori interjected.

“This is Unimon’s territory,” Tailmon relented, “and we are probably the reason that Ornismon is here.”

"We can help!" Armadimon spoke up.

"Brachimon and Ankylomon are useful when we're not on the edge of a cliff or in a cave, sorry Armadimon." Iori spoke as he dropped next to his partner. The digimon eyed Iori but agreed with a sigh, withdrawing into himself.

"Hawkmon?" Miyako asked, her gaze darting to her partner and he nodded, taking center stage in front of the cave entrance. V-mon hopped down to join him, Hikari watching the pair grip their devices, while Ken gripped Wormmon tighter, his gaze distant.

"Ken?"

He looked down at his partner, releasing him and nodding. Wormmon scurried over to where Silphymon, AeroV-dramon, and Angewomon had already taken to the sky. They heard the cawing of Ornismon, the great dinosaur digimon sinking his teeth into Unimon and destroying the adult digimon.

"Hey!" Daisuke shouted, standing on the edge of the cave. He waved his arms at the beast, Ornismon turning his head and staring into the cave.

"I will eat you all!" the digimon cried, snapping his beak and scrabbling at the entrance. When he backed away, the adult digimon leapt out.

AeroV-dramon and Stingmon flew around each other, Ornismon struggling to keep both in view. Angewomon hovered, unsteady in the air as Aquilamon banked under them.

"You're outnumbered, Ornismon!" Daisuke yelled, the digimon letting out a snort. Hikari locked eyes on her partner, feeling fear surge through her body, her hair standing on end. She felt Miyako’s hand on her shoulder, glancing towards her.

“What’s up with Angewomon?” Miyako asked, voice soft as the three boys stood near the edge of the cave, joining in the egging on of Ornismon.

“I’m not feeling well,” Hikari grimaced, tracking her partner, “and I fear it may be affecting her.”

Miyako nodded, turning her attention back to the fight.

"You are the ones that have to use multiple digimon in order to come close to defeating me. I've eaten digimon stronger than you for breakfast." Ornismon screamed, his tail flashing and his wings brewing up a tempest. Daisuke backed himself into the cave, feeling his hair tugged every which way. When he looked up, he saw Tailmon and Hawkmon on the cave floor, their partners running over.

"Miyako?" Daisuke called, glancing backwards. AeroV-Dramon held his position, eyes narrowing as Stingmon moved closer to Ornismon, his purple bladed attack gleaming.

“They’re fine!” Miyako called back. Daisuke nodded, turning his attention back to the fight at hand.

Ornismon snorted, his gaze flashing as he dodged Stingmon's attack. "What, do you really think an adult digimon can take me down?"

Ken opened his mouth, letting out a cry as Ornismon batted Stingmon into the wall. Daisuke leapt forward, his hands curling into fists.

"You leave him alone!"

Ornismon turned his attention to Daisuke, his eyes narrowing. "Or you'll what?" he asked, voice soft.

AeroV-dramon glanced from Ornismon to Daisuke, spreading his wings further and banking as Ornismon laughed.

"There is nothing you humans can do. Not even the so called Hope of the world could save you now," he whispered, eyes narrowed. "You know serving these humans will only get you killed, don't you?" he asked, turning towards AeroV-Dramon.

Daisuke shook his head, unwilling to look away from the battle. He heard AeroV-dramon let out a growl.

"They've offered us nothing but kindness!" he snarled, surging forward. His wings were spread, the heated V blasts surging forward and Ornismon shook his muzzle as it landed, turning to face AeroV-dramon.

Ornismon's wings surged, sending his Tempest at the digimon. From the corner of his vision, Daisuke saw Stingmon peel himself from the wall, shaking his head. When he tried to move forward, Ornismon caught him with a flick of his tail, sending the digimon once more into the wall.

"Your fight is with me, Ornismon!" AeroV-dramon snarled, jaw snapping as the Ultimate digimon laughed.

"I can destroy you all."

Daisuke let out a low laugh. "Why do you hate us so much?" he asked, standing on the edge of the cliff. He could feel the wind buffet his face as the tempest died down, Ornismon turning to face him with narrowed eyes. "What's the point to your anger? You're doing this for Millenniumon? What did he promise you?"

Ornismon narrowed his eyes, Daisuke feeling Ken brush past him as Wormmon devolved on the fall down. "Do you love your partner, child?"

"Of course I do!" Daisuke responded, allowing only the briefest flash of confusion to pass across his features.

"There was one, once, that I loved such as you love him. They were taken away from me, because the Harmonious Ones had no use for them. We were cast aside, left to be forgotten. Millenniumon offered us a path to return to greatness. Remember that, chosen child." Ornismon sneered.

Ornismon turned, Daisuke feeling his hand clench around his digivice. "There's a lot of things I don't understand," he snapped, eyes fixed on Ornismon. "If you loved this digimon so much, why are you fighting us? Can't we help you?"

Ornismon surged forward, wings flashing as his beak closed on AeroV-dramon, the dragon struggling to get a claw on the bird. Daisuke's gaze flashed, his heart picking up speed as he tried to find a way to his partner. Ornismon began to close his beak further on AeroV-dramon, his wings throwing up tempests with every beat.

"AeroV-dramon!" Daisuke shouted, feeling his breath be tugged away. Just behind Ornismon, he saw a flash of gold. In his hand, the digivice glowed and the glow overtook his partner. Daisuke took a step back as the knight took AeroV-Dramon's place.

"You seek justice," he commented, voice mellow as he stared Ornismon down. Purple wings flowed from his back, the ends in tatters, his hands glowing as he raised them from his sides. "You wish to harm these children for crimes that are not theirs. You will be punished."

Ornismon spread his wings, struggling to gain altitude as the energy pulsed from Dynasmon, the energy forming into phantom dragons as it flew off of him. Ornismon screeched, snapping his beak at each dragon, Dynasmon jumping into the air, his hands glowing before he thrust at the digimon, Daisuke throwing his hands up as the energy blew back on them.

"The others will come," Ornismon croaked, his body bursting into data. Dynasmon took a step back, bowing his head, before devolving in a flash of light, Daisuke reaching out to catch Chibimon before he hit the ground.

Hikari stood next to Daisuke, watching the small form in the data before it disappeared completely. She turned her head in time to feel Miyako brush past her, throwing her arms around Daisuke.

"That was so awesome!" the girl squealed, hugging Daisuke tight. He smiled at her, Hikari looking back towards the sky and shaking her head.

"Is everyone alright?" Iori asked, making his presence known. Ken clung to Wormmon, his eyes wide as he looked towards the edge of the cliff. They all came to attention as Takeru appeared on Pegasmon, the digimon struggling to reach them.

The pair slowed when they saw the group huddled just away from the edge of the cave. It was easy for them to clear out of the way when Pegasmon landed, tossing his head and glancing from each of the others.

"What happened here?" Takeru asked, sliding off Pegasmon and landing on his feet. He was unsteady, having been on the digimon since early that morning, after they had been spit out on the edge of the mountains. The sound of fighting had attracted their attention, alerting Takeru to the danger.

Daisuke turned to meet Takeru's gaze. "Ornismon attacked. Chibimon and I took care of it."

Takeru frowned, his gaze darting between the group. His fingers curled into Pegasmon's mane, nodding. "I am glad to hear that he was driven off."

"No, Takeru, he was killed," Hikari whispered. Takeru met her gaze, seeing the tremors in her hands and he nodded. He let his gaze slide to the ground, taking a breath.

"I am glad you came out of it unharmed," he murmured, quickly pushing the pain away. He could deal with it another day, that he was certain. He looked up to see Hikari staring at him, the mask slipping for a fraction from his own gaze.

"What happened to you?" Iori asked, Takeru glancing at him.

"I was with the Harmonious Ones, gathering intel. There wasn't much they could give me... but it seems as if you did well on your own." Takeru glanced over his shoulder, Pegasmon nodding at him. “I am sorry for my absence. It seems as if more time passed while I was with them than I imagined.”

"You didn't just leave us to do whatever you wanted?" Ken asked, Takeru glancing at him and shaking his head.

"There's a passage to get out of these mountains at the end of this tunnel. We should... head out in the morning," Takeru decided, needing to get away from the stares.

"Where have you been?" Hikari asked, stepping in front of him. He let his gaze slide past her, looking at the other teenagers before focusing on her.

"I spoke with the Harmonious Ones," Takeru responded, pushing down his doubts as he stepped around her. He cast them a tired glance, shaking his head. "We can talk, soon. Have any of you had dinner yet?"

They all gave each other an uneasy glance, Daisuke shaking his head and holding Chibimon closer. "How many more are left?" he asked, his voice wavering at the end of the question.

"Three."

Takeru walked towards the inner wall of the cave, turning to face the others. "You don't have to do this."

They gave each other side glances, turning to look at Takeru.

"What do you mean by that?" Ken asked, his gaze glued to Takeru.

He shook his head. "I... appreciate what you are doing, for the digital world."

The words were stiff, formal as he moved away.

Daisuke just snorted, his arms tightening around Chibimon. "I want out of the mountains, now."

Iori nodded in agreement, Miyako letting out a sigh. "It'd be nice to be on solid ground again," she agreed. Takeru let his gaze drift over them, seeing Pegasmon still at the front of the cave, the digimon having not followed him.

"Let's leave the mountains. We can rest once we are out of them." Pegasmon agreed, the others turning to look at him. Takeru met his gaze, tilting his head before he nodded in silent agreement, turning his attention to the back of the cave and walking forward.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in two days? This may be some kind of joke!
> 
> Not a joke, but, a shorter chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> It's probably gonna be a bit before the next chapter comes out, just as a heads' up. Fun fact: It has taken me a year to get through the entirety of Digimon Tamers.

The path out of the mountains had been an easy one, the rock at their back protecting them. It was with grace that Takeru stopped just outside the forest, the mountains rising behind him. It was easy to shepard everyone to bed after throwing together a quick meal.

Takeru listened to the night sounds, his back to the fire. It was near midnight, the others already deep in their slumber. He stood when he heard footsteps, watching as Angemon trekked into the clearing.

"All is silent."

Takeru nodded at his partner, raising a hand and resting it on Angemon's shoulder. "Earlier today..." he hesitated, swallowing as Angemon turned to look at him. The digimon waited, Takeru finally pulling his hand away. "It seems as if they at least trusted me to get them out. But, what if that doesn’t continue? What if they think I purposely left them?"

The rest of the afternoon had melted before Takeru, relaxing him. It was more like when he had first been here, with the others. But still, he felt anxious. Even the relaxed mood couldn’t get rid of the fact that they had been alone for far too long, in Takeru’s opinion.

Though he was proud for Daisuke.

"You will need to trust each other. Otherwise, what will you do when it is time to face Milleniumon?" Angemon asked.

Takeru frowned at the words, his hand curling around the staff. "I disappeared on them. I have no answers. We woke up on an island, for gods' sake. No idea where we were. Got an SOS from the mountains, from Unimon. But... he's dead now, thanks to Ornismon. I feel as if I have failed them. Minervamon..."

Angemon considered the words, lowering his head to look Takeru in the eye. "The only way to fail them is to truly leave them on their own. We can keep finding them, even if you don't believe it. They did great on their own, as well. And the digimon was probably trying to lie to us, Takeru. We can't trust her."

Takeru ran his hand down his staff, considering Angemon's words. "V-mon evolved to ultimate, while we were gone."

"Do you think that the Harmonious Ones had anything to do with it?"

Takeru paused at those words, shaking his head as slow as he could manage. "They wouldn't want to impede our progress, Angemon. We serve them."

"Do we?"

Takeru chewed on the inside of his lip, considering the statement before he let out a sigh. "We have to trust them."

Angemon nodded, his gaze turning to the mountains. "There is no mistake, we were with the Harmonious Ones before we ended up on the island. We were gone for at least two weeks, if not more."

Takeru closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair. It was loose, hanging around his face. Angemon moved, pushing it behind his shoulders and taking in his partner.

"The Harmonious Ones have their reason, for doing things the way they do. Regardless if we understand them, we must consider that they are acting against us,” Angemon pressed, “we cannot pretend to be blind to all the facts.”

"If they are acting against us, who can we trust?" Takeru whispered, opening his gaze and looking at Angemon.

"Each other and our friends," Angemon responded. He smiled, turning his attention to the mountains, "and know, that we are on the path that is set for us, regardless of what is thrown our way."

"Isn't that sweet?"

Takeru turned when he heard the voice, his hand gripping his staff tightly as the digimon stepped forward, his sword slamming against the ground. "If I'd known you'd be here, I would have come earlier."

"Who are you?" Takeru asked, taking a step backwards. The others were still asleep, though he couldn't count on that for long.

"My name is Titamon. I am a general for Milleniumon. I will not fall so easily, as Ornismon did. She was burdened as I am not." Titamon raised his blade, Takeru taking another step back. It was dark, dark enough that Takeru was uncomfortable. The forest cast their shadows towards them, Angemon stepping forward.

"Takeru?"

Titamon grinned as he raised his sword once more. "Your time has come." he warned.

"Get everyone up." Takeru called when he heard Ken's voice once more, this time a note of urgency in it. Angemon had already stepped between him and the other digimon, his hand tightening on the staff.

"It's like the Dark Masters all over again. They will come to us, one by one, and we will defeat them." Angemon murmured. Takeru jerked his head, seeing that Ken had come towards the fight, rather than wake the others. Wormmon trailed behind him, Ken staring at the digimon.

Titamon turned, taking in the newcomer with interest. "I can fight, though that is not what I was meant to do tonight. I was taking stock. There is much that you do not understand, of this world, Hope. There is much that many of you will never come to understand, for we shall have our revenge."

Ken tilted his head, his eyes flashing. "Why do your type always monologue?" he inquired, his hand tightening on his digivice. His gaze cast to Wormmon, the small digimon nodding as he scurried forward to stand next to Angemon.

"A child and an adult, not much, is it?" Titamon asked, Angemon already moving. The flash of evolution caught Takeru off guard, both teenagers dipping their heads to avoid the light ruining their night vision.

Stingmon was moving when they looked up, Ken glancing at Takeru.

"Daisuke's getting the others up," he explained, stepping closer to Takeru.

He gave Ken a small nod, watching as Titamon moved his sword up, lazily blocking Stingmon's Striking Finish and Angemon's staff before he flung both of them to the side.

Angemon swept upwards into the sky, swinging his staff at the digimon while Stingmon ghosted around, aiming towards his back. Ken moved towards his partner, Takeru reaching out and clutching at his wrist. Ken glanced at him, his eyes narrowing before he saw the concern on Takeru's face.

"You can't run in there yourself," Takeru warned and Ken looked at him, his gaze sliding down to Takeru's hand.

He took a moment, studying the tense lines in Takeru's face before he turned back to the battle. “Is that why you learned how to fight?”

Takeru grimaced at the question.

Titamon had hardly moved, his sword sweeping through the air to block the attacks. Ken's other hand clenched at his side and he could hear Daisuke move behind them, quietly waking the others.

"We have to help," Ken began. He settled his gaze on Stingmon, watching the digimon waver as Angemon pushed him out of the way, his staff striking the sword and knocking it to the side.

Takeru shook his head, Ken letting out a slow sigh. He looked back at Titamon once more, nodding at Ken. “Yeah, I hated sitting on the sidelines. But you also have trust that your partner will be okay out there, and know when to not run into a fight.”

There was a moment that felt like Ken had been holding his breath, before he let it out. Takeru’s words echoed in his head, his gaze landed on Stingmon once more. Another burst of light took all of them off guard, both boys blinking to rid themselves of the spots in their eyes.

Ken didn't have a chance to examine the evolution any closer when he and Takeru jumped at the sound of crashing trees behind them.

"Mugen Cannon."

Light exploded through the area, Takeru and Ken stumbling to the side as Angemon shoved them towards a tree and out of the path of the attack. There was pain flaring in his shoulder when he was thrust into the tree, Angemon taking off as Takeru heard the others bolt upwards.

"Millenniumon, we have to be ready."

The words were hardly out of Takeru's mouth as several flashes of light alerted him to the evolutions taking place. Ken turned to look looking towards the mountains, where Titamon had disappeared, Jewelbeemon turning to face the forest.

"Takeru!"

He turned at Hikari's voice, raising a hand to catch her's. She tightened her fingers around his, the pair staring into the distance. He could see the curling body of Holydramon swerving through trees to catch up to the fight, Angemon bursting into light and evolving to HolyAngemon.

Even now, seeing his partner’s evolution brought a wave of fear crashing through Takeru. He could see the data as Angemon broke in the air, promising to return.

Silphymon was the next to take the stage, landing on a branch high above Millenniumon before throwing himself into the attack. Takeru felt his heart drop as Millenniumon raised a hand, batting Silphymon out of the way only to contend with Jewelbeemon in front of him, attack at the ready.

He heard the heavy footfalls of a Brachimon as Iori took a position next to Takeru, his gaze unwavering.

"We're sitting ducks in the dark."

Takeru gave a hum of agreement to Iori's words, feeling the presence of Ken behind him. Daisuke wasn't far off, Dynasmon taking off to give Silphymon and Jewelbeemon, both, much needed assistance. Daisuke let out a whoop as his partner worked, his attacks flashing brightly.

Takeru took a step towards the fight, feeling the weight of Hikari tug him back. He felt a twinge of pain run up his shoulder, glancing at her ruefully as she gave him a hard stare.

"Angemon hurt you when he threw you into the tree, didn’t he?" Her voice was low, the worry clear in her eyes.

“I’m fine, I can handle a little pain,” Takeru began, Hikari shaking her head.

“What do you plan on doing against Millenniumon? We have to be smart about this and retreat,” Hikari pressed, “HolyAngemon will be fine.”

Takeru cast his gaze to to the fight, watching as HolyAngemon burst into light once more. Seraphimon settled in the air, watching Millenniumon as he kept himself entertained with the two Ultimates and three Perfects that were there.

Miyako cried as Silphymon caught a Mugen Cannon straight on, his form wavering before devolving into Poromon and falling to the ground. She raced to where he was, scooping him up and carrying him away. Takeru let go of Hikari's hand, his hand going tight at his side while his other clung to the staff.

He watched as the digimon toyed with their partners, battering them out of the sky one by one until only Seraphimon remained. The others had ran to protect their friends, dragging them away. His breathing caught as Seraphimon seemed to hesitate before setting his sights on the digimon. 

"Divine Breaker."

Takeru watched as Seraphimon darted across the sky, his sword flashing. He was tense, his hands tight at his side, nails biting into the palms of his hands. It was rare where he couldn't fight next to his partner as he flashed through the sky, the attacks of others catching him off-guard.

There was a rumbling laughter as Millenniumon shook of the attack, his gaze flashing. "Do you think a pesky angel could take me on? You've not even managed to defeat more than one of my generals. The-"

Millenniumon grew angered as the angel in question distracting him.

"Seraphimon!"

He ran across the space as the digimon swerved out of the oncoming attack, righting himself. They had broken free of the trees and Takeru was thankful that they had been on the border of the forest.

Thankful that they didn’t get any further into the forest.

"Stay away from this fight, Takeru!"

The digimon's attention was diverted for no longer than three seconds, but it was enough as Millenniumon lunged forward, his claws slicing through Seraphimon. Takeru froze, watching his partner glitch in front of him.

He was back to being eight years old, the fight with Devimon still fresh in his mind as he clung to Patamon's egg. He had felt helpless then, just as helpless as he felt now with his partner glitching in the air.

"ANGEMON!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy April First!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am scaling back the lengths of chapters and the like. And I'm slowly coming up on what I have left of the story to edit and post. So, hopefully I'll get back into the swing of things and this story will progress.

There’s a quiet that descends the battlefield, as the data streamed upwards. It was a quiet that Takeru had experienced before, on File Island, when Patamon had first evolved.

The world seemed to be holding its breath and Takeru was eight again, tears in his eyes. Then, he had been surrounded by people he could trust.

The second time, he had been ten and alone. Angemon and him had been backed into a corner and no amount of maneuvering could get them out. Angemon had accepted the defeat, but he had managed to take down the Perfect digimon at the same time.

And that silence had stayed with Takeru, ghosting his every night.

Watching the data now, there was the cold or the silence that same with it. There was a fury at watching Millenniumon laugh above them, watching as the others scrambled out of the way.

And, while it was the anger that grounded him in the moment, it was a shattering sound that broke him from the silence.

He watched Angemon fall from the sky in a flurry of wings before he took off, running through the trees. The others, who he had forgotten about in the moment, called out his name, beckoning for him to come back.

He threw his staff to the side to run faster, the digimon plumenting further with each step he took, trailing data behind him.

"I will never be defeated."

Takeru yelped, Millenniumon aiming an attack at him. He took several steps back to avoid the worst of the Mugen Cannon, watching as it was aimed towards the falling arc of the angel. The heat was brutal as he saw Angemon collide with the ground. He reached a hand to his crest, finding broken glass digging into his palm.

"No."

Several thoughts crashed through his mind as Takeru screamed, the word torn from his mouth. His gaze flashed to the large digimon, the word transforming itself into a feral cry. There was only a second’s hesitation before he took off after Millenniumon, his back twinging with every step.

“No, you can’t-” he whispered, feeling the vow to Patamon bubble up inside of him.

The vow that he would never let his partner be hurt again. The vow that he would protect Patamon, even if it meant putting his own life on the line.

From the darkness, the light was blinding. He cringed backwards, covering his face as the forest and field was overtaken.

"Wave of Reformation."

Takeru felt the wind shove past him, the attack unfamiliar as Millenniumon lifted his head.

Millenniumon stared at the direction Angemon had fallen, taking a step towards it before he launched himself into the air and took off, uneven as he flew. Takeru turned his head to see what what sent him running.

A winged beast pawed at the air, golden tail lashing in the wind. Its head was a mask of green, the fur turning gold, then white along his bottom jaw, while there seemed to be green scaling running along its back. The color scheme alternated down its body, the digimon turning to Takeru. It dipped its head, horn catching the glint of the early dawn light.

"Well met, Takeru."

Takeru snapped himself out of the daze as the digimon spoke his name, taking several steps forward. It was a moment before the digimon wavered, devolving into Tokomon as he tumbled from the sky. Takeru moved to catch his partner, pain flashing through his arms when he hit.

"Tokomon?" Takeru's voice was strained as he looked down at his partner, eyes wide with worry. He adjusted Tokomon in his grip, reaching up to grab his tag. He pulled his hand away when he felt a prick of pain, holding the tag up to see the shattered glass. The crest plate fell out, Takeru moving to grab it before it could hit the ground.

He looked at the cracked crest, turning his gaze back to Tokomon.

Tokomon opened an eye, squirming against Takeru's chest. "What was that?" the small digimon whispered, Takeru clutching him closer and shaking his head.

"Tyilinmon."

He turned when he heard Qinglongmon's voice. The air was tense as his friends looked up at meet the gaze of the dragon sovereign, Tailmon letting out a weak hiss from Hikari's arms.

Takeru dropped into a hasty bow, the sovereign looking across the ruined clearing, pain in his eyes. "Your time is drawing to an end, chosen."

"We're getting closer to defeating him!" Daisuke bounded forward, Chibimon tucked close to his chest as he faced the digimon down. "You can't send us home yet. The job isn't done."

Qinglongmon laughed at his words, shaking his head.

When Daisuke glared at him, Qinglongmon merely smiled.

"You are right in that the job is not yet done. You have made great strides towards claiming your power. There are still generals to be defeated, before you can take on the master. When you have claimed his defeat for your own, however, then your time will be at the end. With Millenniumon's defeat, you will return to your time."

Miyako shook her head. "Our time, but what about our partners?"

"They will always be with you," Qinglongmon promised. 

"Why did my crest... it broke." Takeru looked up, feeling the weight of the Harmonious One's gaze on him.

He felt the gazes of the others on him as he relayed that information, Tokomon looking at his partner in concern. The sovereign nodded, closing his eyes and letting out a sharp hum. "You have grown beyond your nature of Hope, Takeru. When a crest no longer fits its bearer, it will break. You will be given a new crest, in due time."

"What's the nature of that crest?" Tokomon spoke up, watching the dragon with wide eyes as they both processed the information that had been given to them.

"Fate."

Takeru grimaced as he heard the word, shaking his head and beginning to protest before he fell silent.

"Tyilinmon, that evolution comes from fate?"

He hadn’t meant to ask the question, but it was out before he could stop himself.

"Do not fear the unknown path." Qinglongmon looked up as he spoke. "It will offer new abilities for you to learn. For now, have faith that the path will be cleared to you in due time."

Takeru stared as Qinglongmon beat a hasty retreat, struggling to come up with the words that he wanted to shout at the digimon. He clung to Tokomon, tensing when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder, meeting Hikari's gaze.

"Are you okay?"

Takeru shook his head. "No, but I guess..." He glanced down at Tokomon in his arms, shoulders slumping. "Angemon has been my partner for so long-"

"Tyilinmon has a lot of power, Takeru." Tokomon struggled to sit up, meeting his partner's gaze. "It feels like being the same power level as when I'm Seraphimon. But as a younger digimon. He still has room to expand."

Takeru stared at Tokomon as he spoke, trying to process the words that were spoken to him.

The contact of Daisuke's fist against his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts. "The old dragon's right, there are still generals to defeat. We should work on that first."

"There is much for us to do," Chibimon agreed, squirming to free himself from Daisuke’s grip, “and, until then, we can eat, right?”

Takeru let his gaze sweep over the group. He held Tokomon closer to his chest. "Do you want to try and go back to sleep for tonight, or shall we just move on?"

He watched the others exchange glances, Hikari shaking her head.

"We may as well continue, we're up now. Dawn’s already here so the sun can’t be far off. We can make some food and then get a start on the day," Daisuke suggested. There was a bit of mumbling, Takeru clutching Tokomon tighter before he forced himself to relax and nod along in agreement with the others.

***

Hikari glanced over her shoulder as the group walked. It had felt nice to be in the forest, under the cool shade of the trees. Now, though, she could feel the heat begin to become oppressive.

“Something the matter?” Miyako asked, watching as Hikari’s gaze flashed from the front of the group, where Daisuke was trying to explain something to Ken, to where Takeru trudged that the back.

“Just worried.”

“You’re going to get sick if you keep on worrying.” Tailmon narrowed her eyes as she looked up at her partner, her tail twitching. “Are you trying to figure out what to do about Takeru?”

Hikari grimaced. “Caught me in the act.”

“It would be wise to leave him to his own thoughts.”

Hikari glanced over where Hawkmon hovered, the bird digimon seeming to flush when he found that the attention was on him.

“I know, but he’s been alone for so long that I don’t think he knows how to get out of his own head.” Hikari frowned as she considered her own words, shaking her head.

“You and him seem to get along well enough. Why not just go talk to him? He can’t be any worse if you keep at it.” Miyako gave her an encouraging smile, touching her shoulder.

Hikari nodded, dropping back to Takeru. Tailmon glanced back, eyeing the pair before shaking her head and turning to Miyako. “This is a bad idea.”

 

“Why is this a bad idea?” Miyako asked, arching an eyebrow.

Tailmon narrowed her eyes. “He’s not the same kid he was when we were here the first time. There’s something… off about him. And look what happened to his crest.”

“There’s more to us than just our crests, isn’t there?” Miyako asked, hearing faint noises from the conversation taking place behind them.

Tailmon shook her head. “Yes, there is more to you than your crests, of course there is. But our power, as your partners, is tied into your crests. The older kids talked, once, about the dangers of forcing a digimon to evolve. It happened with Agumon and Taichi, if I recall correctly. Taichi was so set on trying to get his crest to work, Agumon evolved.”

“And that’s what was supposed to happen, right?” Miyako asked.

Tailmon shook her head. “Agumon evolved, but he evolved into SkullGreymon. A monster of a digimon that we didn’t mess with, even with Vamdemon trying to acquire power. Those sort of things are not to be messed with.”

Miyako furrowed her brow. “So, there’s something wrong with Takeru that caused his crest to break?”

“I think something smells fishy, is all. Same with the generals. They’re here, they were able to gather the energy needed in order to evolve, even with the Harmonious Ones and Takeru keeping a watchful eye on the place?” the digimon paused, glancing around with narrowed eyes, “and you can’t find any of the other partnered digimon. Other than me and Patamon, but Takeru and Hikari are here.”

Hawkmon landed on the ground to walk next to Tailmon, shrugging his shoulders. “Could they have moved on?”

“If they knew Takeru was here, I don’t think they would have left them behind. They were protective of the younger kids, even when I proved to be more than enough to protect Hikari. Probably something to do with their brothers. But, there’s something wrong here. I don’t doubt it.”

***

“What do you think Tailmon is saying?” Takeru asked, glancing at Hikari. He watched as Hawkmon began walking next to the white cat, grimacing.

“Probably something about our siblings.” Hikari shoved her hands in the pockets of her shorts, her gaze skittering to the side. “You aren’t going to close us out, are you?”

Takeru’s grip tightened on Tokomon, the digimon letting out a muffled protest. “There’s no intention of shutting anyone out. Where did you get that idea?” he asked.

Hikari shrugged. “I’m just making sure. How is Tokomon doing?” she asked, smiling at the small digimon.

Tokomon smiled, squirming out of Takeru’s grasp and launching himself at Hikari. She caught him, a smile crossing her features. “I feel better already! I can’t wait to evolve into Tyilinmon again!”

Takeru glanced up at Hikari, shaking his head. “He’s bouncing back a lot better than I am, which is good.”

Hikari nodded, stopping. “It’s going to be okay, Takeru. We’re going to get out of this.”

“It will be good to know that you will be home and safe.”

She frowned at those words, watching as he continued past her. When she looked down at Tokomon, the digimon was frowning, his tendrils drooping.

“I don’t want him to have to keep staying here.”

Hikari glanced down when he spoke, frowning. “Wouldn’t you be lonely if he left?”

Tokomon considered the question, refusing to answer.

***

Takeru leaned his head against the tree, watching the branches rustle above them. It was late, and he could see Iori standing by the fire, staring into the distance. Patamon snored on his lap, Takeru dropping his gaze to the digimon.

He moved him off of his lap, standing up and walking towards the fire.

"Unable to sleep?"

Iori glanced at him when he spoke, offering Takeru a shrug. "I thought you would prefer the company."

Takeru shifted, seeing Armadimon move from his position by Iori's blankets. He settled his gaze on Iori, tilting his head. "What sort of company did you have in mind?"

The younger teenager shrugged. "You know it wasn't your fault, what happened today."

Takeru stiffened under those words, his gaze darting to Iori. He could still see Seraphimon be struck down, his data fragmenting. He shook his head. "These things happen," he began.

"Has it happened to you before?"

Takeru shook his head. "Once, when I was eight. It was the first time we were in the digital world. We were on File Island, facing down the Devimon that had taken up residence there. When Patamon evolved for the first time, it was in the fight against Devimon. He sacrificed himself, to save all of us. The second time, we got pinned into a corner. Patamon was able to evolve, but to get us out..."

Iori glanced at him, giving him a subtle nod. 

It was several minutes before the other teenager spoke again.

"What do you plan on doing, once we defeat Milleniumon?"

Takeru frowned at that question, looking at Iori. "I stay here, of course."

"And if you got the chance to return with us?"

Takeru shook his head. "There's still much to do in this world, as of yet. The digital world is unbalanced, while Huanglongmon slumbers. It would be unwise to leave it without a defender."

Iori just glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. When Takeru met that gaze, he wondered where the words had come from, and how much truth he had felt when he spoke them.

"if you are happy doing that."

Takeru watched him look back towards the fire, picking up the stick they had been using for a poker.

"Hikari was worried about you, when you disappeared."

Takeru let out a small hum, sitting before the flames and holding out his palms to them. The warmth crept through his body and, when he looked around, he was comforted to see four human shapes still sleeping, the four broken into pairs and drawn close together.

"I was worried that I would come back to late,' Takeru admitted, his eyes gleaming in the flames. "There is a lot that I don't understand about the digital world, sometimes. It scares me, to know that you were alone. You understand less than I do, even."

"We had each other," Iori mused, "and our partners. You've faced some truly horrifying things while you were here, haven't you?"

Takeru just shrugged, folding his hands in his lap. "Would you like to take the rest of the watch?"

Iori glanced at him, nodding after a moment. "You look like you could use some sleep."

Takeru just shrugged, standing once more and returning to his own blanket. "Wake me up if you need anything."

"Of course."

Takeru lay down, resting a hand on Patamon's head before he closed his eyes.

****

_"Takeru!"_

_The boy turned when he heard his name, smiling at the digimon that called out. He raised a hand, waving as he ran over to Elecmon._

_"I thought you and the others went home?" Elecmon asked, sitting on his hind paws._

_Takeru let out a shrug. "Baihumon and Qinglongmon are trying to figure out why I got stuck behind. It's... okay, though. I don't mind!" Takeru gave the digimon a smile, Patamon shifting on his head. "It's nice here, now that we don't have to fight."_

_Elecmon frowned, dropping to all fours. "You seemed upset the last time when you couldn't find your brother," he began and Takeru just gave him a smile._

_"I'll be back before they know I'm gone!"_

****

He opened his eyes when he heard others up and about. Their voices carried, though they were soft and the words were hard to make out. There was a small pain as Takeru turned over, looking at Patamon. The familiar ache of being alone flooded him as he sat up.

The others were already up, discussing the events of the night prior. They were further into the forest than Takeru had wanted them to be, but it was unavoidable, at this point, with Millenniumon still at their backs. The constant threat of the generals hung over them as well, Takeru wondering when the next would appear.

Titamon's presence still lingered in Takeru's mind as he got up, packing up his blankets and putting them in his bag. He straightened, heading towards the others and the low burning fire.

"We could go back to the house."

He turned his attention to where Patamon spoke, the digimon stretching out his ears before flapping over to Takeru. He dropped onto his head, Ken and Daisuke looking up from where they had been supervising breakfast.

"The house?" Takeru asked, letting his gaze travel up to Patamon.

Daisuke smirked, glancing between the two. "Well, isn't that a cute picture."

Patamon shot him a glare, turning his attention back to Takeru. "It would be a chance to regroup. We haven't been there in ages. I am sure that we could find Piccolomon to send us there."

Takeru let out a sigh. When he glanced at the others, who had started listening to Patamon's words closely, he relented.

"It may be a good place to regroup. It's protected there. And we're near Piccolomon's home." Takeru considered the idea before he nodded. They would be fine, they had to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note from 5/13:
> 
> This both is and is not an update.
> 
> Good news: i got the final outline done for this fucker of a fic. At the barebones it is right now, it's only about 15k, but I have some major edits to make it flow properly.
> 
> Bad news: I'm probably not going to update this until I get at least a chunk of that done? And it's not usper high on my priority list cause this is kust... taking a lot out of me to finish.
> 
> So, update. I'll take this done when i throw up the next chapter, or a couple days before.
> 
> Or something.
> 
> It's bugging me that this story is still ongoing. And i plan on finishing this fic, but just.
> 
> Uh...
> 
> Yeah.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slides my cool sunglasses on*
> 
> Guess who just finished with the first round of edits on the last chunk of this bad boy? 
> 
> That's right.
> 
> It's me!
> 
> Which means, I will start posting chapters again. As I edit up and finalize each chapter. And we're looking at seven chapters, plus an -as of yet- written Epilogue. Fuck, I'm so glad to be finished writing this. Though, the ending is still jumbled, by a lot, but it's at least written! And only needs the final edits, to make it smoother. Soooo, hopefully I'll have it posted soon. All the way done.
> 
> It's gonna be a wild ride, buckle up! (I hope. I hope that this makes sense and it's not my just, being done with ever wanting to look at this again)

Finding Piccolomon and returning to Takeru's home base had seemed so easy.

They weren’t far from where Takeru remembered one of the Piccolomon lived and that Piccolomon had been jovial enough, accepting them into his home and treating them as all the Piccolomon treated a chosen.

Giving them tasks to help them keep their mind off the world at large.

The first Piccolomon Takeru had met was no longer with this digital world, but they all held the same sense of companionship he enjoyed.

After a day of rest, he and Hikari agreed that they would return first, Piccolomon holding the portal open. In case anything terrible had happened, they could escape back; return to safety and find where to go next.

It had seemed so easy.

Finding the home destroyed had been another matter.

Takeru stared at the smoldering ruins, taking a sharp breath and looked at Hikari. “What should we-”

"Welcome home, chosen."

Hearing the voice sent shivers down his spine, Mervamon standing before them. Wind whipped her hair across her face, sending the smoke swirling around her. She grinned, adjusting the weight that was placed on the arm taken up by the snake.

"It took you long enough to come. Who would have thought that you would scurry further away from us, upon killing our beloved friend. You know her blood is on your hands, don't you?" 

Her words were soft, each one holding the thorn that would prick the picker if they came too close.

Takeru felt frozen by the words. He was ten again, facing down the digimon that had tried to eat him. The sound of Angemon’s dying scream, the heat the flashed over him from the scattering of data.

There had been a fire that day, too.

"No, no it's not. It's on their hands." The words were forced out when Hikari nudged him with her shoulder. Tailmon was poised next to her, Angemon just a step behind him.

"You are a fool, Takaishi, if you believe that any of this is _their_ fault. They did not choose to leave, did they?" Mervamon moved, rising up her left arm. "Hebi Punch!"

Takeru and Angemon both surged forward, raising their staves in unison. Fighting like this was easy, letting themselves forget was even easier. Takeru felt the brunt of the Medullia strike his staff, hearing a clatter as it bounced off the metal of Angemon's. She took several steps backwards, eyes flashing.

But she smiled, her stance at ease. Angemon moved forward again and she raised her snake, striking fast, the angel’s back thudding against the cactus.

"This is not over, we will be back."

Mervamon was staring at him, her back straight.

"Takeru!"

He turned, dropping his staff and shaking out his arms as Hikari ran over. Mervamon’s gaze swung towards Hikari, amusement bubbling out of her in the form of laughter.

"What do you want?"

Hikari's voice was like a whip as she stepped up next to Takeru, her eyes blazing. Mervamon turned her attention to Hikari, eyes soft.

"You were all so young, weren't you? The world was cruel to you, as cruel to you as it was to us." She was no longer laughing, but her eyes are dark. “They will use you until there is nothing left to give. I do hope you understand that, Takaishi, Yagami.”

"Who were you?" Hikari asked and Mervamon offered her a shrug.

"It doesn't matter." The digimon swung her sword around, pointing it at Tailmon's neck. Her snake was still pressed against Angemon' chests, Mervamon letting out a yawn. "You children, you came so far... it is such a shame that the Harmonious Ones only care for themselves."

"They don't-" Takeru began, watching as Mervamon moved, batting Tailmon with the flat of the blade and pressed the Medullia harder against Angemon.

"This is not your battle, Takaishi," she hissed, "just as we were driven from our homes so, too, shall you be. Remember that there is nowhere safe for you, not while Millenniumon walks the world."

She vanished, Takeru throwing up his arms to protect himself from the blaze of light. When he could see again, the digimon was gone. He glanced at Hikari, seeing her reeling from the flash. When he reached out, she turned to him.

Tailmon was already gathered in her arms, the cat letting out a hiss of frustration.

"Why did she talk like she knew us?" Hikari whispered, her arms tightening on Tailmon.

Takeru shook his head, looking down at where his home had been. "I guess we'll have to keep moving on. If the generals are on the hunt, there will be nowhere safe."

Hikari glanced at him, arching an eyebrow. "Are you just saying that, or do you believe that there is nowhere safe for us to go?"

"Hikari."

Takeru curled his fingers into his palms, centering himself with just the name. Seeing her now, staring at him, it was hard to focus. His home, of ten years, gone in a flash of smoke.

"Hikari..."

He shook his head, Angemon already making his way over. With just a glance, they ensured each other that they were okay, ready to move on if needed.

"What?" she asked, loosening her grip on Tailmon.

"We'll keep moving on. Piccolomon will let us stay with him, for a while longer. Perhaps I can assess where the others are at... Mervamon is right. They will just keep coming after us, until we or them are gone. It's a choice between them and us, Hikari. That's always the choice and I am going to pick us, every single time. I don't care how I get to that end but I am going to ensure that you and the others return home without getting hurt further."

He gritted his teeth, feeling the dull ache in his limbs.

Tired.

That was the best way he could describe it.

"Takeru, don't you think you should consider coming home, with us?" Hikari asked. Tailmon stiffened, Angemon catching her gaze and frowning at the question. Though he didn’t say anything, Hikari could feel his stare.

"Hikari, if I leave, who will protect this world?" Takeru looked up, meeting her gaze.

He felt worn down, too open when, just over Hikari's shoulder, he could still see the smoldering ashes of his home.

“It shouldn’t be your job to protect it,” Tailmon insisted, “there are others that can do it.” She squirmed out of Hikari’s arms, landing on the sand to watch Takeru.

"The digimon can protect it." Hikari turned, striding towards the portal. "Come on, let's get back before the others get into trouble."

Takeru gave his home one last glance before he followed Hikari.

Their partners followed, silence dropping between the four of them.

“The digimon have protected the digital world before us.” Angemon paused as they were about to step through, turning to look at Takeru. “They would be able to do it again, if you were to leave.”

Takeru clenched his jaw, his gaze flashing as he heard Tailmon scoff.

“And what’d happen to you and me?” she asked, her tail lashing through the air. She looked towards Hikari before she met Angemon’s gaze. “Are we just going to be tossed to the side like the others?”

“I do not know.”

Hikari glanced from Tailmon to Angemon, a question raising to the tip of her tongue.

“Let’s get back to the others. We can make better plans when everyone is involved.”

The digimon gestured towards the portal, meeting Hikari’s gaze. He tilted his head, Hikari glancing away first.

To their surprise, Miyako was waiting for them on the other side, turning when she saw them.

"What's with the long faces?" Miyako asked, taking a step back.

“Are you the only one up?” Hikari asked, Miyako nodding quickly.

“Piccolomon didn’t want to disturb them, but I’d figure I’d wait for you to come back anyway. Did… something happen?”

"My home is gone," Takeru responded.

"We're either stuck here, or we keep moving on." Hikari crossed her arms over her chest, letting out a sigh. "I don't particularly care for either idea, not when the generals are mobile."

"The Dark Masters were mobile and that never stopped us before. We just have to move with caution." Tailmon stood next to her partner, her gaze darting to Miyako.

“Well, what can we do?” Miyako asked, watching Takeru slide her an uneasy look.

“I… guess we could help the resistance.” The words chilled Takeru’s heart as he thought of Leomon and the bag he left behind.

"Have we heard from them?" Angemon asked.

"Ornismon took out Unimon, before we could defeat him. If the generals were smart..." Hikari shook her head.

"They're taking out the only way we may have of being notified, by anything." Angemon let out a sigh, Takeru seeing him tighten his hand around his staff.

"And they'll keep doing this, until we fight them?" Hikari asked.

Miyako flicked her gaze from HIkari to Takeru, feeling a well of anger. “Then we should help them! We can’t let them be killed because of us, right?”

"I don't think it's about us. You and I are not the ones that the generals seem to be focusing on. They're focusing on the others..." Takeru shook his head. "We should stay here for another day, consider our options. Figure out..."

“Look, I’m going to see if I can get Daisuke up to get some breakfast. Will you two be… okay for a couple of minutes?” Miyako felt the tension, watching Hikari glance at her.

“Yeah. Let me know if you need help?” Hikari smiled when Miyako threw her a thumbs up, heading off in the direction of the others.

He felt Hikari's gaze on him once more and he wanted to run away.

"How did Taichi manage it?"

She frowned. "How did he manage _what_ , exactly, Takeru?"

"Leading."

She shook her head. "You guys split up, more often than not. You pulled together when you needed to, but... Takeru, I don't think that Taichi did a lot of leading. He worried, sure but..." she paused, shaking her head, "it also doesn't matter. He's not here."

"I only want to do what's best for everyone."

"Do you think that, maybe..." Hikari paused, her gaze meeting Tailmon's, "you're doing as good a job as Taichi ever did, Takeru? You know this place, better than us. But I think... maybe you should consider coming home."

“I don’t think I could.” Takeru ground his teeth at the statement, feeling his skin crawl.

“What about your family?”

Takeru’s jaw tightened, his hand clenching at his side. “I don’t care.”

He watched as Hikari let out a sigh. “Fine, if that’s how you feel…” She turned, heading in the same direction that Miyako had disappeared down.

“She only asks because she care, Takeru.” Angemon moved, reminding Takeru that he was there.

“I know. Let’s go find Piccolomon. We have to figure out what we’re going to do now.”

***

"Come on, come on."

Daisuke poked at the food that was slowly simmering over the flames. He could hear Miyako and Hawkmon racing each other down the hallway, a bucket of soapy water at their disposal to clean. 

Staying with Piccolomon meant doing chores, but it was the happiest that Daisuke heard anyone since their reuniting in the temple.

He could still feel the burn of the crest of miracles in his pocket, the fight with Ornismon coming back as he poked at the stew. "The one he loved, huh?"

"Watcha doing, Daisuke?" V-mon asked, hopping over and taking a sniff at the food.

Daisuke glanced at him, rolling his eyes. "I'm cooking, since that's the task that Piccolomon set me on. How are you holding up, bud?"

Miyako hadn’t needed help waking him up, as the digimon had already gotten up. The fact that Daisuke was up this early didn’t bode well with him, but he wasn’t about to say no to their host.

"I'm hungry."

"Well, it'll be done in a few minutes. Are Takeru and Hikari back yet?" He heard voices as he asked the question, raising his eyes to see Hikari stride into the room.

"Well, we're not going that way."

"What happened?" Daisuke asked, watching as Tailmon bounded up to Hikari's shoulder, her tail flicking in aggravation.

"Mervamon burned it down."

"Oh."

"And Takeru's not much help. We'll stay with Piccolomon a day or so more, then we'll move on, I guess. Not sure where he expects us to go..." Hikari let out a sigh, shaking her head and she sat next to Daisuke. "How are you this morning?"

Daisuke shrugged. "Breakfast is almost ready.”

“And what are the others doing?” The question was more to fill the silence, than gather actual information. Hikari crossed her arms over her chest, wrinkling her nose. “Where you up before we got back? And how are you this morning?”

“Piccolomon's got Iori training, Miyako cleaning, and Ken meditating or something. He's having nightmares again. At least, he was last night. He won't talk to me about them, though. And yes, we were up before you got back. Piccolomon had us up thirty minutes ago." Daisuke frowned, glancing towards Hikari.

"I can see if Ken will talk to me," Hikari offered, "but that doesn't answer the question about you."

Daisuke lifted his eyes, watching Hikari as she watched him stir the pot. "I'm worried. The longer we stay here, the more Ken seems to be slipping into a very... bad place. I'm worried he'll relapse."

Hikari nodded, sitting next to Daisuke. She picked up the spoon, giving it a twist to keep her hands busy. "We'll get out of here before anything bad happens, I promise."

"Bad things have already happened."

Hikari frowned at him, shaking her head. "Before anything else happens?" she offered.

Daisuke offered her a smile, though it was strained. He nodded, getting up and grabbing the bowls. "Breakfast Is ready, if you see anyone else, you’re welcome to send them this way. V-mon will also go look for people.”

“I will?” the digimon asked, looking up at Daisuke.

“If you feel like eating, you will.” Daisuke flashed him a grin, catching sight of Hikari’s worry. ”Ken’s that way.”

“Of course.” Hikari pushed herself up, turning in the direction that Daisuke pointed out. When she found Miyako and Hawkmon, she let them know about breakfast, Tailmon catching sight of Angemon and heading his way.

Hikari stopped in front of the door, raising her hand and letting it fall against the wood.

***

“The world I dream of… it’s nothing but darkness and cold.” Ken opened his eyes as he listened to the digimon hum, feeling his head throb. It was too early, though he was certain that Daisuke would already be up, doing something with his boundless supply of energy.

“There’s a… couple of places that it could be. But they’re not pretty. Can you tell me anything else about it?” Piccolomon asked, moving closer.

“There’s… I hear water all the time. I feel like I’m walking along a beach and I hear _something_ call my name. I don’t know what it is, though. I can’t make anything else out. I… I want to try and find this place. Is it in the digital world?”

“Why would you want to go there?”

Ken listened to the pink digimon in front of him, running a hand over his face. He was tired, and the meditation had done nothing more than aggravate whatever was tugging at him.

“So, you’ve heard about it, then?”

“A lot of digimon know about the Dark Ocean.” Piccolomon flashed around the round chamber, pausing just in front of Ken. “It’s not a very nice place.”

“I know it’s not.”

“And yet, you want to go there?” The concern in the digimon’s voice was almost laughable.

Ken let out a harsh sigh, instead. “I don’t think I have a choice. It’s the place I’ve seen in my dreams since I was young. There’s… someone there that I have to find.”

“It is a place of cold and darkness, as you described it. And there’s never been anyone who’s successfully returned from that place alive, you must understand.” Piccolomon let out his own sigh, turning his body to look away from Ken.

“And if I still want to go, even with those warnings?” Ken pressed. “I need to know if what I’m hearing is something that has a place I can visit. Maybe… maybe I can lay to rest whatever is calling me.”

Piccolomon weighed his options, searching for an answer before he spoke. “Such a hard task for one so young. If the Dark Ocean is calling you, you will be able to find it, no matter where you go. But, you have to let it flood your senses, if you truly want to go. That is the hardest part, I am sure.”

“Thank you.”

Ken closed his eyes, hearing Piccolomon leave. He opened them again when he heard a knock, his mouth pulling down into a frown.

“Come in.”

Hikari pushed it open, glancing around the darkened room before she found Ken, his back to the wall. He drew his knees to his chest when he saw who it was, resting his chin on them.

“You okay?” Hikari asked, walking into the room and shutting the door. The room was cast in shadows, several candles dancing their shadows along the walls.

Ken just shrugged, his gaze distant. Hikari made her way across the floor, sitting next to him.

“Breakfast’s ready.” she tried.

Ken nodded, glancing away from her.

“Where’s Wormmon?” Hikari asked, letting her gaze wander about the room. It was quiet in here, now that the door had been shut.

“Still asleep, I believe.”

Hikari nodded, turning to look at the wall. With the candles flickering, she could just make out something scrawled there and, when she stood to get closer, she heard Ken sigh.

“It’s depictions of the last great heroes that came to the digital world. That would have been you and the others, wouldn’t it?” Ken asked, Hikari glancing back at him.

“Yeah, that’s right. I don’t think we’re great heroes, though. We were just… kids, trying to figure out what we were meant to do, you know?” she said, turning back to him. “What are you doing in here?”

Ken shook his head, moving to stand up. “I was trying to see if it would help with nightmares.”

Hikari nodded, watching as he brushed off the back of his pants. “Did it?” she asked.

Ken shrugged. “There’s something…. something’s calling me. Something that’s natural, maybe to the digital world itself. Piccolomon didn’t have anything to say about its nature, but I don’t like it.”

“What does it feel like?” Hikari asked, walking over to Ken. She was close, close enough to see the dark circles that were starting to form under his eyes.

He glanced away, shaking his head.

“An impending sense of doom.” Ken narrowed his eyes, looking down at his hands. “The idea that no one… can penetrate the darkness that lingers in the air. It’ll dig into the very depths of your mind, root around, seek out what you fear the most. It’ll pick at it, pick and pick and not let you rest. Not until it breaks you.”

He stood while he spoke, heading towards the door. When Hikari began to speak, he stopped to look at her.

Hikari nodded once she had Ken’s attention, crossing her arms over her chest. “Sora once spoke of a place that made her feel as if nothing would ever be good enough. She had a friend to remind her that we’re all here for each other. We’re here and we won’t let anything harm you, Ken.”

“It’s a call, Hikari.”

Ken met her gaze, shaking his head. When he opened the door, Hikari was momentarily blinded by the light spilling in.

“What do you mean by that?”

He almost didn’t hear her question, but he caught the last of the words, turning to look at her.

“It’s like something physical is dragging me into the depths and I can hardly hold my head above the water. It’s the same feeling I got when Osamu died.” He walked away, Hikari hurrying to catch up with him.

“We’re here, you know that, right?”

Ken stopped, turning to watch Hikari. “I know.”

She stared at him, her eyes flashing as she tried to reach out but she stopped herself, letting Ken lead himself through the maze that made up Piccolomon’s home.

He continued his way down the hall, following the smell of food. He could still hear Hikari behind him, but he didn’t mind, not as much as if he didn’t know who was behidn him.

His gaze flashed across the dining room as he stepped into it, finding Daisuke and sitting in the space left for him between the teenaer and Wormmon. Hikari with one last, lingering look at Ken, took the seat between Tailmon and Miyako.

“Anyone see Takeru?”

The question broke the silence, Hikari glancing up at Iori’s question.

“He went to speak with Piccolomon.” Hikari glanced over her shoulder, Miyako nudging her with an elbow. They all cast a quick glance around, Daisuke’s gaze settling on Angemon as he moved to sit at the table, Takeru and Piccolomon not far behind.

“Good morning, Chosen.”

Piccolomon darted ahead, his gaze casting about the group. The responses were hesitant, the digimon frowning.

“We’ve been discussing the turn of events with Piccolomon. While he has extended his hospitality for a couple more days, we must decide on a path from here. I spoke with Angemon and… perhaps we could locate what is left of the resistance. Maybe they have more information regarding the generals. And… Leomon sacrificed himself to get us a message from the resistance.” Takeru glanced from the floor to the other chosen, taking the seat next to Angemon. “It would be in our best interest to return it to them.”

“What happened to going back to your home?”

It was Wormmon who put forth the question, Takeru’s gaze faltering back to the food that had been placed before him.

“It was burned down. There is no place to go back to,” Takeru grunted, “thanks to Mervamon. If the generals keep pressing, they will be a bigger issue to deal with than we thought. It’s important that we offer what help we can if there is still a resistance left.”

“We already knew they were a bigger issue. They’ve been _chasing_ us, Takeru. If that’s not a big issue, then what is to you?”

Daisuke’s question punctured the silence that Takeru’s statement left behind.

With a glance at the speaker, Takeru forced himself to respond.

“It is an issue that has to be dealt with. My main priority had been Milleniumon. However, it stands to reason that, as they are _his_ generals, they will not stop hounding us until they are dealt with. Ornismon has already been dealt with, thanks to you, Daisuke. We could look to see if the generals have bases, see if we could track them down. While it seems that they are free roaming, they must retreat at some point.” Takeru glanced at them, watching Ken as he stared into his food.

“So, what, we find the resistance and say that we’re finally getting around to offering them help?” Miyako asked.

Takeru glanced at her. “We have been helping-”

“Sure, we took down Ornismon, but that was only because he was attacking us. How does that offer help to anyone other than us?” Daisuke asked, staring at Takeru. “We only took him-”

“Her,” Hikari corrected, “Ornismon was female.”

“-her down because she was attacking us. How do you even know that?” Daisuke asked, turning to stare at Hikari.

She opened her mouth, glancing away with a shake of her head.

“Yes, we have only been covering our tracks because they’ve been fighting us. That is why now is a good time to go to the resistance. As it stands, they don’t know where we are. We will still bring a target with us, but we won’t be a direct lead to the resistance,” Angemon reasoned, “whereas before, they were still actively following us.”

“How do we know that they don’t know where we’re at right now?” Iori asked, his hand placed on Armadimon’s shell.

Takeru’s gaze cut towards him, shaking his head. “We don’t. The fact that Mervamon predicted where we would be is reason enough to believe that they have eyes watching us.”

“So, we find the resistance. Then what?” Ken asked.

Takeru bit back the surge of unease as he met Ken’s gaze, offering him only a small shake of his head. “We offer what protection we can. See what we can do for the resistance, if there is _anything_ they want us to do.”

“And if there’s nothing they want us to do?”

Takeru met Miyako’s gaze, finding himself unwilling to hold it for long. “Then, we go after the generals. They will be drawn to us, like moths to a flame.”

“You think we can take the rest of them down?” Iori’s voice was soft, his gaze harder to meet than Takeru would have expected.

“I think we can.”

The breakfast fell into silence, Takeru dropping his gaze down to the food. When the others broke off, he watched Piccolomon gather up the digimon and taking them away with words of advice that the others find something to occupy their time while they waited for the next portal to be ready.

The silence it left behind felt awkward and undded, Takeru withdrawing into himself and heading down the hall, recalling a pleasant library nook he had found just yesterday.

***

Takeru looked up from the book in his lap, listening to the sounds around him. The stench of smoke lingered and Takeru could see the home he and Angemon created together still smoldering any time he closed his eyes.

With a sigh, he shut his book, setting it to the side and turning to look at the teenager standing in the doorway.

“Good afternoon, Ken. What can I do for you?” Takeru stood, his gaze sweeping the room.

“Piccolomon suggested I might pose a question to you, since you’ve been in the digital world for so long.” Ken took only one more step into the room, casting a glance over his shoulder.

“What is it?” Takeru let his gaze land on Ken, his mind running at the idea of what Ken would ask.

“What do you know of the Dark Ocean?” he asked, glancing up at Takeru.

Takeru frowned at the question, taking a long, hard look at Ken. “It’s known as a place of darkness. Not lightly walked in, even with the most dangerous of digimon. It has its own pull that, sometimes, can’t be resist. It’s not a very nice place, Ichijouji. Why do you ask?”

Takeru felt his stomach turn as he spoke, the tension coiling in the air.

“Can I find it in the digital world?”

Takeru hesitated, shaking his head. “It’s not a place you can just walk to, Ken. This place doesn’t exist on the physical plane of the digiworld _or_ the human world.”

Ken considered this, pressing his hand to his chin in thought. “If one wanted to go there, how would they get there?”

Takeru shook his head. “It’s not the type of place you should be wanting to go. How’d you learn about it?”

Ken glanced at him. “It’s what’s been whispering to me in my dreams. There’s something out there that I’m meant to find.”

Takeru glanced behind Ken. “Something that you’re meant to find?” He hadn’t meant to repeat the question, but it slipped out.

 

“I don’t know what it means, exactly. But, it’s a place I’ve felt connected to since I was younger. That same connection is what is pulling at my dreams now. Surely-”

“-there is no need to go chasing after it.” Takeru didn’t mean to speak again, watching Ken’s gaze skitter to him and then back to just over his shoulder. He dragged in a breath, shaking his head. “They say that only things that need to be forgotten go there. It’s the hole Vamdemon drug himself out of. Why would you want to go there?”

“I don’t know.”

Takeru grimaced, crossing his arms over his chest. “But you’d still go there?”

Ken nodded, meeting takeru’s gaze.

“I don’t know which direction would be best for you. But, I would try the ocean.”

“What’s in the ocean?”

Takeru started towards the door, passing Ken with a glance. “Maybe digimon, maybe some fish. Probably not a dark ocean.”

“You have never been there?”

Takeru heaved a sigh, unfolding his arms. “It’s not a place you go to. If it wants to find _you_ , Ken, it will look for you. You will not have to seek it out, it shall find you. But…”

Ken waited as Takeru lapsed into silence, his comment hanging in the air.

“Takeru.”

“Yes?” Takeru was tense as he collected his thoughts, the frown etched further into his face.

Ken let out a sigh. “What if I wanted to go anyway? You have plans to go find the resistance, don’t you? Can’t I do this? Either you see us off, or we disappear in the middle of the night, without a direction or an idea of when we should meet up again.”

Takeru looked over Ken again, closing his eyes with a low sigh. When he was with the others, it never hurt them to go their own ways.

And it offered them something to talk about, when they would meet up again. A chance to grow.

“You can’t go by yourself.”

Even despite the use of the word ‘we’, Takeru felt the unease spread at the talk of Ken leaving the group anyway.

Ken let out a laugh, his tone humorless. “I don’t think I’ve been able to get Daisuke to leave me alone for years. He would never let me go on my own. Not in a place like this.”

Takeru shook his head. “I don’t like the idea of you going away from the group, but…” he swallowed, finding the words hard to say, “you have your partners and you are here. That counts… for a lot.”

Ken looked surprised, meeting Takeru’s gaze. “When do you plan on leaving to find the resistance.”

“Day after tomorrow.”

“Then I’ll leave tomorrow.”

Takeru nodded, turning to leave. He could feel the weight of the earth above him, reminding him of where he was.

“Takeru.”

He stopped when he heard Tailmon’s voice, turning to see the cat to his left. The bottom half of this Piccolomon’s home was a maze of rooms and corridors. It was a sanctuary less visited by the other digimon, due to the confusing layout, but it was the second Piccolomon Takeru had met in his time there.

And this one had quite the collection of books.

“What is it, Tailmon?”

The cat looked him up and down, her tail flicking. He could see the movement of the Holy Ring, reminding him how powerful a Tailmon could be.

“I came to check on you. You’ve been down in that library room for several hours now.”

Takeru shrugged a shoulder, offering her a smile. “I like the things that Piccolomon has down there. Is that all that you came down here for?”

Tailmon twitched an ear back, glancing the way Takeru had come from. “Daisuke sent me to collect everything. Dinner’s ready.”

“Very well. Thank you, Tailmon.” Takeru moved past her, shivering as he stopped.

He met her gaze once more before he continued on his way, hearing her footsteps fade when they were far enough apart. He took a breath to steady himself, ascending the stairs and into the main temple room.

The others were milling, reminding Takeru that he had skipped lunch. When everyone joined, Tailmon and Ken coming last, Daisuke dished out the food, the others beginning to chat among themselves.

“Is something on your mind?”

Takeru glanced at Angemon, the angel tilting his head to acknowledge him. The boy broke the gaze first, turning back to his food with a shake of his head. “Just something that was asked of me, nothing more.”

Angemon pondered the statement, returning his gaze to the table.

“Yo, Takeru, think fast.”

Takeru blinked as the roll came his way, Angemon reaching out to catch it with a frown.

“Don’t you know it’s rude to throw food, Daisuke?” Miyako asked, her gaze turning to the teenager at the end of the table.

Daisuke let out a smirk, watching as Angemon set it on the table. V-mon jumped at his side, clapping his hands.

“Throw one for me, Daisuke!”

Miyako let out a snort. “Honestly, it’s a wonder how you’ve managed to keep yourself entertained on hikes.”

Daisuke turned to smirk at her, raising an eyebrow. “I wonder which Digimon has the fastest reflexes. We have a couple more rolls to spare.”

Tailmon scoffed. “Obviously it’s going to either be myself or Angemon.”

Daisuke grinned. “Want to try?”

 

It was Iori who broke into the game first, frowning at Daisuke. “Perhaps now isn’t the best time to try and test a digimon’s skill?”

Daisuke rolled his eyes. “I want to know who would be fastest, is all. If it comes down to a battle, we need to know, right?”

“So would you have them all try while they’re in their adult forms?” Ken asked, “or would you have Angemon and Tailmon devolve to have everyone at child level?”

Daisuke grinned. “Have them evolve to perfect. That would be a fair playing field, wouldn’t it?”

Takeru shook his head. “If you want an even playing field, just have them all the same level, rather than trying to push their evolutions. And we can always work on training while we are in the field. And not indoors.”

“But isn’t it just wrong to do more training while you’re already walking?” Miyako shot back, eyeing Takeru.

He gaze a shrug, his gaze travelling to Ken. “You always want to be on your guard, even if you think that the place you’re at is neutral territory.”

Ken raised an eyebrow, listening to the words. When he glanced round, Ken noted that Piccolomon was gone.

With a small cough, he drew everyone’s attention to him, the conversations breaking off.

There was tension in the air, Ken setting his utensils to the side and meeting Takeru’s gaze. “I think this is where our paths break off, Takeru.”

Takeru arched an eyebrow, leaning back in his seat.

“What! After everything we did to get back together? You can’t be considering just walking out on us now, Ichijouji.” Miyako was the first to react, her voice raising in pitch. Hikari grimaced at the sudden noise, pressing a hand up to her ear.

“There is something I feel as if I must do. And tagging along with you all, wherever you may go, does not seem like it will get me to that goal.” Ken’s gaze flashed across the table, resting last on Daisuke.

“Whatever you think we need to do, Ken. You know I’ll be there.” Daisuke smiled at him, his hand still next to the unthrown roll. He had stood up at some point during the conversation, his weight being held up by the table.

“Not you, too,” Miyako grumbled, “you’re the pain in the ass that caused us to worry so much, Daisuke. You seriously can’t be considering leaving.”

“It was not my fault where I landed!” Daisuke stuck his tongue out at Miyako, listening to the agonizing groan that followed.

“No, but-” Miyako began though Takeru cut into her.

“I won’t stop you if you wish to leave,” Takeru responded, “just know that there are dangers here.”

“Is this what we will always fall back to?” Hikari asked when she found her voice, Tailmon resting a paw on her leg. She looked up, her eyes darting around the group.

“I won’t let anyone leave by themselves, but I will not force Daisuke and Ken to stay with us, if they feel like they need to leave,” Takeru admitted, grimacing at the way the words sounded, “but it does no one good if we start arguing among ourselves, anyway. We’ll just continue to fight.”

His gaze cut across the table, landing on Iori.

“What do you think?”

Iori glanced up, meeting Takeru’s gaze. “You won’t change their minds, if they’re set on leaving, I’ll agree with that much. If it means less stress in the group, let them go.”

Miyako shot Iori a glare, Hikari looking back down at her food. Takeru glanced back at Ken, unable to read what his eyes held. “We’ll meet up again, when it is time to take down Milleniumon, I am sure. Until then, I hope that you are safe, wherever your travels take you.”

Ken nodded, getting up from the table. “Good luck to you and yours as well. We’re going to start preparing. We’ll see you in the morning.”

“We’ll check in on the resistance, see what sort of help they need.” Takeru turned to the others, ignoring Daisuke and Ken as they headed for the door, their partners with them.

“You’re cowards if you think you can just run!” Miyako snapped, her gaze trained on Ken. He glanced back over to her, frowning.

“What makes you think I’m running?” he asked.

She stared at him, narrowing her eyes. “It’s what you do, isn’t it? You get frustrated with something and then you just leave.”

Ken shook his head, pausing with Daisuke not far behind him. “It’s not running away if you’re looking for something, Miyako. Maybe it would be wise if you did a bit of searching yourself.”

“Guys, can we not fight?” Hikari asked, looking up from the table.

Miyako turned her attention to Hikari, her gaze full of hurt. “After what we went through? They think they could just leave?” she demanded, “how could you just let them leave, Takeru?”

Takeru sighed, setting his chopsticks down and turning to look at Miyako. “Yes, they can just leave. We will be fine without them, for a little while. And I have faith that they will be fine, on their own. It may not be what we want, but it’s possible that this is what we need.”

“It is a custom, it seems,” Angemon spoke up, “that we always break up before facing the final enemy. And, every time we break up, we come back together, stronger than before.”

Ken turned back towards the door, walking out without another word. Daisuke hesitated, just a moment, before he looked at Miyako. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t get into trouble.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Miyako demanded, looking from Daisuke to Takeru. Daisuke just shrugged, jogging to catch up to Ken before he got too far ahead.

“We split up a lot, in the past. It was never on purpose though.” Hikari commented, voice icy.

Takeru shook his head. “No, we broke up a lot of times on purpose. There was a couple of times, before you joined us, that we broke up. You know, after Etemon sent Taichi back to the human world. We had been separated for months before Taichi came back. And then Yamato left, after the fight with Pinochimon. Then there was that time with Jou and Mimi, who didn’t show back up until we were on the cusp of the fight with Piemon.”

Takeru counted off his fingers as he spoke, glancing at Angemon.

“It’s a tradition by now,” Angemon concluded, “but we will meet back up with them when the time is right.”

Miyako’s gaze darted from one to the other, Hawkmon patting her leg as she stared in horrified confusion. “A tradition? Did they not miss the whole, ‘separated by Milleniumon’ act?” she demanded.

Iori let out a sigh, straightening in his seat. “That was not unexpected. At least now, we know that they will be okay. They both have their partners. They aren’t unprotected as we were, in the beginning.”

“You-” Miyako began.

“Enough!” Takeru snapped, moving to stand. His gaze flashed, turning to look at Miyako. “Whether they realize the consequences of their choices or not, a choice _has_ been made. I have every belief that Daisuke and Ken will be able to handle themselves. And, if not, I will go looking for them myself. But, we have to give them time on their own. And, even if you want to include the Millenniumon incident, Daisuke did not have to worry about being split away from the others. And, do not forget, he has already managed to evolve to ultimate. They are well enough protected, if trouble were to find them.”

Miyako shook her head, staring him down.

“You are more than welcome to see if they will let you go with them,” Angemon suggested, “I am sure that they haven’t gotten far away from here yet. In fact, it may be that they aren’t even planning to leave until tomorrow.”

Miyako glanced between them, throwing her hands up in frustration before she stood, scoping Hawkmon up and heading in the opposite direction. She grumbled under her breath, leaving the room and ensuring that she slammed the door behind her.

Takeru turned back to his food, only glancing up when Hikari let out a sigh. “Did you have to bring the others into this?”

“It is not my fault your friends never learned to express themselves in a manner that would be helpful, later on.” Takeru glanced up from his food, meeting Hikari’s gaze. “If Ken would like to go chasing the Dark Ocean, he is more than welcome. It is a place he will not easily find. We had spoken about it earlier. However, if there is a call…”

“It’s a dangerous place, isn’t it?” Hikari asked.

Takeru just shrugged. “It’s as dangerous as any other place in the digital world. However, you cannot easily get to it. It’s not a place that you can simply walk to. There has to be a call, if you ever wish to find it. And, if there is a call, Ken will find it. Or, it will find him, unprepared.”

“The Dark Ocean is an aspect of a place known as the Dark World. Its nature, at its core, is the same, but it always is shifting and changing. There have been… thoughts… that this place is influenced by the state of the human world. More readily changed by their state, rather than that of the digital world,” Angemon explained, “and it is always changing to shape itself to a digimon’s aspect, to who it wants to get to bend to its will.”

“And I told Ken the dangers of this place.” Takeru’s gaze flashed, landing on Hikari before they slid to Tailmon. “I would not send him away, if I did not believe he would be fine.”

“Will it harm Ken?” Iori asked, looking up from his food.

The question settled over them like a blanket, neither Hikari nor Takeru moving, Tailmon glancing between Angemon and Armadimon.

“If he is unprepared, it will do more than harm him. It will try to destroy him, from the inside out.” It was Angemon who broke the news, Takeru biting back a response with a small snort.

“You can’t-” Hikari began.

“They will be fine.”

Takeru stood with his last statement, beginning to clean up the food bowls that had been left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, fuck if I know if this actually makes sense. If not, sorry. But, like, let me know what y'all think?


	22. Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lookie here, what's going on? Since this is a short intermission, I'm posting it right away. But, the other updates will be spread out over the course of the next few weeks.

The dark waves lapped against the sandy beach, the figure that walked there looking out over the water.

They had been here before, though they would never remember the place when they woke. All of them had gone there, over the course of their years away from the digital world. They were dragged and tainted, reminded and acknowledged.

All their qualities, spat back out in mangled forms.

In this place, only the darkness lingered: the might have beens; the skeletons that walked across the earth. And their dreams were molded, tainted, brought to the front by them. And they called out, weeping and screaming.

They would wake, fear dragging them down, reminding them that their past was over. But still, the ocean called.

Even as their partners raged, returning to dust, they would still be ensnared by their hatred.

Ensnared by the injustice done to them.

He watched, red eyes trained on the ocean. It was a scene that played into many different paths, but it always ended up in the same ending.

One of pain and hatred, no matter who was pleased in the end.

“There is nothing left for them, and still they try. Who will you trap now?”

The faded digimon turned, dull scales still managing a faint fleam when he heard the thunder rumbling behind him.

“We are trying to right the balance.”

The faded beast sighed, lowering his head and touching his snout to the dark water. It surged and boiled, causing Qinglongmon to retreat further from the edge.

“When you play with fate, you will pay the price, Qinglongmon. There is a price for this.”

“The price will be a righted balance.”

“For how long?”

When the digimon withdrew his muzzle from the dark ocean, Qinglongmon was gone, leaving him to the silence once more.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter update, but yay, update~

Daisuke followed Ken along the pathways, watching the back of his head. When they reached their shared room, Daisuke stopped.

“Where are we going?”

His voice was soft, Ken looking over his shoulder to meet his gaze.

“I don’t know yet.” Ken’s gaze was drawn down when Wormmon let out a sigh.

“Even as baby digimon, we were told only bad things about the darkness.”

Ken glanced at his partner, turning to kneel in front of him. “Where were you born?”

Wormmon blinked up at him, his antenna drooping.

“We were hatched in the Village of Beginning, just like any other digimon!” V-mon interjected, bounding forward and looking up at Ken.

“How did you end up in the… farm?” Ken asked, struggling to recall what Takeru called his home. He watched V-mon hesitate, the digimon pulling off a frown.

“When we were hatched, one of the Devas came to us. They selected us four and brought us to Takeru. It’s wasn’t much longer until you showed up.”

Ken listened to Wormmon, reaching out and touching his head. “Who told you two that the Dark Ocean was a dangerous place?”

V-mon considered the question, glancing at Daisuke. “Elecmon! He came around often enough to check up on us. Okay, more like twice before you came, but he filled us in on what we needed to know! Important things.”

“There are also things that Digimon just know.” Wormmon glanced at V-mon, shaking his head.

V-mon stuck out his tongue. “Of course there are things we know, but we’re also taught things, too!”

Ken laughed, reaching out and picking Wormmon up. “Of course there are things that you know and things that you learn. Have you learned a lot since I’ve met you?”

Wormmon nodded in agreement, Daisuke letting out a sigh.

“So…”

“I don’t know, not yet, Daisuke.” Ken looked up, meeting his gaze. “You didn’t have to agree to come with me, you know.”

“What, and leave you by yourself?”

Ken arched an eyebrow as Daisuke looked at him.

“It’s never a good idea to leave you when you get these sort of ideas into your head. You don’t know anything about the Dark Ocean or how to even find it, do you?”

“I’ll figure something out.” Ken heaved a sigh, shaking his head. He was unwilling to meet Daisuke’s gaze, but he glanced up anyway, watching the determination filter through.

“Of course you will.” Daisuke held Ken’s gaze until he looked away. “You do intend to do this safely, don’t you?”

“Isn’t that why I have you?” Ken inquired, a smile tugging at the edges of his mouth. He was standing again, Wormmon tucked safely in his arms.

Daisuke scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m the hot-headed one, not you. You can’t go take my title now, you know.”

Ken just smirked. “Then you’ll have to ensure that I don’t do something stupid. We’ll leave in the morning, after breakfast.”

Daisuke nodded, turning to look over the clean clothes Piccolomon had left for them. “You know, I can’t wait to get back to the real world after all of this.”

“Oh?” Ken asked.

“What’s so great about it?” V-mon demanded, jumping up on Daisuke’s bed.

Daisuke grinned, reaching out and plucking the digimon up. “Food places where we don’t have to scrounge just to find something to eat. Annoying sisters that come along to remind you what’s good. And not to mention, just the variety of food you can find.”

“I can’t wait to go!” V-mon giggled, Daisuke tossing him up in the air and catching him.

“You’re going to have so much fun there, V-mon, I promise!”

Ken tightened his grip on Wormmon, listening to the carefree laughter of his boyfriend. He sank down onto his own bed, considering the digimon before him.

“Can you tell me what your world is like?” Wormmon asked and Ken smiled, relaxing into the conversation.

***

“Miyako?”

The girl jerked her head up when she heard Hikari’s voice, pulling her hands away from Hawkmon and running one through her hair instead.

“How could he think that this is a good idea?” Miyako asked, turning to Hikari. She ran her other hand over her eyes, wiping away the tears in frustration.

“Miyako, we both know Ken. Once his mind is set on something…” Hikari knelt next to the other teenager, resting a hand on her shoulder. “The best that we can hope is that Daisuke keeps him out of trouble. And, I believe that he’ll be able to do just that.”

Miyako let out a snort. “But…”

Hikari shook her head. “I know, there’s a lot of things that could go wrong. I’m worried. Every minute more we spend here is another minute that’s ticking by that we don’t know what’s happening in the real world.”

“How did you handle it, the first time?” Miyako asked.

Hikari grimaced. “It was like... “ she paused, struggling for the words, “no time passed in the real world. Each day here was… only a second, maybe two, there. And there’s no telling if it’ll be the same, or if it’s been months since that stupid football game.”

“Do you think… they would keep looking for us, if it has been months?” Miyako whispered.

Hawkmon shuffled, his claws tapping against the stone floor. “I would imagine that they would keep looking, if they knew you were gone.”

Hikari nodded, smiling at Hawkmon. “He’s right, you know. And… if no time’s passed at all, then they won’t have noticed us being gone. I’m hoping that no time is passing at all. It would be… better that way.”

Miyako frowned. “How would it be better?”

“If we were put back without ever being missed. It would be easier. Maybe better is not the right word. We would still have the memories of this place. We would still have grown, as people. But no one would have missed us. It’s like time would collapse around us. They wouldn’t have to worry about us.”

Miyako rolled her eyes but she smiled. “What do you think, Hawkmon?”

The digimon glanced between the two girls, crossing his wings over his chest. He was sitting in MIyako’s lap now, and he didn’t protest when Miyako pulled him into a hug. “Well, it would depend on whether your want to miss several months of your families being worried or not.”

“Right…”

“Miyako, no matter what happens when we get back, this will still have been real.”

Miyako glanced at Hikari shifting to pull Hawkmon into a hug. “Did you ever feel like it was all some sort of… dream?”

She nodded. “For a long time, but, there were the others that witnessed it as well. We could get together and talk about it. And… we would know that Takeru was missing.”

The silence settled around them, Miyako breaking it with a huff as she tightened her grip on Hawkmon.

“What about our partners?”

Hikari hesitated, shaking her head. “I don’t… I don’t know. They… they didn’t get to stay with us the first time. Maybe this time, it’ll be different.”

Miyako nodded, Hikari shifting in her position. She reached out, touching Miyako’s shoulder.

“Anyway, we’ll have each other. No matter what happens. And,” Hikari smiled at Hawkmon, “your partner will always be with you.”

“So, where’s Tailmon then?”

Hikari glanced to the side at the question, rolling her eyes. “That’s not what I mean.”

Miyako grinned, leaning against Hikari. “I know.”

“It’s hard. It was hard as a kid, but in some ways it was easier. I was only eight. When you’re eight, adjusting to things is a lot easier. Being in the digital world with my brother and his friends was…” Hikari drew in a breath, “it was something I wouldn’t have traded for the world. But this place…”

“It’ll change you.”

Hikari glanced at the entryway to the room, watching as Tailmon came in. She paused by the door, assessing the situation.

“The digital world,” she clarified, “whether it’s good or bad, you will be changed by it.”

Miyako looked up, her gaze tracking Tailmon as she came over to them.

“Just remember that your friends are here for you, no matter what.” Hikari wrapped her arm around Miyako’s shoulder, dragging her into a hug. “And I’ll be here for you. And, if it comes down to it, we’ll find Ken and Daisuke together.”

“And leave Iori and Takeru by themselves?” Miyako arched an eyebrow.

“That wouldn’t be so bad.” Hawkmon protested.

“They would get so bored.” Tailmon’s eyes gleam, her mouth curling up into a smile.

Miyako cracked a smile in return. “I think Iori would bore Takeru.”

“Angemon would bore Iori first.”

Hikari grinned at her partner, watching as Tailmon flicked her ears back, a grin crossing her face. “Want to make a bet?”

Hawkmon let out a disgruntled sigh. “Betting is so immature.”

“Sure,” Miyako grinned, “who will bore who first? Takeru or Iori?”

Hikari smiled at the warmth that flowed between them, closing her eyes as Miyako and Tailmon debated the options back and forth, each of them settling on their own answer.

***

Breakfast the next day was a somber affair. Hikari could read the tension between Miyako and Daisuke, the pair exchanging looks, while Ken kept to himself with a bag placed at his feet.

With a sigh, Hikari pushed herself up.

“Are you two sure that you’ll be okay?” she asked.

Daisuke looked up at her, grinning. “I’m going to worry about you guys being stuck without my cooking.”

“We will be okay, but thank you for your concern, Hikari.”

Miyako glanced between them, narrowing her eyes in frustration. “It’s not safe.”

“Nowhere is safe.”

Daisuke frowned at Ken’s words, glancing to him as the teenager looked up at Miyako, meeting her gaze.

“Nowhere, either here or elsewhere in the digital world is safe, Miyako. Even in our home, it is not safe. But this is something that we learned to navigate when we were young. It’s going to be dangerous, I have no doubt about that, but there is going to be Daisuke, V-mon, and Wormmon with me.” Ken tilted his head, watching the frustration flash across Miyako’s gaze.

“Fine.”

The words were clipped and she nodded at them, her fingers curling into a fist.

“You have to promise to come back unharmed, though.”

Ken cocked an eyebrow. “Is that all?”

“We’ll come back in one piece, promise, Miya.” Daisuke grinned at the words, meeting her gaze. He could see the worry that was settled in them and he dropped his own gaze to the table.

Miyako nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. “Good.”

“If you’re finished eating, I would like to get a head start.” Ken was pushing away his food, Wormmon already finished with his own food. Daisuke gave his own plate one last, longful look before he got up and nodded.

“Anyone see Takeru this morning?” Daisuke asked in one last attempt to delay them.

Hikari and Miyako exchanged a glance, though it was Iori who answered.

“He mentioned wanting to check something out, though he didn’t elaborate on what it was.”

Ken nodded, squaring his shoulders. “Very well. We shall see you soon. And, hopefully, we’ll both have found an answer to our quest.”

Tailmon nodded, her gaze thoughtful. “Don’t hesitate to find us, if something does go wrong.”

Ken smiled at the cat. “Of course.”

He grabbed the bag that was by his side, swinging it up to his shoulder before he picked up Wormmon as well. The four of them walked out, Daisuke linking his hands behind his head when they reached the morning light.

“Did you give anymore thought to where we’re going now?” Daisuke asked, his gaze flicking to Piccolomon’s home.

“You could have stayed, you know.”

“No way!” V-mon jumped ahead, turning to look at Ken with bright eyes. “You’re going somewhere exciting! And Daisuke told me that he could never leave you on your own. Besides, we promised that we would be there to protect you.”

“Yeah, this guy’s got it right.” Daisuke grinned, running forward and pulling V-mon up into his arms.

“I know, and you promised that you would stay with me. I appreciate that, Daisuke.” Ken smiled, his hold on Wormmon tightening just the slightest bit.

Daisuke smiled at him. “I’m going wherever you go, Ken. There’s no question about it. And besides, you talked to Takeru about the dangers of this, didn’t you?”

“We did.”

“Then, there shouldn’t be too much of a problem, right?” Daisuke asked.

“Takeru was very insistent that we wouldn’t find anything.” Ken frowned, repeating Takeru’s words back to himself.

“So, where are we going?” V-mon asked, squirming out of Daisuke’s grasp and looking at Ken. He glanced up from where he had stopped, his gaze scanning the forest around them. The destruction of Millenniumon was clear and he could feel pain for a world he didn’t know well.

“The ocean.”

Daisuke frowned, glancing at Ken. “How did you come up with that answer?” he asked, the four of them beginning to walk once more.

“I don’t know… I thought that, perhaps, there might be an entrance to get to the Dark Ocean.” Ken glanced back, his arms tightening around Wormmon. “I don’t want to go, Daisuke. But there’s something there that I have to find.”

“Why do _you_ have to find it?” Daisuke asked.

“I don’t know, Daisuke.”

“The others are going to be worried about us. Miyako was already upset this morning. She wanted me to try and talk you out of this. I told her it was too late. It is too late, isn’t it? I can’t get you to change your mind?” Daisuke had stopped walking again, glancing the direction they had come.

It would only be a five minute walk back to Piccolomon’s home, a laugh and a shug as they tell the others that they had changed their minds, that Ken had changed _his_ mind. It would be so simple, to turn back down.

The ease of the conversation shifted around them, reminding Ken that they would have a lot of ground to cover if they wished to get anywhere that day.

“You know, you didn’t have to tag along with me. You could have stayed with the others.” Ken met Daisuke’s gaze, watching the teenager shake his head.

“I don’t agree with us splitting up, but I wasn’t going to let you go by yourself. One, Miyako would never let me hear the end of it. Even more so because I already agreed to go with you. Two, I’m worried about you.” Daisuke grew serious, meeting Ken’s gaze.

Ken glanced down from Daisuke to Wormmon, shifting as he turned back to the path they had been following. “I don’t even know where I’m going.”

“You said the ocean, right?” Daisuke asked, a grin on his face once more as he caught up to Ken. “I bet we could get there faster if we evolve V-mon and Wormmon and have them fly us.”

Ken gave Daisuke a small smile. “Maybe walking’s half the journey.”

Daisuke stared at him, glancing at V-mon. “Come on, buddy, convince me that we should get a lift to the ocean.”

V-mon glanced from Daisuke to Ken, shaking his head and lifting a claw to point at Ken. “I’m not getting on his bad side.”

“I would like to fly.” Wormmon spoke up from his place in Ken’s arms, his tendrils perking up at the idea.

Daisuke grinned, turning to look at Ken. “Well, it’s two against one. I say we let them evolve and fly!”

“Two against one… Are you not including your partner’s opinion?” Ken inquired, arching an eyebrow.

“Ah, he strictly said he didn’t want to get on your bad side. Thus, he is neutral territory and doesn’t count either way. So, two against one.” Daisuke grinned, picking up his pace to match Ken’s. With an ease, he swung his arm around Ken’s shoulder and tugged him close, throwing the teenager off balance. “We have however long it takes to get you to the ocean, see if we can find this dark thing you want. We can enjoy a bit of flying in the meantime, right? There’s no harm in having fun, Ken.”

Ken eyed him, letting out a huff. “I don’t want to attract the attention of something we can’t handle, is all.”

Daisuke glanced down at V-mon, bending down to pick the digimon up. “With V-mon able to evolve to ultimate, we won’t have any issues unless we run into the generals, which I don’t think will be a problem, at least not yet.”

Ken let out a snort. “It feels a bit…” He let out a hum, considering his opinion of it. “Well, I suppose it doesn’t matter.”

Daisuke raised an eyebrow, setting V-mon down and pulling out his digivice. “Why shouldn’t it matter?” he asked, holding off on evolving V-mon for just a moment.

Ken shook his head. “I don’t know how to explain it. Only, it feels like it doesn’t matter. There is something out there, that will be watching us, but it should have its attention on the others, while I work out what we’re supposed to be doing here.”

“Okay, that… doesn’t make sense.” Daisuke frowned, watching as Ken shook his head.

“Maybe… maybe I’m thinking that Millenniumon won’t come after us, because the others will distract him.” Ken looked at Daisuke, sighing.

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense. If his attention is on the main of the group, we should be able to do what we need, right?” Daisuke asked, “without interruption.”

Ken nodded, tightening his hold on Wormmon. V-mon bounded forward, his gaze darting to and from each of the humans, though it wasn’t him who broke the silence.

“I think Ken will be able to get us through,” Wormmon spoke up, his voice soft, “are we going to fly?”

Ken nodded, glancing at his partner. “Let’s fly, then. To the ocean.”

“To the ocean.” Daisuke gave him a look before the light of evolution overtook their partners and the went on their way.

***

Takeru watched the pair depart, turning his attention to Angemon. The digimon tilted his head, expression hidden to the teenager.

“You are worried.”

“Of course I am.” He turned, looking at Angemon. “You haven’t been able to evolve to Pegasmon since…”

Angemon let out a small laugh. “That’s not what I mean at all. You are worried for your friends.”

Takeru lifted a shoulder in frustration, taking a breath and closing his eyes. “What if Millenniumon attacks them and we can’t help them? What if they lose their partners, or their lives, Angemon? Who will tell their families that they died, so far away from home?”

Angemon watched Takeru, judging the worry on his partner’s face. “Do you want to go home?”

“Why does everyone keep _asking_ me that?” Takeru snapped, frustrated as he looked away from Angemon, staring down the path.

“Perhaps it is because they are concerned about you, Takeru.” The pair in question were out of sight, leaving them on top of Piccolomon’s home, watching the sky.

“I still don’t know the answer.” The response was bitter, reminding him of what he had lost, what little he remembered.

Angemon nodded. “It’s okay to want to go home.”

“This is my home. I spent…” Takeru let out a huff, shaking his head. “I can’t leave it behind, not now. This is my home, too, Angemon.”

The digimon nodded. “But, you are worried for your friends.”

Takeru glanced away, giving him a shrug. “Millenniumon has gone silent. We’re being given a chance to recover. I don’t trust him.”

Angemon looked at him, moving to rest a hand on Takeru’s shoulder. “Then we should use this respite to find what is left of the resistance. They will have more than enough information gathered.”

“I want to know how they managed to gather so quickly, when we didn’t even know about the generals until after Millenniumon.”

The question lingered between the two, Takeru closing his eyes.

“Do you think there is foul play involved?” Angemon asked.

“Foul play? Where would you get that idea?” Takeru inquired.

Angemon glanced towards the forest, the destruction plain for them to see, even from a distance. “Millenniumon was enough of a threat to bring in others. The Harmonious Ones are scared, obviously. What if…”

Takeru shook his head. “They did not have faith that I could handle this on my own. While I would… I would like to argue otherwise, I think they are right. He is more than I could possibly handle. More than _we_ could handle.”

Angemon watched him, feeling the pain reflected in his bond with Takeru.

“They would not betray us, Takeru.”

He nodded, closing his eyes. “I know, it just seems… they took us away from the fight. They called us to them, then we were gone for weeks, Angemon. And this resistance, surely they couldn’t… there must be more answers than what we can _see_.”

Angemon nodded, frowning at the thought. “We can only look into what we know. And we know that something is wrong, now that we can see it. And we will look, see what we can find.”

“But it means looking. And what if we don’t like what we find?”

“Then we will deal with it, as the time comes.” Angemon stepped forward, enveloping Takeru into a tight hug. “All we can do is keep holding out until we can find the answers, the right answers.”

They stayed that way for a moment, Takeru breaking off the contact. He turned back to looking at the forest, frowning. “I understand.”

“Good.”

They stayed like that for several more minutes, Takeru turning when he heard the flutter of wings, watching Piccolomon come near them. “Is it truly the resistance that you seek?” he asked, his gaze flicking between the pair.

Takeru shrugged. “If figured it would give us a better… idea of the forces that Millenniumon may be able to muster.”

Piccolomon nodded in thought. “There had been several that come through, just before you sought me out. Many of my brethren have been hosting others, as well.”

“Are you part of the resistance?” Takeru asked.

Piccolomon let out a laugh. “If I were, Mervamon would have destroyed my home along with your own. We are solitary creatures, with the mind to help those that need it. While we are not part of the resistance, we will work with them for as much as we can, even if it means just being able to host digimon that need a safe refuge for the night.”

“How is that any different than being apart of them?” Angemon asked, turning to Piccolomon.

The digimon smiled, his eyes dancing in amusement. “Millenniumon has not been in power for long and the resistance runs far deeper than that. They do not trust the Harmonious Ones themselves. That is what you will be dealing with, if you seek them out.”

“I’ve never… heard of this. Of them,” Takeru clarified, “how… could we not?”

Piccolomon shook himself, his mouth dropping to a frown. “You are their champion. Of course they would not tell you this. The resistance has festered, far too long to be ignored much longer. If you have a chance to leave with the others, Takeru, you should take it.”

He took a step back, eyes flashing at the statement. “I don’t…”

Piccolomon frowned. “Millenniumon may be the digimon you are fighting now, but there is unrest. You are a great friend to many digimon, but they will not hesitate to turn on you, if you continue the will of the Harmonious Ones.”

Angemon stepped forward, his mouth pulling down into a frown. “Are you threatening us, Piccolomon?”

The digimon moved backwards, twirling the staff he held, thoughtful. “I am merely giving a warning. Perhaps it would be best, like your friends, if you were to leave.”

“And if we were to seek out the resistance?” Takeru pressed.

Piccolomon frowned at the question. “I do not have an answer for you, Takeru.”

He nodded, squaring his shoulders as he rested a hand on Angemon’s shoulder. “We will leave your home. Thank you for your hospitality, Piccolomon.”

The digimon kept his gaze watchful, nodding as the bare began to head for the stairs down.

“Just know that, while not everyone trusts the Harmonious Ones, you do have a great deal of friends, Takeru. It would be… unwise if you were to put those friendships side.”

Takeru frowned, glancing over his shoulder. A question was on the tip of his tongue, but Piccolomon was already gone, leaving him and Angemon alone.

“Takeru?”

He turned his attention to his partner once more, shaking his head. “I suppose we’ll leave now, while it is still nice enough to be traveling. There’s a hot springs we can reach, if we need a place to stay for the nice.”

“Very well.”

Angemon followed Takeru down the stairs, turning over the things Piccolomon had spoken of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do _you_ think is going on with the resistance?
> 
> Also, important note:  
> Honestly, I think I'm coming to hate this story and am only finishing it out of the need to see it done.
> 
> Which, I am sorry if this... guh. My dwindling interest in this story came about with the death of my grandfather and the inability to sit and work on it. I'm tired, but if this didn't get finished, it'd chew at me until it did. So, here it is.


	24. Chapter 24

“Why couldn’t we have stayed with Piccolomon longer?”

Takeru glanced behind him when Miyako spoke up, the question grating on his nerves.

“He asked us to move on. Piccolomon’s home is a place to stop, not a place to stay long term. While Daisuke and Ken may be on their own journey, we cannot stop ours.” He was ahead of the group, Angemon at the back with Tailmon at his side, the pair’s conversation too soft for him to make out.

“So, are we just… going to wander for a while then? How will the others know where to find us if they need us?” Miyako pressed, picking up her pace until she was next to Takeru.

He let out a soft sigh, ignoring the look she gave him.

“I would like to find Whamon, there’s something I have to ask him.”

The conversation with Piccolomon echoed in his mind, settling heavily in his gut. Often, the whale digimon had offered the pair a retreat when they needed it.

Now, Takeru was uncertain who else he could trust.

“And where’s Whamon located?”

Iori spoke next, his voice soft.

“In the ocean.”

“Isn’t that where Daisuke and Ken were headed?”

Takeru glanced over his shoulder when Hikari spoke, raising an eyebrow. “He is going to find the source of the Dark Ocean, or find someone that can tell him about it. I do not think that us going to the ocean will cause us to run into him.”

“Where is the Dark Ocean located?” Hikari stepped closer to Takeru, eyes boring into him.

“There isn’t a place, not really.” Takeru shook his head. “At least, if there is one, I’ve never been told about it. There’s nothing tangible that will get him closer to it, either.”

“So you sent him off knowing that… what, there’s nothing for him to find?” Miyako demanded. “They could be in danger!”

“I already spoke with him regarding this issue. He knows the risks.”

Not even a day had passed and they had returned to the issue that Takeru had been hoping to avoid.

Now, he just sighed and shook his head. “I am sure he could find something, if that was what he wanted to find. I don’t know every inch of the digital world, despite how long I have been here. Maybe he will have better luck than me.”

He was stiff while he spoke, the words feeling like bile across his tongue. He wasn’t certain how he felt about the other two going off, but he trusted them enough to know that they shouldn’t find much trouble.

He hoped.

“If there was something for him to find, it would have followed him anywhere to get to him. It would be better if we are not in its wake. I would rather not have everyone be dragged down by the darkness.”

Angemon strode forward, his gaze sliding to Miyako.

She turned to look at him. “So, you’re saying… this dark ocean would have come after him anyway?”

“If it wanted something with him, it could have.” Angemon’s gaze slid to Hikari, watching as she lifted her head. “The Dark World, the Dark Ocean… they are of a nature different to that of both the digital and human world. It is from neither world that they stem from. It will reach and pluck anyone into its grasp, if it so desires. And, if one were to chase after it, it is unlikely that they would reach it.”

Takeru nodded along to Angemon’s words, looking up to meet his gaze. “You haven’t been to many places here, but, so far, we haven’t seen a hint of the Dark Ocean. There has been some… debate about whether it infects some mental part of you, rather than the physical aspect of you.”

Iori frowned. “If you were to go to such a place, how would you describe it?”

“A place of coldness.” They turned to look when Tailmon spoke, the cat shrugging her shoulders. “It’s a place of coldness and fears that will eat you alive, unless you have someone that can pull you out.”

Takeru nodded, grimacing. “That is one of the reasons I did not want Ken to go alone. At least with Daisuke by his side, there is a chance that, if he were to be pulled in, he would not lose himself.”

“So you do say that there’s a chance for him to be caught in this?” Miyako demanded, her voice raising in panic.

“Just as much of a change for him to be pulled in, regardless of where he is at.” Takeru pulled his face into a frown, glancing at Miyako from the side. 

“Miyako…”

The girl turned her gaze to Hawkmon, raising an eyebrow at him. “What do you have to say?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Hawkmon let out a surprised squawk at being put on the spot, his gaze darting from his partner to Takeru. 

“You have to let them do what they want, Miyako.” Hikari placed a hand on her shoulder, her eyes glistening. “Same as they would have done for us.”

Miyako slumped her shoulders, letting out a frustrated sigh. “Fine.” She picked up her pace, shrugging Hikari’s hand off and walking in front of the group.

“Is she always this…” Takeru searched for a word, watching Miyako flick hair over her shoulder, Hawkmon and Hikari quickly catching up to her.

“Passionate?”

He glanced at Iori, raising an eyebrow with a small nod. “Yes, and I suppose that is her crest.”

“Miyako will let her worry get the best of her, if she’s not careful. She wears her heart on her sleeve and knows it.”

The pair fell silent, Takeru watching the path in front of them.

***

Ken enjoyed the feel of wind in his hair, his back pressed up against Stingmon’s chest. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see XV-mon with Daisuke clinging to him, just barely in the lead.

“You sure this is the way to the ocean?”

XV-mon glanced back, coming to a hovering stop so Stingmon could catch up. “It seems to smell that way.”

“Smell?”

The question was Daisuke’s this time, the teenager glancing up at his partner. “You mean you’ve never been there?”

“We were hatched in the Village of Beginnings, then one of the Devas took us to Takeru’s home. There was never much time to explore.” Stingmon’s voice was rumbling against Ken’s ear, a comfort even as he passed along the news. “But, if XV-mon believes he can smell the ocean, it would be wise to trust his instinct. He has keen senses, after all.”

Ken cast a glance at Daisuke, seeing the teenager offer him a shrug from where he was perched. “We can always stop and ask someone. I think there was a restaurant somewhere not too far back.”

“Can we stop for food?”

Daisuke laughed, nodding as XV-mon descended, Stingmon following after. When they were back on the forest floor, the two devolved, V-mon jumping up and onto Daisuke’s shoulder.

“Where’s the food?” he asked, curling his hand into Daisuke’s hair.

Ken, with a look at the pair, pointed the way they had come from. “It shouldn’t be too far, if it’s the one that I’m thinking of.”

“Oh, it is!” Daisuke grinned, turning and jogging that way. Ken just sighed, looking down at Wormmon.

He picked up his partner, following Daisuke at a slower pace. They would get to where they needed to go, even if the distant nagging was still pushing at Ken’s conscious, pushing him in the direction that he didn’t want to go.

After several minutes of walking, he spoke up.

“Are you… sure this is the right direction?” Ken glanced over his shoulder at the way they had come. In the air, the forest had felt less oppressive. It felt dark the further they went and Daisuke stopped, turning to look at him with a grin.

“Yeah, can’t you smell the food?” V-mon asked, jumping down and darting in front of Daisuke.

Ken shook his head, Daisuke moving to catch up with V-mon before he got too far ahead. With a glance at Wormmon, they followed.

The path broke out into a clearing, Ken blinking in the sudden light as Daisuke came up to the window, peering inside. “It doesn’t look like anyone’s inside.”

Ken grimaced, Daisuke walking to the door and looking back at him.

“We shouldn’t be… going in there.” Ken took a step back as he looked up at the building, feeling unease coil in his gut.

_You’ll only listen when it suits you._

The voice jerks Ken back to reality, eyes tracking Daisuke as the door is shoved open and they step inside.

“Daisuke.”

“What?”

“There’s… we shouldn’t go in there.” Ken stared at the open doorway, watching as the pair turned to look at him.

“Hey Ken, there’s nothing wrong here.”

Ken blinked, his gaze sliding to Daisuke and he felt the urge to pull back, but he walked forward, passing into the building.

Inside, it was dark but cool, reminding both of the teenagers that it had been hot outside. Ken set Wormmon on one of the abandoned tables, Daisuke frowning as he surveyed the damage.

“What do you think happened here?” he asked, turning back to Ken.

Ken raised his eyes, meeting Daisuke’s. “I don’t know, but are you sure we should be here?”

Daisuke shrugged, turning towards the back. “There’s a kitchen. We can at least see if there’s anything to eat. Maybe we’ll find clues as to what happened.”

Ken cast his glance to the disarray, eyeing the claw marks in the wood. “Think the generals had anything to do with it?”

V-mon shook his head, turning to look at Ken. “I don’t think this place would still be standing if they had something to do with it.”

“We should still be careful.”

Ken glanced at Wormmon, nodding his agreements as he fected one of the remaining chairs. While Daisuke looked through the back, Ken busied himself righting the front area, turning his head when the weight of being watched grew too much for him.

“Are you sure we need to stay here?” Ken popped his head into the kitchen, Daisuke shaking his head.

“Let’s stay long enough for me to make us something, then we’ll continue on. Maybe someone will come along and can tell us the way to the ocean in the meantime.”

Ken let his gaze travel from Daisuke to the rest of the kitchen, retreating back to the table and Wormmon.

“Something the matter, Ken?”

Ken turned to his partner, offering him a smile. “No, I don’t suppose so.”

Wormmon nodded, the pair turning back to the kitchen. They were both surprised when Daisuke came out several minutes later, placing four plates of food on the table.

“It’s not much, but it shouldn’t taste too bad.” Daisuke winked at Ken, catching V-mon before he jumped on the table. He set him down on top, turning his attention back to the other two. “Think there will be other digimon coming through here?”

Ken glanced towards the door, grimacing at the thought. “I hope that the owner doesn’t come back.”

“If anyone would own a place like this, it would be Digitamamon.” V-mon glanced up from his plate, eyes flashing. “They tend to run restaurants.”

Daisuke raised an eyebrow. “How you know that?”

V-mon shrugged, shoving food in his mouth. Ken raised an eyebrow, Wormmon glancing at him.

“Angemon told us once, about them.”

Wormmon’s statement was met with a quiet shuffle, the four companions breaking into silence. Ken felt the nagging at the back of his mind, glancing over his shoulder to the door. Even with Daisuke’s gaze heavy on him, he couldn't get the feeling of being watched.

Daisuke leaned forward, resting a hand on Ken’s wrist. “What’s the matter?” His voice was soft, but it still drew the attention of their partners.

“I just feel uneasy, is all.” Ken drew in a breath, raising his gaze to meet Daisuke’s. “I don’t think we should have stopped here.”

Daisuke nodded, easily getting up from his chair. “Well, if we’re done eating, we could be on our way.”

Ken nodded, dropping a hand down to the pack Piccolomon lent them. They were quick in their moving, but the sound of wood breaking alerted them to the presence of someone else.

“Did you think you could steal from me while I was out?” The speaker stomped into the building, eyes narrowed.

Ken took a step back, his hand tightening around the strap. “We didn’t mean to intrude.”

“No one was here when we got here, so we thought we’d help ourselves…” Daisuke trailed off as the egg looked at him, up and down.

“Well, if you’re a paying customer,I suppose I can’t say no to that. What did you take?” He stepped closer, V-mon glancing from Daisuke to the egg before he jumped down.

“What happened to this place?”

“V-mon!” Daisuke’s gaze shot down to him, a frown pulling at the edges of his mouth. When his partner looked up at him, Daisuke shook his head. “Don't’ be rude.”

Ken turned his gaze back to Digitamamon. “It seems as if there may be a misunderstanding. We thought this place had been abandoned.”

“And it was, until whatever it was drove off Ornismon. That digimon hasn’t been back since. She had a stick stuck in her throat, if you ask me. Always going on and on, smearing the good nature of the Digitamamon by saying that we are cruel to others. We are honest, good working digimon. Just because we expect to be paid…”

Ken gave Daisuke a glance as Digitamamon mumbled to himself. “Ornismon has been gone for some time.”

The digimon nodded, his shell bouncing up and down. “Yes, and I’ve just now gotten back here. But, I come in to find two no good humans eating in my restaurant as if they don't have a care in the world. You’re going to be just as bad as the _other_ humans that came through here before. At least with Hope, he doesn’t bother us often much.”

“You know the other humans?” Daisuke asked.

“I knew them, sure. Before that blond kid got his panties in a twist and about fried me alive. His partner, now that’s the one I wonder what happened to.”

Ken edged towards the door as Digitamamon rambled, Wormmon clinging to his shoulder.

“What sort of payment would you want, since I ended up cooking for us?” Daisuke glanced up, Ken hesitating.

Digitamamon shifted, meeting Daisuke’s eyes and holding the gaze. “I suppose I won’t charge you anything, since I did none of the work. Are you two heading anywhere in particular?”

Ken froze, watching Digitamamon turn to face him. He straightened, looking down. “We’re looking for the ocean.”

“Then you’re going the wrong way.”

Daisuke glanced up, cocking an eyebrow.

“Could you point us in the right direction?”

Digitamamon shuffled, turning back to Daisuke. “Yeah, you wanna go south. It’s about a day’s, maybe two, walk from here. Just keep following the path and you’ll find it.”

Daisuke nodded, picking up his own bag and V-mon before heading to meet Ken at the door. “Thank you!”

Digitamamon smiled, shuffling to the side and shutting the door. When he turned away, his smile widened and he retreated to the kitchen.

***

_Takeru was the first to hear the sound of the waves, his mood brought up by it. With a small laugh to himself, he broke into a jog and burst onto the sidewalk._

_The waves were a crystal blue, lapping at the shoes and he could hear people behind him, laughing and shoving each other. But it was easy for him to be the first on the sand, his friends moving slower._

_“You’re going to miss all the fun!”_

_The thought that he sounded older slipped past Takeru as he set his towel down. With his hands free, he was tugging off his shoes and socks, leaving his shirt on as he walked to the edge of the sand._

_“Hey, wait for us!”_

_The voice caused him to frown and, when he looked up, the shapeless figures merged. They were laughing, talking, and their words were running together._

_Takeru shifted, lifting his gaze from the faceless mass to the others he could pick out. The younger ones in the back, talking to themselves, laughing. When he moved towards them, they ignored him._

_“Guys?”_

_The question rebounded around him as he reached out, touching HIkari’s shoulder. He pulled away when she turned to stand, stepping back._

_“Angemon?”_

_When he turned his head, he saw that the other, faceless, figures were turned towards him, one having his head to the side, watching him. When Takeru took another step back, he felt wetness seep into his skin, his head turning towards the sea._

_“They betrayed you, Takeru.”_

_The monster’s voice was grave as it tugged Takeru’s ankle, causing him to pitch forward. He scrabbled in the sand, feeling the cold of the ocean seep into his skin. When he looked back, he could see the dark angel, four of the eight bat wings above the water._

_A grin crossed over its face and it lunged, dragging him down._

Takeru woke with a jolt, his blanket muffling any noise that might have escaped him. When he forced himself to relax, he could hear the others still breathing, anchored in sleep. When he saw the figure hunched next to the fire, he stood and made his way over to them.

Miyako looked up when he sat next to her, returning her gaze to the flames.

“Everything okay?” Takeru asked as he sat, keeping his eyes on the fire.

Miyako gave him a half hearted shrug. “It could be worse, I guess.”

Takeru let out a nod. “You’re still worried about Ken and… Daisuke, right?” The hesitation had been almost forgettable, though the nightmare crept back to him as he asked the question.

“I guess I’ll always be worried about Daisuke. He doesn’t think too clearly, sometimes, you know?” Miyako poked the stick into the flames, settling a log better so it would burn.

Takeru nodded, shaking himself of the last remnants of his dream. “What do you think of this place?”

“Huh?”

Miyako looked up at the question, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

Takeru nodded at the area around them. “It’s not the first place I would have thought about meeting other humans. And, I guess… it’s been so long, I have to wonder what it’s like for others to experience, for the first time.”

Miyako frowned, her gaze glued to the fire. “I suppose…” she hesitated, chewing on her lip, “it’s different from what I would have expected. If Hikari had told me anything about this place before, I wouldn’t have believed her.”

Takeru nodded. “And now?”

Miyako shrugged. “I want to go home. How far are we from Whamon?”

Takeru shifted, resting his hands on his knees as he thought. “If he’s close to the surface, not far at all. Whamon doesn’t come to the beach often, so we might have missed him completely.”

“And you’re friends with him?”

Takeru glanced at her, meeting the gaze before he glanced away. “As well as I’m friends with anyone. Whamon helped us, when we were here the first time. There’s still that old comradery between us.”

They let the silence fall between them, Takeru turning when he heard the beat of wings against the air. He was surprised when Patamon came careening into the clearing, burying himself into Takeru’s chest.

Miyako gave them an awkward glance, clearing her throat. “Do you… want to take the last watch?” she asked.

“Yes, please.”

Takeru tightened his grip around Patamon as Miyako left, letting out a small sigh.

“Bad dream?”

Patamon nodded, his eyes shut as he huddled against Takeru’s chest. Takeru pressed his hand flat to Patamon’s back, comforting him as they waited for dawn to break.

***

Ken smiled when he heard the sound of the ocean, breaking free of the forest trees and looking out at the massive shore, and the all the blue that lay beyond it.

“Makes you realize just how small you are, compared to everything else, huh?”

Ken glanced at Daisuke, rolling his eyes. “Is that all you can think of when you look at water?”

Daisuke shrugged, glancing back at V-mon. The digimon wrinkled his nose, plunging across the sand and directly into the water.

“There’s a lot of things I think of when I look at the water. I just can’t help but feel so small when I compare myself to it.”

Ken let out a hum, his gaze landing on the waters. He enjoyed the ocean, found the beach peaceful, when there wasn’t a crowd running to and from the waters, all of them enjoying themselves.

Now, it felt wrong to be standing before the waves.

“So, now that we’re here, what should we do?”

With his concentration broken, Ken turned back to Daisuke with a shake of his head. “We can enjoy some time just being here. Enjoy the fact that this is the first time we’ve been alone for several months now.”

Daisuke let out a snort, shaking his head. “Man, you know what I’m _really_ looking forward to when we get home?”

“A shower?”

Daisuke hummed in agreement, his words spilling around them, taking up the time that they needed to pass.

Even as Daisuke spoke, something about the words felt wrong. When Ken turned away, he saw the spread of inky blackness taking over the blue waters, the chill permeating the air.

Ken shuddered, taking a step back to call to Daisuke, but the words were lost. He opened his eyes, finding the darkness that had spread and reached, engulfing him wholly.

_Now, what is the Bearer of Kindness doing, walking these shores?_

Ken turned his head to locate the speaker, feeling the fear well up inside of him. He couldn’t find Wormmon, even, and he felt unsettled and weak.

“I’m not sure which shores these are.”

The darkness surrounded him now, whispering many things to him. Things that he could be, if he let himself feel the true power.

Dark things, that could conquer and force the digital world to return them to their home. Only if he worked with Millenniumon, only if he agreed to a partnership. To relent to the growing darkness.

When Ken glanced around, he leveled his gaze on a golden glow, following the ever brightening presence.

_These are the Dark World’s shores. You’re coming close to falling into an abyss that you will be unable to crawl out of, Ichijouji Ken._

Ken swallowed, letting out a small huff of laughter. “I think I’ve been here before.”

The glow pulsated in front of him, Ken glancing over his shoulder. The shore was far behind him now, leaving him on a path where water once moved.

_This place-_

Ken nodded, interrupting the speaker. “After my brother died, the darkness felt alive. Felt like it was feeding off of me. That darkness was from this place, wasn’t it?”

The glow faded, Ken squinting to try and keep it in focus.

_You…_

Ken stiffened when the glow came closer, flooding his senses and warming his body.

The temperature dropped around him, and he felt himself choke, the glow brightening around him once more. The pulse grew bigger and the speaker let out a low laugh.

_You have never walked the world between these shores and those of your home, but you have been here. You have crossed over when you were younger and lost. But something pulled you from that darkness before it could consume you alive._

Ken froze as the glow radiated in him. He opened his eyes, swallowing hard and letting himself drop to the floor, his fingers curling in the wet sand.

_You are cleansed. You found your way here, with no direction otherwise. You have done well, Kindness. Rest, for it is deserved._

Ken watched the darkness collapse around him, hearing the laughter of himself when he was younger, someone calling out his name before he, himself, collapsed on the sand.

“Ken!”

Daisuke’s fingers were curled into his shoulder, his face close and full of worry.

“Sorry, I’m fine.” Ken moved to push Daisuke away, feeling the hand that caught his. Daisuke threaded their hands together, pulling him upright.

“You… sure you’re okay?” he asked, voice soft.

Ken nodded, running a hand through his hair. “Why… am I wet?” The realization came to him slowly, but it did come. His clothes were clinging to his body and his hair was dripping. Daisuke glanced away, Ken following his gaze to where Wormmon was fretting near their stuff, V-mon bounding back over with a shirt in his hand.

“You… we were talking and you collapsed.”

Ken met Daisuke’s gaze, reading the concern that lay there. “Into the water?”

Daisuke nodded, his gaze darting to Wormmon. “We dragged you out, but you weren’t responding and…”

Ken reaching up, curling his hand into Daisuke’s shirt and resting his forehead against the other’s chest. “I don’t… know what happened. We were talking and I felt something call to me.”

“What did it tell you?”

Ken looked up, blinking at Daisuke. “What makes you think it told me anything?”

Daisuke shrugged, his gaze back on the water. “I don’t know… we get to the ocean and you collapse? Are you feeling okay, Ken?” His hand moved up, brushing Ken’s bangs to the side.

Ken reached up, taking Daisuke’s hand in his own. “I’m fine. I… I don’t know what overcame me, but I’m fine now.”

Daisuke let out a hum, tugging Ken away from the ocean. “Why don’t we get you out of the sun?”

He followed Daisuke back to their things, sitting down next to Wormmon. Wormmon crawled up into his lap, Ken resting his hand on the bug’s head. 

***

Takeru broke from the edge of the trees, looking at the glittering beach. The nightmare still wore on him, each step feeling like it was an effort to get through.

“This place is beautiful.” Miyako followed closely behind, Hawkmon just above her. The bird took one glance at Takeru before he settled in the sand, keeping just out of the water.

“You have to admit, this place has some beautiful landscapes in general.” Takeru forced himself to smile at Miyako, turning his head when Iori and Armadimon joined them.

“It’s similar to the beach at home.”

Takeru’s gaze darted to Iori, watching as he settled himself in the sand. He kept his gaze on the water, Miyako letting out a smirk.

“Okay, so we’re here. Now what?” Miyako stepped towards the water, Takeru shifting as he twisted his staff in his hands.

“I… I don’t know. Since the ocean is so large, there’s no guarantee that Whamon will show up. Or, if a Whamon shows up, it’s not the one that I’m looking for. Angemon is going to scout, see if he can find the right Whamon, but we’re going to have down time.”

Takeru glanced over his shoulder, watching the last of their group trail out of the woods. Hikari looked deep in thought, Tailmon settled on her shoulder. Angemon was behind them, his mouth pulled into the slightest of frowns, though he only gave Takeru a shake of his head when he was given a look.

“I’m going with him.” Tailmon leapt down from Hikari’s shoulder, walking over to Takeru. “The two of us can look more quickly over a large space than just him.”

“Are you sure that you two will be okay?” Hikari looked up, dropping her hand from her mouth as she spoke.

Tailmon nodded, twitching her tail. “We only have to look for a digimon that can find us Whamon, correct?”

“You make it sound so easy.” Takeru smiled when Tailmon glared at him. “It should be that easy, yes. Find a digimon that can find the right Whamon. It’ll be the one that knows Angemon. The hope is that we find Whamon first.”

Angemon nodded, spreading his wings and flexing them. When Angemon looked at Takeru once more, he felt the wave of cold break through him, reminded of the nightmare. With a shake of his head, Takeru forced a smile.

“And you’ll do fine!”

Hikari sighed, but nodded in agreement, her hand clutching her digivice. With a flash, Angewomon was standing before them.

“Remember, you only have a couple of hours before you need to come back and rest,” Takeru cautioned, “even if you don’t find anything, don’t push yourselves too hard.”

The digimon nodded before they took off, heading away from the group and over the water.

“Does it feel… colder here?” Miyako asked, drawing Hawkmon closer to her as she sat in the sand.

“What do you mean?” Hikari asked, walking over and dropping down next to her.

Iori looked over the waters. “We just sent off the best two fighters to go find another digimon.”

Takeru just sighed. “I wouldn’t count yourselves out of the game, yet. There is still a lot of room for growth for you, both of you. Even if we can’t rely on Angemon and Angewomon right at this moment, you two are still plenty.”

Miyako gave him a sideways glance, a frown pulling at the edges of her face. “You really believe that we can take on anything that comes across our path?”

Taker sat in the sand, feeling much more at ease as he became level with Miyako. “I think that Hawkmon and Armadimon have every bit the ability to protect us as Angemon and Angewomon.”

Takeru smiled at the digimon when they looked at him, Armadimon ducking his head and smiling when Iori rested a hand on his shell.

Miyako nodded, though her gaze was guarded. “I’m not saying that they don’t have the potential to protect us. I’m just… worried.”

Hikari rested a hand on Miyako’s shoulder, distracting her as takeru turned his gaze out to the water, his thoughts turning over on each other.

It wasn’t long before the sound of wings flapping caught his attention, Takeru dropping his gaze to the ocean. The water was frothing, and he quickly brought everyone back as Whamon brought himself up, resting on the far end of the beach.

“I heard you were looking for me?”

Takeru smiled. “Yeah, I was. How are you, Whamon?”

He approached the digimon, Angemon and Angewomon -with the latter devolving quickly- touching down in the sand.

The afternoon sun shone brightly, Takeru stopping just to the side of Whamon to take him in.

“I’m doing well. Was on my way north when Angemon waved me down. Any later and you wouldn’t have been able to find me for a long time, Takeru.”

He nodded. “Thank you for coming. I was hoping you had some information, regarding the resistance.”

Whamon let out a hum, his gaze darting to the other children. “And what, exactly, are you looking for the resistance for?”

Takeru gave him a shrug, hearing the footsteps of his partner approach. He looked tired, his wings seeming to drag behind him, but it was still him and not the leathery angel Takeru had seen come from the ocean in his nightmares.

“I wanted to see if they had any information that I did not when it comes to the generals. And… I was wondering if they existed, prior to Millenniumon’s appearance.”

“Well, that is a stretch of a question. I could point you in the direction of where I knew one of the resistance homes lay… but what would you do if they did not welcome you?” Whamon asked. “Not everyone is accepting of the Harmonious Ones’ interference.”

Miyako let out a snort. “It seems like no one likes anyone around here. Can’t they all just sing a song and get along?”

Whamon let out a laugh, Miyako looking surprised by the reaction.

“I will become a land digimon long before the others learn to get along, chosen. It is the way of the land. Digimon will fight for the power structure, and they will protest the way it lies. Not all digimon are fans of the Harmonious Ones, but they have been the few that have managed to keep the world at balance.”

“But, are they?” Takeru asked, the words slipping from him.

“Having a change of heart?”

Takeru looked up at the question, shaking his head. “It just seems as if there is…” he paused, struggling for the words, “the resistance seems rather well organized for something that came into play for just Millenniumon running around.”

“And Millenniumon, for you, has only been a problem for a couple of months, has he not?” Whamon asked.

Takeru exchanged a glance with Angemon.

“It is what we were told, yes. The Harmonious Ones were… concerned with our ability to take him down on our own. They thought it was best to bring in new chosen.” Takeru picked his words with care, feeling the weight of Whamon’s gaze on him. He wanted to take several steps back, needed to distance himself from the other but couldn’t justify it. Not with the others watching him.

“Millenniumon has been a threat longer than the Harmonious Ones wanted to believe. He only recently became a threat to them. The Devas refused to fight him, you know.” Whamon’s voice dropped, his words somber as he spoke. “You are a great help, to all of the digimon, Takeru. But you are only one person with a partner. Look for Leomon if you would like to know more about the resistance.”

“Ornismon killed Leomon, nearly a month ago.”

Whamon took the news with ease, letting out another hum. “Then, I do not know how to point you in the direction of the resistance. If they do not want to be found, then they will not be found. Perhaps there is another Leomon who would be willing to help?”

Takeru let out a groan, swallowing the words he wanted to speak. “Very well, thank you for your help, Whamon.”

“Is that it?” Iori demanded, pushing himself up. “We just accept the answer and go on our way?”

Whamon looked at the chosen, letting out a laugh. “Is that what you are going to do?”

Iori glanced at Takeru, the teenager meeting his gaze. “We’re still going to look for the resistance, it’s just a matter of finding someone who can help. Whamon cannot help us, so we must look at other means.”

“The resistance is all topside digimon. You won’t find much down in the ocean. The best of luck to you, Takeru. And it was a pleasure seeing you again, Hikari.”

Hikari started when the digimon spoke, frowning. “You’re…”

“I was lucky to retain my memories, after MetalSeadramon killed me and sent me back to my egg. I was one of the lucky few who did. Now, I must be on my way. Until we meet again, Takeru, Angemon.”

The whale pushed himself off the beach and dove into the water when he was far enough into it. Takeru shuddered, running a hand over his shoulder and closing his eyes. “Let’s find Ogremon, then.”

Hikari met his gaze, Takeru already heading into the forest once more. He waited long enough for the others to gather their things and follow before he picked up his pace, lost in thought.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I probably have let this sit for a couple days before jumping into editing?
> 
> Most likely.
> 
> Did I?
> 
> No.
> 
> If something doesn't make sense, let me know.
> 
> Also, I was trying to not have four fights back to back, but ended up still having two in one chapter. I don't particularly _care_ for it, but it's better than it was. Instead of three in one chapter, then the final battle, two in one chapter, some time between that and the next, then the final, I guess.

It was dark when Ken woke again, the sound of the ocean to the left. Above, he could see the stars scattered over them, their presence shining in a hundred different colors.

“Wormmon?”

The name came out a question as he pushed himself upwards, seeing Wormmon hurrying over to him.

“Where’s Daisuke?”

The absence of snoring should have alerted Ken to the fact that his boyfriend was missing. Instead, he had been transfixed by the way the stars glittered.

Wormmon shook his head. “I don’t know. He wasn’t here when I woke up.”

Ken frowned, dragging his gaze down and sweeping the beach. It was colder, the fire dead next to him. When he stood, fear swelled in him.

“Daisuke?” he called, forcing his voice louder than he would want. Wormmon was up on his shoulder, clinging to the fabric of his shirt.

“He’s not here, Ken.”

Ken swallowed at Wormmon’s words, shaking his head. Fear crept into his veins as he turned, the ocean now to his back and the forest full in front of him.

“Where could he have gone?” Ken whispered, curling his hands into fists. He took a step back when Wormmon just shrugged, his gaze darting to the water. “Daisuke?” he called again, stepping towards the shore.

“Ichijouji.”

He stopped moving when he heard his name. Turning to put the ocean at his back, he felt exposed, but he was certain that the voice came from the forest.

“Who’s there?” In the dark, his voice wavered, but it was only the smallest bit. Ken jerked his head upward when he heard the thud against the sand.

“Have you forgotten us so easily, Ichijouji?” the digimon asked, shoving himself forward, the ocean glittering off his metal body.

“And which one are you?” Ken asked, narrowing his eyes as he took in the armoured covered digimon. 

“I am Titamon. I’ve been keeping an eye on you, Ichijouji.”

The teenager scoffed, watching as the digimon leveled his sword at him and his partner. “Why would you want to keep an eye on me?” His gaze darted behind Titamon, the question laying between them.

“You have wandered, to the dark ocean and back. It is strange when children feel the need to go there.” Titamon dropped the sword, glancing towards the ocean. “Stranger still that you would come back unmarked.”

“There was a calling and I answered.” Ken knelt down, placing Wormmon on the ground and nodding at him. His fingers curled around his digivice in his pocket as he stood back up. “Did you have something to do with Daisuke’s disappearance?”

Titamon let out a laugh. “I haven’t touched the other chosen. My interest lies with you, Ichijouji.” He swung his sword down, eyes trained on Wormmon. “And your partner.”

Stingmon flashed before him, wings buzzing behind as he stood between Ken and Titamon. “What do you want with us?”

“Is this the furthest you’ve been, in the evolution chain?” Titamon’s voice was pitched low as he looked between Ken and Stingmon, amusement hiding in his words.

Kens’ gaze hardened. “You shouldn’t underestimate us.”

“And why not?” Titamon asked. His sword was still resting on the sand in front of him and he didn’t move when Stingmon flashed in the glow of evolution once more, Jewelbeemon standing before him.

“You don’t know anything about us.” Jewelbeemon rose his spear up, leveling it at Titamon.

“You were the first to gain your crest, but you were not the first to evolve. Does it not frustrate you?” Titamon pressed.

Ken turned to look at Jewelbeemon, watching as the digimon fidgeted in front of him. “I thought it was something that would bother me, but it doesn’t. Because I know that we will get there, in time. Now move, you’re standing in our way.”

“And how do you know, Ichijouji?” Titamon asked, stepping closer to the pair. Ken took a step back, proud when his partner didn’t waver.

“We have no reason to give an explanation to you, _general_. What do you want with us?” Jewelbeemon pressed the tip of his spear forward, Titamon stopping just out of striking range.

He let out a laugh, drawing his sword upward. “I stand in no one’s way. You have been thrown to the wolves, Ichijouji. There is nothing to save you now.”

“Jewelbeemon!”

The digimon darted out of the sword’s way in time for Ken to let out a breath, watching them both.

“This will be the deciding fight. Prepare yourself, for I will not go easy.”

Jewelbeemon flicked his way across the sand as the sword came down, sending up a spray. Ken forced himself backwards, finding the solid ground of forest floor beneath him. Within a minute, he felt desperation flood him as Jewelbeemon was unable to get close to Titamon to attack.

The shockwaves struck out across the water and the sand, Titamon finding waves to evade them, sword dragging against the sand.

When the sword came too close, Jewelbeemon flinched away, darting out over the water. He looked up, his gaze sliding to Ken. With a nod, he moved once more, Titamon letting out a scoff.

“Are we going to play a game of cat and mouse all day?” He turned to follow Jewelbeemon’s path, dropping his sword down. “I thought you were going to prove more of an interesting fight, Ichijouji. But, perhaps, I was wrong.”

When Jewelbeemon landed next to Ken, he gave his partner a helpless shrug.

“Any suggestions?” he asked, eyes keeping locked on Titamon.

“Keep him in the sand?” Ken offered, watching as the digimon stopped to stare at them.

 

“Traceless Phantom Blade.”

Ken was yanked out of the way as the attack came hurtling towards them, Jewelbeemon setting him down further away. Titamon turned to keep them in his gaze, resting the tip of his blade against the ground.

“Are you going to keep running away?” The irritation was seeping into the digimon’s voice now, his movements fidgeting. 

Jewelbeemon’s face flicked to Ken’s before it returned to Titamon. He moved closer to the digimon, spear held closely. Ken only spoke when several shockwaves were making their way towards the ocean, Titamon bracing himself against them.

“The path you are on will do you no good in the end.” He didn’t think about the words, only picturing Takeru as he spoke. The teenager turning his back, insisting that they could be fine. Though Ken was surprised when his words weren’t drown out by the ocean.

Titamon grinned, his laughter bellowing between them. “There is no path that we can walk that will be right, Ichijouji. The mark of the chosen has tainted us all, and we will never know peace, not until we are brought down and returned.”

Ken curled his fingers into a fist, his gaze trained on Titamon. Even in the brightening dawn, it was still hard to make him out.

“Do you want to be free?”

 

His voice was soft and Titamon strained to hear it over the ocean.

When he realized what had been spoken, Titamon grinned though Ken wouldn’t see it.

“What freedom could you offer me that the Harmonious Ones would not reject?” Titamon cocked his head. “We are in this position, because of them.”

Ken felt his blood run cold, his eyes closing and he recoiled, feeling Jewelbeemon’s hand on his shoulder.

“Would you rather be hated?”

Titamon considered the question, shaking his head and letting out a sigh. “Your words mean nothing, Ichijouji. You are a chosen child, and Millenniumon would rather you were dealt with. There is nothing that you can do for me now.”

Ken jerked his head upwards, his eyes flashing. “There was always someone telling me that there are things that just can’t be done. But, if you offer someone enough time to get it, they usually will surprise you.”

The glow Ken felt radiated from his chest, the feeling of the golden voice from the depths of the darkness flooding him.

“I don’t know who you are, or why you chose to follow Millenniumon, but there is always another path.”

Titamon inclined his head, his gaze skirting to the digimon that stood before Ken.

“Explosive Thunderstorm!”

The humming of insects surrounded the red and black beast in front of Ken, the swarm flying itself at Titamon. When the explosions started, Ken felt the desire to step backwards.

“We carry our feelings with us, Titamon.”

The voice was deep, a depthless emotion threading through each word and Ken felt his heart throb with pride.

Titamon took another step back, his hand loose on his blade.

“It was pride that drove us to Millenniumon. We are the ones that failed our friends. But, we… we were failed first, when they came after us for no better reason than we knew too much. Pride, Ichijouji, is a fault that many of us have.” Titamon looked down, shaking his head. “But, for some of us, it is all we have _left_.”

“And, yet, most of us manage to grow past it.”

Ken watched, mouth pressed into a thin line as the fight raged on, BanchoStingmon impaling Titamon from the back, golden drills pierced through his heart.

Titamon let out a smirk, closing his eyes. “What a shame… that he never… knew…”

The words were faint as his data glitched, scattering to the wind and Ken wavered, feeling a hand grip his shoulder.

“Let’s find Daisuke, Ken.”

He nodded, letting BanchoStingmon take him from the shore. He clung to his partner, feeling the breeze tug at his hair.

***

“What are you doing here?”

Ogremon dropped his club as Takeru pushed his way into the clearing, his gaze scanning the trees around them. It had hardly taken any time to find Ogremon, Angemon in the lead the entire time.

“Good morning, Ogremon, how are you?” Takeru asked, stepping next to his partner. They shared a glance before Takeru focused on the digimon.

“Been doing fine. You haven’t seen Leomon around recently, have you? He went looking for you and disappeared, a while back.” Ogremon stared at him, Takeru straightening his shoulders. The question was innocent, but there was bile that rose in Takeru’s throat.

“He was taken down by Ornismon, prior to the Temple of Miracles being destroyed.”

Ogremon stared at Angemon, his eyes wide. “That was… months ago.”

Takeru nodded, already pulling his bag off his back. “There was something he left behind. I’ve been trying to find someone in the resistance-”

“What happened to Unimon?”

Takeru frowned. “He was… also destroyed by Ornismon, some time ago.”

Ogremon nodded, frowning. “And I suppose Ornismon is gone, too?”

Angemon let out a hum of agreement. “Daisuke and his partner destroyed Ornismon, while they were still in the mountains.”

“And where were you?” Ogremon asked.

The accusation lay between them, set like a trap to be sprung at any moment.

Takeru took a step back. The others were going to be to the clearing soon. They had stopped to make something to eat, but Takeru had insisted that he would press on. “I was dealing with something else at the time. The others are chosen children too, and they are just as capable as I am.”

Ogremon let out a snort, unfolding himself. “Capable of licking the feet of the Harmonious Ones, maybe.”

Angemon tightened the grip on his staff, stepping forward. “Do you have a problem with us, Ogremon?”

“Good digimon have been killed and you only now brought the news to us?” Ogremon demanded. “Is there nothing that you would not do to break us, Takeru?”

“Break you?” Takeru asked, taking another step back as Ogremon approached. He didn’t feel threatened. Even if Takeru had been by himself, he felt that he could take on Ogremon without an issue.

It didn’t mean that he wasn’t wary enough to step back from dangerous enemies.

“The Resistance. It’s gotten under the skin of the Harmonious Ones, hasn’t it?”

Takeru swallowed, Angemon moving to step between him and Ogremon. “I must admit, I know little of the resistance, and even less as I have not been told of you. I have only managed to pick up a little, here and there. And if I did something to gain your anger, I am sorry, Ogremon.”

The digimon let out a snort. “Gain our anger… as if you didn’t know what you were doing.”

Takeru frowned. “I must say, I don’t know what I’m doing. I haven’t heard a lot of the resistance from the Harmonious Ones, so they must be worth something if they’ve been able to stay underground all this time.”

“And you plan on running to them to tell them what we’re doing?” Ogremon asked, picking up his club once more.

“No.”

The response surprised Ogremon and he dropped the club again, his gaze resting on Takeru. “You’ve changed recently, haven’t you?”

Takeru considered the question, nodding though he was hesitant to agree. “I suppose I have. I have friends now.”

Angemon glanced back, watching as Takeru let out a sigh.

“The resistance, it’s been going on for much longer than Millenniumon has been a problem, hasn’t it?”

Takeru took a breath, not even needing an answer though Ogremon nodded in agreement. He ran a hand through his hair, regretting it when he pulled chunks of it from the ponytail. It was easy to slip the strap out of his hair and into his pocket.

“I didn’t come here for answers, other than that. I have every intention of leaving the Resistance alone. I… I am sorry that I was unable to do anything for Leomon or Unimon.”

Ogremon watched him, picking up his club once more. “This isn’t a joke, is it?”

Takeru shook his head. “No, I… I’ve been blind to a lot of things, it seems.

“Is that what you would call it?”

Takeru turned his head when he heard Indaramon’s voice. The horse Deva slid out of the trees, his gaze darting from Takeru to Ogremon.

“And there was so much _hope_ for you yet, Takaishi.”

Takeru took a step back, Indaramon tipping his head back at the sight. “What do you want?” he asked, gripping his own weapon tighter. Angemon moved, keeping both the Deva and Ogremon in his sights.

“To remind you that you have a problem to take care of, chosen. And that the problem is not being taken care of.” Indaramon’s gaze flicked to Ogremon, his eyes narrowing. “This is just another problem that will have to be taken care of, later.”

Takeru felt the response on his tongue, but a cry caught his attention and he was running from the clearing, Angemon quick to follow.

Indaramon watched the pair leave, turning back to Ogremon. “Or, we can deal with it now…”

The attack was whispered and, when the Deva left, the clearing was free of any other digimon with only data floating upwards into the sky.

***

“Daisuke!”

BanchoStingmon landed in the forest clearing when they found Daisuke several hours later. The sun was shining, warmth returning to Ken as the night seemed to slide off of him.

Daisuke was struggling against a web, his gaze darting from Ken to BanchoStingmon, who quickly devolved.

“What happened… here?” Ken asked, stepping forward and beginning to pry Daisuke away from the web. Wormmon quickly jumped in to help, though he seemed to only get in the way.

“I had to go take a piss, so I did. And, on the way back to the beach, I got ambushed by some spider digimon. They left me here, said it was all they needed to do. What happened to you?” Daisuke asked, rubbing his wrists when he was set free.

“We were attacked by Titamon. I woke up to find you gone and… he showed up.” Ken ran his hands over Daisuke’s face, moving to check his shoulders and arms.

Daisuke turned his attention to V-mon when the he jumped between Ken and Daisuke. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to protect you, Daisuke.”

“Hey, no, it’s okay. There was nothing that we could have done about it. Besides, we’re safe now.” Daisuke’s gaze flicked up to Ken, the teenager quickly nodding his agreement.

“Titamon is defeated.”

Daisuke looked up, eyes wide in shock before he glanced at Wormmon. “Good job!” He reached out, petting the top of Wormmon’s head.

Ken let out a hesitant smile, the four of them jumping when they saw Takeru bolt into the clearing, eyes wide.

He quickly gathered himself, eyes darting from Ken to Daisuke. “Is… everything okay?” he asked, his gaze travelling over them.

Ken stiffened, turning to look at him. “Have you been… following us?”

“Absolutely not. I have been looking for the resistance. Which I found, prior to finding you.” Takeru looked over his shoulder, Angemon shaking his head.

He looked less ruffled than Takeru, pausing long enough to look behind him. “We heard screaming.”

Daisuke glanced towards Ken. “No screaming here.”

“But… I could have…” Takeru looked from Angemon to the other four, straightening his posture. “Of course, thank you.”

“Did you find what you were looking for, Ken?”

Ken considered the question, watching as Angemon shifted, his wings spread behind him. They were quiet for a moment longer before he sighed. “I suppose I did find what I was looking for. Does that mean we should go back to you, now?”

“Do you want to come back?” Takeru asked, surprising Daisuke and Ken with the question. He rubbed the back of his neck, unwilling to meet their gaze. “I won’t… make you join us again, if you still need time on your own.”

“Titamon’s gone.”

Takeru glanced at Daisuke, raising an eyebrow. “You… saw him?”

“Just this morning. Out by the ocean. I woke up to find Daisuke gone and he showed up, not much longer.” Ken stepped forward, feeling Takeru’s gaze settle on him.

His frown deepened and his gaze skirted to Wormmon, watching the digimon stand next to his partner.

“I would like to continue on our own.”

“What?”

Daisuke looked up by Ken’s statement, his own exclamation escaping him. He glanced from Ken to Takeru, dropping his gaze down to V-mon with a groan.

Ken nodded, ignoring Daisuke’s comment. “I don’t know what else is out there, but I would like to see more of the digital world. And now we have the help of two ultimates, in case anything happens.”

Takeru nodded, taking a breath and a step back. “Very well. I am sorry for running into you like this.”

Ken nodded, watching as Takeru backed away before he disappeared back into the forest.

“You don’t think he was following us?” Daisuke asked.

Ken turned to look at him. “We would have noticed eight others trailing us if we were. Now, are you up for some walking or would you like to rest longer?”

Daisuke just groaned, flopping onto the ground. “Can we wait here a bit longer? I don’t think the blood is flowing in my legs properly.”

Ken nodded, taking a seat next to him and trained his eyes on the forest around them, content to stay for the moment.

***

“Iori?”

Iori looked up when Miyako spoke his name, watching the way that Takeru had gone. They could hear raised voices and Hikari was itching to go after Takeru, to ensure that he was alright, but they had stayed where Takeru told them to, at least for the moment.

Long enough for them to stop and make food.

“Yes, Miyako?” he asked, drawing his gaze back to the conversation. Now, it wasn’t Takeru he was worried about, but he thought he had seen a dark shadow to their left, beckoning to him.

“You okay there?”

Miyako watched as Iori turned in his spot, scanning the woods. His gaze flicked back to Miyako, offering her a half shrug.

“Is something wrong?” Armadimon picked his head up from Iori’s lap, the digimon’s gaze full of concern. Iori reached out, touching his partner’s head.

“Just thought I heard something. I think I’m going to check it out.”

He was already moving when Tailmon looked up from her spot in Hikari’s lap. “Don’t wander too far, you understand?”

Hikari frowned, glancing down at her partner. “Maybe you shouldn’t be wandering off…” Hikari cautioned and Iori shook his head.

“I’ll only be gone a moment. Besides, Armadimon will come with me. Won’t you?”

Armadimon paused, glancing from his partner to Hikari and back, shuffling his feet before he nodded. “We won’t be gone long,” he promised.

Miyako and Hawkmon shared a glance, Hikari nodding. “Just, be safe. We don’t know what’s out here.”

“Of course.”

Iori gave them a sort of bow before he headed deeper into the woods, Armadimon at his side.

“Where are we going?”

Iori glanced down at his partner, blinking at the question. “I… don’t know.” His words were cut off as he stepped into a clearing, staring at the water that was tumbling down the rocks. “But, I think I found it.”

There was a dark shadow hovering above the water, watching it come crashing down. It wasn’t until Iori let out a small cough that he turned to face the pair, his face shifting.

“What do we have here?” he murmured, unfolding his arms.

Iori took a step back, looking up at the digimon. “It seems as if I have stumbled upon your territory by accident, I’ll just be… leaving now.”

The digimon cocked its head, darting around Iori and landing on the path he had taken.

“I don’t think you’ll be going anywhere, chosen.”

Iori swallowed, Armadimon standing in front of him, his mouth pulling into a grimace as he growled in his throat.

“Gran Killer!”

Iori braced himself as he stumbled backward, falling into the pond with a splutter. The digimon moved faster than he would have thought possible, Armadimon only barely dodging the attack.

“So, we meet at last.”

Iori cocked his head as the general spoke, watching him with a frown. Despite the sudden attack, the digimon seemed calmer now, dropping to the forest floor with a grin.

“I didn’t know you were looking forward to meeting me.”

The words were almost lost as Iori pulled himself out of the pond, grimacing by the way his clothes clung to him.

“There is a lot that you don’t understand about us. I don’t think it’s something that you will ever know in full, either. There are questions that will never be answered, when you are gutted on the ground before me.” GrandisKuwagamon let the sun reflect off his claws before he moved, ignoring Armadimon for a second time as he went after Iori.

Iori stepped as far away from the general as he could, his gaze flashing towards Armadimon. “Don’t we get a say in this?”

“I have been instructed to fight you. I think, in another time, we could have been friends, Hida Iori. But now, we must fight.”

The effort of dodging made Iori stumble and he backed into the water again, feeling his digivice pulsate in his pocket. He pulled it out, nodding at Armadimon. It was to GrandisKuwagamon’s disgust that Armadimon evolved in a flash of light, Ankylomon creating a larger target.

“Are you going to keep hiding while your partner does all the work?” GrandisKuwagamon turned his attention to Iori, batting the adult digimon away from him when he became too distracting. “Are you always going to wait until the end to get where you need to be?”

Iori shook himself, looking up from the water to GrandisKuwagamon. “What happened to you?” he whispered, feeling the pain in his chest at how much _bigger_ the general was compared to his partner.

“What happened to me?” GrandisKuwagamon considered the question, watching as Iori rubbed his arms, the chill settling into his bones. “I was given a reason to fight against those that would have put us down, that’s _what happened to me_.” His voice was a sneer and Iori clenched his teeth, closing his eyes.

The flash of another evolution and Branchimon standing in front of him saved him from the gleaming claws that had been heading towards him.

GrandisKuwagamon took several steps back, assessing the fight and tilting his head. He grinned, launching into another attack, moving faster than Iori was able, or maybe willing, to keep up with.

Brachimon’s head swung too and fro, bubbles flooding the field even as they were slashed down in seconds. With another layer of bubbles, Iori made his way to his partner, flinching when the claws came too close to them.

“We… can’t stay here forever.”

He was still cold and the water behind his back offered him little hope. The thought that they others might hear leapt into his mind and he fought the urge to just scream.

“What do you suggest?”

“I don’t know.” Iori winced as the distraction was enough to take Brachimon’s attention, letting GrandisKuwagamon land a solid hit. Branchimon staggered backwards, quickly laying on several more layers of bubbles to protect themselves.

“Do you plan on hiding behind bubbles all day?” GrandisKuwagamon backed up several steps as the bubbles littered the area between him and his prey, laughter following his words. “You’re never going to win that way.”

Iori’s gaze darted to to the digimon, his free hand curling around the crest that lay on his chest while his other gripped his digivice.

“No, we’ll find a way around your defenses.”

Several more minutes and Branchimon did just that, striking with his tail. GrandisKuwagamon let out a sound of pain, falling to the ground with a grunt. It was only a handful of seconds before he was back up on his feet.

This time, he looked more cautious as he prepared for his next strike.

“You have patience.”

“I can keep this up, all day if we have to.” Branchimon lunged forward again, Iori dropping the crest to reach out towards his partner as those silver claws glinted, falling towards Brachimon’s neck.

It was only the soft glow of the evolution that caused Iori to stumble to a stop, his eyes wide.

The mammoth sea creature hovered in the air before it thudded, half in and half out of the pond, sending water over the clearing. It stretched its neck, eyes flashing and the tuffs of, what Iori assumed was fur, bristled along his neck.

“Sorrow Blue.”

Iori watched GrandisKuwagamon pause in his movements, lowering his sword in confusion. “W... what have you done, child?”

The question catches Iori off-guard and he sees Plesiomon pause in his movements.

The white and purple sea monster let out a low sigh. “All of your sorrows will be heard, if you lay your will to fight to the side.”

“Are you going to kill me?”

The question caused Iori’s stomach to revolt, his mouth turning down. He was grateful, in a way, that he hadn’t eaten anything recently.

“Why are you so intent on dying?”

“There’s someone… someone that I can reach, if I just let myself go.” GrandisKuwagamon frowned, looking towards the sky. “There’s someone that we’re all trying to reach. And we were… we were promised that we may be able to save them, if we just helped Millenniumon destroy the barrier.”

The words are muffled and Plesiomon glanced towards Iori.

“Let me free, Hida. It would be a blessing, to be able to let go.”

The word no gets caught in Iori’s throat, Plesiomon turning back to the general. With a nod of his head, he opens his mouth, Iori clasping his hands over his ears.

The supersonic screech caused Iori’s eyes to water, the general before them smiling as he began to dissolve into pieces.

“Thank you.”

Iori turned when he heard his name, feeling hands pry his own away from his head. Armadimon is sitting next to him, a look on the digimon’s face that he can’t place.

“Are you okay?” Miyako’s in his face now, her eyes full of concern.

Iori nodded, swallowing down his fear. “I… I don’t know what happened.”

“We heard you scream out…” Miyako glanced over her shoulder, meeting Hikari’s gaze. “Takeru’s still not back yet and we were worried about you, Iori.”

“Iori!”

Armadimon rushed over to his partner, pressing his nose to the chosen’s chest. Iori glanced from Armadimon to Miyako, choking back on his tears. If he looked just closely enough, he could still see the glittering remains of GrandisKuwagamon.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _This_ is where the timeline gets fucked, but there's a couple time skips. If that's not clear.
> 
> .... oh well.

Takeru shoved his way through the trees, running as fast as he could manage. Angemon was not far behind, both of them worried by the sound of screaming that he could have sworn was Iori.

It had come again after he retreated from Daisuke and Ken, more than willing to leave the haunted look in Ken’s eyes alone.

When he burst into the clearing, Miyako and Hikari were already there, Miyako’s arms looped around Iori and holding him tight. Armadimon was pushing his snout into Iori’s chest and Hikari looked helpless, standing back.

He swallowed, turning to Hikari. “What… happened here?” he asked, voice soft though he saw Armadimon turn to look at him.

“GrandisKuwagamon attacked us. We fought him.”

The digimon’s words should have been punctured with pride, but there was sadness lingering there.

“Where… did he go?” Takeru swept the clearing, glancing once more at Iori and Armadimon.

Iori swallowed hard, rubbing his arm across his face. “We… defeated him.”

Takeru felt a chill run through his spine, glancing over his shoulder. “We should… we should move on.”

Iori nodded, Takeru already fishing through his bag for a change of clothes. He handed them to their youngest member, stepping back as Hikari placed a hand on his shoulder.

“What did you find?”

Takeru reached up, running a hand through his hair. “I found Ogremon and had an… unpleasant conversation with him. But, I was right in the resistance being here longer than… prior to Millenniumon’s appearance.”

“Is there any way their partners ended up in the resistance?”

Takeru grimaced, narrowing his eyes at the question before he shook his head. “They don’t… trust me, and I don’t blame them. Let’s just… move on, okay?”

Hikari nodded and they followed Takeru away from the clearing, the waterfall at their backs reminding him just how alone he felt.

***

“Ken?”

Ken paused when he heard Daisuke’s voice, turning to face him. He wasn’t sure how many days had passed since they came across Takeru in the woods, but he could feel something tugging him in the direction that they had been walking for nearly three days now.

“What?”

Daisuke paused, glancing over his shoulder. “Do you think we could stop for a break?” he asked, “we’re getting close to the end of the forest and, if it’s the same direction that we came from, all that’s going to be on that end is going to be more desert.”

“When we reach the edge, we can take a break.”

“Are you okay?”

Ken glanced down when Wormmon asked the question, a frown pulling at his lips. He racked his brain for an answer. “What makes you think I’m not?”

Daisuke glanced from Wormmon to Ken, chewing on the inside of his lip before he shook his head. “You just seem… out of it. Does this have to do with what you saw while you passed out at the beach?”

Ken shook his head. “No, it has nothing to do with that. I just… want out of these woods. When we first got here, they were teeming with digimon, and the only one we’ve seen other than the general, was Digitamamon. And that was weeks ago. I don’t want to be in here any longer.”

Daisuke nodded, reaching out and touching his shoulder. “You don’t think that the general had something to do with everyone up and disappearing?”

Ken shook his head. “No, it… it has to be something else, Daisuke. We’ll stop, just as soon as we are out of these woods, I promise.” He bent down to pick up Wormmon, his eyes glittering when he met Daisuke’s gaze. “Okay?”

Daisuke nodded and let out a sigh, knowing it was better to agree than argue with Ken at this point. He picked up V-mon and the pair began walking, their partners subdued by the quiet that lay around them.

***

Takeru looked up, his eyes scanning the sky. They were resting in the shadows of the forest fringe, the water bubbling past in the creek to their right.

Hikari looked up from her sandwich, watching his gaze. “Something the matter?” she asked, watching him tense.

He shook his head, standing and gripping his staff tight. “I don’t think so.”

To their left, Miyako and Iori were already asleep, partners tucked up next to them. Tailmon and Angemon had retreated to share a conversation, promising the pair they would keep an eye out in case anything changed.

“I’m worried about Ken and Daisuke. It’s been weeks since we’ve last seen them. Are you sure that we can’t go looking for them yet?” Hikari’s voice was soft as Takeru took his seat once more, his back to a tree.

“I’ll give it another two weeks. We also haven’t heard anything from the generals or Milleniumon. Other than...” Takeru trailed off, his gaze darting back to Iori. He had been shaken up by the fight. So shaken up, that no one had been willing to press for details.

“Nor the Harmonious Ones.”

Takeru glanced away when Hikari mentioned them, letting out a sigh.

“I’m concerned that it’s been so quiet, Takeru.”

Takeru glanced up at the sky, considering the options. “We have to keep waiting. There’s no telling what’ll happen. And, if the other two don’t turn up by the end of the week, we’ll start looking for them, I promise.”

He wanted to be urged into telling Hikari that he had seen them, not so long ago. But, he kept his silence, biting the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood.

Hikari narrowed her eyes, staring into the embers of the fire. “What’s your end goal, Takeru?”

He looked down when she spoke. “My end goal?”

“You told us, before, that you were going to stay here. In the digital world. We’re your friends, Takeru. Maybe we don’t want to leave you behind.” Hikari stared at him, her eyes flashing. “Even if you have lived here for so long… we’re still your friends, too. And we would be upset if we had to leave you behind. If _I_ had to leave you behind, again.”

Takeru glanced away, chewing over Hikari’s words. “But… my place is here.”

“Is it?”

Takeru crossed his arms over his chest, considering the question. “You and Miyako are close, correct?” He waited, watching as she considered the question before she nodded. “Leaving her behind would feel like you’re leaving a piece of yourself behind, wouldn’t it?”

“Yes.”

Takeru glanced over her shoulder, watching the forest beyond her. It was the opposite direction that Angemon walked in, but Takeru wished he could see his partner from where he sat.

“That’s what it would be like, for me to leave Angemon alone, here.”

Hikari sat, letting the silence spin between them. Takeru let out a sigh, glancing away.

“You don’t think it wouldn’t be the same for us?”

Her voice surprised him and he glanced to Hikari, opening his mouth to say something, anything. He didn’t get a chance to.

She held up a finger. “No. I know that you have spent the last _ten years_ of your life here, with Angemon. You have a deeper bond than what I could imagine that we share with our digimon. However, that doesn’t mean that we won’t be… upset when we leave our partners behind. There’s nothing to guarantee that the digital world stays… here.”

There was a pause, heavier this time. Takeru felt his fingers twitch.

“You know what happened to them, don’t you?”

Takeru bit back a response, feeling his discomfort bubble over. There hadn’t been a moment, not recently, where he felt like this. Pinned between Hikari’s stare and the tree. He wanted to retreat, pull into himself but Hikari held him there.

“I don’t, I’m sorry.”

She glanced away, letting out a sigh. “I thought we would get answers with Ornismon dead, but they seemed to…”

“Retreat?”

Hikari’s gaze flicked to him, pinning him against the tree once more. “You don’t think they went after Daisuke and Ken, do you?”

Takeru shook his head. “Not even the resistance could find anything on them.” The words were bitter and he felt himself choke. “There’s only one more general left, Hikari. And the digital world is a big place for them to find places to hide.”

“One? I thought there were two left?”

Takeru licked his lips, glancing down at his hands and the scars that crossed over them. “I… when we were in the forest, I ran into Daisuke and Ken. It is one of the reasons I haven’t been as worried. Ken took down Titamon, on his own.”

“And you didn’t think-” 

A branch cracking caused both of them to look up, Hikari standing when Tailmon bolted into the clearing, jumping up to her partner. Her words were already forgotten as he tried to soothe the cat.

“Mervamon, not far behind.”

Takeru stood, his gaze darting to Hikari. He arched an eyebrow, the teenager letting out a huff as she leaned down, claiming her bag. Takeru’s gaze darted back the way Tailmon had come, his fingers curling around his staff.

Miyako and Iori were already on their feet, the noise of Tailmon’s approach having woken them.

In an instant, all four were ready, Takeru heading towards the noise of the fight while the others debated, just for a second, before following him. When Takeru reached the clearing, he grimaced, watching the giant, black bug knock Angmon to the side.

“Hey, ugly!” Miyako’s voice echoed across the clearing and Mervamon looked up, letting out a laugh.

“Your end has come!” She barreled forward, another burst of light catching them off-guard. She shimmered in the air for a brief moment before she disappeared.

Miyako drew backwards, Iori’s gaze flashing as the footsteps pounded on the ground.

“Children.”

Takeru jerked his gaze upward, watching as Millenniumon paused in front of them, his hands curling into fists.

“Children, don’t you know what a foolish ploy it is to split yourselves apart, willingly? You have no idea how long your friends have been _dead_.”

Takeru froze, his head jerking upwards. “We would have-”

He had seen them, not long before GrandisKuwagamon had been destroyed. They would have been find on their own, they had to be fine on their own.

The cannons were moving and Takeru ran out of the way as the attack lights up the forest, the air sizzling around him. His ears ring under the sound of the screeching and then there was blackness.

***

Miyako grunted as the black orb hit near her and Hawkmon, the digimon not pulling away fast enough for either of them to dodge.

The sensation of being absorbed was something she remembered, though it was a distant memory. And, when she and Hawkmon were spat out, the desert sun was beaming down on them and she groaned.

They hadn’t been far from the desert in the first place, but there was no telling how far they were from the others now.

“You okay?”

Hawkmon dropped down to her side, reaching out a wing to her.

“Yeah, just… disorientated.” Miyako adjusted her glasses, turning to look around at the place. “Any idea where we are?”

“A coliseum.”

Miyako let out a grunt, moving to sit back and winced at the cramping in her side. “How much time do you think has past?”

When the digimon gave her a shrug, Miyako let out another grunt. She hurt from the impact on the hard ground, her vision blurring as she pulled off her glasses to clean them.

“We should see if the others are around.”

Miyako stood at Hawkmon’s pushing, shaking her head. “Y-yeah, I suppose we should. Damn, I was hoping to never have to see the desert again.”

The left side of the building was collapsed, sand coming in on the breeze.

“I’m sorry that I get to crush that hope.”

Miyako looked up when she heard the voice, watching as the digimon strolled across the cracked floor.

“Back in my prime, this used to be one of my favorite spots to fight. When I was younger, I never liked fighting. But, once Lord Millenniumon set my mind free, I realized what sort of beauty you can find in it.”

Mervamon let out a laugh, placing her sword in the ground in front of her.

“W-what do you want?” Miyako took a step back, watching the sun glint on the blade.

Mervamon glanced her over, tilting her head. “Your hair is so lovely, dear. Perhaps I want your scalp for my collection!”

She drew her sword up, aiming her snake arm at Miyako.

“Medullia Mist.”

Miyako let out grunt as Aquilamon knocked into her, his wings a flurry as he cleared the air. She hadn’t even gotten the chance to see him evolve, with Mervamon standing in front of her. 

“Your fight is with me, Mervamon.”

The digimon let out a sigh, watching as Aquilamon prowled in front of Miyako.

“My fight is with whoever landed in front of me. Darling, I do hope you understand that _none_ of this is personal. It’s just a job I have to do.”

Her laughter caused Miyako to grunt, shoving herself up and brushing the front of her jeans off.

“Bring it.”

Her teeth were gritted, her heart pounding in her ears as Mervamon moved.

***

“Do you think this is the right place?”

 

Daisuke glanced up from where his digivice was blaring at him. He stopped when he looked up, watching the ruins that seemed to merge out of the hazy desert morning.

“Can’t be any different than the others that we checked out.”

His gaze was dragged to the sound of metal striking metal, V-mon freezing at his side.

“Millenniumon?” the digimon asked, turning his head to look up at Daisuke.

“He doesn’t use a sword. Come on, let’s go!”

Ken watched Daisuke rush forward, looking down at Wormmon before glancing around the area. It was hard to determine where they had been, but the sounds of fighting had spurred them quickly through the desert.

When Daisuke’s digivice started to go off, there was no argument to the fear that flooded both of their veins. Ken glanced to the side, stopping when he heard a cry.

“Hikari?”

He stepped towards the other group, stopping when he saw Iori and Armadimon, the former rubbing his head as he stared at the desert.

“Iori!” Ken moved to kneel in front of him, reaching out and touching his shoulder. Iori blinked, frowning as he glanced around. “What… happened?” he asked, voice low.

Iori shoved himself up, shaking his head. “I don’t know. We were in the forest, Millenniumon attacked-”

His head whipped to the side, Iori standing up and brushing himself off. “Takeru told us to run. We were hit by the black orbs and deposited here, I suppose.”

Ken nodded, steadying Iori as he glanced over his shoulder. The sounds of fighting drew his attention and he nodded. “Daisuke ran off in that direction, shall we go see if we can find him?”

Iori took a breath, looking up at Ken. “Do you think our time here is nearly done?”

Ken paused at the question, his gaze trained on Iori. “I don’t know, but I wish I did.” He let his gaze slide to Armadimon, offering the digimon as much of a smile as he could muster.

“Did you find what you were looking for?”

Armadimon’s question caught Ken off-guard and he looked down, meeting the digimon’s gaze. “I think so.”

They lapsed into silence, making their way towards the sound of fighting.

***

It was getting hard to breathe.

The sound of the blade scraping against the arena floor, though she couldn't see anything, made her shudder. Her fingers ached and she was tired. Silphymon was staring down the digimon, hands raised.

Protecting her.

Mervamon laughed. "Do you think you can take me down?" she asked, leaning forward. Her weight was balanced on her sword arm, the tip of it digging into the stone floor. "There is so much that we could have done together, Miyako, you know that?" She pulled her hand away from the blade, standing up straight and grinning. "But look at how far you've fallen. You can't even keep up a fight on your own, can you?"

"That's not..."

The mist was denser than when the fight had started. Miyako tried to shrug the stupor off, but it was hard.

"Miyako!" Silphymon's voice, piercing through the cloud. The one person who, on the entire trip, was by her side.

Who had been by her side the entire time.

The others had been so quick to leave, hadn’t they?

Mervamon was walking closer, reaching out her empty hand towards Miyako's chin and the girl looked up. It was hard to remember where they were. How had the generals managed to draw them apart?

Right, Milleniumon had attacked. And, while he had kept his focus on Takeru, he had sent the others into places unknown with those black orbs of it. It was sudden, hard to keep track of. Now, they were here. The arena, where people had been cheering, shouting Mervamon's name. Only, it hadn't been people at all.

They were in the digital world, after all.

And the arena was so quiet.

Miyako took a breath, feeling the hand touch her cheek.

"Where has your passion gone, little one?" Mervamon whispered, kneeling down in front of the girl. "There were others, just like you. Idealists who would crack as soon as the pressure became too much. Are you like them? Will you let yourself fall before you get a chance to spread your wings?"

Miyako felt the grip on her face harden, Mervamon's eyes flashing.

"This entire arena is poisoned, and you will suffocate. Just as your partner will falter and fall."

A glance over Mervamon's shoulder showed where Silphymon had staggered, falling to his knees. He was trying to say something, something that Miyako couldn't make out.

"It's just another failure for me, isn't it?" Miyako whispered, letting out a sigh. "Another failure that I'll have to explain away. Hawkmon was too good for me."

Mervamon just nodded, her gaze softening. "Yes, yes he was. Digimon are too good for humans."

Miyako's gaze clouded, and she sighed. "You're beautiful, you know that?" she said, leaning forward and resting her weight on Mervamon.

Mervamon blinked, looking down at Miyako. "Beautiful?"

The girl nodded, looking up at her. "You remind me of a friend. I... shouldn't call her a friend, I only know her cause 'Kari came here with her. And they were kinda friends, since Mimi... mmm, that's not right. I can't think clearly." Miyako struggled to push herself up, Mervamon letting the girl go.

It was a moment before Miyako gathered enough of herself to speak again.

"I know a wonderful woman, who always talks about the beauty in nature. She has a room full of plants. And her prized plant is a cactus that blooms with pink flowers. She talks about that plant, a lot. Even has a name for it." Miyako let out a bubble of laughter, closing her eyes.

Mervamon let out a sigh, dropping her gaze to the girl. "What are you rambling about?"

Miyako shook her head. "We all find our passions in life, right? Something we enjoy doing? Is this something you enjoy doing?"

Mervamon grimaced as Miyako met her gaze. Behind her, she could hear the Silphymon still struggle to move. The mist in the arena was dense, and she didn't understand why Miyako hadn't fallen to its embrace.

"Silphymon, I'm sorry."

Miyako pushed herself up, backing away from the digimon. She turned her attention back to her partner, swallowing.

"I'm so sorry."

Mervamon took a step back, retreating to her sword when the digimon started glow. With a curse, she ripped it out of the ground, leveling it towards the new foe.

There was a danger in facing newly evolved digimon, one that was powered by the crests that the children had. They had the powers of their partner behind them, making them stronger than they should be. The first time the evolved was always their most powerful, with the raw energy coursing through them.

Now was no different as Valkyrimon took to the arena. His sword was already drawn, the bird on his shoulder running a steady stream of information to him.

Miyako was still standing and, when Valkyrimon swiped at the air, the mist turned to ice around them. Mervamon watched it come shattering to the ground, a grin spreading across Miyako's face.

"I don't want to fight anymore."

Mervamon looked down at her sword, tossing it to the side and spreading her arms wide.

"Wait-"

The word was hasty, called across the arena and Valkyrimon stopped, just short of his sword touching Mervamon's neck. His gaze slid to Miyako's face, his cape of feathers rustling in the wind. "What would you have me do?"

"Can't we let her go?" Miyako asked.

"Let me go and I will tell Milleniumon exactly how to get under your skin, girl. Just do your worst and send me back to the data. Maybe, when I'm reborn, I'll turn into a flower myself." Mervamon shook her head. "Please, don't hesitate on this matter."

Miyako bit the inside of her cheek, watching as Valkyrimon rested his sword just at the tip of Mervamon's neck. The ice was slow crawling before he pushed it in.

"Thank you."

It felt wrong to watch the ice overtake the digimon. Miyako shuddered and folded her arms over her chest, cold as Valkyrimon removed his sword and sent the digimon into a million ice pieces. She swallowed, turning to her partner.

"She will no longer bother us."

"But was it right?" Miyako whispered, watching as the flash of light signaled Hawkmon's de-evolution. The bird digimon made his way to Miyako, jumping up to her chest. She caught him, holding him close.

"She asked for mercy."

"Miyako!"

Her gaze drifted to the side, surprised to hear Daisuke calling her name. She saw him waving a hand as he and V-mon burst into the arena.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, you okay?" Miyako asked, turning to him.

"Yeah, I think Ken found whatever he was looking for. Ken’s just behind him. I heard him talking to Iori, and… did something happen?” Daisuke asked, glancing between her and Hawkmon.

"Mervamon." Miyako brushed past him, offering the one word without a glance back. Better to not think about it.

“Mervamon…” Daisuke’s voice is soft as he looks Miyako up and down. He kept close to her even as she pushed him away, towards the door. “You guys took down a general?”

“Daisuke!”

Miyako sent up a small prayer of thanks as Iori and Ken emerged from the shadows, following them to where they had stopped.

“What have we said about running off like that?” Ken chided, Daisuke rolling his eyes.

“I wasn’t in any danger _and_ I found Miyako! She took down Mervamon, you know.”

Ken’s gaze slide from Daisuke to the girl, raising an eyebrow as she shook her head, clutching tighter to Hawkmon.

“There are… other things to worry about.” Iori’s voice was not as steady as he wanted it to be but, when he looked up, there was a darkness that was blotting out the stars above them. Daisuke took in a breath, his gaze tracking the movements.

“Guess we’ll have to catch up later. Do you know what happened to Hikari and Takeru?” he asked, turning to look at Iori, then Miyako. Neither of them answered, Ken shaking his head.

“It doesn’t matter, let’s just… if we walk towards where that’s going to land, we may yet find them.”

There was a small muttering of agreements from the digimon, Miyako picking up the back of the group. She looked down at Hawkmon, blinking back tears.

“Are you mad?” Hawkmon asked, voice hardly above a whisper?

Miyako sucked in a breath, eyes full of tears. “No, you… you did the right thing. She asked for mercy.”

Hawkmon nodded, his words getting lost as the dark descended on them, taking them away once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH, my favorite fight scene was Mervamon's and Miyako's.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it was either break this into two chunks or write an epilogue.
> 
> Guess who's getting an epilogue?

“Takeru!”

He jerked his head up as he pressed a hand to his forehead, feeling the throb of his pulse under his fingers.

“Where are the others?” he asked, voice wavering as Hikari knelt next to him, Angemon hovering on his other side.

She grimaced, glancing over her shoulder. “We got separated. But I think they’re going to be able to find us just fine.”

Takeru glanced at her, furrowing his brows at her. “What do you mean by that?”

Hikari’s gaze glanced upwards and Takeru sucked in his breath. On the far side of the field, Millenniumon sat, his arms resting on the ground.

“There is a choice you two must make.”

Takeru’s gaze flashed to Angemon when the digimon tensed, his knuckles gripping his weapon tightly.

“And what choice is that?” HIkari demanded, staring up at the digimon. “Aren’t you more of the ‘shoot first, offer suggestions never’ type?”

Millenniumon moved a hand, pressing it further into the field.

“You have a choice.”

He picked up one clawed hand, extending it towards Takeru.

“Turn away from this path, or you will be defeated.”

Takeru opened his mouth to protest as the stared at him, eyes unblinking, arm unwavering.

He shook his head when he realized Millenniumon was waiting for an answer.

“I serve the Harmonious Ones. We will walk this path until you are defeated.”

Weeks of guilt and doubt crept into his mind, even as the words left his mouth. He felt Angemon’s fingers curl into his shoulder and his vision swimmed. It was distant, but he could hear the others.

He only wished they were there, now.

Millenniumon glanced from side to side, dropping his hand from Takeru. He stood, shaking himself and stretched, his hands clasping above his head.

“Your choice is final?”

HIkari swallowed, reaching out to touch Takeru. “What are you-”

“This is our choice.” Angemon was the one that answered for them, his form glowing before Tyilinmon stood at Takeru’s side. He tossed his head to the side, turning to stare at Millenniumon once more.

“Your choice will destroy you.”

There was a flash of darkness, black orbs appearing. When they cracked open, Hikari was surprised to see their friends drop, Millenniumon taking a step back.

“Destroyed?” he questioned, more to himself than the others, but their friends were running towards them now, Miyako reaching out to catch Hikari in a hug.

Hikari clung to her, her fingers turning white as they dug into Miyako’s shirt. “What happened?” she whispered.

“Miyako fought Mervamon and we won. It’s only him and GrandisKuwagamon left. Ken took down Titamon a while ago,” Daisuke breathed, struggling to take in air.

“No, GrandisKuwagamon was defeated, after we broke off from you. I… took care of him,” Iori whispered back, “I just didn’t get a chance to say anything.”

“Really?”

Hikari sucked in a breath, watching as the sky seemed to darken, Millenniumon falling into a rage. Whoever had spoken next, their words were lost.

Millenniumon lurched forward with a scream, past Tyilinmon and towards Takeru.

With a single pass, he was on the other side of the field, cannons raised.

“Come on!”

Takeru stood, feeling the pressure of the blow affect him. His balance was off and his eardrums were screaming in protest, each movement causing him to wince.

“Hikari!”

Tailmon was bounding in her partner’s direction, the glow of evolution taking her. The dragon knocked Hikari out of the way, her nose touching her chest before Miyako was tugging her further away.

Millenniumon let out another noise of protest, Takeru glancing back over them.

“Are you guys in any condition to fight?” he asked, watching as there was hesitant nods. Their digimon stepped to the side, partners clasping digivices tight.

In a way, Takeru felt his heart swell, watching the evolutions over take them, revealing the final forms. Even with Hawkmon having just fought Mervamon, he was still willing to fight against Millenniumon.

Dynasmon joined Holydramon in the front, Tyilinmon already lost to the sky as Millenniumon begun attacking in earnest.

With the five ultimates on the field, Takeru felt his fear ease, watching Millenniumon be driven back.

The mad digimon’s retreat didn’t last too long before he was on the advance, knocking their partners aside anytime they got too close to his hands.

And, when Millenniumon turned his attention to the humans, Takeru felt his heart drop.

Nothing to stop the digimon from attacking them, forcing their partners on the defense. Tyilinmon was too far away when Takeru felt the sting of the blow from Millenniumon, dropping to one knee and propping himself up with his staff.

He heard the shouts of others, saw Valkyrimon sprawled on the ground, the Mugen Cannon attack ceasing. Takeru pushed himself back up, his gaze scanning the field. Dynasmon was still struggling in the air, BanchoStingmon kneeling on the ground next to Ken who had been struck, while Plesiomon moved to protect Valkyrimon until he could recover. Takeru dragged his gaze to the sky, eyes tracking the galloping grate of Tyilinmon.

"Watch-" his words were ripped away as Millenniumon roared, head swinging to track Tyilinmon. Takeru froze, tilting his head back and letting out a breath.

"TYILINMON!" he shouted, watching the digimon falter. He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to look into the hopeless eyes of Hikari, Holydramon darting away from the attack.

"Dimension Destroyer,"

Takeru tightened his grip, moving to push Hikari to the ground as the explosions rained over them. He heard Miyako let out a cry of pain, Daisuke pushing himself up while Iori gritted his teeth and shoved himself further to the ground while Ken braced himself against a tree.

"It's alright, Takeru."

He blinked when he heard the voice, watching the light filter across the field. He raised a hand to shield his eyes, swallowing as he saw Tyilinmon hanging in the air, his wings bearing holes in them. He spread them further, raising his jaw up to face Millenniumon.

The fear of seeing his partner hurt, again, threatened to overwhelm him.

"The root of evil that has spread its shadow across the digital world lies before us." Tyilinmon's voice was clear as he spoke, the light shining down on them. Takeru felt the bright light filter through him, easing his sore muscles and offering him a chance to breathe for the first time since the battle started.

Valkyrimon was shoving himself up, the other digimon turning to face Tyilinmon.

"Darkness and light are a balance," Takeru breathed, feeling the eyes of the chosen on him, even as their digimon looked towards his partner. "Millenniumon causes that balance to be disrupted. This is the path that we walk. Tyilinmon, go forth and do as you must! Hope still shines, even in the darkest of moments."

The digimon turned, bowing his head to his partner. Takeru lifted a hand, nodding as he saw his partner evolve in a brilliant flash of light, the thud of the earth bound dragon striking the ground and causing everyone to stumble. Takeru tightened his grip on Hikari, holding them in place with his staff.

"Huanglongmon."

The word stilled the air, Millenniumon tilting his head before grinning at the newly evolved dragon.

"Silent you had fallen, gone you were thought to be. But here you hid, only to be met with death!" Millenniumon threw himself forward, Huanglongmon holding himself in place.

"Yellow Circle."

The voice was strong, Takeru nearly knocked off his feet as the digimon lunged forward, Plesiomon bracing himself while the other took to the air. Millenniumon laughed, lunging towards Huanglongmon, seeming confused when a barrier stopped him from moving.

"Qinglongmon, I thought you were to not meddle in the fight of the chosen?" Huanglongmon's voice was slow, the digimon turning his head as the Sovereign dragon descended.

"It was always our plan to help defeat Millenniumon, when the time came. And the time has come, Huanglongmon."

Takeru's gaze darted towards Baihumon as the digimon bounded onto the field, Zhuqiaomon swooping in and landing before Huanglongmon, facing Millenniumon.

"He perished, and you were waiting for a new center." Millenniumon’s voice sank through the field, Takeru feeling the words chill his blood as Xuanwumon lumbered onto the scene, letting out a sigh.

"Bronze cannon!" Baihumon aimed the attack, Millenniumon shaking his head to clear it.

"Purgatory Claws." Zhuqiaomon swooped down, talons outstretched. Takeru began to back away, pulling Hikari with him as he noticed the other chosen doing the same. Hikari struggled as Holydramon swept across the field, drawing attention to herself before releasing her own attack.

"Apocalypse!"

"Bloody Finish!" BanchoStingmon swooped in, gliding under Holydramon. The digimon covered his approach, pulling out of the way just in time for Dynasmon to retaliate.

"Breath of Wyvern."

Takeru glanced up as Dynasmon righted himself, following the attacks of his friends.

"Black Hail!"

"Blue Thunder." 

The last of the Sovereigns attacked in unison, Takeru and Hikari finally making their way to the other four chosen. Iori looked up at the battle unfolding, Takeru gritting his teeth as he felt himself swim. He could feel the blood drip down his forehead, though it hadn't hit his eyes yet.

"Why are they here?" Ken asked, reaching out to steady Takeru when he nearly slid in the mud. He moved to sit, shaking his head.

"I don't know," he whispered.

"Sorrow Blue!" The song echoed around the battlefield, the chosen and their partners unaffected as Millenniumon cried out in pain. Takeru's gaze darted across the field, his eyes landing on Huanglongmon, his _partner_ of all digimon.

"Sanction Storm!"

Miyako let out a yell of encouragement as Valkyrimon attacked, sword flashing.

Huanglongmon seemed to shake himself, gaze sweeping the battle field. Millenniumon lifted his head, resting it on Huanglongmon.

"How did he perish?" The digimon asked, cocking his head though Takeru could hear the desperation in his voice. "How did a god of the digital world, the center of the Sovereigns, perish?"

"You."

Takeru flinched as Qinglongmon spoke, venom in his voice.

"You caused his downfall." Millenniumon laughed, Huanglongmon's head lifting.

"The center has returned, with the power of faith, I have returned. Now will be your doom, Millenniumon." The dragon raised his head, taking a breath before speaking one last attack, "Taiji!"

Takeru clasped his hands over his ears as he heard the screaming, glancing from side to side to see his companions do the same. He felt his body shudder as Millenniumon thrashed, screams becoming higher and higher pitched. Then it was silent and he looked up, meeting Huanglongmon's gaze.

"Huanglongmon the original was destroyed before you and the others came to the digital world. It's... strange." He tipped his head, pressing his nose to Takeru's chest. He glanced around, seeing the rain suspended. "I do not remember knowing this before. You have treated me well, my friend."

Takeru lifted a hand, touching Huanglongmon's muzzle. "I will always be by your side, Huanglongmon."

"I am sorry, but this is not the place for you." Huanglongmon pulled his head back, shaking it slowly. "You and I, we have done well in our service to the digital world. But you, you must return home."

"I... don't understand, this is my home." Takeru began, looking up and seeing the Harmonious Ones behind Huanglongmon. "No, you can't- you're my partner! I don't have anywhere to go! What did you do the others! PATAMON!"

"They were laid to rest, so they could be honored." Qinglongmon spoke this time, the dragon looking at Takeru, voice somber. "They would have been in the way, otherwise. Milleniumon used him as he saw fit. Like the others, they had to be destroyed."

"Patamon!" Takeru tried to reach out, stumbling as everything _crashed_ around him. He found himself falling, his already pounding head smacking something hard, though there was grass. He scrambled to stand, fingers brushing his staff. Angemon had offered to teach him to fight, when he was ten. He had admitted that he felt terrible, watching his partner-

He couldn’t leave him behind, not now.

"PATAMON!" Takeru screamed, scrambling to stand though he was bleeding. He twisted, feeling a hand on his shoulder. There was too much noise, too many people. Too many laughing voices, too much-

"Takeru?"

He turned, raising the staff up as Hikari took a step back, eyes wide. "Holy shit, you're bleeding we need-"

"Stay the fuck away from me!" Takeru snarled, backing up and tripping. He felt heavy, his breathing jagged as he tried to make sense.

"Yo, Hikari, what the hell?"

"Is that guy... okay?"

"Where did he come from?"

"Dude, you're bleeding, like, everywhere."

" _This_ is exactly why I bring the emergency bag with me everywhere. Give me some space-"

Takeru watched the blue haired man push his way through the ring, blinding grabbing the staff and pointing it at his chest.

"Don't you dare touch me," he growled, his chest heaving, "no, no no no, damn it, TAKE ME BACK!"

He was up on his feet again, staring at the sky. He froze when he felt Ken hand, the faintest sensation of touch brushing his shoulder.

"I... I don't think you can go back Takeru," he breathed. "Take a seat, let Kido take a look at you. He's a nurse-"

"No," Takeru snapped, turning a wild gaze on Ken and jerking away. "This is not-"

"Oh for fuck's sake-"

Takeru flinched as Daisuke moved, pinning his arms behind his back and Iori pulled the staff away from him, handing it off to Miyako, who took it a safe distance away. Takeru struggled against the grip, realizing with a slow building fear that he couldn't find the strength to continue to fight.

"I pity the fool who tries to take you to the doctor's." Iori said, soft voice cutting through Takeru's panic.

"They- I... Patamon," Takeru whispered, finally succumbing to the darkness.

Daisuke stumbled as Takeru fainted, moving to lay him down with a grunt. "Damn, he's heavy," he grumbled, running a hand through his hair. "Okay Jou, do your thing!" He moved to pat Jou on the back, Jou looking at the five younger kids and odd new comer.

"It was just a game of football... wasn't it?" he whispered, almost seeming at a loss.

Daisuke moved to look at his group, smile slowly fading. "Hey Ken... how do your ribs feel?"

"Bruised, but at least not broken." Ken said, frowning. He moved to touch the cut on his forehead, looking at the blood that came away on his fingertips. "Did we... win?"

"I think so," Hikari said, collapsing next to Takeru and moving to take off the surcoat he wore. She hissed at the crossing bruises and lacerations he had taken, raising her eyes to Jou. "Is this... a good place to even do this?" She asked.

"Damn, this was a new shirt too and now it has blood on it." Miyako whined, collapsing next to Hikari and pressing her face into the other girl's shoulder. "Did that really happen?"

Iori moved to sit down as well, running a hand through his hair and grimacing as he aggravated a cut on his arm. He hadn’t even remembered receiving it, but it was there. Daisuke glanced at Ken, the teenager shaking his head.

"Okay, start over, what the hell happened?" Taichi asked, pushing his friends out of the way so Jou could begin administering medical care to Takeru. "And who the fuck was flipping out?"

"It's a long story..." Hikari sighed.

"Man, we went to the digital world and this blond dude was all like, 'you can't fight,' and we sure showed him! Man, we took down so many digimon-" Daisuke began, ramping up with a store of energy that Ken wondered where he was keeping it.

"Digimon?"

Hikari's gaze darted to Yamato, the man standing stiff by Taichi's side. "You went to the digital world in... we were just playing a game and talking about food. Then there was the wind and that died down and you're back, bleeding and bruised, and with..."

"Takeru." Hikari said, raising her gaze to Yamato's face.

"Fuck." Yamato whispered, falling to his knees. Jou's gaze darted to him, reaching out to steady him.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

Sora appeared when Jou called her name, the man turning to him. "Take him to the shade, call... probably not his father. He needs help. A lot of help. Hopefully, he pulls through."

"That's... my brother." Yamato breathed, feeling Sora and Taichi both bring him back towards the shade. Jou began to work on Takeru, Mimi standing by his side and assisting him as he needed. He looked at the others, Koushiro letting out a low breath as he sat next to Hikari.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The wind took us to the digital world." Hikari said, feeling Miyako groan next to her. As gentle as she could, she pushed the purple haired girl towards Jou when he gestured for the others to start lining up and get checked out.

"Then?" Koushiro pressed.

"We met Takeru, he was a complete ass all like, 'I don't need you to fight' but man, he totally needed us to fight. Angemon was all nice enough, but kind of vague. We met our partners and-"

"Where are they?" Ken broke into Daisuke's ramblings, glancing around in consider. "Did we... actually win?"

Hikari took in a shuddering breath, her gaze darting to the sky. "Tyilinmon evolved, into Huanglongmon. The... the Harmonious Ones, they ended up fighting with us, at the end. I think Huanglongmon sent us... back." she whispered, pressing her hands to her face.

Mimi moved, touching Hikari's shoulders. "How long were you there for?"

"Several months, couldn’t say how long." Hikari's voice was low, the feeling of tears choking her. "Tailmon-"

Jou looked up as he moved on from Miyako, kneeling down in front of Hikari. "Take a deep breath, you're starting to panic." He said, handes gentle as he looked her over. He frowned, "you're in one piece, that's good. Were you actually fighting with your partners?"

"Takeru started it." Hikari turned to look at where the man lay, his face looking terrified even now. "He, he fought along side Angemon, for years. We weren’t trying to fight the digimon, per say, but that last battle was… hectic."

"That explains the expert staff waving." Koushiro glanced up from his laptop, shutting it. "Every single piece of data I ever had on the digital world is completely wiped from my hard drive."

Ken laughed, a bitterness creeping into his tone. "We're not needed anymore, why would it stay around?"

Iori tilted his head, Jou moving on to him. "Doesn't mean we didn't go, right?" he asked, wincing as Jou poked at the cut on his arm.

"That's infected, how long have you had it?" Jou inquired.

"I’m… not sure?" Iori frowned, a breath hissing through his teeth. Jou looked up as he finished cleaning it out, bandaging it and turning to Ken. The group was quiet as Ken and Daisuke were checked out, Hikari moving to stand with Mimi's help.

Mimi pulled Hikari into a hug, hiding her face. "Did you find Palmon?"

"No."

Hikari let the bitterness seep into that one word, turning her head as she heard someone scream. Their group jumped when they realized that other people had come across them, Jou already standing and instructing them to be careful, a doctor was on scene and everything was being taken care of.

"He can come with us," Sora spoke up, moving towards Jou, Taichi and Yamato hanging back. "Yamato insists."

Jou nodded, "of course, let's... get everyone there, okay?" The teenagers shared an uneasy glance, Ken taking a step towards Daisuke and linking their hands together. Iori hovered behind them, Miyako edging towards Hikari when she realized they were being stared at.

"Takeru's gonna flip when he wakes up," Miyako breathed.

Hikari nodded, "yeah..."

With the help of Jou, Taichi, and Yamato, they maneuvered Takeru out of the park, Hikari and Miyako sticking close if they needed help. Iori negotiated a ride with Sora, Mimi and Koushiro agreeing that they would meet at Yamato's, though also agreed to stop and pick up take out for everyone to eat.

***

Takeru opened his eyes, looking at the light that filtered through the window. He felt terrible, his body aching in ways that he had long grown used to. He turned his head towards the wall, the dreams filtering hazily over his thoughts.

"Yo, Angemon, you'll never believe the dream I had!" he said, beginning to push himself up. He frowned when he felt a hand restrain him, blinking at the unfamiliar blue haired person that stood over him.

The man cleared his throat, his mouth tugging down into a frown. "You have a concussion. I wouldn't move quickly if I were you. Normally in these cases-"

"Who are you?" Takeru asked, voice going flat. He reached out, his hand gripping empty space next to him.

The man sighed. "My name is Kido Jou, I'm-"

"Sincerity," Takeru cut him off. "You... Gomamon… Ken."

"Yeah," Jou nodded. "Do you know where you are?"

"Hell." Takeru said, slumping into the bed and wincing as he jarred his head.

Jou frowned, "I don't think that's... no, it's not hell."

"Yes, it is!" Takeru snapped, moving to push himself up and out of the bed. "You don't understand what I gave up for them and to just be booted out like some-"

"Enough!"

Takeru winced as Hikari came into the doorway, her tone making even Jou freeze as he tried to push Takeru back into bed. "You're back on earth, where you belong. You're home."

"This is not home!" Takeru snapped, teeth barred as he glowered at Hikari.

"It has to be," she said, voice gentle. "Everything about the digital world is gone. Koushiro had a bunch of files and they're wiped. No way to go back now."

Takeru stared at Hikari, sitting back down on the bed with a harsh thud. Jou's gaze darted from Hikari to Takeru, the man running a hand through his hair. "You should be resting." he told Hikari.

"I know, I just..." She gestured towards Takeru. "Yamato asked me to check on him. Told me what happened yesterday. More of this, I would assume?”

Jou shrugged. “There’s confusion, and that’s normal in these cases…”

“He called their father." Hikari’s gaze cut to Takeru, turning back to Jou.

Takeru bristled under the words, laying back down as the world swam around him. He found that it felt better to do that, rather than try and sit up. "I don't-"

"When will he be here?" Jou asked.

"Tomorrow." Hikari responded.

Takeru scoffed, staring at the ceiling. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"No."

Hikari and Jou stared at each other, Jou cracking a smile. "He's healing well, though... how did you get these scars?"

Takeru glowered at him. "I fought the digimon with my partner."

The man was silent, turning to Hikari. She offered him a shrug, stepping to the side as a hand appeared on her shoulder. "Miyako's here."

"Of course, I'll see you later. If you need anything, call me." Hikari said, turning to look at Yamato. The man hesitated before he nodded. She walked out of the room, Jou running a hand through his hair.

“I’m going for the day. But, if anything changes, let me know.”

Yamato nodded, unfolding his arms and letting out a sigh. “Of course, thank you.”

Takeru was already sitting back up in the bed, his gaze scanning the room before landing on Yamato. "Can we talk, alone?" he asked, voice strained as Jou tensed at the question.

It hadn’t bode well, for anyone, the day prior when Takeru had asked the same thing.

He had been sleeping on and off for the past several days, never lucid enough to get an answer of where he was. Now, the cold shock or reality was spreading through him.

He wasn’t going to get to go back.

Jou backed out of the room, Yamato stopping him. "How is he today?" he asked, stepping on the other side to give Takeru privacy.

"He's healing, though he does keep insisting this is a dream." Jou frowned, Yamato nodding. "Ten years is a long time to be in the digital world, Yamato."

He sighed, "I'm not surprised he's acting the way he is, then. If he wants to think that it's all a dream, let him. But I couldn't not tell our father that his missing child showed up out of the blue." He tilted his head towards the door, hearing Takeru stand and walk around.

"How are Sora and Taichi?" Jou asked.

"Getting used to the idea that he may be staying here. It's... they understand." Yamato said, lowering his gaze. "They understand and are willing to let him heal. My father though-"

"Right," Jou nodded, pushing his glasses up and rubbing at his eyes, "I'll be on call if you need me. I would suggest getting him to an actual hospital but..."

Yamato grimaced. "Not yet, he's already going to have enough issues without the media making a spectacle of him. Thank you, Jou."

"Of course." The doctor turned, heading out as Yamato braced himself, stepping into the room.

"It's not polite to talk about people behind their backs." Takeru commented as he pulled on a fresh set of clothes that Yamato had shoved in the dresser. He tugged at the collar of the shirt, Yamato shrugging.

"You know how doctors are-" he began.

"I don't, actually," Takeru responded, voice flat, "I don't remember, that's the point I've been trying to get across. All of this," he gestures towards the room, "may seem natural to you, but it's almost foreign to me. Sure, I had my home and all its comforts in my world, but this isn't-"

"There is no going back Takeru." Yamato said, voice harsh, "there is nothing to even say that the digital world ever existed. Why are you clinging to some child's fantasy?"

"Ten years, that's longer I spent in my home than I ever did here," Takeru snapped, "I was left behind and you never-"

"We looked, mom and dad never gave up hope. Mom was heartbroken and dad-" Yamato began.

Takeru cut him off with a sharp laugh, rolling his eyes. "That's rich, they were split before we even went to that stupid camp, weren't they? I remember hearing fighting and... that camp day was the last time we would spend time together. You can't tell me that they actually cared about a kid going missing?"

Yamato grunted, his hand curling into a fist as he faced down his younger brother. "You went through hell and back in that place. We all did, when we were there."

"I was left behind." Takeru's voice wavered, the teenager sitting on the bed as he struggled not to cry. He hadn't cried since he was nine and had hurt himself. Patamon had been there, offered to become Angemon and never look back. Now, he had to be strong for his partner. "I served them and they kicked me out like I was nothing. I gave them _everything_ and I got sent away like a child! I-" he broke down to sobs, Yamato looking startled as he moved to sit next to his brother, hesitating before he reached out, pulling him into a hug. He couldn't make out the words that Takeru was saying but he held him, wishing he knew how to make it better.

***

Takeru stood in the kitchen, his gaze focused on the dishes in the sink. It was early, though he wasn't sure of the exact time. It was something he had trouble dealing with, the passages of moments, since he had come back. The thought made him grimace and he dunked the plate back into the water, scrubbing at the caked on food, several thoughts coming to mind as he glanced towards the other dishes that were left to do, though he didn't blame anyone that had decided to leave their dishes there.

He turned when he heard footsteps, aggravating the still healing cuts along his back. He watched as a shadow passed by the door, drawing a step back in the kitchen when Yamato's shadow appeared, the man calling over his shoulder.

"Make it yourself!"

Takeru remained tense as Yamato turned to look at him, emotions of surprise then confusion flashing across his face.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" he asked, stepping towards his younger brother.

Takeru took a step back, maintaining the distance he felt comfortable as Yamato stopped. "I'm fine," he said, his gaze sliding to the dishes. "There are things to do."

"Okay then, dad's coming over today." Yamato said, watching as Takeru flinched at the words. He ran a hand through his hair, sending up a quick plee for patience. "I'm leaving Monday on a tour. I can put it off though, the fans won't mind. I'll tell them there was family issues."

"Please, don't go out of your way to try and make me comfortable." Takeru tensed as Yamato leveled a stare at him, raising an eyebrow.

He stared at his younger brother for several more minutes before he laughed. "You think I'm trying to go out of my way to make you comfortable? Maybe I'm trying to ensure that you don't disappear."

"Oh, they all made certain that I couldn't get back, big brother!" Takeru said with a cheerful smile as he met Yamato's gaze. "There's nothing in this hellhole that could possibly bring me back to my home." He moved when Yamato did, meeting his older brother with a loud crash as Yamato yelped.

He was thrown backwards, sliding on the tile before he regained his balance.

"They killed any hope I ever had of having a normal life! And then they took my partner, molded him into something that I couldn't follow and prevented me from ever returning! What more reason would I have for disappearing, big brother?" Takeru demanded, inches away from Yamato as he pressed the older man towards the wall. "How is that for ensuring that I 'don't disappear' again? How about-"

"Hey, knock it off!"

Takeru froze when he heard the voice, his gaze darting from Yamato to the figure standing in the doorway. He took several steps back as Taichi entered the kitchen, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on, do we have to reinstate the 'no fighting before noon' rule?" He maneuvered between Yamato and Takeru with the casualness of someone who couldn't read a room.

"No." Yamato moved to step around Taichi, the other mirroring his motions. He scowled, Taichi raising an eyebrow.

"You going somewhere?" he asked, stepping closer to his partner and grinning. Takeru let out a grunt, turning his back on the pair and returning to the dishes. It was several seconds before he heard the sounds of kissing, the younger blond merely turning on the water and focusing harder on the dishes.

He waited another moment before a grin flashed across his face, taking the nozzle attachment and glancing over his shoulder, pointing it at Taichi and spraying him. The man spluttered as he jumped back from Yamato, eyes going wide to see Takeru laughing.

"You really do need to rinse off your dishes." Takeru turned back to the sink as he proceeded to do just that, hearing Taichi's footsteps. He tensed, feeling the anger that was hiding under his skin ever since he found out he was back for good boil before he stepped to the side, Taichi slipping in water on the floor and falling with a sharp cry.

Yamato snorted as he moved to help Taichi up, shaking his head. "Dad's coming over today,"

"Fine."

Taichi sighed, glancing at Yamato. "He doesn't know yet, does he?"

Yamato grimaced. "I don't think he... would understand."

"Yo, Takeru, wanna hear something messed up?" Taichi asked, brushing himself off.

Takeru sighed, closing his eyes as he finished cleaning the dish and set it to the side. "What?"

"Your mother died, shortly after you went missing. Doctors' said it was grief." Taichi watched Yamato flinch at the words, looking away as Takeru turned to meet Taichi's gaze.

"Humans die all the time." Takeru's words felt like blades to Yamato as the blond watched Taichi. "It does not surprise me that she is dead."

"She's your mom," Taichi frowned, "don't you care?"

Takeru let out a sigh, unplugging the sink to let it drain.

"Five hundred sixty seven." He turned, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest.

When the others continued to stare at him, confused, Takeru shook his head.

"That is the number of deaths I caused in ten years. I suppose with this information, I can tick that number up to five hundred sixty eight, if you implying that my disappearance is inherently related to our mother's death. Oh, sure, they may have just been digimon, but they were so. Much. More. Do not ever think I do not care, Yagami."

Taichi took a step back as he saw the _look_ Takeru leveled at him.

"I would like to be left alone now." Takeru walked out of the kitchen as he spoke, Yamato letting out a sigh.

"I have another two weeks left for family emergency thing. Coach isn't happy, but as long as I'm back for the final game... Then it's four weeks off and practice will start up again. But I can stay out a season if it's needed," Taichi offered.

Yamato looked at him, shoulders slumping. "They turned him into a... into that," he gestured at the way Takeru left, "and thought it would be okay to just dump him here?"

Taichi considered the options, meeting Yamato's gaze. "There's a couple therapists that know about digimon. Maybe he could go see one of those?"

Yamato sighed, recalling the months of therapy each of the chosen had gone through after their initial visit. "I'm going to call Daisuke."

"Daisuke?" Taichi raised an eyebrow, moving to follow Yamato.

"If you throw two thick headed idiots together, maybe they'll get through to each other." Yamato wandered off as he spoke, Taichi following him with a shake of his head.

"I think that only works for us." He moved forward, resting a hand on Yamato's shoulder. "He needs time."

"How much time?" Yamato turned, Taichi taking in the dark circles under his eyes. “How much time before he should be fine, Taichi? How much more time do we spend walking on eggshells? A year, two years? Is three months not enough?”

"As much time as it takes for him to get better." Taichi shrugged. "Hikari told me a small portion of what they went through. Feels strange, to not be apart of it. You would have thought they would have wanted us there, not just some new kids who didn't know what they were doing. Hikari looked, by the way, for our partners. But she never did find them. She and Takeru saw Piyomon, once, in a vision, but never in reality. Once they used us for their wars and we took care of their problems, they tossed us aside. Same for him. It took us a long time to recover just from the couple of months we spent there. Imagine ten years of spending time there. He needs patience, kindness, understanding... A dash of miracle, even, to help him settle back in. But it all boils down to time."

Yamato gave a small, dry laugh. "I got my brother back, but it's not the same kid I remember. Fate's a bitch like that, isn't it?" He let Taichi pull him into a hug, both men standing there until Sora appeared from down the hall, looking for them. They split apart, Sora nodding at them in understanding as she pulled them away, mind on other things that would help them all settle down once again.


End file.
